Ahora eres tú
by Violette Moore
Summary: Continuación de ¿Por qué no eres tú?
1. Chapter 1

**.  
—1—**

**.  
.**

A los pocos meses de anunciar su compromiso el editor en jefe del Diario de Gotham quería despedirlo por guardarse durante tanto tiempo la jugosa exclusiva, él le respondió que su vida personal era asunto suyo y que no tenía obligación de decir con quien se acostaba o no. Como castigo por su exabrupto dejó de entrevistar y acompañar a su novio en galas, aperturas de museos, obras de beneficencia y demás etcéteras.

Ahora tenía que tragarse la lengua cada que veía a esa estúpida de cabellos oxigenados y pechos siliconados de Tamara Archer. Damian era galante, seductor; aunque dijera que no, se sentía la electricidad entre los dos cada que interactuaban en la pantalla chica, sobretodo porque con sus pronunciados escotes el grandísimo idiota no tenía a dónde más mirar.

Le daban ganas de tirarla por las escaleras cuando se topaban en los corredores del Diario, escupir en su café cuando coincidían en la cafetería o mejor aún, borrar sus archivos de la carpeta compartida, pero no. Él era un Kent comprometido con un Wayne y eso quería decir que todo lo que hacía se encontraba bajo la lupa. Resopló frustrado al evocar esto último y se distrajo con los susodichos que ya aparecían en la más reciente cápsula de espectáculos.

.

El nombre de su casi esposo estaba en boca de todos, no solo por su compromiso sino por su impecable manejo de los negocios. Tamara lo disfrutaba, siendo la responsable del chismerío en la ciudad, estaba al tanto de lo qué se decía sobre ellos y la mayoría de internautas opinaba que el enamoramiento de Wayne era una salida rápida por el rompimiento con Emiko Queen.

Sólo piénsenlo. —decían los expertos— Sus amigos ya estaban juntos y el hijo más joven de Bruce Wayne jamás se caracterizó por tener demasiados contactos. Era obvio que necesitara un hombro, un paño de lágrimas además de un cuerpo que le calentara la cama. Cuando se aburriera de él (porque todos sabían que tenía la peculiaridad y atractivo de una patata) diría que su compromiso fue una especie de broma, el calor del momento porque si fuera real, lucirían sortijas como demandaba la élite y no esas ridículas piezas que parecían sacadas de una maquina de chicles.

Vació su estómago de recordarlo, acariciando su sortija en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Ya sabía que causarían controversia cuando las compró pero en teoría, eran para celebrar su amor y no para que las viera todo el jodido mundo, criticaran su relación y pusieran en tela de juicio la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Hizo una pausa en su perorata mental, Tamara por fin ponía el dedo en la yaga.

—Solo queremos una confirmación Señor Wayne. Mucho se ha dicho sobre su relación con el joven reportero Jonathan Kent y de verdad, nos morimos por saber si existe algún trasfondo en todo esto. Él no parece encajar con lo que las familias o un apuesto, ambicioso e inteligente hombre de negocios como usted pudiera querer. —tras lo dicho hubo una especie de abucheo general en los veinte pisos del edificio. Él contó hasta cien para no tomar su maravillosa laptop, ingresar a la carpeta compartida y eliminar el trabajo de toda una vida de Tamara Archer.

Maya le enseñó cómo hacerlo, un poco de hackeo no le hacía daño a nadie y en realidad, era bastante sencillo exterminar lo que quisiera sin dejar huella.

Damian sonrió en la pantalla, la sonrisa de lobo feroz o asesino a sueldo. Le fascinó que lo hiciera porque su novio toleraba muchas cosas a la prensa pero no, el que se metieran con su familia y ahora eso lo incluía a él.

—Tiene razón Señorita Archer, no hay nada espectacular o sorprendente en él, tan solo es un chico de granja que obtuvo éxito en la persecución de sus sueños. Desde luego, no lo refiero a sus talentos como compositor, reportero o músico sino a que está a nada de convertirse en mi esposo. —Damian levantó con orgullo su argolla, la que no era de oro o plata, de hecho era una aleación bastante común de acero inoxidable y Tamara se puso más pálida que una parca.

Sus compañeros de trabajo estallaron a gritos y aplausos. A él se le cayó la laptop de las manos en lo que su novio trataba a la reportera con todo el desdén que era capaz de proferir, girando en redondo para darle la espalda y una vista espectacular (a él) de ese fabuloso trasero que por las noches apretaba. Archer concluyó su entrevista diciendo que seguramente tenía otros asuntos qué atender; y antes de que él pudiera recoger su computadora portátil o disminuir el rubor de sus mejillas, un par de chicas (encargadas del diseño y edición del periódico) se metieron a su cubículo y comenzaron a decir que se sacó la lotería.

Pescó al pez grande y querían detalles.

¿Cómo era besando, conviviendo, amando? ¿Tenía marcas de nacimiento? ¿Su piel era así de morena a lo largo de todo su cuerpo? Él sintió sus rodillas doblarse además del impulso de esconderse por debajo del escritorio. Ronald Reid (su jefe) apaciguó las aguas sacándolas de ahí con un estruendoso alarido.

—¿¡Qué ninguna de ustedes tiene trabajo qué hacer!? Revisaremos la primera plana en veinticinco minutos y quiero que todo esté perfecto para la salida a impresión. No toleraré errores de ningún tipo y eso incluye: ortografía, acomodo de la información y calidad de las fotografías. —Saraí y Nélida salieron de ahí en menos de lo que dura un suspiro.

Sus padres y hermano volvían a estar fuera de la Ciudad persiguiendo exclusivas al otro lado del mundo. Conner acompañando a Lois con el lente de su cámara profesional y Jimmy Olsen a su padre.

Cómo fuera, una vez a solas se temió otra reprimenda por dejarlo fuera de la nota gorda. Suspiró.

Si lo que quería este hombre era una fecha para la boda, lo cierto es que no la tenían. Lo del concierto fue una explosión, un arrebato, una demostración de lo que eran los dos y tenía la función de evitar que otros mozos posaran en ellos sus ojos. Él detestaba a todas las degeneradas sexuales que se tiraban a los pies de Damian de la misma manera en que aquel, quería borrar de la faz de la tierra a los caballeros que no quitaban el interés o la vista de sus espaldas. Hacerlo formal, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos era para apaciguar las almas de los dos. Aunque no negaría que el sexo era grandioso cuando alguno de los dos estaba molesto.

Ronald se sentó frente a él y comenzó a examinarlo de la cabeza a los pies, eso lo hizo sentir incómodo. Parecía que quería desnudarlo y venderlo como esclavo en las plantaciones de arroz.

Grave error. Lo que quería, resultó ser mucho peor.

Ronald se aclaró la garganta, relajó la postura y comentó que el presentador de la sección cultural había dimitido oficialmente tras una larga discusión sobre el aumento de sueldo. Necesitaban a alguien fijo que apareciera en la pantalla chica y dada su experiencia en el escenario, él era su mejor candidato.

—¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! —gritó. A su jefe obviamente, eso no le importó.

—Es un ascenso importante, no se lo ofrezco a ningún pasante. ¿Seguro qué quieres rechazarlo? Porque después de quince días, Tamara Archer no va a soltarlo y tú sabes, ese esposo tuyo se la pasa más metido en cosas culturales que de espectáculos ahora. A no ser que vayas a decirme que van a retomar su banda de rock para los fines de semana.

—No...—confesó. Y la parte de reencontrarse ocasionalmente con Damian le interesó, plus adicional quitarle un trabajo a esa descarada y postiza mujer. Ronald se levantó de su asiento y le aseguró que estaba bien si no quería hacerlo. Algunas personas estaban hechas para la pantalla chica y otras no. Él seguramente quería pasar el resto de sus días con la nariz hundida en archivos viejos y mohosos. Le dijo que no, reconsideró su oferta, con gusto lo haría.

—Estupendo, ve con Molly para que te consiga una corbata decente y arregle ese cabello tan desordenado que tienes, los lentes ¿Son absolutamente necesarios? ¿No tienes unos de contacto?— negó con el rostro y ahora estaba siendo arrastrado por el pasillo. Su editor era de lo más indiscreto. Empezó a rumiar como un vocero que alguien le prestara algo de ropa elegante.

¡No solo era la corbata por el amor a Dios! Salía con el heredero a tres cuartas partes de la ciudad y seguía vistiendo como pordiosero. —¡Eso no es cierto!— gritó, pero nadie lo escuchó.

Él se sentía cómodo con sus queridas y medio formales fachas.

En menos de dos horas lo "transformaron" y metieron en una camioneta con destino al Conservatorio de Gotham. Una Chelista se presentaría en exclusiva. Se graduó con honores de la mejor escuela en Viena pero era Gothamita. Aún recordaba sus raíces y quería agradecer a la fundación Martha Wayne por el apoyo que le dieron en la culminación de sus estudios.

.

Se puso nervioso, terriblemente nervioso porque sí, estaba acostumbrado a las luces, cámaras y escenarios, pero cuando lo hacía era interpretando su música, siendo él mismo y no un fantoche enfundado en telas ajenas y con los cabellos peinados estúpidamente hacia atrás.

Las preguntas le salieron torpes, los movimientos rígidos, todos los que lo vieron incómodo en su disfraz con la frente perlada por el sudor, los anteojos torcidos y las mejillas incendiadas por el calor, juraron que Damian Wayne se lo acababa de "ponchar" antes de dejarlo salir a trabajar.

La Chelista, gracias a todos los cielos fue amable y profesional. Respondió educadamente y hasta le dio un diminuto respiro, interpretando los primeros acordes de la canción que le escribió a Damian (Amor) admitió ser fan de "The Outsiders" y haber adquirido su ultimo disco autografiado por internet.

Eso lo tranquilizó e hizo que terminara la entrevista de mucho mejor humor.

Claro que los primeros diez minutos a nadie se le olvidan y Richard lo llamó para saber si estaba su hermanito con él haciéndole una felación en lugar de presidir las juntas de Wayne Enterprises.

—¡Él no está aquí! —respondió aireado metiéndose de nuevo en la camioneta.

—Ahhh...y si no está ahí ¿Se puede saber con quién lo engañas? No imaginé que lo tuvieras tan sometido que hasta te dejara usar la ropa de tus amantes.

—¡YO NO TENGO...!—comenzó a gritar pero al final, terminó por cubrir su boca con una mano, hacerse bolita en su asiento y susurrar. —¡No lo estoy engañando! ¡Y no hice nada de lo que estás pensando!

—Está bien. Sé que no lo hiciste pero ese es el problema con los chicos tan lindos, dulces y tiernos cómo tú. Un poco de rubor en las mejillas, sudor en el cuerpo, ropas desacomodadas y los demonios como Damian, su padre o yo pensamos lo peor.

—¿S...su padre? —inquirió ligeramente atemorizado. (Lo creía capaz de encerrarlo en un calabozo si se portaba verdaderamente mal, desmerecía el nombre de su familia, contaminaba la sangre o le partía el corazón a su único hijo de sangre)

—Me pidió que te dijera que tengas más cuidado con lo que haces. Tú ya no estás dando la cara únicamente por los Kent, lo haces por los Wayne y los Wayne...

—Desprecian las muestras públicas de afecto. —completó la oración por él.

—¡Correcto! Lejos de eso, te sugeriría comenzar a correr porque si yo creo que te portaste mal, Damian seguro te asesinará. —había diversión pura en las palabras de Dick, él sintió que su estómago se vaciaba y sus compañeros de viaje (camarógrafos y microfonistas) ahogaron una diminuta risita.

—¿T...tan mal estuvo?—preguntó pensando en qué rincón del mundo podría esconderse de él. O tal vez, pudiera apaciguar su rabia si volvía a utilizar el disfraz de gatito, con el frío voraz que hacía en las noches, se moriría congelado, pero si funcionaba podrían derretir témpanos enteros.

—Según Tim, el rating del noticiero subió doscientos por ciento pero nada de eso le importará a él. Esa ropa no es tuya, ni tampoco es nueva, está algo arrugada por todas partes y te queda bastante apretada de la entrepierna.

—¿¡E...ESO CÓMO LO SABES!? —preguntó/gritó tirando lo más que podía de su saco, terminando por escurrirse de su asiento para que sus compañeros pudieran reírse con más ganas. Algunos hasta le sacaban fotos y él no tenía idea de lo que hacían con ellas. Quizás ya era el nuevo rey de los memes en la internet.

—Hablas con los maestros del espectáculo. Bruce nos entrenó para aparecer en la pantalla chica, qué vestir, cómo actuar, etc. La ropa es importante y Damian es...algo obsesivo, especialmente contigo, le gusta tu sencillez, originalidad y personalidad. Si fuera tú, me quitaría ese traje y lo quemaría a la voz de ya. Si deseas el consejo de Tim, incluiría en el programa de protección a testigos a quien quiera que te lo haya prestado porque si te descuidas un poco, también lo aniquilará. —Richard concluyó la llamada e inmediatamente entró otra. Era Damian, tuvo miedo de contestar pero sabía que sería peor si no lo hacía.

.

—¿Hola...?

—¿Charlando con tu amante?

—¡YO NO TENGO...! —volvió a gritar, pero algo en su tono de voz lo intimidó. —sus camaradas supieron que hablaba con el pez grande y por primera vez, en los últimos diez minutos le concedieron intimidad. Damian suspiró al otro lado de la línea, contó mentalmente hasta tres y cambió drásticamente el giro de conversación.

—Escucha, gatito. Sé que no te atendí esta mañana, pero jamás imaginé que tuvieras tantas ganas como para engañarme y echármelo en cara a nivel nacional.

—¡YO JAMÁS...! —gritó tan fuerte que hasta se levantó y los mirones consideraron abrir la puerta corrediza y probar su suerte con el asfalto a 80km/h —Damian carraspeó aún molesto y el resto de sus movimientos le hicieron saber que acababa de encender un cigarro.

Jamás imaginó que se pondría así por un estúpido traje de dos piezas, aunque ahora que lo pensaba. Si sucediera a la inversa y Wayne usara la ropa de alguien más, se pondría como una furia porque eso quería decir que sus ropas estaban sobre un cuerpo totalmente ajeno. Alguien externo a sus vidas sabría de su calor, proporción y olor. Richard tenía razón, la ropa era importante. No por nada, dejabas que te la quitara única y exclusivamente tu amante.

—Si necesitabas un cambio de ropa, pudiste ir a cualquier boutique de la Ciudad y cargar la cuenta a mi nombre.

—Lo sé, es sólo que todo pasó demasiado rápido y yo...

—No quieres que la gente piense que yo pago todas tus cosas, estoy de acuerdo con eso. El problema real es, que hoy anuncié a los medios que estás a nada de ser mi futuro esposo y tres horas después, apareces tú y lo confirmas.

—¿¡Qué!? Yo nunca...—preguntó porque ahora sí, no entendía nada de nada.

—No dijiste nada en referencia a los dos, pero Jason me llamó, hizo que cancelara mis citas y encendiera el televisor. Todos los que nos conocen creen que así luces después de hacer el amor.

—¿EEÉHHH!? ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! —gritó por cuarta ocasión y sus compañeros murieron. Sonidos de látigo y movimientos histriónicos salieron por todos lados. Él se hizo bolita de nuevo y consideró aceptar la crueldad de su destino saltando por la endemoniada puerta.

—Lo es. La parte buena, kitty boy. Es que solo yo sé cómo luces después de hacerlo y sí, te veías exquisito bañado en sudor y sonrojado hasta las orejas con los lentes empañados y ese pantalón tan apretado de la entrepierna que la Chelista tuvo que tocar su instrumento para no pasar su arco por el tuyo.

—¡OH, DIOS...!

—Eso también lo gritas cuando estás en mi cama, pero no creo que quede bien en un segmento cultural. ¿Puedo saber, qué hacías ahí?

—Edgar renunció y Ronald sugirió que lo reemplazara yo, debido a mi experiencia con el escenario y su renuencia a pagarle doble salario a Tamara Archer.

—Mmmh...así que todo esto fue por poner en su lugar a tu enemiga acérrima.

—¿Mi qué...? —Damian lo ignoró y siguió presionando. Si no quería dormir en la caja de arena de Sombra hasta que se derritieran los polos o se congelara el infierno, lo mejor para él sería dejar que le comprara un guardarropa completo.

Pasaría a recogerlo al término de su jornada laboral y aunque la idea le esperanzó en un principio, no sabía qué tan molesto seguiría por la noche. Volver a ponerse sus ropas se traduciría en lo mismo. El joven Yuri Demir se vio forzado a darle su pantalón, corbata y saco, sin ninguna objeción. Él no pensó en los celos irrefrenables que en la actualidad, condimentaban del todo su actividad sexual.

Concluir esto lo entretuvo por el resto de la tarde, sus compañeros siguieron burlándose a sus espaldas pero no le importó. Mañana encontrarían otro cerdito porque así era esto de trabajar en los medios.

La hora de su salida llegó junto a un viento gélido que anunciaba la entrada del invierno. Damian Wayne hizo una entrada espectacular al llegar por él en un auto ultimo modelo (que jamás le había visto) color negro mate.

Su estomago se vació al instante porque era bastante claro que seguía enfadado. Tal vez sí debió recuperar sus ropas o quemar las que traía puestas. ¿Andar por los pasillos como Dios lo trajo al mundo? ¡No sabía lo que quería! Y no saber, lo obligó a quedarse parado como un pasmarote. Damian resopló, marcando su irresistible y sensual ceño fruncido otro poco, abrió la puerta del copiloto y preguntó si iba a subir o no.

Sus piernas se movieron por sí solas, más de un camarógrafo o reportero los fotografió desde todos los ángulos y mientras corría, rogando al cielo que no fuera a caerse y romper las costuras de esa apretada prenda, pensó en que los Wayne no daban muestras públicas de afecto y eso debía incluir pasar por sus amores a su empleo.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y quiso besarlo al instante, saludarlo cómo si nada de esto hubiera pasado, colocar la mano izquierda sobre su muslo cómo solía hacer cuando compartían el auto, pero Damian ni siquiera le dio oportunidad. Arrancó a toda velocidad, ordenando que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad. Obedeció, mirando por la ventanilla, el suave degradar del cielo, de anaranjado a rojizo y morado, después un azul bastante oscuro y finalmente el color de azabache de sus cabellos.

Pasaron de largo la zona comercial, dónde se encontraban las boutiques más exclusivas y menos demandadas. No tenía idea de en qué dirección lo llevaba y tanto silencio lo atemorizaba, por el retrovisor buscaba constantemente su mirada y cada que coincidían Wayne la apartaba, el interior del vehículo estaba impregnado de su calor, también perfume, pero ese perdía con el humor del cigarro.

Suspiró, comenzando a aflojar el nudo de su corbata prestada y abriendo los primeros botones de su camisa blanca, Damian se detuvo en seco, doblando en una curva que jamás existió y dejándolos varados debajo de un puente pésimamente iluminado. Desde su perspectiva, (luego de capturar cientos de informes policiacos) ese lugar gritaba "mátame, viólame o atrácame gratis" Su novio por supuesto que también lo pensó.

Lo buscó en aquella privada negrura, desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y le saltó encima, sin abrir margen a que él se pudiera objetar.

Damian no era especialmente celoso, estaba bastante seguro del gran partido que es: heredero a más de un imperio, increíblemente apuesto, talentoso y nada modesto, que le arrancara las ropas ajenas con inusual urgencia le hizo saber que por primera vez temía perderlo.

Él intentaba respirar entre cada desesperado beso, entender de qué se trataría todo esto. ¿Sexo de reconciliación o algo duro y cruel producto de su mal manejo de los celos? Cuando Damian le rompió las ropas y lo mordió donde nadie más podría verlo, supo que sería una extraña combinación de las dos.

El interior del auto era amplio, los asientos increíblemente cómodos, el suyo se inclinó completamente hacia atrás y así su novio lo pudo montar, él tiró de sus cabellos, arrancándole jadeos y anhelos, luego bajó con manos desnudas, arañando la espalda baja por debajo de las elegantes y finas ropas. Damian lo besó en los labios con hambre hasta casi sangrarlo y después, le susurró al oído que él era suyo.

No es que no lo supiera. Es que Damian tenía miedo de que alguien más pudiera ver lo que únicamente él encontraba en su ser.

Lo adoró por eso, abrazándolo como nunca, como si pudieran congelar el tiempo o quedarse así de conexos.

—¿Recuerdas que hubo un tiempo en el que me preguntaba, por qué no eres tú?—inquirió mirándolo a los ojos, con los cabellos desacomodados y las mejillas incendiadas por la pasión. ¿Cómo podría pensar que él buscaría otros cuerpos cuando el suyo era perfecto?

—Sí...—respondió sincero, sintiendo la proximidad al orgasmo, cómplice de su fechoría.

—Bueno, pues ahora eres tú. No voy a enclaustrarte o impedir que conquistes tus sueños, pero sí necesito saber que lo nuestro es primero. Tú me pediste que te avisara cada que fuera a cerrar un trato con una cena elegante. Siendo así, yo quiero saber cada que pienses hacer algo como esto. —se corrió porque ya no podía contenerse mucho más tiempo. Damián también lo hizo y después de disfrutar el orgasmo, se dejó caer sobre él. Adoraba esto, sentirlo así con toda su ternura y locura, sus extravagancias que lo hacían sentir especial.

Apeló una vez más a lo inmediato del momento y también, a lo mucho que odiaba a Tamara Archer.

—Siempre te está desnudando con la mirada y cada vez se recorta más el largo de la falda o lo pronunciado del escote, tú no ayudas a la causa perdiendo ahí la mirada.

—Soy humano, pero ahora te miraré a ti, con pantalones menos ajustados si me permites sugerir. No quisiera tener que golpear a todas las personas que miren tu segmento. —Damián regresó a su asiento y comenzó a acomodar sus ropas, le dijo que tomara la bolsa de atrás, traía un cambio de ropa suya a no ser que quisiera casarse, joder y hacer todo lo que hacía con él con el imbécil que le prestó ese miserable pedazo de Armani.

—La ropa interior, camisa de vestir, calcetines y zapatos siguen siendo míos.

—Te habría echado del auto si no lo fueran. —terminó de vestirse en la parte de atrás con movimientos apresurados. Su novio continuó la marcha por unos veinte minutos más. Se detuvieron en una casona impresionante que podría competir en proporción con la casita de veraneo de los Wayne.

Un caballero de edad avanzada ya los estaba esperando.

Fabrizio Le Beau era el mejor sastre y diseñador de modas de la City, claro que su posesivo y medio enfermo novio, no permitió que ni él le sacara las medidas. Tomó su cinta métrica, libreta y pluma fuente, luego lo encerró en un cuarto privado y comenzó a medirlo (con marcado interés) por todos lado. No es que le sorprendiera, en realidad le intrigaba porque no sabía que Damian Wayne también tenía dotes de modista.

—No los tengo, Alfred gustaba de hacernos trajes especiales a todos y aprendí cómo sacar medidas.

—¿Qué clase de trajes?

—Estupideces para las fiestas temáticas que acostumbraban dar Thomas y Martha.

—¿Temáticas cómo del siglo antepasado o Superhéroes?

—El último era un tema bastante popular, mi padre resultó tener una insana obsesión con los murciélagos negros y mi madre un fetiche con las asesinas a sueldo, los demás solo eran payasos, en específico Dick y cómo yo era el más pequeño e ignorado de todos me vi forzado a repetir sus afeminados y entallados trajes más de una vez.

—¡Necesito fotos de eso! —gritó tirando de su cuello. Damián le aseguró que las había quemado todas, pero no le creyó. Seguramente Dick o Tim tenían evidencia de eso.

Concluidas las medidas, que los llevaron a compartir roces y besos de más, Wayne revisó detalladamente un catálogo de ropa. A él le tenían sin cuidado el largo del saco, los cortes o el color de la tela, la cantidad de botones en el frente y puños. Mientras pudiera seguir usando sus jeans deslavados y tocar la guitarra para su amor en la intimidad de su habitación, el traje de reportero era lo de menos.

.

Pasadas las once de la noche volvieron a su departamento, Damian volvió a desnudarlo y le dio las buenas noches con un ambicioso y prolongado beso, él se acurrucó a su costado, colocando la cabeza en su pecho como le gustaba hacer, aspirando su perfume, abrazando su cuerpo.

Le Beau se comprometió a tener un promedio de catorce trajes a la mañana siguiente. Él no podía creer que un solo hombre se atreviera a eso, pero Wayne le informó que toda la casona era su taller de producción, tenía suficientes empleados como para hacer eso y más. Los trabajos de ultima hora eran su especialidad.

—Mmmh...¿Y ahora cómo se supone que te lo voy a pagar?

—Eres creativo, algo se te ocurrirá...—respondió adormilado, pegándolo a su pecho como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar.

.

Tras recibir y revisar su pedido descubrió que su novio tenía fascinación por verlo vestido con distintas tonalidades de azul, gris platinado o blanco, las camisas iban en la misma gama de colores y los pañuelos o corbatas eran casi todos en tonos oscuros, azules, negros o rojos. Las telas eran exquisitas, suaves y con entramados discretos, definitivamente esto debía valer una fortuna y el traje de gatito se quedaría muy pero muy corto. Tal vez, podría escribirle una nueva canción o aprender la danza de los nueve velos para él.

—¿Qué estas pensando gatito? —preguntó ronroneando a su oído, desacomodando sus cabellos porque odiaba verlo con ese maldito peinado de ñoño. Lo dejó hacer, después de todo, el experto era él.

Damian le enseñó ocho formas distintas de anudar su corbata, claro que la cercanía que debían compartir para la clase, encendía sus mejillas y aumentaba el ritmo cardíaco de su corazón. Habían nudos que parecían trenzas, otros flores, sobra decir que ninguno se lo aprendió porque su atención estaba fija en los elegantes y veloces movimientos de sus largos y morenos dedos.

—¿Te dije que Thomas y Martha también me vieron?

—¿Con los trajes apretados y afeminados de Dick? —preguntó porque enserio su hiperactiva mente, jamás dejaría de fantasear con eso. Damian le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho y le dijo que no.

—Hablo de la entrevista con Tamara Archer y están de acuerdo en una minúscula parte.

—¿No soy lo que tu familia desea para ti? —preguntó desanimado, dispuesto a tirarse al piso en un clásico drama.

—Martha tampoco lo era, de hecho cuando entró en sus vidas, los Wayne la consideraron paria.

—¿¡Qué!? yo no leí nada de eso en ninguna parte y por supuesto que los busqué.

—Los Wayne prácticamente fundaron esta ciudad. ¿Imaginas un escenario en el que Thomas no usara su fortuna para limpiar la reputación de su amada?

—Nop...—respondió y Damian consultó su reloj de pulsera, aún tenían tiempo para compartir un café y pan francés. Preparó la mesa en lo que aquel se desenvolvía en la cocina. Le dijo que sus abuelos querían que recuperaran las viejas costumbres.

—¿La mujer a la cocina y el hombre a la oficina? No sé si te das cuenta, pero tú tienes el mandil y yo el periódico sobre la mesa.

—Hablo del cortejo y el romance a la antigua usanza.

—¿¡Qué...!? —Damian colocó su plato y sobre el pan francés había una hermosa sortija de oro blanco, empapada de jarabe de frambuesa, al verla los colores se le subieron al rostro y su novio se arrodilló a su lado, tomó su mano izquierda para arrebatarle la que ya traía con los dedos de la mano diestra.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo, Jonathan Kent?—le dijo que sí o al menos eso esperó que pronunciara sin voz. Estaba demasiado impresionado, incrédulo, la parte racional de su cerebro consideraba haber sufrido un accidente vehicular y padecer una contusión. Alucinaciones, el inicio de esta semana o de este mes, estaba incluyendo todo lo que alguna vez deseó.

Damian besó la superficie de su mano y después se levantó para recuperar la pieza de joyería en el plato, se la colocó con cuidado aunque la sensación fue extraña, pegajosa, incómoda. Su novio lo remedió, procediendo a lamer el dedo anular de arriba a abajo.

Oh dios...,definitivamente, no era un sueño y podía acostumbrarse a toda una vida de esto. Cuando sintió insuficiente el espacio interno de su pantalón, Wayne lo dejó ir, la sortija tenía un par diminutas piedras en colores azul y verde, combinaba con los colores de sus ojos y de lo que le dijo...

—Una piedra simboliza el pasado, el origen de nuestra amistad, la otra simboliza el presente, el comienzo de nuestro noviazgo. Si te doy una que tenga tres gemas, hablará de la boda, cuatro piedras o más, simbolizarán la fortaleza de nuestra unión o...

—El nacimiento de nuestros hijos...—comentó porque conocía las sortijas de Stephanie, Roy y Bárbara, la del médico forense cambió en cuanto adoptaron a la pequeña Lían. Le pareció que eran exagerados, unos románticos apasionados pero jamás preguntó sobre el significado de cada piedra en cuestión.

La sortija de su madre sólo tenía una diminuta gema, diamante en bruto, su padre jamás tuvo demasiado dinero pero se la dio con todo su amor y Lois la conservaba con gran devoción. Comenzó a llorar, lo sabia, era un patético. Damian lo besó en los labios y volvió a llamarlo cry baby. Ahora todos los televidentes, sabrían de lo intensa que era su relación.

—¿En esto ocupaste la tarde de ayer? —preguntó limpiando sus lentes, se habían empañado aunque según Wayne, solo los estaba embarrando. Le dijo que sí, tan pronto terminó su llamada con él, dejó a cargo de los negocios a Rachel Roth y se dedicó a visitar casas joyeras. Muchos de los dueños eran viejos amigos de la familia y se morían por la publicidad extra.

—Creí que te gustaría algo discreto pero significativo, ¿Acerté?

—Sabes que sí...—respondió admirando cómo se veía en su mano. Sus padres enloquecerían, los Wayne, prácticamente todos los que la vieran. —¿Estamos de acuerdo en que tu padre nos enviará al calabozo, cierto?

—¡Hey! También soy un Al Ghul, y en sus tradiciones, ellos siempre se salen con la suya.

—De acuerdo.

Damian lo llevó a su trabajo, el flamante auto que habían deshonrado en la pulcritud de un escondrijo remoto, era un modelo exclusivo que saldría a la venta hasta el próximo año. Estaban casi en la entrada cuando sus neuronas hicieron sinápsis.

—¿Quién es Rachel Roth?—preguntó con los brazos en jaras.

—Mi nueva asistente personal —respondió como siempre, restando importancia.

—¿Desde cuando tienes una asistente personal?—insistió mirándolo por el retrovisor.

—Ayer, como a las siete de la mañana, la junta administrativa me la asignó porque consideran que trabajo de más.

—¿Es atractiva?

—¿¡Eso qué importa!?

—importa porque ¿¡Hasta cuando me lo ibas a decir!? —chilló, pellizcándolo en el muslo hasta producirle dolor.

—¿¡Qué te parece cuando no estuvieras apareciendo en la tele como un maldito Omega en pleno celo!?

—¿¡EHHHH!? ¿Omega? ¿Celo?...¿¡LEISTE MIS FANFICS!? —acusó picándolo en las costillas con ambas manos. Seguramente estaban dando un fastuoso espectáculo en la entrada principal del Diario de Gotham pero no le importó. Damian admitió haberlos leído, pero solamente porque él, dejó su tableta electrónica sin contraseña o supervisión.

—Eres un cerdo Kent, no que me moleste o no lo supiera, pero en serio ¿Esas autoras creen que porque te monte de todas las formas posibles, tú te vas a embarazar? ¿También lo crees? Habría leído tus comentarios adjuntos como "Kittygirl_loves_Damian" pero saliste de la ducha demasiado pronto.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡AHHHHH! ¡Eso no tenías por qué haberlo leído jamás!

—Aún no me dices si te quieres embarazar. Si la respuesta es sí, destinaré todo el dinero de mi padre a las investigaciones de campo genético. —Él ya no insistió, salió del auto cerrándole la puerta en la cara, Damian se habría burlado a mandíbula suelta de no ser porque más pronto de lo que canta un gallo una persona salió de la nada y lo fundió en un tremendo abrazo.

Damian bajó del auto por la impresión, el choque de sus cuerpos fue tan intempestivo que sus lentes salieron volando y varias personas giraron para mirarlos.

Era Maya, su querida amiga Maya y en cuanto divisó a Damian lo soltó para correr a él. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Donde estaba Colín? Antes de que los rumores se salieran de control, recuperó sus anteojos del piso a tiempo justo de ver, cómo Damian la llevaba a la parte interna del auto, los vidrios eran polarizados, no se veía una mierda de adentro.

Ahora entendía porqué lo eligió para reclamar su amor.

Ducard tenía temple de acero, poseía más nervios y carácter que ellos así que verla llorar, realmente le angustió. De lo último que supieron, es que se establecieron en Alemania y su amigo tenía más trabajo que nunca en su vida, estaba debutando, siendo mencionado en revistas de arte a nivel internacional. Maya lo esperaba en casa, aunque también había conseguido su parte, diseñaba y modelaba para una casa de modas, regularmente enviaban fotos o postales, aunque su contacto más cercano era por internet.

Con lo demandante de sus empleos, podría decir que llevaba unos ocho días sin saber de ellos. No le tomó importancia porque honestamente, tarde o temprano, tendrían que cambiar los giros de sus vidas. Ingresó al edificio, ignorando los silbidos de sus compañeros y los bochornos de sus compañeras, el traje que traía puesto, le sentaba como una segunda piel, pero no fue hasta que chochó con Tamara Archer en el pasillo, que alguien notó la alianza de oro blanco en su mano.

—Vaya, hablando de guardar exclusivas. —comentó molesta, él resopló y la pasó de largo.

—¡Más te vale controlar tus nervios porque esa pose de chico virginal y torpe, no te funcionará todo el tiempo!—gritó con revuelo y él respondió.

—¡La de zorra parece haberte funcionado bastante bien! pero no te confundas. Yo tengo algo serio y tú solo fantaseas con él. —desapareció al interior del ascensor, sintiendo como se le doblaban las rodillas por la impresión, los que estaban junto a él, le aplaudieron por lo bajo. Esa discusión se escuchó en los veinte pisos del Diario, edificios antiguos, estaban llenos de ductos que conducían, entre otras cosas, aire acondicionado y chismes.

Su editor lo asesinaría.


	2. Chapter 2

**.  
—2—**

**.  
.**

—¿¡Te volviste completa, total y absolutamente loca!? —preguntó a la morena que por única respuesta, todo lo que hizo fue llorar con mucho mayor fuerza. —¿Tienes idea de todas las cosas que te pudieron pasar viniendo tú sola a la Ciudad Maldita?

—¡No...!—rezongó sorbiendo sus mocos con entrecortada voz.

—¡Asesinatos, secuestros, violaciones, tráfico de órganos y trata de blancas forman parte del pan nuestro de todos los días! Y tú simplemente decides subirte en un avión y venir hasta aquí, sin avisarle a tu padre o a mi.

—¡No planee que sucediera así!

—Obviamente.

Se encontraban en la Torre Wayne, en la seguridad e intimidad de su oficina. La montaña de pendientes volvió a dejárselos a su asistente personal. Rachel le gritoneó qué eso no lo cubría su salario y él respondió que estaba bien.

Si la empresa sobrevivía al final del mes le daría un cheque en blanco y ella podría poner lo que quisiera en el (no mayor a cinco cifras) Roth desapareció por el pasillo con una sonrisa tan siniestra que le hizo pensar lo peor, pero esa parte de analizar los pros y los contras de sus impulsivas decisiones, la dejaría para después.

Regresando a lo que hacían. Maya le gritó que dejara de gritarle tanto y él indicó que no le estaba gritando.

—¡Claro que lo haces! ¡Me has gritado todo el camino!

—¡Por supuesto que no! Y como mínimo ten la decencia de tomar un pañuelo para limpiar tu rostro.

—¿Por qué? ¿¡Te molesta mi imagen!? ¿Soy demasiado corriente para Wayne Enterprises?

—¡No me refería a eso!

—¿¡Y entonces a qué!? Ahora hasta tú te crees más importante que yo!? —contó hasta diez y se acomodó para quedar de frente a la mujer, luego tomó el bendito pañuelo que llevaba en el saco y se tomó la libertad de secar su llanto.

—No me creo más importante que nadie, lo soy. —comentó para arrebatarle una ligera sonrisa y funcionó. Limpió su rostro con la misma parsimonia con que tranquilizaba a Carrie o a Jon. Maya se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos y lloriqueando otro poco.

De lo que alcanzó a decir en el auto, es que había discutido con Colín y el pelirrojo se lo tomó tan mal que ni siquiera se atrevió a regresar a su hogar.

Lo esperó por lo que le pareció una eternidad y finalmente, se recordó que ella no era ninguna famélica y delicada mariposita. Era una mujer hecha y derecha y si él no quería estar con ella, entonces volvería a su casa.

Mal momento para hacerlo ya que su padre se embarcó en una especie de misión suicida al otro lado del mundo y fuera de él y Jon no tenía a nadie más que importara en su vida.

¡Lo arruinó, lo arruinó todo! Siempre se decía a sí misma que necesitaba más amigas que amigos pero por alguna razón se quedó estancada con los tres y ahora sucedía esto.

—¿Qué es exactamente esto? —preguntó porque luego de tantos años, no se imaginaba de qué podría ir una pelea entre los dos. Colín era sumamente paciente, tenía el temple para sobrevivir al apocalipsis mismo sin entrar en desesperación y en cuanto a su amiga, bueno sí, era imposible e impredecible pero también tenía la capacidad de aceptar sus derrotas y actuar en consecuencia.

Ducard respiró hondo y después de mirarlo como si fuera especialmente idiota abrió su gabardina blanca y le mostró su muy abultado y redondeado vientre. —gritar cómo si le estuviera enseñando una enorme alimaña succionando su alma, no había sido la mejor de sus reacciones. Menos cuando la mujer terminó por escurrirse en su asiento y llorar a moco tendido en el piso.

—¡AHHHHHH! ¡Lo sabía, él me dejó porque soy horribleeeee!

—¡¿Queeé?! ¡No, no llores! ¡No me asusté en serio! (sí lo hizo pero debía tranquilizarla)—E...estás muy ¿bonita...? —tampoco creía que esa fuera la palabra ideal porque de momento, todo lo que destacaba era su inflamado estómago e hinchados pechos y si seguía mirando ahí, sentiría el impulso de pedirle a Rachel que lo dejara con un ojo morado o de cara al piso. Su asistente personal seguro que lo haría con gusto y puede que hasta redujera un par de cifras en el cheque prometido. Maldición.

Mejor llamaba a alguna de sus cuñadas ó a Talía ¿Su madre tendría tacto para lidiar con una mujer embarazada? Si evocaba el pasado, ellas dos parecían congeniar como madre e hija, fueron pocos momentos los que compartieron, pero alcanzó a vislumbrar abrazos y palabras de sincero afecto.

Sonrió al imaginar el cuadro completo con ropita de bebé y demás boberías, después de ayudar a Ducard a serenarse y levantarse, Roth llamó a su puerta.

Se disculpaba por interrumpir su situación personal pero el segmento de "su esposo" estaba por salir al aire y supuso que querría verlo. Le dijo que sí y la encantadora mujer de escotado saco y entallada falda en color púrpura, encendió el televisor con su mando inalámbrico.

Él iba a cuestionar desde cuando tenía autoridad de llevarse sus cosas, pero suponía que al dejarla sola en su primer día de trabajo tuvo que improvisar un poco y hacer de las suyas. Revisaría las cámaras de seguridad más tarde, especialmente las que se centraban en su escritorio.

Rachel abandonó la oficina con un marcado contoneo de tacones y caderas, Maya aprovechó su desliz para pellizcarlo en el antebrazo hasta que aulló de dolor.

—¿¡Y ahora qué demonios te pasa, mujer!? —preguntó haciéndose a un lado para escapar de la embarazada y sobarse la zona afectada.

—¡La estabas mirando!—acusó señalándolo con el dedo, cómo si lo hubiera atrapado en el baño de señoritas.

—¿¡Y qué tiene de malo mirar, si soy papa apartada!? —le mostró su argolla con singular alegría y cuando Ducard roló los ojos a manera de contestación apareció en la pantalla su prometido.

—¡WOW! —Maya olvidó sus manías asesinas y preguntó desde cuando es que pasaba esto. Sació su curiosidad omitiendo las partes sexuales y la morena reconoció que su novio se había puesto aún más bueno.

—¿Cuántos meses pasaron de la ultima vez que nos vimos? ¿Siete, ocho?

—Cinco y mantén tus pensamientos sucios apartados de él.

—Mmmm...Yo creo que no. Si la memoria no me falla, fue gracias a mi que te fijaste en él. Te dije que tenía talento y un trasero estupendo.

—También es suave y flexible, tan puro que las huellas de mis dedos se quedan en su piel por considerable tiempo.

—¡AHHHHHH! ¡YA BASTA! —Ducard alternó entre golpear el escritorio con ambos puños o cubrir sus ojos de imágenes impuras. Ninguno se enteró de qué demonios estaba hablando Jon, pero se veía mucho más seguro y resuelto que en el segmento anterior. Ese traje azul celeste cortado a la medida le quedaba a la perfección: bastante ajustado del pecho para mantener la atención de los televidentes lejos de su entrepierna.

Una vez concluyó, su asistente apareció de nuevo con un montón de documentos. Le dijo que debía presidir una junta, la misma que debió encabezar la tarde de ayer y los accionistas no aceptarían otro "no" cómo respuesta.

Todo lo importante qué tenía que decir lo encontraría en su tableta electrónica y en cuanto a la señorita Ducard (sí, luego de su concierto de despedida todo el mundo sabía quiénes formaban The Outsiders) podía seguir esperándolo ahí o pasar el resto de su día relajándose en el SPA

—¿La Torre tiene SPA? —preguntó Maya sumamente impresionada.

—Es solo para ejecutivos de alto nivel. —le arrojó su llave maestra y la atrapó al vuelo en lo que Roth comenzaba a arrastrarlo por el pasillo, diciendo cosas sobre acciones, impuestos, alzas o bajas en la bolsa de valores y demás etcéteras.

.

.

Era bastante entrada la tarde cuando encontró oportunidad de llamar a Jon. Su cortejo seguía en pie, así que por primera pregunta, cuestionó si notaron su argolla.

—Todo el Diario habla de eso, Casanova.

—¿Especialmente tu amiga?

—Especialmente las encargadas del diseño y edición de la primera plana. No dejaban de sacar fotografías y hacer preguntas de todo tipo, es más, creo que hasta tienen su pequeño altar dedicado a nosotros pero, si te refieres a Tamara, debe estar en el baño haciendo una muñeca vudú con un mechón de mi cabello.

—Por favor, dime que no se pelearon hasta arrancarse los cabellos.

—Soy un Kent comprometido con un Wayne, los espectáculos de ese tipo están absolutamente prohibidos, así qué sólo la humillé, recordándole que tú eres mío, y ella solo fantasea contigo. —comentó cómo si estuviera totalmente orgulloso y él sonrió al reconocer que era un auténtico caso perdido.

—Pórtate bien, gatito. Aunque si tienes la duda, podría exorcizarte más tarde.

—¿Cuándo estemos desnudos y enredados en nuestra cama?

—Cuando Maya se duerma, tengo la impresión de que pasará un tiempo con nosotros.

—¿Rompieron?

—Discutieron, hay un enooorme bebé en camino.

—Lo noté cuando me tacleó pero Colín jamás se enfadaría por eso. Al contrario, estaría feliz de comenzar su familia.

—¿En serio lo notaste con eso?—preguntó, ignorando lo otro.

—¿¡Pues qué pensabas tú!?—inquirió levantando la voz.

—Steph aumentó como doce kilos desde que comenzó a salir con Tim

—Por esos comentarios no nos invitan a sus eventos sociales.

—¿Tienen eventos sociales?—inquirió porque su hermano, no lo invitaba a ningún jodido lado. Jonathan resopló como si estuviera lidiando con un niño y continuó diciendo.

—¿Podemos volver al grano?

—Bien, ella es una bomba de lágrimas y hormonas, le gritó en un acto de desesperación y él desapareció.

—No lo haría.

—Lo mismo pienso yo, pero si no fue secuestrado o asesinado algo más sucedió.

—Me conmueve tu preocupación.—señaló con molestia y él agregó.

—Busqué su descripción en los registros de cárceles y hospitales, no hay ninguna coincidencia aunque de ser honestos, nuestra querida y lunática amiga, sólo aguantó doce horas antes de mandarlo al carajo y subirse a un avión.

—¿Ella y el bebé están bien?

—Si la dejaron abordar es porque amenazó con derribar el vuelo o aún entra en el rango de viajero seguro.

—Ok, regresando a Colín, no sería fácil de intimidar, creció en las calles, sabe cuidarse y si no regresó a casa, debe ser porque es idéntico a ti.

—¿Perdón? —cuestionó claramente ofendido. A consideración suya, no se parecían en nada. Ni física o emocionalmente. Su amigo era un enorme terrón de azúcar y él algo así como una barra de chocolate amargo.

—Adicto al trabajo, empecinado en bajarle el cielo, la luna y las estrellas a su más grande amor.

—Yo no soy adicto al...

—Si no hubiera hecho mi pequeña actuación en T.V, seguiría despertando y durmiendo solo.

—¿Entonces sí era un mensaje para mi?

—No tengo nada que condenar, sé que todo lo que haces, lo haces por mi. —hubo un momento de silencio en el que consideró que la sortija y el cortejo eran demasiado poco para enfatizar lo que sentía por él. Jon lo devolvió a la realidad, diciendo que todo eso estaba bien para los dos. Amaba su dedicación y lealtad, de la misma manera en que Maya, amaba la pasión y el coraje de Colín.

—¿En serio crees que está trabajando hasta caer desmayado?

—¿A caso no lo haces tú? —No había reproche o juicio en su voz, Jonathan lo conocía tan bien cómo para saber qué no le bastaba la fortuna de su padre, esa la amasaron los Wayne y él necesitaba darle algo que fuera suyo, que diera estabilidad y seguridad a la familia que algún día formarían.

Colín debía querer lo mismo para Ducard, especialmente por ser un huérfano adoptado por una Monja que se vio beneficiada de múltiples programas auspiciados por la fundación Wayne aunque nada de eso terminaba de explicar por qué desapareció.

—¿Sabemos algo de su empleador?

—Según la internet, Brainy Vagness es un reconocido maestro de las artes plásticas, famoso por sus tatuajes tridimensionales e instalaciones monumentales, también suele encerrarse en su estudio durante eones, hasta terminar de elaborar su obra.

—Si es así, tal vez discutieron por la mañana y no regresó a su hogar porque ese demente lo encerró.

—¿¡Cómo podría permitir que alguien le hiciera algo como e...!? —la observación de su gatito, no terminó de ser dicha ya que en ese instante su propio carcelero comenzó a gritarle.

—¡Kent! Deja ya de mirar el estúpido anillo en tu maldito dedo y ven aquí a firmar el calendario del mes! Mañana a primera hora viajas a Metrópolis, cubrirás la apertura de una exposición en el museo de arte moderno.

—¿¡Queeé...!?—Jon saltó de su asiento y se guardó el celular sin terminar la llamada. Así él pudo escuchar sin ser invitado.

—Somos un noticiero de talla nacional. ¿Qué pensabas que te quedarías en Gotham persiguiendo su sombra?

—Pueees...eso es exactamente lo que usted dijo qué haría.

—Dije que lo cubrirías cuando no hubiera nada más interesante que mostrar en el resto del país. Ahora pon atención, luego de Metrópolis irás a Los Ángeles, Chicago, D.C y cerrarás dando la bienvenida al año en Nueva York. Diciembre es un mes ocupado, todo el miserable mundo quiere llamar la atención y llenar los corazones humanos de algarabía y demás porquerías. Tú hablaras sobre eso, ya que eres el nuevo príncipe del reino encantado.

—¿Ehh...?—Jon claramente, no tenía idea de nada pero luego de su aparición de esta mañana, todos los medios de comunicación hablaban de ellos.

Su padre lo llamó para preguntar por la argolla en su dedo, él le dio la misma explicación en referencia a su relación de amigos y novios. Cuando el momento fuera ideal, le daría una alianza de oro blanco con tres gemas, la tercera sería de color rojo intenso, la flama eterna de su amor. Bruce se mostró de acuerdo y hasta le dio alguna sugerencias, sus abuelos estaban complacidos, tanto era así que vendrían a la Ciudad y se instalarían en la mansión. Él odiaba las reuniones familiares, pero le dijo que irían. Aun había protocolos sociales que su Kitty boy tenía que acatar.

Ganarse la aprobación de los Wayne con pompa y ceremonia. Bailar de la mano, como Cenicienta en el gran salón plateado.

Ronald Reid siguió ladrando órdenes a su novio, quería que fuera a su casa y empacara suficiente cantidad de ropa para que su "esposo" no se volviera loco. Jon tartamudeó un poco, lo imaginó sonrojado y apenado hasta las orejas.

—Tt...técnicamente, Damián y yo aún no somos esposos...—eso último lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que lamentó no haberlo secuestrado y casarse en una capilla de Las Vegas. Se ahorrarían todo este show y el escándalo sería glorioso.

—¡Detalles, Kent! ¿En serio creías que no pasaría nada? Toda la ciudad está hablando de ustedes. El anillo, las fotos que filtró Tamara de Damian Wayne pasando por ti en su flamante auto: su ceño fruncido, tu cara de virgen. Lo tenemos todo, cuadro por cuadro y te entrevistará mañana antes de que te vayas.

—¡NO HABLARÉ CON ELLA! —gritó tan fuerte, en un claro berrinche que él se terminó llevando los dedos pulgar y medio al puente de la nariz. Seguía siendo un niño, sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera, él era un niño.

—¿Entonces prefieres que entreviste a tu novio?

—¡No!

—Su nueva asistente es un hueso duro de roer pero tarde o temprano caerá. Tamara siempre obtiene lo que quiere y supongo que no tengo que dibujarte un esquema de lo que quiere con él.

—Dami jamás...

—Oh, no pongo en tela de juicio su interés por ti, pero las Mantis Religiosas tienen esas cosas raras como zarpas, ¿Cómo se llaman? Ah, si. Artimañas. Archer puede prolongar este juego hasta que te mueras de celos y ambos sabemos, por tu reacción frente al ascensor que no tardarías mucho en caer frito. Sé profesional, inteligente, mantenlos lejos con respuestas simples y directas.

—Está bien, lo haré...—la llamada se cortó en este punto y él tenía que alabar las estrategias de convencimiento del editor en jefe del Diario de Gotham. Conocía a su personal de manera tan perfecta que podía manipular sus fortalezas y debilidades, ese era un plan de acción que bien podría emplear en la Torre Wayne.

Revisó sus pendientes. Roth era eficiente, pero aún había muchas cosas que debían pasar por su firma. Terminado lo urgente, recogió a Maya para llevarla a cenar. Se había quedado a esperar en la salita de su oficina después de un masaje y volvieron a conversar sobre lo sucedido en Alemania.

Sus deducciones no estaban demasiado apartadas de la realidad.

—Colín casi nunca estaba en casa, era horrible. Estar atrapada en un lugar, sin nadie más con quién charlar.

—Pudiste llamar.

—¿Para qué? Tu número siempre está ocupado y según Jon, ya casi nunca tienes tiempo para nada que no sea trabajar.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Procuro pasar tiempo con él.

—Dormir en su cama de dos a cuatro horas no cuenta, tampoco llamar en la madrugada para decir que te quedarás en la oficina pero que estás pensando en él.

Las personas cómo Jon y yo, necesitamos sentirnos especiales, queridas, amadas, especialmente cuando nos comprometemos. —Maya acarició su vientre, él quería preguntar cuantos meses tenía de gestación, parecían ser seis pero no cuadraban las fechas.

Cuando Babs esperaba a Carrie, su vientre era inmenso desde el tercer mes de embarazo, el de Stephanie no lo fue tanto, ni siquiera al quinto o séptimo mes, entonces ¿era una niña? La idea de una sobrina de piel morena, cabellos rojizos y ojos aguamarina le hizo ilusión, sobre todo porque tendría lo mejor de los dos. Su amiga se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y suspiró. La melancolía no le sentaba bien, así que le dieron ganas de tomar un vuelo directo a Alemania, patear el trasero de Wilkes, destrozarle la cara y después, arrastrarlo de regreso a Gotham.

Entendía la parte del "macho alfa" proveedor de su familia, pero el estúpido no se daba cuenta de que destruía lo que quería. Maya debió estar aterrada de tener que pasar por su embarazo totalmente sola. ¿Tendría antojos raros a deshoras? ¿Pies hinchados, dolores de espalda? En lugar de viajar hasta ahí, pagaría para que lo golpearan, Colín podía ser tan obtuso, distraído, malvado.

Desechó los pensamientos fatalistas y pensó en distraer a Ducard con otra cosa.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a planear la boda?

—¿Por qué el repentino interés? ¿Demasiados ojos en su trasero de ensueño?

—Los abuelos Wayne quieren revivir sus mejores momentos a través de nosotros.

—Encantador.

—Fastidioso.

—¿Y qué harás, le enviarás rosas, escribirás cartas, recitarás poemas de amor y arrojarás ladrillos a su ventana cuando estés cayéndote de ebrio a las tantas de la madrugada?

—Sí y también planeo invitarlo a salir. Tú podrías ayudar con la búsqueda del salón y la iglesia perfectas.

—Pensé que todos los Wayne se consagraban en el mismo altar.

—No le funcionó a mis padres así que voy a improvisar.

—Te lincharan.

—Lo aceptarán, será en la iglesia que yo quiera o en un sucio tejado de los Narrows.

—¡Oh, si es ahí, podrías convencer a alguno de tus hermanos de ordenarse como ministro!

—¿Cual te gustaría de los tres? ¿Todd?

—¿Me los estas ofreciendo para superar mi despecho? Porque si es así, sigo prefiriendo a Jon

—Jamás dejaré que lo tengas, Ducard.

—¿Me vas a echar a la calle?

—Nop

—Entonces puedo mirar cuando se cambie de ropa o entre a la ducha. Tú mismo lo dijiste, no hay nada de malo con mirar.

—Te pondré una venda en los ojos.

—Y yo te patearé en las joyas de la familia. —siguieron jugando con eso y después le preguntó si ellos también consideraron el matrimonio. Maya no gustaba de usar anillos pero sí llevaba en el cuello una hermosa cadena de oro con la inicial de Colín.

—Él lo desea todo, pero yo no estoy tan segura de creer en el "felices para siempre"

—¿Demasiados malos recuerdos? Sé que tú madre los abandonó a ti y a tu padre, pero ustedes no son ellos.

—Y aún así me fuí.

—¿Rompiste con él?

—¿Y traje a su bebé cómo rehén? No lo creo. Discutimos porque soy horrible y obesa y él trabaja con decenas de modelos hermosas. Entonces yo despertaba a la mitad de la noche encontrándome sola y me volvía loca. Finalmente exploté, le dije que decidiera si ese proyecto era más importante que nosotros, reclamación totalmente injusta porque sé que si no lo termina, no le van a pagar.

Colín dijo que lo arreglaría pero yo, ya no quise esperar. Ese lugar era todo menos nuestro hogar.

¿Cómo pudimos hacerlo? Al principio era romántico e idílico, ambos debutábamos profesionalmente pero todo lo que somos, todo lo que amamos y conocemos se quedó aquí. Nuestro viejo departamento está lleno de nosotros y de pronto quise que nuestro hijo creciera ahí, que viera las pinturas que creamos y jugara en el estudio donde trabajamos, que creciera junto a Carrie, Terry e Ethan.

Colín y yo no tenemos una gran familia y sé qué es una locura que me adueñe de la tuya pero en los últimos meses había sido especial. Todo el tiempo estabamos juntos aunque odiaras las invasiones a tu intimidad.

Jamás tuve eso, ¿Sabes? Una madre o una hermana, tampoco sabía que las quería hasta que me embarace. No quiero que mi hijo crezca solo, que se vuelva tan desconfiado cómo tuvimos que ser nosotros. Cuando te conocí, juro que te odiaba.

—Yo intenté hacer qué te expulsaran de la escuela.

—Y nos peleábamos tanto qué el día que pasamos de las palabras a los golpes, Colín nos tuvo que separar. Ni siquiera lo hacía por mi, yo estaba pateando tu enorme y presuntuoso trasero cuando él señaló, qué no era esa la clase de atención que queríamos sobre nosotros, éramos los exiliados, los señalados...

—"The Outsiders" nadie quería acercarse a nosotros: el huérfano, el hijo del multimillonario más odiado de Gotham y la chica más encantadora, sensual y ruda que nadie jamás hubiera visto.

—Papá exageró un poco con mi formación marcial.

—Yo creo que lo hizo bastante bien, y ustedes lo harán también. Vayamos a casa, debes llamar a Colín, y yo debo cuidar que Jon, no olvide empacar su cinturón de castidad.

—¿Irá a algún lado?

—Él es el esclavo de otro tirano y lo peor de todo es, que ni siquiera lo ha notado.

—¿Nos enamoramos de dos tarados?

—No voy a mentirte Ducard, tienen sus momentos pero en general, son unos idiotas.

—¿No deberíamos liberarlos y romper sus cadenas?

—Algo mejor se nos ocurrirá.

—¿Cámaras de tortura para aquellos que han osado arrebatárnoslos?

—¿Una mujer en tu condición no debería pensar en flores, bombones y muchos colores?

—Pienso en golpear personas, atormentar a las parejas que estén manoseandose en el parque y comer algo que se mueva.

—¡¿Qué?!—preguntó asustado. No le gustaba cómo su amiga lo estaba mirando.

—¡Vamos a ese restaurante Japonés donde tú comida aún tiene vida!

—¡NO!

—¿¡Por qué no!? —chilló.

—Porque...¿Acabamos de cenar?

—Esa respuesta no me convence.

—¿Qué me dices de leer algo lindo sádico y morboso que te ayude a despejar la mente?

—Mmm...la única autora que conseguiría eso no volvió a publicar jamás.

—¿Mary Shelley?

—Dudo que la conozcas, Colín me introdujo en el engañoso mundo de los fanfics y la persona que refiero, usa el nombre de Kittygirl_loves_Damian.

—¿QUEEÉ? ¿¡Kittygirl_loves_Damian publicó algo!?—gritó como desesperado, levantándose de su asiento y asustando tanto a Maya cómo a los demás comensales.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó interesada. —Sabía que ese nivel de detalle no podría provenir únicamente de su imaginación.

—¿Qué escribió? —la tomó de los antebrazos y comenzó a zarandearla. —¡Tienes que decirme qué fue lo que escribió!

—¡Primero tú dime, quién es! ¿Stephanie, Bárbara? Tenía muy buena ortografía para ser Emiko, pero pudo obtener ayuda o comprarse un diccionario.

—No obtuvo ninguna ayuda, quien usa ese nombre es Jon.

—¡AHHHHHH! ¡AHH! ¡AAAAAAAAH! —Ducard hizo tanto escándalo que los obligaron a salir del restaurante. Una vez en el auto siguió gritando, diciendo algo de que el alumno siempre superaba al maestro.

—¿Qué demonios se supone qué significa eso? —preguntó sumamente molesto, buscando con su celular el pseudónimo de su novio. Maya no quería que lo leyera, no era nada prohibido, sólo un poquitín picoso.

—Cuéntame esa historia o juro que compraré el internet y lo destruiré.

—¡No puedes destruir el internet!

—Los dos vivirán conmigo así qué los castigaré. Volverán a la era de piedra. Sin electricidad, agua caliente, ni internet.

—¡Brujo! No es nada del otro mundo, sólo escribió un inocente, diminuto, delicioso One Shot.

—¿En cristiano?

—Los expertos señalarían que la escritura es una buena forma de mantener a raya las fantasías. Por tanto, es terapéutico y absolutamente inofensivo.

—¿¡Qué clase de fantasías!? ¿Y por qué le enseñaste a mi novio a leer y escribir esa clase de porquerías?

—Técnicamente, él ya leía y escribía de todo. Lo único que yo le enseñé es que si quería portarse mal en la internet, usara otro nombre para no despertar oscuras pasiones. Yo por ejemplo, guardo mis favoritos como "Oh_Johnny_Boy"

—¿Me tiene que preocupar tu creciente fascinación por MI novio?

—El pseudónimo de Colín es "My_sweet_Demon" tú podrías abrir una cuenta cómo "Príncipe_de_la_Tortura"

—Se llamará "Bajate_de_mi_auto" cómo sigas divagando.

—Ya te lo dije, son fantasías, sabes que ninguno de los tres cruzaría esa línea.

—¿Cuales tres?

—¿Tan pronto olvidaste a leer entre líneas? Colín fantasea contigo, yo con tu chico y él con el mío.

—¿¡Jon se describió a sí mismo teniendo sexo con Colín!?—ahora si, lo mandaría a dormir en el baño.

—En realidad, empieza con él y termina contigo, es muy explícito ahora que lo examino.

—¡Basta!

—Se le debió ocurrir después de que ensuciaron nuestras sábanas y toallas.

—¡Dije que te calles!

—¿Como no lo pensé antes? La descripción de la alcoba es casi idéntica. ¡Oh por Dios! Eso quiere decir que sí tienes un lunar en el...—frenó el auto con un horrible rechinar de neumáticos. Maya comprendió que tenía que dejar de hablar o la iba a abandonar en mitad de la autopista.

El silencio le duró unos quince minutos. Por el resto del camino continuó diciendo que era absolutamente sano y normal que un chico como Jon tuviera fantasías con los dos, después de todo, estaba por encadenarse a su primer y único amante.

—¿Oh, entonces según tú, debo pagarles el hotel? ¿Organizó la despedida de soltero en una casa de placer para que le den por todos lados?

—Si hubiera querido amantes, los habría buscado, Jon te ama y como dije, en su historia, comienza con Colín pero contigo se acaba. Además eres un hipócrita, admite que también tienes fantasías.

—¡No las tengo!

—¡Sí las tienes! Tu nueva asistente personal debe protagonizar las más divertidas.

—Qué no.

—Qué sí. ¡Ya dime con quien! Un extraño no cuenta, debe ser alguien cercano, una persona de nuestro círculo, siempre hay una.

Llegaron al departamento y Maya insistió con lo mismo desde que estacionó el auto hasta que metió la llave en la puerta principal. Jon tenía un tiradero de ropa doblada por todos lados, pensar en él y sus "fantasías" lo hizo sentir especialmente furioso. Sobretodo porque su novio creía que Colín y él eran idénticos.

En lugar de comenzar a gritar, tomó el aspersor de agua que usaban para educar a Sombra y comenzó a mojarlos a los dos. Ambos se quejaron y lo miraron cómo si estuviera loco.

—¡Tú dormirás en el baño! —indicó señalando a Jon. —¡Y a ti te encerraré en la habitación de huéspedes! —comentó en dirección de Maya. La morena insistió en que estaba actuando como un auténtico desalmado.

—Oh, bueno, en vista de que se llevan tan bien, podrían compartir la alcoba y empezar a escribir una novela. —se encerró en su cuarto, aunque no después de sacar al pasillo todas las cosas que pudiera necesitar Jon. Su gatito preguntó a Ducard por qué se había enfadado tanto, su única respuesta fue un grito auténtico de fangirl.

—¡Leí devórame! ¡Soy tu fan!

—¡¿Queeé?!

—Te deje como diez mil comentarios, yo soy ¡Oh_Johnny_Boy!

—¡Pensé que eras un chico!

—¡Y yo que eras una chica! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Tengo que decírselo a Colín!

—¡Hazlo de una vez porque voy a cancelar el teléfono y el internet!—gritó desde su cuarto y los dos gritaron totalmente aterrados. Los ignoró en lo que tomaba la tableta electrónica de Jon, seguía sin tener contraseña, lo que quería decir que era muy torpe o muy tierno.

"Devórame" estaba ahí, con un promedio de 2,287 visitas, 400 comentarios y una extensión total de 18,000 palabras.


	3. Chapter 3

**.  
—3—**

**.  
.**

Roncaba.

Maya Ducard roncaba y eso abría una nueva gama de posibilidades en cuanto a la desaparición de Colín Wilkes. Si fuera él, no estaba seguro de poder permanecer al lado de ese maldito camión con la palanca de velocidades atascada en plena subida.

Suspiró, mirando la inmensidad de la nada en su techo, consolándose a sí mismo con el hecho de qué, aún de poder dormir, no lograría hacerlo por lo que leyó.

Su One Shot era una gran historia, no sólo de sexo sino de tres personas que se conocen por casualidad.

_El interés de Jonathan por Colín era absolutamente sexual: el chico de cuerpo enorme, exquisitamente trabajado, bien vestido y además, pelirrojo de ojos asesinos._

_Lo abordaba luego de bailar varias piezas con su mejor amiga, Maya Ducard._

_Wilkes ya lo había visto. Medio club nocturno ya lo había visto. Su novio solía destacar dentro de una multitud, esencialmente porque ni él se creía lo apuesto que es: un cuerpo alto y delgado, de músculos fuertes y apenas insinuados, sonrisa fácil, cabellos desordenados, de esos que invitan a rozarlos con tus manos, mirada ingenua, infantil que suplica a tu oído sin levantar la voz: que lo lleves a la más absoluta rendición._

_Colín y Jon bailaban, se seducían y tocaban por lo que le pareció un momento demasiado íntimo y sagrado. Los ojos fríos de su imponente amigo, en realidad escondían a un ser cariñoso y protector. Jonathan no buscaba un guardián esa noche sino a alguien que le obligara a reconocer la verdad: olvidar los falsos amores, las caricias que no levantaban todas sus pasiones. Cuando la noche se hizo especialmente espesa y Ducard se marchaba con una dama de desconocida procedencia, Wilkes le preguntaba al oído si estaba listo para compartir un cuarto privado._

_"__Devórame" era el nombre del club y estaba provisto con una barra de bebidas infinitas, pista de baile donde podrías danzar hasta caer desmayado, mesitas, sillas y sillones por todos lados, pero también tenía otras habitaciones. Accedías a ellas a través de un largo, angosto y mal iluminado pasillo, la seguridad por supuesto también era prioridad._

_Un custodio revisaba sus identificaciones y preguntaba si querían privacidad. De rechazarla, podían añadirse a un grupo, participar en orgías o intercambiar caricias con alguna otra pareja._

_Colín insistía en tenerlo solo para él y pedía la habitación de siempre, le entregaban una tarjeta dorada y Jonathan parecía indeciso entre retozar con el asesino Dios de cabellos de fuego o simplemente observar._

_No es que temiera perder su virginidad, esa ya estaba más que vendida, pero tampoco había protagonizado u observado alguna de las orgías que según la prensa, sacudían todas las noches de Ciudad Gótica. Su amigo, al fin preocupado, caliente y molesto ante la perspectiva de no comerse esa fruta, lo tomaba por el antebrazo con excesiva fuerza, arrancándole un jadeo de dolor y comenzaba a arrastrarlo en dirección del cuarto dorado._

_Jonathan se dejaba llevar pues en gran medida, era eso lo que venía a hacer. Romper sus inhibiciones, perder el absoluto respeto a sí mismo. En su andar errático y apasionado que daba cabida a la entrega de más húmedos, desesperados y dolorosos besos, chocaban y observaban a otras parejas._

_Ahí era dónde aparecía él. Wilkes estaba ocupado abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y él iba saliendo del suyo en compañía de un caballero, que bien podría pasar por el hermano gemelo perdido de Jason Todd. Sus miradas chocaban en una milésima de segundo, azul contra verde, además de todas las intenciones y los humores. Los acompañantes de cada uno los arrastraban por caminos opuestos, pero la posibilidad, el interés y deseo ya estaban expuestos._

No se detuvo a leer las partes en que Colín deshonraba a su amor, eso quebraba su orgullo además de ser algo completamente suyo. La historia obviamente, no terminaba ahí. _Su gatito regresaba otras noches, prometiéndole lo eterno a Wilkes cuando en realidad, quería seducirlo a él._

_En este juego del gato y el ratón participaban los dos y era muy significativo y erótico en realidad. Estar acompañado dentro de un club a rebosar de cuerpos húmedos y calientes e identificar a la única persona que te atraía en verdad. Sus miradas siempre colisionaban, sus ropas levantaban pasiones y sus perfumes se llamaban a gritos desde que entraban al recinto._

_Colín lo sabía, verlos interactuar sin atreverse a actuar le encendía, llevarse a su gatito por una noche más, una súplica más, una cogida más._

_Era después de identificar una marca bastante vistosa en el cuello de Jon que él, lo iba a buscar. No le agradaba la idea de que ese pelirrojo lo estuviera maltratando así que lo siguió al cuarto de baño y Kent, ya lo estaba esperando._

_Su primer encuentro sexual se desarrollaba sobre un asqueroso lavabo e incluía, además de la apertura de casi toda su ropa (para revisarlo posesivamente y a conciencia) una prolongada y exquisita felación._

_El que fungía como su novio dentro de esta historia lo iba a buscar después de un momento, el escenario que encontró no le fascinó, pero él, autoritario, altivo y dueño de sí mismo cómo es, limpiaba su boca del semen de Jon y tras cubrirlo con su cuerpo para que no viera lo bien dotado de su miembro, le ordenaba que se fuera derechito al infierno._

_Su gatito aún disfrutaba los espasmos del orgasmo cuando él comenzaba a vestirlo. Jon le decía entre jadeos diminutos y deliciosos que llevaba un calvario soñando con sus labios, deseando sus manos. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, lo tenía fascinado._

_Él le preguntaba, relamiendo sus labios si la realidad superó a la ficción y Kent ronroneaba que en todo había sido mejor._

_Salían del baño tomados de la mano, él no lo obligaba o arrastraba, tan solo lo guiaba y cuando pasaron la seguridad, dispuestos a continuar la función en la comodidad de la habitación roja, intercambiaban una mirada con Wilkes. Contrario de lo que aparentaba o se podía esperar, el pelirrojo no estaba ofendido o furioso._

Supuso que la fantasía de Jon, incluiría a dos caballeros luchando a puño cerrado por su atención, pero se olvidó de la parte en que el escritor, los conocía a los dos.

_Colín sonreía, no cómo el pobre diablo que ha sido rechazado, sino cómo el titiritero que movió los hilos y finalmente, ve culminado su sueño. No hubo palabras de reproche o despedida. Le constaba que ellos dos no llegaron a formalizar su relación, tan solo se encontraban en el "Devórame" entre copas, baile e insanas provocaciones._

El final de la historia, describía a dos amantes que se unen un plano más allá del físico. Su novio no escatimó en detalles en cuanto a la descripción de su cuerpo, aunque había algunas cosas que colocó a manera de espejo. Ese lunar que enloqueció a Ducard, no lo tenía él, sino Jon. Era la zona favorita de su cuerpo y siempre que la acariciaba o lamía, le decía lo oculto que tenía ese secretito.

Su prosa era romántica, pasional e idílica. ¿Quién diría que el reportero recién estrenado de Ciudad Gótica tendría talento para escribir novelas eróticas?

Sonrió al pensar en esto ultimo, ignorando la parte en que ya tenía su miembro bien duro y dispuesto escurriendo líquido preseminal entre sus dedos.

.

Dios…, necesitaba a Jon.

.

Ducard seguía roncando y ese no era el mejor de los sonidos o de los escenarios en los que quería pensar.

Él quería concentrarse en ellos dos, devorándose a besos en esa enorme recámara de sábanas y paredes rojas. El color de la sangre, de la pasión, de los crisantemos que enaltecían la grandeza de su unión.

El sonido de una llave girando el cerrojo de su puerta le hizo frenar en su acción, contener la eyaculación y buscar los ojos de Jon. Kent entró despacio, él presionó hasta morderse los labios, su muy jodida, dolorosa y enorme erección.

—Dami… —su prometido ni siquiera lo estaba mirando pero él se corrió, justo como quería hacerlo, escuchando su voz. Gimió su nombre lo más lastimero y silencioso posible (porque ese camión en subida tenía pensamientos obscenos con su novio y en este momento asesinaría a cualquiera que quisiera lo que fuera con Jon)

Su gatito se quedó congelado en su sitio, la habitación en penumbras, aunque no necesitabas una lámpara o exceso de imaginación para interpretar lo que él se estaba haciendo.

Cuando terminó de avergonzarse a sí mismo y a todos los Wayne (por aquella estupidez de las demostraciones públicas de afecto) le dijo a Kent que volviera a poner el cerrojo. El escritor obedeció y se le unió en la cama en un parpadeo.

.

—Dami…Da…mi, espera, Ya sé que estás mo...lesto…—comentó en lo que él comenzaba a desnudarlo. —Pero ma...ñana me voy a Metrópolis y no quería dejar las cosas así cómo así.

—¿Así cómo…? —inquirió a horcajadas sobre él. Su miembro nuevamente duro y enhiesto, ávido, necesitado de él. —¿Con tres mil personas que saben de nuestra actividad sexual?

—Tres mil personas que saben que me tienes hechizado y que te elegiría por sobre cualquiera sin importar el lugar. Además, hasta donde sé, sólo tú y Maya saben que ese usuario lo utilizo yo.

—¿Y en verdad, te era tan necesario expresarlo?

—Oh…¿Preferirías que contratara a un acompañante que se pareciera a Colín y lo metiera a tu apartamento?

—Nuestro apartamento...—levantó sus piernas y acomodó a Jon para penetrarlo. Maya aprovechó ese instante para recordarles que seguía dormitando o transformándose en la cosa horrorosa del pantano en la habitación de al lado. Los dos se rieron aunque Jon mencionó algo de que no era su culpa. Los órganos internos se comprimen y cambian de lugar durante el embarazo, era perfectamente normal que una encantadora chica de metro sesenta emitiera sonidos cómo de oso.

—Un oso que te quiere bañar miel.

—En este momento, yo me preocuparía más por usted, señor lobo.

—Ahmmm...¿Ahora eres caperucita?

—Pensé que te excitaba tenerme indefenso y a tus pies.

—Nueva exclusiva, Jon. Tú me excitas hasta cuando respiras…

.

La mañana los recibió con un montón de golpes contra la puerta, Jon seguía enredado en su piel, lánguido, satisfecho.

Adoraba encontrarlo así, pleno de sexo.

Al no obtener respuesta, Maya comenzó a gritar que ese endemoniado celular no la dejaba descansar en paz, si no lo apagaban, iba a arrojarlo por la ventana. Jon se levantó de súbito, recordando que debía estar en el aeropuerto a las siete en punto. Su alcoba tenía su propio baño así que lo compartieron y rápidamente se vistieron, en lo que Jon lanzaba sus maletas a la cajuela, él se ocupó de preparar el desayuno para el Oso Grizzly con quien vivían.

No fuera a comerse a Sombra.

Ducard criticó su relación de pareja, lamiendo una asquerosa cucharilla llena de mayonesa y Nutella, enfatizó lo rápido que peleaban y se reconciliaban.

—No nos peleamos. —respondieron a una sola voz. Maya roló los ojos diciendo que eran demasiado cursis. Luego debió recordar a Colín porque sus ojos se llenaron de llanto y ellos no tenían tiempo para apagar ese incendio. Sombra saltó de su lugar en la barra de la cocina y se trepó a las piernas de la morena, ronroneó cómo si fuera todo dulzura y cuando Ducard lo estrechó, les dirigió una mirada asesina qué sin lugar a dudas quería decir, qué quería una nueva marca de croquetas, un castillo dónde afilar sus garras o lo que fuera cómo recompensa.

Ambos le dijeron que sí, con un movimiento de rostro y aquí es dónde los psicólogos debían hablar de demencia compartida porque no tenía sentido que interpretaran los monólogos de su gato y sin embargo, lo hacían.

Subieron al auto, el vuelo de Jon salía en cincuenta y cinco minutos, tiempo justo según el navegador de su Audi, pero si conducía él, llegarían en treinta.

Estaba saltándose todos los semáforos, pensando en los reclamos de Drake y Grayson. "Que estemos del lado de la justicia, no significa que no vayas a pagar todas tus malditas multas de tránsito, enano" cuando Jon comentó, si sería tan malo renunciar a su trabajo.

—¿Perdón…?—inquirió al doblar en una intersección. —Pensé que adorabas tu trabajo, específicamente la parte en que enorgullecías a tus padres y le ganabas pequeñas batallas a cierta mujer desalmada.

—Lo hago, pero es que es Diciembre y esta sería la segunda ocasión…

—En que deseas que estemos en Nueva York, tomados de las manos por Central Park, patinando en la pista de hielo y haciendo que las demás parejas nos tengan envidia. Por favor, dime que eso no terminara en tu cuenta de fanfiction.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Historias así, ya hay un montón.

—No sé si eso es un gran consuelo para mi, por cierto, ya que tocamos el tema. ¿Puedo saber por qué me enredaste con Todd?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que su nombre era Jake.

—Jon...

—¿Es en serio? Hasta Black Mask lo pensó, hay algo oscuro, profundo e intenso en la manera que te mira.

—¡Alucinas! —gritó, por no decir que chilló para no estrellarlos contra un camión.

—En realidad no me molesta, es bueno saber que tienes a alguien más qué daría lo que fuera por lograr tu felicidad.

—Jason está casado y además, él y yo jamás...—anunció a toda voz, aunque ya no sabía si para convencerse a sí mismo o a Jon. Su gatito lo interrumpió.

—Créeme, si no fueran hermanos de otra clase de escándalos estarían llenos los diarios.

—¿¡Quieres matarnos!? —preguntó porque casi derrapan en una curva bastante pronunciada. Jon accedió a cambiar de tema, pero aún así le recordó que de los tres, Jason era el único que amenazó con romperle los huesos si le pasaba algo malo a su hermanito menor. La palabra le dio escalofríos, la mención a los huesos rotos le recordó que Wilkes se desmayó cuando le dispararon y según Maya, ese era otro chico grande, apuesto y fuerte que suspiraba por hundirse en su trasero.

Se mareó y frenó por fin, en un semáforo rojo.

—Muy bien, ya qué me aseguré de que no vas a engañarme con ninguno de los interesados, podemos volver a lo nuestro.

—¿¡Ehhh!? ¿¡Tú desapareciste a Colín!?—gritó cómo si fuera de lo más obvio.

—No, pero sí envié a mi mamá y Conner a averiguar qué está sucediendo en el taller de ese tal Brainy Vagness. El editor del diario los envío a cubrir unas cuantas protestas en Europa. ¿Recuerdas?

—Algo oí de eso.

—Bien, mamá opina que está bellísima mi sortija aunque papá te odia porque según él, debías pedir mi mano delante de todos los Kent. Les dije que después lo harías en la granja de mis abuelos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Sabes que sí. Ahora escupe, ¿Qué planeaste hacerle a Todd?—preguntó mirándolo por el retrovisor cómo si apenas lo reconociera.

Richard le comentó algo parecido cuando se comprometió con Babs. "Uno cree conocer a alguien pero, cuando se vuelve real. Comienzan a desaparecer todas las máscaras y salir los fantasmas"

Ahora tenía ganas de vomitar pero las reprimió. Siguió conduciendo, ya que necesitaba la distracción y además, estaban por llegar.

—¿Aparte de dejar en claro que lo dejarías por mí sin importar lo insalubre del lugar, qué más te gustaría que le hiciera?

—Jamás imaginé qué diría esto sobre ti, pero me das miedo.

—Asegúrate de pasar conmigo las próximas navidades y nadie saldrá lastimado.—respondió con una sonrisa que disolvió toda posible intriga entre los dos.

Suspiró.

—El año pasado casi estuvimos juntos.

—Te quedaste atrapado en el aeropuerto porque se congelaron las vías y yo me quedé en el sillón de la sala viendo cómo Sombra se comía nuestra cena.

—¿Seguro que estabas ahí? Porque yo te imaginaba en la habitación.

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—Tienes razón, tener sexo por celular y masturbarme hasta eyacular en el cubículo de un baño público debía encabezar la lista de prohibiciones de Bruce.

—Tu padre nos asesinaría si nos conociera en realidad.

—Se tragaría la lengua pues la internet está llena de sus escándalos amorosos.

—¿¡Quieres regresar a nosotros!? —preguntó una vez se estacionaron en la entrada principal del aeropuerto. Los puños cerrados y las mejillas infladas en un claro mohín. Si por Jon fuera, congelaría el tiempo para que pudieran cumplir su pequeño capricho navideño. —acarició su rostro y le dijo que lo suyo seguía igual.

Continuaría con el cortejo, enviando obsequios y pensando en él, allá dónde fuera. Sus abuelos llegarían esta semana a Ciudad Gótica, querían conocerlo y someterlo a un ligero tormento.

—¿Qué clase de tortura espero…?—preguntó cuando él, estaba a medio camino de besar sus labios. —Porqué tengo la impresión, de que tú serías un excelente potro.

—¡JON! —en lugar de besarlo, lo empujó contra el respaldo. El malcriado escritor de pornografía erótica no se arrepintió.

—Te llamaré en cuanto llegue.

—Cuento con eso. —besó su mano al abrirle la puerta para que bajara del auto. Un chaperón se ocuparía de su equipaje y en cuanto a lo demás, Jon dijo que lo mejor sería entrar solo. Tamara lo entrevistaría para saber quién sabe qué tontería.

—Sé profesional.

—Ya prometí no romperle la cara. —Jonathan lo besó en los labios y por supuesto que ya tenían una diminuta procesión sacando fotografías y cuchicheando. Antes de que atravesara las transparentes puertas, él decidió incrementar la flama de su muy personal infierno y gritarle "te amo"

.

.

.

Regresó a su auto y antes de llamar a Roth para retrasar sus juntas de la mañana, llamó a Talía. La mencionada mujer de alta alcurnia resopló ligeramente indignada, con toda seguridad, interrumpía la degustación de su primer Martini del día.

—¿Tu padre se ha muerto?

—¡NO!

—¿Entonces tu perro?

—Sabes que no tengo perro.

—Pues dudo qué quieras mi sortija de compromiso o te haga falta dinero.

—Gracias por mencionar la sortija, madre. El diseño es discreto y elegante, algo que pensé apreciarían los Al Ghul.

—Desde luego. La ultima joya que me obsequió Bruce tenía engarzadas cinco gemas del mismo color. ¿Sabías qué es posible encontrar pedrería en tantas tonalidades de verde?

—No tenía idea pero lo tendré en cuenta. Dime, ¿Estarás muy ocupada esta tarde o por los próximos tres o seis meses?

—¿Secuestraste a alguien y tengo que ocuparme del cadáver? Sabes bien que tu padrastro y yo, ya no nos dedicamos a eso.

—¡No lo llames así!

—Es tu padrastro, lo quieras o no, estamos casados.

—Eso es…repulsivo y en realidad, necesito que me ayudes con Maya Ducard.

La emperatriz del imperio armamentista de su abuelo, lo regañó por dejarla a solas en su apartamento, él le recordó que siguiendo sus más profundos deseos, ahora era el director de un consorcio internacional.

Lo que quería decir, que seguramente se moriría antes que el mismísimo R'as al Ghul.

—Tu abuelo nos enterrará a todos. Dile a tu amiga que la veré por la tarde.

—Te la llevarás por la tarde.

—Absolutamente no, jovencito. Puedo ir a hacerle compañía todos los días, pero sigue siendo tu decisión y tu responsabilidad cuidarla. —Talía terminó la llamada y el pensó en llamar a Jon para que renunciara.

De todas las personas posibles, ¿Él se quedaba con la embarazada? Mejor que reviviera Black Mask y lo terminara de matar.

.

.

.

Llegó a la Torre Wayne a tiempo justo de atender a sus socios y revisar las efemérides de la semana. Después, consiguió relajarse con la sección de espectáculos. (el programa se grababa por la mañana si no era en vivo y lo transmitían a medio día) Rachel Roth, ni siquiera preguntó cuando entró en su oficina y encendió el televisor.

Tamara eligió un vestido dramático y sencillo para aparecer junto a su novio, el color era azul claro y el traje de Jon negro, lucían como todo un recuadro, los protagonistas de cualquier historia plagada de celos e intrigas. Lo entrevistó cuando los megáfonos ya estaban llamando a abordar su vuelo.

Jonathan sonrió, cómo todo un caballero o un jugador de Póker experto.

—Señor Kent, sé que tenemos poco tiempo así que sólo preguntaré por lo obvio. ¿Desde cuando le dio la sortija? ¿Sucedió en algún lugar u ocasión especial?

Si refería al pasado. Su padre se comprometió con su madre al saber que los intereses y las ambiciones profesionales de ambos, no interferirían con la vida en comunión. Talía aceptó con respeto los hijos adoptivos de Bruce pues aún no estaba lista para concebir o lidiar con uno propio. La sortija se la dio en un lugar especial, un viaje de aniversario que concluyó en su país natal.

Rentaron una tienda de acampar y consagraron su amor en la intimidad y austeridad del Desierto de Parbat. La noche como único manto, la luna como testigo.

Quizás debió preparar un espectáculo de esos y no dejarse llevar por los celos y la ridícula idea de que todo el que lo viera (con esa sortija que sólo significaba algo para los dos) pensaría que su gatito aún estaba disponible.

Jon fue sincero en su narración, le dijo a Tamara que sucedió en la intimidad de su apartamento. Él le preparó el desayuno y colocó la sortija en su interior. Había emoción en sus ojos y un delicioso rubor en las mejillas que asemejaba el color del jarabe de frambuesa.

Archer intentó reprimir los celos, congeló su gesto y tensó la postura, el soporte del micrófono lo apretó tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Los megáfonos anunciaron la tercera llamada. El vuelo que le compró el diario de Gotham era comercial así qué si no corría, lo iban a dejar. Tamara debió pensarlo, desearlo.

Jon era veloz, a él le constaba que podía correr un maratón. Se disculpó con su compañera mostrando su pase de abordar y le dio la espalda. La rubia frunció al fin su delicado entrecejo y le ladró una última e improvisada pregunta.

—¿Si pudieras describir a Damián Wayne con una sola palabra cuál usarías? —Jon se detuvo a medio andar. Aquí, él se felicitó y regañó a un mismo tiempo porque de espaldas, el traje enmarcaba su espalda ancha y cintura breve, además de los redondeados glúteos que ya se moría por apretar.

Cuando giró el rostro a tres cuartos había una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, la respuesta fue simple y directa.

—Mío. —su chico se despidió de nuevo con un movimiento de mano y salió corriendo como un exhalación. Tamara concluyó su segmento con gestos aún tensos y desapasionados.

Rachel silbó acomodada a su lado y añadió qué si esa reportera se enfadaba más, se iba a incendiar. Él asintió e intentó disimular la sonrisa de idiota porque ya se imaginaba las reacciones de sus hermanos. Los Kent, seguramente estarían orgullosos de su vástago.

.

El segmento de Jon, (la apertura de una sala en el museo de arte moderno) había sido un pequeño reto que seguramente le quiso imponer su muy autoritario e inflexible jefe. El artista a destacar era un muchacho cómo de la misma edad, hablaba con tecnicismos de su obra y su gatito los supo interpretar. De hecho, debió agradecer los años de estudio en la Academia de Bellas Artes pues sabía de composiciones, profundidades, colores. Ambos parecieron llevarse bastante bien, tan era así que al momento de despedirse, Edward ofreció sus servicios para pintar un cuadro de él y su esposo.

A la mención de la palabra con "e" los lentes de Jon se empañaron, sus mejillas se colorearon, el chico le obsequió su tarjeta de presentación y Kent la guardó con torpeza en su saco.

—Guau, si esto será recurrente. Su boda será todo un éxito. —Roth dijo esto tomando un sorbo de su té. Él volvió a asentir y preguntarse ¿Por qué su asistente personal se tomaba tantas libertades en su propiedad? Otra buena pregunta sería ¿Por qué él se las permitía? En lugar de cuestionar sobre esto, le preguntó si sabía algo sobre el cuidado de mujeres embarazadas.

—Oww...no. Eso definitivamente, no estaba en mi currículum.

—Pero algo deberías saber.

—No es cómo si se desbloqueara alguna especie de conocimiento ancestral al llegar a cierta edad, jefe. Mi madre solía decir que la maternidad, es cosa de prueba y error.

—¿Entonces, sí el "bebé"… —comentó haciendo las comillas con sus dedos. —…decide que quiere comer mayonesa con Nutella, se supone que está bien?

—Ah…No tengo idea, pero ya me dieron ganas de vomitar mi té.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, tan sólo agregaré otro cero en mi cheque.

La observó salir de su oficina con el mismo contoneo de caderas y continuaron trabajando hasta terminar su turno. Antes de llegar a casa pasó a hacer algunas compras por sugerencia de Talía. La mayoría, eran cosas para hacer más confortable la estancia de Maya: cojines, toallas, artículos de higiene personal y comida, mucha pero mucha comida que ya estaba comenzando a atacar. Chocolates, bombones, dulces de leche, él odiaba las malditas cosas dulces pero un gusto se lo puede dar cualquiera. ¿No?

Al entrar a su departamento, Talía continuaba ahí. Cómo imaginó, las dos describían una escena perfecta, sentadas en el sillón largo de la sala, mirando fotografías de bebés.

Un segundo.

Él era el bebé. —corrió hacia las dos para arrebatarles esas condenadas cosas. Ambas lo despacharon con miradas asesinas que les salían más que bien.

—No sé de qué te quejas, querido. —comentó su madre mostrándole una. Debía tener seis o siete meses ahí. Estaba en sus brazos, envuelto en una manta de color verde claro. —Eras un bebé de lo más adorable.

—¡Y te vestían divino! —añadió Ducard, enseñándole otra fotografía dónde estaba rodeado de sus hermanos. Todos normales, menos él que parecía un demonio de color rojo. El mameluco hasta tenía alas y cola, parecía ser su favorito pues lo llevaba en gran cantidad de fotos.

Resopló entre indignado y enternecido. Era un bebe tan obeso qué vestido de abejita, no daba ni una pista de dónde terminaba su estómago y empezaba el pañal.

Dios…las quemaría antes de que las viera Jon, era una bola.

Y al pensar en esto recordó que Timothy solía cargarlo, apretar sus mejillas y llamarlo "Bolita de odio" —él lo mordía en los dedos cada que lo hacía—. Richard desacomodaba sus cabellos hasta tirarlo en el suelo y matarlo de cosquillas. En cuanto a Todd…, ese gigante de casi dos metros de altura, que se ganaba la vida atrapando asesinos seriales, solía besar su frente, cuello y mejillas, sacarle verdaderas sonrisas y eso era algo que muy pocas personas conseguían.

Algunas veces, él deambulaba por el jardín hasta que le conseguía la más bonita y enorme flor. Apenas si podía a caminar, eso lo recordaba bastante bien, pero su hermano la aceptaba con emoción. Pese a no ser el mayor, siempre fue el más alto y él lo veía como a su padre (uno que no estaba ausente) y Richard, era una especie de madre. Él le pasaba todo lo que pudiera comer por debajo de la mesa y siempre tenía ideas geniales para jugar con sus juguetes, se quedaba dormido a su lado, para que no notara que algunas veces, Talía se la pasaba llorando.

Dirigió su atención a ella, quedaba claro que jamás dejaría de amar a su padre y que daría lo que fuera por haber tenido otro bebé. En cuanto a Bruce, no estaba tan seguro de sus sentimientos. Se casó con Selina y la mujer aún estaba en edad de procrear cuando lo hicieron, pero simple y sencillamente, no sucedió.

Maya gritó como loca al encontrar una foto donde él (bebé) estaba desnudo en la tina de baño. Talía dijo que esa era una de sus favoritas, desde ahí se adivinaba que tendría buena postura, el genio impoluto de los Al Ghul. Maya añadió que también se adivina la grandeza de otra cosa.

Las dejó con lo suyo y siguió atacando las golosinas. Cuando se cansó de atormentar sus muelas, pensó en hornear un pastel ¿o mejor galletas? Sin Jon, no tendría caso la repostería, pero su estómago quería azúcar y Maya hizo una pausa para mirar a su gato cómo si estuviera asado, lo llamó y el felino rápidamente corrió a restregarse entre sus piernas.

Revisó que no le faltara un solo bigote.

—¡No le hice nada! —gritó Ducard, cuando advirtió lo que hacía.

—Ayer dijiste qué querías comer algo con alma.

—¡Para tu información, los gatos no tienen alma! Y eso de la comida viva aún lo sostengo. ¿Cuándo vas a llevarme a ese restaurante japonés?

—¡Jamás!

—¿¡Por qué no!? Tú sobrino o sobrina quiere devorar algo que luche por su vida.

—¿Qué te parecen las siguientes respuestas? Amo a los animales, estoy en contra de la crueldad hacia ellos y tú estás loca. ¡No uses de pretexto a tu bebé para convertirte en Rose Mary.

—Yo también tenía esa clase de antojos, cariño. —comentó Talía, levantándose de su asiento y yendo a la cocina. —Tú tal vez no te acuerdes, pero tu platillo favorito, era la sopa de sangre de buey.

—¡¿Queeé?! —gritó francamente aterrorizado. Sombra huyó hacia algún otro lado.

—A tu padre le decía que era sopa de tomate, naturalmente. Los hombres pueden ser, tan dramáticos Maya.

—Lo sé. —comentó la morena mirándolo a los ojos cómo si fuera a morderle el cuello, tan pronto cayera dormido. Su madre sacó un corte de carne del refrigerador. Qué él recordara, eso no formaba parte de su nevera. Ellos sólo comían carne vegetariana y esa cosa, claramente sangraba.

—Madre…—advirtió en un tono elevado de voz.

—Respeto tu consideración al reino animal, pero Maya y su bebé necesitan comida de verdad. Vete a tu cuarto, yo te avisaré cuando la cena esté lista.

—¿Sin trucos?

—Ya no tienes once años Damian, así que no inyectare jugo de carne en tus verduras.

—Bien.

.

Ocupó su tiempo en arreglar la porquería de cuarto que dejaron. Agradecía a los nueve infiernos que la cerradura tuviera llave y que Ducard fuera de sueño taaan pesado. La ropa de Jon, realmente se la arrancó. Había algunos botones por el piso, además del tubo de lubricante, los condones de sabores y el condenado dildo.

Tal vez, lo del exorcismo lo necesitaban los dos, eran unos cerdos y eso que no visitaban lugares cómo "la casita de los sueños de Jon" su Tablet estaba en el piso, esperaba qué no fuera a ocuparla en Metrópolis y que su estadía allá pasara aún más rápido de lo que le dijo.

"Cuatro días a lo sumo. Hay un par de personas más que Ronald quiere que entreviste y mis padres consideran que sería un buen gesto, aceptar la invitación de Lex Luthor a cenar. También quieren que conozca mucho de sus lugares favoritos, entre ellos el Diario el Planeta"

Supuso que sería incómodo para él, estar en la Ciudad dónde todo sucedió, el romance de sus padres y también el exilio. Jonathan nació en Ciudad Gótica, al igual que él, pero sus caminos no se cruzaron hasta muchos años después. Se acomodó en la cama, volviendo a mirar el techo, pensando en las infinitas oportunidades que pudieron tener para conocerse. Quizás en una excursión escolar, el cine o la apertura de algún museo.

Sus familias no eran ajenas pero jamás hubo un evento social dónde le presentaran al segundo hijo de la familia Kent.

El susodicho lo volvió a llamar poco después de la cena. Cuando su madre ya se había retirado, el Oso Grizzly estaba dormitando y él, ya sentía que lo estaba extrañando.

.

—¿Problemas para dormir? —preguntó porque padecía el mismo insomnio. Jonathan se acomodó un poco mejor en su cama y dijo que tuvieron un pequeño incidente con el hospedaje.

—¿Se perdió tu equipaje?

—Al contrario, las habitaciones que nos rentaron eran dobles, pero mis compañeros no quisieron compartir conmigo.

—¿Alguna razón en particular?

—Que tú los fueras a matar o que yo los intentara violar.

—Idiotas.

—Son buenos tipos, pero ya sabes. Creo que ocuparán la noche en ir por prostitutas para reafirmar su hombría.

—Tú harías que cualquiera dudara de su sexualidad, Jon.

—Qué lástima que sólo me interese corromper la tuya, lobito.

—Gatito…—Oh, por dios. Maya tenía razón, eran ridículos y lo peor de todo, es que le encantaba.

—Conner llamó, dice que encontraron a Colín, está trabajando en el interior de un bunker de proporciones bíblicas. No tenía idea de que Maya regresó a los Estados Unidos o de que ya habían pasado tantos días.

—¿Lo tienen drogado?

—Casi, está bastante ocupado y aislado. En cuanto lo supo, mi hermano dice que entró en crisis existencial. Mamá lo convenció de no tirar todo por la borda, la paga será muy buena y tú sabes, ahora será el sostén de una familia entera.

—Awww…Ricitos de fuego y el Osito Grizzly, deberías escribir sobre eso.

—Basta con el asunto de mis fanfics.

—Tienes talento, lo digo en serio.

—Lo sé, pero dejémoslo en una conquista a la vez. Mañana cubriremos una casa de cultura que saca a los chicos de las calles, instándolos a jugar básquetbol.

—Qué inspirador.

—Me hizo pensar en Colín, las monjas lo acogieron pero en lugar del sacerdocio, lo instaron a conquistar la educación superior. ¿Ustedes están bien?

—Mi madre y Maya tuvieron una fructífera charla sobre la ingesta de carne sangrante y ofertar mis fotografías de bebé en e-bay

—Oh, avísame cuando lo hagan, las compraré todas.

—Ni siquiera las has visto.

—Claro que sí, Dick me envió algunas por celular.

—¿¡Qué…!? ¿Cuándo…?

—Tú pusiste el dedo en la yaga. Necesitaba evidencia de esos trajes ajustados y afeminados.

—Eres el diablo, Kent

—Claro que no, ese eras tú. Tan regordete y hermoso que podría comerte entero.

—¿Esa es una promesa?

—Espera hasta el fin de semana, ambicioso.

—No estoy seguro de poder esperar tanto. —Jonathan sonrió y Maya comenzó a roncar en la otra habitación.

—Es en serio, Jon ¿No puedes teletransportarte ahora mismo?

—Lo siento lobito, ya firmé todas las actividades del mes, pero te ofrezco una alternativa: Susúrrame al oído todo lo que me harías de tenerme ahí.

—Siguen faltando tres semanas para navidad, tramposo. (comentó porque efectivamente, eso fue lo que sucedió cuando le cerraron el aeropuerto)

—Jura que si no puedo ir, tú vendrás a mi.

—Lo juro.

—Mi última presentación será en Nueva York

—Y las nevadas están comenzando a caer, las calles a llenarse de colores multicolor. Esta vez, estaremos juntos.

—¿En una pista de patinaje o en un altar? Tamara no lo preguntó porque se le apagó el cerebro en cuanto narré la entrega de mi sortija, pero mis padres quieren saber si ya escogimos la fecha.

—Había pensado que esa la eligieras tú.

—No se me ocurre ninguna y mamá no sabe si tiene que conseguirme algo nuevo, algo prestado y algo azul o todo eso lo llevarás tú.

—El azul pueden ser tus ojos, pero comprendo el dilema. Lo discutiremos cuando estés de vuelta. Descansa gatito, debes estar apuesto y fresco como lechuga para restregárselo en la cara a Tamara.

—De acuerdo, no asesines a Maya.

—¿Con su sed de comida viva? Es más fácil que ella me asesine a mi.

—Cierra con llave.

—Tú también.

—Te amo.

.

Cortó la llamada y pensó en buscar esas historias navideñas de las que tanto hablaba Jon. La plataforma de fanfiction era bastante sencilla. Si abrías una cuenta tenías dos opciones: guardar favoritos o publicar. La primera vez que miró, Jon estaba leyendo "ardiente prisionero" y esa era la extraña cosa dónde él lo tenía encerrado en su alcoba y lo violaba hasta que lo preñaba. Claro que había días dónde Jon estaba en celo y prácticamente le rogaba que lo montara. Él lo hacía, reafirmando su dominio o posesión sobre él, mordiéndolo en el cuello para que cualquiera que lo mirara supiera que era suyo y Jon no tenía ninguna especie de opinión.

No había pasión, ni romance, sólo sexo crudo y una relación que parecía más bien, Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Le dio escalofríos al leerlo, aunque reconocía que a su gatito le gustaba el bondage y algunas veces pedía que lo maltratara. Él estaba en contra de la crueldad en cualquier expresión así que realmente, necesitaban estar muy calientes o muy ebrios para terminar en eso.

Volviendo a lo que decía, no se dio cuenta de que tenía publicado algo porque cuando iba a buscar comentarios o más de sus favoritos, el chico listo salió de la ducha y él tuvo que ocultar sus fechorías.

Ahora sí podía confirmar que era un ávido lector con más de mil historias guardadas y una publicada. Su casilla para recibir y enviar mensajes estaba bloqueada, su perfil vacío. Así que sólo escribió lo que tenía qué decir y continuó leyendo, sin forjar lazos externos.

Eso lo reconfortó.

Buscó algo corto y que según las descripciones no tenía nada de corte sexual, era navideño, hogareño y romántico. Se titulaba: Muérdago. Estaba por comenzar la lectura, cuando el Oso despertó y gritó que tenía un antojo.

—¡Damián! ¡Quiero un elote con cajeta!

—Eso es…gastronómicamente imposible. —gritó sin levantarse, pegado a la pared que compartía con su amiga.

—¡Lo quiero ahora! —respondió Ducard, golpeando la misma pared con los puños cerrados. Él se masajeo las sienes, pensando en algún lugar que tuviera elotes a esta miserable hora. No se le ocurrió ninguno pero tenían granos de elote enlatados y cajeta.

Se levantó.

—¿Segura que no quieres intoxicar a ese pobrecito niño? —preguntó entrando en su cuarto.

—¡Cállate y dame eso!

—¿Ya te revisó un médico?

—Tu madre me llevó a uno, los dos estamos bien.

—Jon consiguió noticias de Colín, también está bien aunque pudiera decirse que fue secuestrado. Nada de lo que crees que hizo fue premeditado.

—Lo sé, exageré.

—Está bien, pero solo para que conste, no eres horrible, ni loca u obesa. Sólo eres una madre primeriza.

—¿Te quedas con nosotros hasta que me vuelva a dormir?

—¿Vas a tratar de morderme?

—Necesito tratarte bien para seguir acercándome a Jon así que no.

—Bien.


	4. Chapter 4

**.  
—4—**

**.  
.**

Por la mañana se encontró con una encantadora sorpresa. Toda la planta baja del hotel estaba a rebosar de crisantemos rojos, pensó que serían por la temporada festiva. Un cambio curioso y elegante (crisantemos en lugar de noche buenas) más cuando estaban por partir rumbo a la Casa de Cultura, la Gerente le informó que todas esas eran suyas. Imposible resultaba meterlas en su habitación por lo qué decidieron de dejarlas ahí, venían con una nota adjunta. Un diminuto verso a decir verdad.

**_"...Siempre tuyo,_**  
**_Siempre mío..."_**  
**_D.W_**

Sus compañeros del Diario amenazaron con arrojarle un balde de agua helada cómo no le bajara el rubor de las mejillas, él los mandó al carajo argumentando que al menos no fue él, quién se la pasó armando escándalo la noche entera. Sabía que uno de ellos estaba casado y no creía que a su mujer le gustara conocer la naturaleza del espectáculo.

—¡Vaya, el pececito tiene agallas!

—¿Lo dudabas?

—JAJAJAJAJA

Metrópolis era una urbe de tecnología e iluminación, edificios elevados con arquitectura propia del nuevo milenio les daban la bienvenida a diestra y siniestra. En su breve recorrido por las avenidas principales, admiró el imponente Diario "El Planeta" honestamente, lo imaginaba más grande. Los acabados de las paredes eran dorados, parecía brillar como si estuviera bañado en oro, tanto ese cómo el edificio de enfrente perteneciente a Luthor Corp.

Una invitación a cenar seguía a buen resguardo en el interior de su saco. Ni siquiera sabía por qué la aceptó. No tenía nada de qué hablar con el magnate, es decir, quién se ocupaba de los negocios de talla internacional era Damián y no él.

Suspiró con resignación porque sabía que Lex, no lo dejaría en paz, si salía de su ciudad sin intercambiar una palabra con él.

¿Qué le diría? "Tu hijo está bien sin ti y mi mamá no podría amar más a mi papá" ¿Quieres ir a la boda? Aún no tenemos fecha, pero si gustas ir, podríamos sentarte junto a R'as al Ghul. ¿Hablarían de dominación mundial o de cómo llegaron a estar totalmente solos?

Ok, no era el momento de pensar en esto.

Bajaron de la camioneta al llegar a su destino. Lo que Ronald quería, además de dar una breve introducción sobre la Casa de Cultura, era que alguno de los chicos compartiera su historia. ¿Cómo cambio su vida gracias al deporte?

Un reto difícil ya que en general, seguían siendo muchachos de las zonas más pobres y gustaban de mantener en secreto su identidad. Trató de convencerlos con sus buenas intenciones y los modales típicos de Kansas, el encargado de la Casa dijo que sus chicos cooperarían y los aludidos se mostraron de acuerdo.

Comenzaron a grabar y la cosa iba muy bien hasta que llegó a la parte de: ¿Quién quiere participar? Los basquetbolistas eran más jóvenes pero mucho más altos, robustos e intimidantes que él, lo miraron cómo si de pronto lo fueran a golpear. Sus compañeros de trabajo se replegaron mínimamente hacia atrás, él permaneció en su sitio porque el segmento era en vivo y si comenzaban a correr. Esto se pondría feo.

El más impresionante de todos le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, sonrió cómo un tiburón y dijo que responderían a sus preguntas siempre y cuando él, encestara un tiro de tres puntos. —¿¡_Era en serio_!?— Su alma regresó al cuerpo, luego de considerar que lo golpearían en televisión nacional.

Estaban en el patio trasero que también conformaba la cancha de baloncesto así que la parte menos coherente de su mente dijo —¿_Por qué no_?— Intercambió una mirada nerviosa con el camarógrafo y microfonista, éstos le respondieron con un pulgar hacia arriba, pensando que alguien tan delgaducho y larguirucho como él, era un pelmazo en cualquier deporte, pero no lo era.

Se quitó el saco de vestir, remangó las mangas y se abrió tanto la corbata cómo los primeros botones de la camisa (qué no sabía por qué, el tal Le Beau le había confeccionado tan pegada a la piel) con los zapatos no tenía remedio, pero bueno, comenzó a trotar y botar el balón mientras todos los chicos de la Casa Cultural se burlaban a sus anchas.

**_"Vamos cuatro ojos"_**

**_"Es para hoy"_**

**_"Un tiro de tres puntos es relativamente sencillo"_**

Lo sabía, en la preparatoria casi fue el capitán de su equipo. Si no lo logró fue porque se distraía con todo y prefería llegar temprano a casa para practicar con su guitarra. Se colocó sobre la línea de tiro y lanzó, pero no para marcar tres sino cinco puntos. Encestó limpiamente y todo el mundo gritó con emoción. Los chicos que debía entrevistar, casi lo levantan en hombros, pero en lugar de eso respondieron la entrevista de manera correcta.

Cuando se despidió y salieron del aire. Los retaron a jugar tres contra tres. Tenía algunas llamadas perdidas en su celular, pero decidió que de momento, los celos de su novio podían esperar.

.

Llegada la tarde, Damian lo llamó una novena vez. Ya habían terminado de preparar sus cosas para el día siguiente. Entrevistarían a algunos músicos callejeros que solían tocar a las afueras de los Centros Comerciales más sobresalientes. Lo interesante con ellos es que a pesar de sus limitaciones, lo recaudado durante el mes de Diciembre, lo destinaban íntegramente al apoyo de familias con enfermos terminales.

Sería un buen segmento, la parte mala es, que le habría gustado hacer algo de eso cuando tocaban con "**_The Outsiders_**" dio una mordida a su hamburguesa con queso y atendió su llamada.

—Hola...

—¿No quieres aparecer en un solo para mujeres?

—Depende, ¿Tú serías la mujer? —respondió hundiendo los dedos en un puñado de papas fritas. Sus compañeros de trabajo, rolaron los ojos, tomaron sus charolas y se fueron a comer a otra mesa. Aún no sabía cómo etiquetarlos porque si no pensaban en su relación amorosa con un apuesto multimillonario se comportaban de las mil maravillas, pero cuando recordaban que era gay se volvían un montón de idiotas.

Resopló, bebiendo hasta el fondo de su vaso con soda.

—Jon...¿Qué dijimos sobre el exhibicionismo?

—¿Cupón válido para días festivos, tu cumpleaños o el mío?

—¡NO!

—Ah, es cierto. El exhibicionismo está permitido cada que lo prohíbe Bruce.

—¡Te quitaste la ropa en televisión nacional!

—Ahhmmm...,tú sí que sabes cómo hacer que un chico se sienta como una cualquiera.

—¡JON!

—Para ser honestos Wayne, no pensaba en ponerte furioso, sino en lograr encestar ese tiro. Y para tú información, la ropa que me compraste, me queda absurdamente ajustada.

—Razones de más para que dejes de comer como cerdito.—la comparación le ofendió así que contraatacó.

—Tengo un metabolismo estupendo ¿recuerdas? Además, yo estaba considerando, regresar a casa y quemar calorías contigo... —su novio dejó escapar un sonido algo inhumano, él consideró ganada esta afrenta y siguió exterminando su querida y grasosa hamburguesa. Los demás trabajadores del Diario de Gotham le lanzaron una bola de papel y dijeron que lo verían en el hotel, tenían video conferencia con el jefe de jefes, en hora y media. Les dijo que estaba bien, allá los vería.

—¿Te siguen evitando?

—He decidido llamar a su enfermedad. "Estupidez selectiva"

—Suena bien.

—¿Sabes qué sonaría mejor? Que me dijeras lo que llevas puesto... —antes de que Damián pudiera contestar escuchó la voz de su asistente. Le estaba llevando un frappé y preguntando si en serio pensaba comerse esa bomba de calorías y azúcar.

_"Puedes retirarte por el resto del día, Roth"_

_"Por favor, piense en el coma diabético jefe"_

_"Largo. A menos que quieras caminar doce cuadras para conseguirme un pastelillo de triple chocolate que combine con esto_" —la asistente salió disparada y él se preguntó desde cuando tendría ese frenesí por los dulces.

—Pensé que odiabas las golosinas.

—No las odio, tan solo les declaré la guerra por ahí de los siete o nueve años.

—¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó divertido con la respuesta, pensando en comprarse un helado que estuviera igual de cargado de calorías y azúcar.

—Ya viste las fotografías, yo era una maldita b-o-l-a-aahmmm...—O.k. El frappé no duraría demasiado en las manos de su novio. Ni los pensamientos puritanos en su depravada mente cómo aquel siguiera haciendo esos sonidos con la boca.

—¡DAMI BASTA! —gritó luego de pasar de la compra de su helado y encerrarse en el baño. Wayne quería saber ¿¡Por qué demonios le gritaba!? Y él únicamente ahogó otro grito. (_Tal vez, porque era el único hombre en su vida que le había hecho una felación y tenía una boca por demás exquisita de labios morenos y gruesos, lengua áspera y juguetona, dentadura perfecta, t-o-d-o perfecto_) Se serenó.

—¡El que te estaba regañando era yo! —remarcó Damián, luego de succionar lo último que quedaba de ese inocente y afortunado frappé.

—¿Desde cuando te volviste adicto a los dulces?

—Desde que tenemos un oso devorador de todo, durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes.

—Dime que no lo hiciste...—comentó en un claro berrinche.

—¿Pasar la madrugada preparando chocolate? ¿O la mañana haciendo galletas con forma de osito?

—¡Esas deberían ser mis galletas!

—Bueno, ahora tú eres el niño responsable de la casa y Maya la bebé.

—¡Se las están comiendo los dos, así que tú también eres un bebé!

—Ese es el problema con que Ducard no me atraiga sexualmente, solía conformarme con probar los dulces de tus labios o insaciable falo, pero ahora necesito conseguirlos en otro lado...—la respuesta bloqueó su cerebro, cómo solía suceder con la mitad de las acciones de Damián Wayne. Ese maldito, adictivo, seductor, tramposo, siempre se salía con la suya.

—¡Volveré a casa pronto y más vale que dejen algo para mi!

—La gaveta de las verduras está intacta.

—¡AHHHHH! ¡Bolita malvada!

—¿¡Queeé!? —el vaso o algo más se le cayó de las manos.

—¡Eres una bolita de odio malvada!

—¡¿Quién de los tres te dijo que me llamaras así?! —su novio colgó y suponía que ahora, estaría ocupado llamando a sus hermanos para descubrir cuál fue el soplón.

Richard John Grayson hablaba sobre Damián cómo si lo hiciera de su propio hijo, siempre con orgullo, nostalgia, alegría y emoción.

.

Regresó a su hotel e iniciaron la videoconferencia. Su jefe estaba encantado con aquel tiro de cinco puntos y más con el "close up" que cerraron sobre su trasero al momento de quitarse el saco. El rating de su segmento subía cómo la espuma de la cerveza, aunque deberían tener más cuidado.

—Por dos milésimas de segundo pensé, que los harían pedazos.

—¡A Kent primero! —comentó Gar (el camarógrafo) de lo más encantado.

—¡Claro! —prosiguió Pat (el de los micrófonos) —Cómo si fueras a arriesgarte a que su "esposo" nos dejara en la calle por no proteger su bonita cara.

—¡A ti te temblaban las manos!

—¡Y a ti te sudaba la frente!

—¡El único que no se enteró de nada fue Bob!

—¿¡Qué podía hacer yo!? ¿Arrollarlos con la camioneta?

—Suficiente. —ultimó Ronald. —Wayne no va a meterse con nosotros jamás, porque hay un hermoso acuerdo entre el Diario de Gotham y su familia. No obstante, si creen que alguien podría golpearlos, patéenlo primero.

—¡Lo haremos, jefe!

El resto de la conversación tenía que ver con otra entrevista que le harían. La Gerente del hotel, corrió la voz sobre su obsequio y ahora toda Metrópolis quería saber ¿Qué se siente estar comprometido con un Wayne?

—Hablarás con Cat Grant. a menos que quieras que envíe a Archer en un vuelo privado hasta allá.

—Hablaré con quién quiera, sólo dígame la hora y el lugar.

—El lobby, en diez minutos. —la videoconferencia acabó y sus compañeros estallaron a carcajadas diciendo que el Ronald lo tenía en la palma de la mano.

Él no creía que fuera así, tan solo prefería un baño de lava ardiente en lo más profundo del infierno a tener que charlar con Tamara.

.

El personal del hotel se lució acomodando sus flores por todo el largo y ancho del lobby, además de eso, incluyeron unas luces diminutas y sensuales que anunciaban la llegada de la navidad. Dada la iluminación general destellaban como luciérnagas, y debido a las bajas temperaturas, él estaba cubierto con la chaqueta que le obsequió Damián, esa que tenía la "S" de Súper Sexy.

Cat, a diferencia de Archer tenía porte y personalidad. Sus preguntas fueron filosas y atrevidas, sin embargo él no sentía que las hiciera con doble intención. Ella no quería meterse en el medio de su relación y por tanto fue honesto al decir que Damián era justo lo que la sociedad decía que era.

—El príncipe de Ciudad Gótica.

—¿Eso te convertiría en su princesa?

—Oh, no creo que en algún momento, él me haya visto de esa manera.

—¿Cómo crees que te ve?

—Su compañero, su igual. Si él fuera el príncipe de algún reino encantado, yo sería tanto el consejero cómo el primero de armas en su ejército.

—¡Guau! Estás muy convencido de eso.

—Tengo razones para estarlo. —en un acto sin precedentes, se tomó la libertad de mostrar al público la nota que venía con las flores. Antes de que Cat pudiera pegar el grito en el cielo, una flamante limosina se estacionó en la entrada principal del hotel, el chofer de la misma descendió y le abrió la puerta.

Él se disculpó por tener que irse de esa manera pero el señor Luthor lo estaba esperando.

.

Un restaurante giratorio a la cima de un elevadísimo edificio parecía encajar a la perfección con la arquitectura y la imagen futurista de Metrópolis. Luego de la cena, Luthor habló de querer intimidad y los meseros los dejaron a solas en el interior de todo ese espacio.

Se preguntó si lo mismo habría hecho para cortejar a su madre, él no pensaba que Lex tratara de seducirlo a él, pero seguía sin saber por qué demonios estaba aquí.

—Tienes los cabellos de tu madre y los ojos de tu padre, Jonathan Kent

—Por favor, llámeme Jon —contestó de inmediato, mirándolo a los ojos y reconociendo que su hermano, tenía los ojos de él.

—Te preguntarás, ¿Por qué te hago pasar por todo esto, no? —asintió con el rostro cuando en realidad. Se preguntaba a qué edad comenzaría a perder el cabello Conn. Jamás dejaría de molestarlo con eso aunque ya estaba algo grandecito y los tratamientos contra la calvicie (según la internet) ya eran todo un éxito.

—Tendría más cosas de las qué hablar con Damián que conmigo.

—A tu prometido lo veré la semana próxima en la cumbre tecnológica que se celebrará en Japón. ¿Te dijo algo al respecto? —negó con el rostro aunque no era de sorprenderse que lo olvidara dadas sus múltiples ocupaciones. —No importa, quería verte para conocer tus impresiones sobre mi Ciudad, saber si te gustaría trabajar en este lugar.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó casi derramando el contenido de su copa de vidrio.

—¡Visión Kent, futuro! Yo podría hablar con los editores del Diario "El Planeta" y ofrecerte el doble de los beneficios que te otorga Ronald Reid. Plus adicional, despegar tu carrera en el mismo lugar dónde lo hicieron tus padres.

—Yo no soy mis padres y por si ya lo olvidó, estoy por casarme.

—Apuesto que para el príncipe de Ciudad Gótica, sería lo de menos disponer de un helicóptero sólo para ti. Volarías por las mañanas y regresarías a sus brazos por las noches. No habría gran diferencia a cómo interactúan actualmente.

—Con el debido respeto, dudo que usted sepa cómo interactuamos en la intimidad de nuestro hogar.

—¡Ahh, pasional, emotivo! Hasta en eso eres la viva imagen de Lois. ¿No dejarías tu nidito de amor, ni por todo el oro de China, no?

—¿Eso fue lo que le ofreció? ¿Una jaula de oro dónde criar a mi hermano mayor? Puede que mamá sea tan ambiciosa cómo usted en lo referente a su profesión, pero también tiene corazón y ese lo conquistó mi papá. Los Kent son hombres de principios, leales a la familia y a su palabra.

—Por lo menos deberías permitirte visitar las instalaciones.

—Lo haré algún día, cuando venga con ellos. Ahora, si me permite. Ha sido un día demasiado largo y quisiera descansar.

—Desde luego, mi chofer te llevará de regreso. —se levantó de su asiento y volvió a despedirse con una inclinación de rostro. No había dado ni dos pasos antes de que Luthor comentara que el inicio del fin, siempre se anunciaba con flores.

—No entiendo lo que dice.

—Oh, yo también estuve casado y más de una vez comprometido, Jon. —Luthor lo invitó a regresar a su asiento y él se negó. Sentía que no le gustaría en lo más mínimo el giro de la conversación. —Pero casi siempre me encontraba ocupado.

Las flores engatusan y enamoran, pero entre más le enviaba, más sabían mis "ex" que no me verían otra vez.

Una junta interminable en Luthor Corp, seguida de un viaje de negocios en El Cairo, visitar las plantas que tenemos repartidas por el mundo, y en todos esos lugares te reciben con pompa y ceremonia. Tarde o temprano comienzas a sentirte solo y empiezas a quebrantar tus juramentos.

—¡Damián jamás...!

—¿De verdad? —lo interrumpió enarcando una ceja y saboreando el gusto amargo de su trago. —Su padre arruinó su primer matrimonio y del segundo no hay más qué decir excepto que Selina es una mujer atractiva y joven qué se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta y de copa en copa. El viejo Bruce, bueno ya está en edad de quedarse en casa a disfrutar de sus nietos, pero ese es el pobre consuelo que les queda a los que no supieron conservar a sus hijos. —había recelo en las ultimas palabras que expresó. Conner jamás lo dejaría juguetear con sus hijos o tal vez intuía qué era eso lo que quería y por tanto, seguía reacio a dar el siguiente paso con Cass. Frunció su entrecejo porque historias había escuchado muchas sobre lo maldito y miserable que era, pero jamás imaginó que se atrevería a tanto.

_¿Cómo no pudo someter a Lois pretendía intimidar a sus hijos? ¡Por favor!_

—Sé que no me lo crees ahora jovencito, pero pretendo hacerte un favor. Los hombres de negocios somos muy difíciles de mantener interesados y las mujeres por lo menos pueden ofrecernos sucesión.

¿Qué le ofrecerás a Wayne cuando ese anillo pese demasiado en su dedo y su hermosa secretaria de piernas largas y caderas anchas se quede a solas con él? Los nombres son importantes, no creerás que las familias estarán contentas con que el apellido se pierda con él.

.

Salió de ahí sin agregar más porque ya no podía seguir escuchándolo. —¡Era perverso!— Con razón sus padres tomaron a Conner y huyeron de Metrópolis. Una vez alcanzó la planta baja y salió a la calle, debía reconocer que estaba llorando y su estúpidos anteojos se estaban empañando, la temperatura bajó otros diez grados y él temblaba, no sólo de frío sino por todo lo que le dijo. Rechazó la limosina que lo llevaría de regreso a su hotel. —¡No quería nada que tuviera que ver con Lex!—sin embargo, recordó que llevaba como quince mil dólares en la sortija de compromiso y se metió a regañadientes.

Olvidó los buenos modales y también la decencia, subió las piernas al asiento y hundió su rostro entre las rodillas porque no podía creer que nada de lo que le dijo fuera cierto. Damián no lo dejaría por su maldita secretaria y las familias no opinaban nada porque muy probablemente, seguirían los pasos de Jason y Roy, adoptarían a alguna tierna niña o hiperactivo niño.

—Llegamos a su destino, señor. —él miró por la ventana y de pronto ya no quería entrar al hotel. Esos crisantemos eran especiales para los dos, al igual que la sortija de acero inoxidable que le compró. Él fue el primero en confesar su amor, en pedir su mano y sin embargo, todo estaba cambiando.

Sus compañeros lo estaban esperando en el lobby, seguramente querían su propia exclusiva, pero al verlo a los ojos cambiaron sus expresiones drásticamente.

—¿Lo secuestramos y golpeamos? ¡El jefe ya nos dio luz verde! —sugirió Pat tronándose los nudillos.

—¿Postergamos la entrevista de mañana? —preguntó Gar, jugueteando con su teléfono celular. Podrían apelar a circunstancias especiales pero de la manera en que fuera, les dijo que no. Bob era menos drástico que ellos dos, preguntó si sólo quería que se callaran y lo dejaran en paz. Asintió con el rostro y los tres lo dejaron huir aunque no sin antes, obsequiarle una botella de jerez.

_¿Por qué creían que ponerse ebrio era lo que necesitaba?_

Quién sabe, pero sonaba mejor a llenar la bañera y llorar hasta ahogarse en ella.

.

Damián le mandó una fotografía de Maya, cuando estaba por quitarse la sortija de oro y volver a ponerse la otra. Ducard estaba en las peores fachas que jamás le hubiera visto, comiendo helado directo del envase y viendo "Valiente" específicamente la escena en que los tres hermanitos se transforman en ositos.

_"Eres malo_" —escribió en contestación porque de estar en sus cinco. Dudaba que su amiga se dejara fotografiar así.

_"Creí que el término aceptado era: malvado"_

_"¿Encontraste al culpable?"_

_"Los tres rechazaron los cargos pero mi apuesta es por Dick"_

Le marcó porque necesitaba escuchar su voz, además de deshacerse de todas esas ideas repulsivas que introdujo Luthor en su cabeza. Damián sonaba ocupado, supuso que después del trabajo habitual, iniciaban sus nuevas labores de repostero.

Cuando el silencio se hizo especialmente espeso, Wayne intuyó que algo andaba mal.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué quería Lex?

—Sacarme el corazón del pecho y mostrármelo mientras aún estaba latiendo.

—¿¡Queeé!? —gritó tan alto qué hasta llamó la atención de Maya, quien preguntó por lo que pasaba.

—No quiero pensar o hablar más de eso, ¿Si?

—De acuerdo, dame un segundo. —Damián le gritó a Ducard que no fuera a comerse la masa cruda o le saldrían lombrices a su bebé

_"¡Si no fuera comestible la caja no tendría un enorme letrero indicando que NO hace daño!"_

"_Eso es para que los padres no llamen a emergencias cuando sus hijos...olvídalo. Sólo NO toques nada"_

_"¡Voy a tocar y comer lo que se me de la gana!"_

_"¡Ja! Cómo si pudieras moverte de ese sillón sin mi ayuda_" —escuchó lo que parecía ser, un objeto pesado siendo lanzado hacia su novio y luego el moreno, fue a encerrarse en su cuarto. Desearía estar ahí con ellos, más específicamente con él.

—Cuéntame un cuento —pidió cómo haría un niño.

—¿Perdón...?

—No creo poder dormir, sino escucho tu voz.

—Bien, el favorito de Carrie es la Bella Durmiente, pero supongo que tú querrás escuchar otra cosa. Estaba por comenzar a leer "Muérdago"

—Sabía que olvidé algo importante en casa

—Ahh...¿No era un tributo a cambio de mi camisa favorita?

—No sé de qué hablas...—comentó enrollado en la camisa verde olivo de Damián, adoraba enredarse en su ropa cuando no estaba con él porque era lo más cercano que tenía a él.

—¿Ya estás en la cama? —preguntó juguetón.

—En realidad..., pretendía quedarme tirado sobre la alfombra y mirar el techo hasta alcanzar la inconsciencia, pero tu idea suena mejor.

—La temperatura seguirá bajando en los próximos días, abrígate bien.

—Tú también...—entró en las cobijas y casi podría asegurar que Damián hizo lo mismo, luego tomó su tableta electrónica y comenzó a leer.

Ese fanfic englobaba todo lo que quería para pasar una navidad junto a su novio: nieve cayendo, los dos de la mano, patinando, susurrándose, besándose. Totalmente ajenos al mundo exterior, sin tener que quedar bien con nadie, ni sus amigos o padres, sólo ellos dos, amándose en secreto.

No supo cuando se quedó dormido pero despertó de mejor humor. Sus compañeros le prepararon un café irlandés (lo escupió y murieron de la risa pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esto del bullying laboral)

Las calles de Metrópolis lucían ligeramente húmedas y escarchadas, los comercios ya presumían decoraciones propias de la temporada: luces, flores, renos, estrellas, campanas y papás Noe multicolores. Para cumplir la encomienda de este día debían esperar a la noche, recorrieron las boutiques más exclusivas, compartieron la comida y aunque pretendía no pensar en él, era cómo encontrarse en Ciudad Gótica y no querer pensar en un Wayne.

El nombre de Lex Luthor estaba en todos lados, tenía razón al decir que esta era su Ciudad, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de saber qué cuando muriera todo ese egocentrismo y maldad se quedarían con él. Conner lo llamó a eso de la media tarde, estaba preocupado y con justa razón.

El asunto de su "progenitor" seguía siendo un secreto a voces dentro de su familia, es decir, que todos sabían que no era de Clark pero no lo decían.

Su hermano, todo lo que quería saber es si se encontraba bien.

.

—No entiendo cómo es que soportas verlo.

—Tampoco es que tuviera opción, él envía a sus matones y limosnas. Creo que tiene verdadero interés y nostalgia "por lo que pudo ser" quizás te llegó con el cuento de las múltiples prometidas y esposas, pero honestamente, creo que a la única que amó fue a mamá.

—¿Y te ha dicho por qué lo arruino? ¿Fue su afilada labia o su ambición desmedida?

—Fue que tenía miedo de convertirme en él. Lionel cometió muchos errores a lo largo de su educación y según Lex, lo único que jamás se perdonaría sería someterme a todo ese tormento.

—¿Entonces fue un acto de amor?

—O solo quería que sintiera compasión. ¿Te ofreció trabajar en El Planeta, no?

—No realmente, sabía que me negaría así que sólo fue un pretexto para poner el dedo en la herida.

—¿Qué herida?

—Cree que tarde o temprano Damian me dejará y es su misión altruista advertirme con anterioridad.

—Qué lindo. —resopló porque si bien, ya no había tantas asperezas entre los dos, lejos estaban de ser mejores amigos o grandes cuñados. Conner carraspeó al intuir el hilo de sus pensamientos. —¡Hey! Si en verdad creyera que va a hacerte daño, hace años que lo habría destrozado.

—¿Eso cuenta como tu bendición?

—Sabes que aprobamos su relación desde aquella desafortunada mañana en que lo encontramos en tu apartamento. Tú no eres un hombre de muchas citas y mil relaciones, eres como todos los Kent, hermanito. Sólo se enamoran una vez, y casi siempre es de la persona indicada.

Si Luthor te vuelve a llamar o molestar, dile que yo quiero que te deje en paz. ¿De acuerdo?

—Esta bien.

—Por lo demás, te estas luciendo en televisión. Los abuelos no dejan de hablar de eso.

—Aprendí de los mejores.

—¿Que harás hoy?

—Espera y lo verás.

.

Los músicos callejeros se habían dispuesto sobre una avenida principal que podría competir con la Quinta de New York, cada semana enaltecían a un grupo distinto y ahora el turno de U2, los muchachos que entrevistó eran mucho mayores que él pero comprometidos con su causa.

Todos habían perdido algún conocido o familiar debido a una enfermedad terminal y por ello es que este mes, estaban dispuestos a darlo todo por todos. Era lo que les habría gustado que alguien hiciera por ellos y, antes de lo pensado, ya estaba siendo invitado a desgranar las cuerdas de una guitarra.

Pensó en su presente y en su futuro, en todo lo vivido y lo que tendrían que sobrevivir así que el único tema que se le ocurrió para Damian fue: **_"All i want is you"_**

**_._**

**_Todas las promesas que hicimos_**  
**_de la cuna a la tumba_**

**_Cuando todo lo que quiero eres tu._**

**_Dices que quieres que tu amor funcione bien,  
para descansar conmigo durante la noche._**

**_Dices que quieres un diamante en un anillo de oro,  
que tu historia siga sin ser contada,  
que tu amor no se enfríe._**

**_Cuando todo lo que quiero eres tu._**

**_._**


	5. Chapter 5

**.  
—5—**

**.  
.**

**_Tú_**  
**_Todo lo que quiero eres tú._**

.

Se enfocó en estas palabras, desgarrando las cuerdas de su guitarra, congregando personas que aplaudían y cantaban hasta que las intrigas y conspiraciones perdieron todo sentido.

En este momento no había ningún Luthor, ni siquiera un Wayne y no lo decía porque la familia de su novio hubiera sido malvada con él sino por los protocolos que tarde o temprano tendría que corresponder.

Había leído sobre ello: cena y baile de salón, incluso la declamación de algunos versos, consagrándose a Damián cual haría en el altar y no tenía dudas sobre su unión, cómo no las tenía Maya al subirse en un avión y escapar de Alemania con la seguridad de que su novio no enloquecería, ni la dejaría de amar.

**_Todas las promesas que hicimos_**  
**_de la cuna a la tumba,_**  
**_cuando todo lo que quiero eres tú._**

Él y Damián eran un todo y como tal, levantarían envidias e injurias, muchos derrotados querrían decirles cómo vivir su amor, pero eso sólo lo decidían los dos. Nadie los entendería cómo hacían ellos, nadie sería cómo ellos.

Al concluir la canción, con un nuevo sentimiento en el corazón, las personas lo ovacionaron y le pidieron una segunda y tercera interpretación. Él se disculpó porque en teoría, no debería estar haciendo esto, aún estaban trabajando así que miró a la cámara y se despidió.

_"En exclusiva para el Diario de Gotham, Jonathan Kent"_

.

Gar cortó la grabación silbando a lo alto, Pat apremió la intensidad de su voz y antes de que les pudiera contestar otra parte de la multitud lo comenzó a cuestionar. _—¿Le parecía demasiado el anillo? ¿No creía soportar el peso de la corona?—_ él rechazó los cargos y se sorprendió por la insistencia de verlos como soberanos.

Si fuera así, Damián sería un regente un poco cruel pero justo y él perdonaría los pecados de todos los acusados. Se la pasaría en los jardines, dando de comer a las aves y mirándolo de soslayo apostado en su trono dorado.

Sus compañeros lo disculparon y afortunadamente, secuestraron. Dijeron a las masas que debían volver al hotel y preparar sus cosas para el día de mañana, él se dejó hacer aunque de manera interna volvió a turbarse por la opinión pública.

La perversión de Luthor lo ponía incómodo _—¿Y si preparaba algo mucho más siniestro? ¿Y si fue él quién envió a esa asistente personal que según Damián se vio forzado a aceptar?—_Lex describió sus caderas anchas y bien torneadas piernas, él ni tenía idea de cómo era ella pero los había escuchado interactuar y no encontró nada promiscuo en ello. Su novio era seco y directo, ella le pareció profesional y sincera.

Suspiró.

Tenía demasiados miedos y también anhelos, las nevadas comenzaban a caer y él quería disfrutarlas junto a su amor.

—Ya pececito. —comentó Pat colocándole un brazo al rededor del hombro. —Llevas toda la tarde así, ni siquiera has respondido las novecientas llamadas al día, de tu querido señor esposo.

—Sí las respondí...—mintió.

—Eso no es cierto, la llamada en espera no cuenta. -resopló porque era cierto. No quería que Damián lo escuchara así: triste, melancólico. Wayne estaba haciéndolo muy bien con el asunto del cortejo: la sortija escondida, el maravilloso sexo, las flores del piso al techo, incluso le leyó un fanfic y no insistió en querer conocer la naturaleza de su tormento. Él no merecía que estuviera así y menos por un desgraciado que jamás se tendría que haber topado. Carraspeó y pateó una piedrecita que golpeó contra un cesto de basura y varias ratas corrieron despavoridas.

—¿Sabes qué necesitas? —prosiguió Bob con una sonrisa tremenda. Él dio como negativa la respuesta. No sabía qué necesitaba, pero con toda seguridad, no lo conseguiría con ellos.

—Una pizza vegetariana, con orilla de queso y dobles champiñones. —sugirió Gar y debía admitir que sonaba exquisito. De camino al restaurante, llamó a su novio y le comentó que ya habían terminado de grabar. Este segmento por ser nocturno y algo especial, se transmitiría hasta mañana así que tendría que esperar.

.

—Toda una vida para estar contigo, _gatito._ —sonrió, como un idiota y hasta se quedó parado a media avenida. De no ser por los muchachos lo habrían atropellado y él se habría ido al infierno bastante contento.

Maya les gritó alguna grosería desde la comodidad de su sillón y Damián se despidió aunque no sin antes recordar que se moría por verlo. Lo recogería en el aeropuerto en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, las estaba contando con sus minutos y segundos. Asintió porque también lo hacía, contaba las milésimas de segundo para volver a tenerlo en su lecho.

—En cuanto llegue te buscaré.

—Cuando me encuentres te besaré, lánguido y profundo, hasta derretirte entre mis dedos.

Damián cortó la llamada y él sintió mariposas librando una batalla sangrienta en el interior de su estómago. Gar lo metió a rastras en el restaurante que prometía ser familiar a pesar de que sólo servían dos tipos de bebidas: Cervezas de la nacional, artesanal e importada, hasta el jugo de naranja.

Él enarcó una ceja porque obviamente, la pizzería tenía el nombre de Lex Luthor brillando en letras gigantes de color dorado. Lo maldijo, en el nombre de todos los infiernos y luego le preguntaron qué quería para acompañar su pedido. Que él recordara el sabor de la cerveza era pegajoso y amargo, así que pidió el jugo de naranja que venía en el menú infantil.

Los chicos le hicieron burla y cuestionaron si no quería también el helado con chispas de colores y el muñequito a juego. Les dijo que sí y la camarera no tardó en traerlo.

La pizza era exquisita, el jugo fresco y dulce, el helado le pareció demasiado pequeño y en cuanto al muñeco, era un changuito de color capuchino, ojos avellana y cara de pocos amigos. Lo presionó en el interior de su puño hasta que rodó su cabeza pues acababa de decidir que odiaba todos los cocos calvos.

Bob y Pat le preguntaron qué clase de crimen cometió ese pequeñito, él se inventó una historia de que la ausencia de cabello te volvía malévolo.

—Lo digo en serio, la maldad pura está en la calvicie. —aseguró viéndolos de hito en hito. Sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo, chocaron sus cervezas y algunas miradas indiscretas. Cosa rara en él, comportarse así y estar sintiendo tanto calor en esta temporada del año. Los chicos le pidieron otro jugo, necesitaba hidratarse y aquello era cierto.

De pronto, sentía la necesidad de salir a la intemperie, correr por las calles, cantarle a la melancolía y al amor.

.

**MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**  
TORRE WAYNE.

.

La voz de Jon (al interpretar los coros de la canción) sonaba profunda y apasionada. En ese instante él no era más dueño de sí mismo, ni responsable por lo que hacía, se encontraba absorto, perdido en las letras de la melodía y el dolor que arrancaba de las cuerdas de su guitarra. Verlo así, instaló un sentimiento desconocido en su corazón.

Rachel tuvo el buen gesto de dejarlo a solas en su oficina, este se podría considerar un momento demasiado íntimo o demasiado incómodo. Cuando la pieza acabó y las personas reaccionaron con fervor, su novio pareció ser consciente de lo que hacía, sus mejillas se incendiaron, sus lentes se empañaron.

Se disculpó encarecidamente y despidió su segmento. Él creía entender porque llevaba todo este tiempo, evadiendo sus mensajes y llamadas telefónicas. _¿El peso del anillo era demasiado para él?_

Su príncipe y escudero, el primero de armas en su muy personal ejército. Apagó el televisor y salió al balcón para encender un cigarrillo. Las llamadas y mensajes de su padre y hermanos no se hicieron esperar, consideró apagar el insensato aparato pero también, esperaba recibir noticias de él.

_—__¿Qué le hizo Luthor? ¿Qué le dijo para atormentar así su corazón?_

Jon era un chico tan noble, tan transparente en sus emociones que resultaría realmente sencillo aplastar todo eso. Estaba considerando cancelar sus citas y recorrer a toda velocidad las cuatro horas que lo separaban de Metrópolis cuando Roth volvió a llamar a su puerta. Lucía atormentada, torturada entre el deber personal y profesional. La evaluó de la cabeza a los pies pues si bien, la junta administrativa insistió en que la aceptara, él utilizó a sus hermanos para que la investigaran.

Provenía de Metrópolis, no que naciera ahí sino que llevaba los últimos cinco años trabajando ahí. Tenía basta experiencia laborando con descorazonados y sucios magnates. Resopló, porque en este instante, no tenía cabeza para dramas más allá de los suyos. Fue duro al preguntar por lo qué quería y la mujer abrevió volviendo a encender el televisor.

En la pantalla chica Tamara Archer destellaba como Campanita, enfundada en un revelador vestido color pistache, hablaba de "los errores" de las celebridades y en el cuadro central aparecía Jon, por la iluminación exterior y el número de personas a su alrededor él podía decir que esto se grabó varias horas después de su presentación.

El vídeo era casero y errático, provenía de un teléfono celular y lo único a destacar era la canción que le dio por tocar.

**_One_**

**_¿Te pedí demasiado? ¿O no me supe explicar?_**  
**_No me diste nada, ahora eso es todo lo que tengo._**  
**_Somos uno, pero no somos lo mismo._**  
**_Bueno, nosotros nos herimos y entonces lo volvemos a hacer._**

**_Dices que el amor es un templo, que el amor es una ley suprema,_**  
**_Me pides que entre, pero luego me haces gatear._**  
**_Y no puedo aferrarme a lo que tienes, cuando todo lo que tienes está herido._**

**.**

Ordenó que apagara el televisor antes de que Tamara se atreviera a ejercer su opinión, Rachel lo hizo y agregó que había más vídeos cómo ese y estaban pasándolos en todos los canales de espectáculos. Al parecer, las cadenas de chismes se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron esperar a que el Diario de Gotham transmitiera el primero. -¡Maldición!- Así que era por eso que se estaba escondiendo su gatito. Apretó los puños, luego dejó escapar todo el aire de los pulmones, su celular volvió a vibrar totalmente enloquecido, todos eran números desconocidos, quizás de la prensa o sus accionistas. Roth pasó el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra y preguntó si quería que cancelara el resto de sus citas.

Se negó.

—Lo que quiero es que me digas del lado de quién estás

—¿Perdón? —inquirió incómoda, ofendida y furiosa. Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, levantando sus bastos atributos y ni eso lo impresionó. Rachel lo miró a los ojos cómo si fuera un inepto. Él no se disculpó, Luthor tenía sus narices metidas en esto, le hizo algo a su novio y obviamente, la mandó aquí para obtener información.

—¿Cuanto de lo que hacemos se lo reportas a Lex? —los ojos de la morena destellaron con sorpresa, no iba a rebajarse a negar los cargos. No era del tipo que se avergüenza de sus actos. Se mordió el labio inferior y después respondió.

—No mucho, según me dijo tú eras algo así como un patético y mimado engreído, sin embargo tienes corazón y eso lo respeto. Te preocupas por tu amiga, lo darías todo por tu novio. Luthor me ordenó espiar su vida privada y de lo que le he dicho es que te la vives hundido en el trabajo. No le dedicas un segundo de tu tiempo al chico, las flores y la sortija, las compré yo. -enarcó una ceja porque todo eso lo había hecho él. Roth no tenía ni puñetera idea del número de anillo que era Jon, mucho menos de la historia de los crisantemos rojos.

—Supongo que ahora querrás aumentar otro cero.

—Admito que mi precio solía ser elevado pero me está gustando cómo manejan las cosas en Ciudad Gótica. —aceptó sus palabras pues hasta ahora, se había comportado como una aliada. -Respecto a las citas, ¿Vas a cancelarlas?

—Eso aún no lo decido. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que haya podido decirle a Jon?

—¿Un hombre viejo, cansado y solitario, que ha fracasado en el amor tan enormemente como ha triunfado en los negocios? Apostaría un par de ceros a que le dijo qué vas a cambiarlo por mi fabuloso cuerpo.

—Admito que tienes un precioso cuerpo pero yo...

—Eres una papa apartada. —su asistente le guiñó un ojo y dio la vuelta para volver a dejarlo en su oficina. Él se llamó a sí mismo jodido idiota por no revisar jamás si había micrófonos o cámaras ocultas. Su padre era un paranoico, siempre revisaba diez veces que no hubiera nada de eso, él era un poco flojo para hacerlo.

En fin, lo único que quería era charlar con Jon. Marcó su número y como había estado sucediendo desde la noche anterior, la llamada se fue directo al buzón, probó con los mensajes de texto, algo escueto y directo.

_"Si no me contestas ahora empacaré tus cosas y las enviaré de regreso a tu granja"_

Sonrió porque en menos de cinco segundos estaba entrando una llamada de Jon, atendió de inmediato aunque no fue su voz la que escuchó. Eran varias voces y todas se pasaban el celular decidiendo quién de los tres se atrevería a dialogar. Por dos centésimas de segundo sopesó la posibilidad de un secuestro. Sería de lo más lógico que algún listillo aprovechara las circunstancias para pedir dinero a cambio de su prometido.

Cuando los pensamientos fatalistas hicieron corto circuito en su psique, golpeó con el puño la superficie de su escritorio y gritó.

—¡BASTA DE HACER ESO! ¿DIME QUIÉN ERES TÚ? —su voz, autoritaria e imperiosa se elevó tanto que hasta la pobre mujer que le regaba las plantas escupió su nombre y dejó de hacer lo que hacía. En el otro lado de la línea un caballero se presentó como Logan Garfield, compañero de trabajo de Jon.

—¿Por qué estás hablando tú? ¿Dónde está Jon?

—Yo...ehm...¡Él esta bien! Sigue completo y por supuesto que nadie se atrevió a tocar su cuerpecito.

—¿Por qué tendrían que hacer eso? —preguntó sintiendo que se le escurría la poca calma que poseía. Garfield titubeó otro poco y aclaró.

—Sólo fue una idea. Una diminuta e inofensiva idea...

—Ve al grano. —ordenó presionando el celular en su mano. Bruce Wayne había destrozado infinidad de celulares en su mano y él siempre se había preguntado _—¿cómo era posible_ _aplastar un celular en tu mano?—_ Ahora lo sabía. El chico casi se ahogó con todas las palabras que no expulsó y finalmente abrevió.

—Pues verás, viejo. Lex Luthor le hizo algo a nuestro _pececito_ y cómo ya no nadaba bonito, se nos ocurrió que sería bueno, ahogarlo en alcohol.

—¡REPÍTELO! —ordenó tan fuerte que otro pobre diablo que estaba sacando fotocopias las tiró al piso y volvió a empezar desde la página uno. Garfield agregó que Jon estaba cabizbajo y distraído, torturarlo así no era divertido y entonces...él lo distrajo, Bob le robó el vaso y Pat se lo llenó de Vodka mezclado con jugo de naranja.

—¿¡QUÉ...!?—gritó y alguien a tres metros de su oficina escupió el café y se disculpó por lo que sea que hubiera hecho en su vida. -idiota-

—Lo habíamos intentado antes con un café Irlandés pero lo escupió de inmediato. El Vodka definitivamente es lo suyo, porque al tercer o cuarto trago mejoró su ánimo. Estaba alegre, relajado, nosotros nos sentíamos realizados de que el alma regresara a su cuerpo y después...se nos escapó. -él se llevó los dedos pulgar y medio al puente de la nariz. Esos vídeos de los que estaba hablando todo el jodido mundo eran de un Jon totalmente ebrio.

Que él recordara jamás lo había visto así. Sus padres lo tenían tan reprimido que nunca se pasaba de la segunda copa.

Carraspeó. Al parecer, su novio no era de esos que se ponían colorados hasta las orejas o comenzaban a seducir a quién fuera. Simplemente perdía sus inhibiciones y se ponía a hacer lo que más le gustaba: cantar.

—Lo perdimos en la avenida principal y cuando lo encontramos ya había conseguido una guitarra y se había puesto a complacer peticiones. Las personas lo rodeaban, le pedían sus favoritas y él con gusto lo hacía, todo iba bien hasta que tú sabes...

—Oh, no...No me digas que se le acabó la alegría y se puso a lloriquear.

—¡Nos lo llevamos a tiempo, viejo! Te lo juro, vomitó todo el camino de regreso al hotel y después pasó unas cuantas horas maldiciendo a Lex Luthor e invocándote a ti.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Le quitaron su celular para que yo no los fuera a demandar o aniquilar?

—¡Por favor, viejo! No teníamos idea de que su tolerancia al alcohol era igual a cero.

—¡Su reticencia a tomarlo debió decirles algo!

—Que es un mojigato o tú lo tienes aterrorizado. Cómo sea, él está bien, por la calvita de mi hermanita (Megan) que ahora duerme como un angelito.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, estar inconsciente o dormido, es casi lo mismo. Mañana volveremos a casa y lo tendrás como nuevo. Incluyendo un par de anteojos y un teléfono celular que sí serán nuevos.

—¿Qué le pasó a los suyos...?—preguntó pero de pronto, ya no quería conocer la respuesta. -Sólo envíame una foto para saber que está bien.

—De acuerdo, viejo.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! ¿Le dieron de comer, lo mantienen hidratado?

—Claro que sí, ya te lo dije amigo. Él es nuestro pececito.

—¡Tampoco lo llames así!

—Qué genio...

—Oh, no tienes idea de mi verdadero genio. Si encuentro una sola herida en su cuerpo ¡ME ASEGURARÉ PERSONALMENTE DE QUE USTEDES TRES NO VUELVAN A ENCONTRAR TRABAJO CÓMO NO SEA LIMPIANDO BAÑOS!- Garfield comenzó a negociar: Su esposito se encontraba bien, de verdad, no se lastimó gravemente al caer por las escaleras. Y la razón de esto es que apenas si lo tocaron para arrastrarlo a su cuarto. ¡No querían ser asesinados por tocar demasiado! —él resopló bastante frustrado. Al mismo tiempo, los encargados de finanzas, economía y contabilidad de su empresa, se tiraron al piso y comenzaron a rogar que no fuera a despedirlos. Tenían familias que alimentar y nadie encontraba trabajo después de ser despachado de la Torre Wayne.

Roth disfrutaba ampliamente del espectáculo, él consideró estar trabajando con un montón de tarados.

—Quiero esa fotografía ahora. Y lo de demandarlos quedará pendiente hasta confirmar que se encuentra bien.

—Muchas gracias jefe, jefecito, jefazo. —Gar terminó la llamada y segundos después recibió la fotografía. No tenía idea de en qué clase de retorcida mente cabía la posibilidad de sacarse una selfie con el pobrecito chico que dejaron muerto de ebrio. Jon se veía bien, más pálido que la muerte, con los cabellos desordenados, el rostro algo irritado de tanto vomitar o llorar y recostado de lado, abrazando la camisa verde que según él, no le robó de su armario. A su lado, un chico pelirrojo sonreía de oreja a oreja y hacía la señal de la paz. Él se limitó a enviar un nuevo mensaje de texto indicando que no quería ver fotografías de ese tipo invadiendo la internet.

"Por supuesto que no, viejo. Tenemos varias así y todas son para nuestro deleite personal"

La palabra con "D" lo orilló a aplastar su teléfono celular, vaya su padre estaba en lo cierto, el truco estaba en la fuerza de la mano.

.

Por el resto del día intentó enfrascarse en sus deberes de C.E.O sin embargo, la insistente mujer regresó una tercera vez para informarle que Tamara Archer quería entrevistarlo. Él comenzó a compartir el sentimiento de Jon hacia la reportera.

—Dile que estoy ocupado.

—No desea entrevistarte ahora, sino la próxima semana en el concierto de **_"The outlaws"_**

—¿Perdón...? —preguntó porque lo había olvidado. Esa agrupación era relativamente nueva. Se formó en vísperas de su despedida y llevaban todo un año insistiendo en que fuera a verlos. Ya los había escuchado y eran bastante buenos, conservaban algunos matices de su estilo, es más, siempre decían que los motivaron e inspiraron ellos. Suspiró. No tendría nada de malo distraerse un rato.

Además, puede que para entonces lo acompañara Jon.

—De acuerdo, confirma mi asistencia y dile a esa loca que podrá entrevistarme.

—Bien.

.

Llegada la tarde, tuvo que decirle a su padre que esos vídeos de Jon, tenían que ver con una broma pesada por parte de sus compañeros. Eran unos idiotas que vivían para atormentarlo y lo pusieron ebrio. Bruce no se impresionó demasiado, se limitó a preguntar si quería dejarlo en Metrópolis o prefería utilizar el helicóptero de la empresa para traerlo a casa. Consideró la oferta, pero eso llamaría aún más la atención de los medios.

—Clark habló con Lex Luthor, Cat Grant está filtrando ahora mismo un vídeo mucho más completo dónde se advierte que todas las melodías fueron pedidas. Ninguna canción era para ti, aunque me da la impresión de que hay algo que desea decirte únicamente a ti.

—Lo sé y ya lo escuché. —comentó porque después de la selfie, Garfield liberó los mensajes de audio de su _gatito. _Le había estado hablando la noche entera. Supuso que esos bribones desconectaron su conexión wifi y en su mayoría eran palabras de amor y temor. "No quería perderlo, no soportaría perderlo, no quería que se enredara con su secretaria de caderas anchas y largas piernas"

Resopló. —No tienes qué preocuparte por nada. La boda seguirá adelante, puedes decirle a Thomas y Martha que preparen la ceremonia.

—Será este fin de semana, ya toda la familia está invitada.

—¿Los congregaste en la granja Kent, cierto? porque evidentemente, debí pedirlo en presencia de todos los Kent.

—Desde luego, la familia de tu madre también estará presente. R'as, Dusan, Nysa.

—¿Ellos no querrán sacrificarlo, cierto?

—Honestamente, no tengo ni idea. A mi me hicieron sufrir un pequeño tormento.

—Oh...

—Primero asegúrate de que esté bien.

—Lo haré.

.

ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUÉS.  
**METRÓPOLIS.**

**.**

La cabeza lo estaba matando, tenía una sed propia de un náufrago y sin importar lo que hiciera no conseguía enfocar la vista, le tomó dos minutos recordar que necesitaba anteojos y que había perdido las esperanzas en todo lo que creía después de dialogar con una persona de lo más despiadada.

Giró sobre la espalda y claro está, que se cayó de la cama. Era de noche, no se veía gran cosa con la iluminación de calle que entraba por su ventana pero una vez se incorporó y encontró las luces de la recámara, identificó algunos objetos que no eran suyos.

Un par de anteojos de montura similar a la suya, sólo que el armazón era más ligero y casi transparente. Se los puso y prosiguió a leer la nota adjunta.

Era una disculpa. Según sus compañeros, luego de atravesar el lobby y perder la conciencia, intentaron meterlo por las escaleras para que los demás ocupantes del hotel no le tomaran fotos inconsciente en el ascensor. La consecuencia obvia es que rodó como quince metros y ahora se explicaba el tremendo dolor en la espalda baja. Sus lentes se rompieron, también su celular. El antigüo modelo tenía la pantalla totalmente destrozada, aunque aún funcionaba.

No recordaba demasiadas cosas de la noche anterior, sólo que tenía ganas de salir a la calle, correr, cantar, volar.

Oh, Dios mío...

Tomó el nuevo celular que ya tenía su tarjeta de memoria adjunta, buscó el nombre de su novio y le llamó de inmediato. No le importaba que fueran pasadas las tres de la madrugada. Damián respondió después del décimo timbrazo.

—¿Jon...?

—¿Te molesto?

—Nunca...—Damian se acomodó en la cama y él hizo otro poco. Tenía una vaga noción de mensajes de audio y una pelea a muerte por conservar su celular y llamar a su novio. Se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano y comenzó a disculparse.

—Por favor, dime que no intenté tirarme de un rascacielos y volar como Iron man.

—Hasta donde sé, permaneciste al nivel del suelo en todo momento.

—Tu padre va a detestarme.

—En realidad quería que fuera por ti, pero consideré darle a tus "amigos" el beneficio de la duda. Si estás gravemente herido limpiarán los baños de la Torre Wayne por una semana.

—Que sean dos.

—¿Tan mal estás? —no supo que responder a eso porque sólo le dolían el orgullo y todos los músculos.

—En realidad, sólo me preocupa haberte dicho algo verdaderamente estúpido. —Damian sonrió, créanle. Lo conocía tan bien cómo para saber que sonrió.

—Algunas personas dirían que si me llamas en completo estado de ebriedad, es porque de verdad te gusto.

—Jura que nadie más escuchó eso...

—¿Además de los causantes de tu tormento?

—Voy a pedir mi transferencia a la tranquilidad y seguridad del archivo.

—No lo hagas, tus admiradores te extrañarían y además, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, _gatito_.-sonrió. A pesar de que aún sentía que lo atropelló un camión.

—¿No puedes declarar la ley seca como Eliot Ness?

—No me atrevería estando tan cerca la boda.

—¿Ya decidiste la fecha?

—¿Qué te parece el 29?

—Simpático número, pero yo me inclinaría más por el 69

—Jon...

—Es perfecto, después de navidad y a tiempo justo de despedir el año en Central Park.

—Reservaré el hotel.

—Usa el mío, Ronald me tendrá en New York por esos días, ¿Recuerdas?

—Oh, ¿No habrá conflicto de intereses?

—Serás mi secretito.

—Seré tuyo, al ciento por ciento. Y sólo para aclarar. No planeo dejarte por ninguna de mis secretarias y el asunto de la sucesión me tiene sin cuidado.

—Lo sé...lo hemos discutido en el pasado.

—También sé que me viste cometer estupideces en el pasado. Serle infiel a Em y quizás es por eso que estás tan inseguro.

—Ella te rompió el corazón primero.

—Pero igual me escuchaste decir que la amaba con devoción. A ti te amo distinto, ni siquiera puedo describirlo. —asintió porque lo sabía y en el juego de las infidelidades pudiera decirse que los dos se hicieron bastante daño. Si Damián lo hubiera buscado sin terminar con ella, lo creería capaz de engañarlo, traicionarlo. Lloriqueó.

Su novio lo consoló y él apelo a la posible solución.

—¿Puedo añadir otra cláusula a nuestro contrato prenupcial?

—Sin secretos, apariciones sorpresa en la prensa, ni infidelidades.

—Si algún día crees que no soy lo que quieres...

—Te lo diré y espero que tú lo hagas también. No quisiera esperar a que tus amigos te vuelvan a embriagar o que me cantes todo lo que no te atreves a confesar.

—Somos uno...

—Pero no somos lo mismo. La idea es que seamos mejores juntos. Ninguno aparta al otro, ninguno importa más que el recogeré en el aeropuerto en unas cuantas horas. Volveremos a casa y podrás pelear con Sombra y Maya por el dominio del televisor y el sofá de tres plazas. La pedida de mano será en tu casa. Por favor, no me dejes morir con todos los Wayne y Al Ghul en tu casa.

—¿Al Ghul...?

—Si el abuelo sugiere que combatas contra el más fuerte de mi casa...podrás patear a Jay en las fabulosas joyas de su familia.

—Mmmm... tú si sabes cómo enamorarme.


	6. Chapter 6

**.  
—6—**

**.  
.**

Por la mañana canceló sus citas, bueno en realidad, volvió a dejar la responsabilidad de todo lo importante en manos de Rachel Roth, recogió a su novio a las siete en punto. Una probada de lo poderoso que era, se la envió a sus "amigos" cambiando el boleto comercial de su gatito por uno en clase ejecutiva. Jon se lo agradeció con un mensaje de texto aunque aclaró que no era necesario todo ese esfuerzo.

Su charla nocturna ayudó, escuchar su voz cómo siempre lo serenó. Ducard ya tenía algunas opciones para la fiesta y la ceremonia, por lo intempestivo de su decisión todos lugares que valían la pena ya estaban reservados pero la astuta chica abogó por los jardines de proporciones bíblicas que podían competir en cuanto a magnificencia con los bosques en que se encontraron Blanca Nieves y la Bella Durmiente a sus apuestos galanes.

Pasar por Jon en su fabuloso auto deportivo no fue lo que más dio a la prensa de qué hablar, sino que cumplió su palabra al tomarlo por la cintura, atraerlo a su cuerpo y besar sus labios como un poseso. Sus nuevos anteojos eran mucho más discretos, lo hacían lucir naturalmente apuesto.

Contrario de sus deseos, no pudo secuestrarlo de inmediato, aún tenía que reportarse en el Diario de Gotham, devolver el equipo prestado, entregar el informe de las personas que entrevistaron. Lo acompañó y aprovechó la ocasión para estrechar las manos con el resto de sus compañeros y valerse de un pequeño dispositivo (cortesía de Wayne Tech) para borrar la información de sus teléfonos celulares. La palabra con "D" seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Jon no iba a convertirse en el "deleite personal" de nadie que no fuera él. Los granujas se disculparon encarecidamente, recordándole que su prometido no tenía heridas profundas y jurando que nunca jamás en la vida, tratarían de ahogarlo en licor. Aceptó sus palabras, sólo porque en verdad evitaron que se humillara a sí mismo.

Kent pudo amanecer inconsciente en el piso, abrazando la taza de algún retrete público o peor aún, romperse la cara al intentar volar como Iron man.

Todos en el Diario lo miraban por el rabillo del ojo, cómo si fuera una celebridad en lugar del C.E.O de Wayne Enterprises, le agradó la atención y debía reconocer que extrañaba los escenarios y las luces de los reflectores cómo no tenía una idea.

Después de que su gatito y él saludaran a su hermano y padres (recién devueltos del Continente Europeo) Jonathan se enfrascó en los engorrosos deberes administrativos y él pidió una audiencia con Ronald Reid, discutieron sus horarios para abrir lugar a la fecha de su boda. El editor en jefe del Diario de Gotham sonrió cómo un zorro, saltó de su asiento y procedió a abrir una botella de whisky, luego llenó un par de vasos cortos y chocaron las copas a la salud de los dos. El inmenso hombre de avanzada edad, quería todos los detalles que le pudiera dar, él le dijo que no tenía ninguno, aún no decidían ni el lugar de la boda.

—¡En serio me estás diciendo que el heredero a tres cuartas partes de la Ciudad va a improvisar para celebrar el día más feliz de su vida! —Ronald lo miraba cómo si estuviera totalmente loco, él le devolvió una mirada cien por ciento Wayne. Creía entender ahora, la renuencia de Jason y Roy a contraer nupcias por la vía formal.

Ese no sería el día más feliz de sus vidas. El más feliz fue cuando Jonathan lo besó en la oscuridad de su apartamento y confesó su amor, todas las veces que lo cuidó y a pesar de saber lo corrupto que estaba se quedó. La boda, era más bien simbólica, para complacer a sus familiares y amigos.

Así que sí, a los dos les daba igual casarse en el templo donde se consagraban todos los Wayne o en una diminuta capilla de Las Vegas.

Sonrió, intempestivo, ansioso. Ya quería que Jon cotejara las opciones. Su favorito era un jardín de estilo oriental: tenía su propio lago con peces koi, algunos puentes dónde podrían sacarse fotos, árboles que emulaban a los cerezos y la ominosa capilla justo en el centro. Claro, que en esta temporada del año, todo comenzaba a cubrirse de hielo y se congelarían sus invitados, pero Maya decía que por eso sería perfecto. Podrían patinar sobre la pista, justo cómo quería su gatito, en un ambiente natural que resguardaba la vida de esas diminutas y sensuales criaturas.

Existía una leyenda al respecto.

Los peces (hembra y macho) simbolizaban el jing y el jang: el bien y el mal, la nobleza y dureza, eso eran ellos. Su amiga ya se moría por comenzar a hacer reservaciones y decorar todo con listones y globos de color blanco y vino, le pidió que esperara hasta el fin de semana. Aún les quedaban un par de semanas. Ronald le sirvió un nuevo trago para llamar su atención y después de chocar los vasos bramó.

—Y yo pensando que al único que se le apagaba el cerebro era a tu prometido. ¡Deja ya de fantasear con unicornios bombachos que vomitan arcoíris y defecan algodón de azúcar! El chico será tuyo por dos semanas completas, después de grabar mi segmento especial de año nuevo.

—Gracias.

—Les reservaré la suite nupcial en el mejor hotel de Central Park como un regalo del Diario de Gotham pero ni una palabra a cualquiera de esos pelmazos que están parasitando ahí afuera. Si comienzas a correr la voz de que doy caridad, comenzarán a comprometerse y reproducirse como conejos.

—Hecho.

—Sobre su actuación "especial" en Metrópolis ¿Tienes algo qué aclarar? —el semblante de Ronald se volvió severo. Estaba claro que lo refería por las tretas interminables de Tamara Archer. Su reportera de espectáculos no paraba de decir que había algo turbio entre los dos: Jonathan Kent, estaba rebasado por el peso de la corona. Después de todo, seguía siendo un muchacho cuya única gracia era tener una privilegiada voz y agraciado cuerpo.

—En absoluto. Todo se aclarará a su debido tiempo, además me pareció haber visto que otras cadenas televisivas se tomaban el concierto nocturno de Jon cómo lo que fue: recaudación de dinero para los menos afortunados.

Él complacía peticiones, por su propio gusto sólo interpretó la primera canción.

—Y eso fue para decirte que todo lo que quiere eres tú…—Ronald hizo ademán de querer vomitarse encima. Dijo que entonces, dejaría así las cosas.

—A no ser que le interese tener una pequeña exclusiva. Usted no sabrá nada al respecto, tan solo le llegarán fotografías y puede que un diminuto video de la fiesta de compromiso. —los ojos de Ronald se iluminaron como los de un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Guardaría su secreto, sabía que para los Wayne la discreción era importante.

—Tenemos un trato entonces. —se levantó de su asiento y estrecharon manos. Ronald Reid tenía unos cuantos años más que su padre, las peripecias de la vida se marcaban fuertemente en su cara y sin embargo seguía en pie, dispuesto a dirigir su empresa hasta más no poder.

.

Salió y encontró a Jon en medio de dos señoritas que no paraban de atosigarlo a preguntas. "Querían saber por qué el cambio de celular y de anteojos" El astuto felino respondió que eso era para poder verlo mejor. Las mujeres enloquecieron y asumió que ese par debían ser: Saraí y Nélida, las que encabezaban su diminuto y no tan secreto club de fans. Para acrecentar más sus gritos internos, se tomó la libertad de rodearlo por detrás, besarlo en la mejilla y preguntar por lo que hacía. Las chicas lo miraron cómo si se tratara de una aparición, perdieron el sentido de la coordinación y el habla.

Jonathan los presentó, pero lejos de débiles balbuceos, no podría decir que alguna de las dos reaccionó.

Ronald las mandó de paseo en menos de lo que dura un alarido. Revisarían la primera plana en cinco segundos. ¿Ya lo tenían todo? ¡No toleraría errores de ningún tipo! Las chicas huyeron con el alma en un hilo, aunque la más avispada consiguió hacerle a Jon una descarada señal de aprobación con los pulgares arriba.

.

—¿Terminaste tus pendientes? porque comienza a hacerse tarde y si no llevamos a Ducard a comer, se servirá a Sombra con salsa de soya.

—No te preocupes por ella, sé de buena fuente que estará muy ocupada…—Jon lo fue arrastrando hasta el interior del cuarto de copiado. Una vez ahí, lo rodeó con los brazos y trepó por su cuerpo. Él lo sostuvo con fuerza, su novio ronroneó en el interior de sus labios y cuando lo devolvió al nivel del piso, dijo que llevaba todo este tiempo fantaseando con hacerlo suyo en cada escondrijo del periódico.

—Dudo que podamos abarcarlos todos sin ser descubiertos.

—Habrá que venir por la noche, Maya sabe cómo forzar cerraduras.

—Comienzo a pensar que ustedes dos, son muy mala combinación.

—Tres, si cuentas a Colín. Mis padres pasaron por él antes de venir de regreso. Llegaron a un acuerdo con su empleador, circunstancias especiales por el embarazo de su mujer.

—¿Significa que van a pagarle aún sin terminar el trabajo?

—Significa que estarán mejor que bien, las costumbres de allá son muy diferentes, la población infantil está casi en ceros y por tanto, les prometen toda la seguridad financiera del mundo a cambio de criar a su pequeñín allá.

—Genial…—jadeó contra su cuello. Jon estremeció e igualó la labor de recorrer con los dedos todo su cuerpo. Se detuvo en su media erección, presionando la superficie por encima del pantalón.

—Estupendo…—por dos centésimas de segundo pensó en arrojarlo sobre un escritorio y arrancarle las ropas. No obstante, estaban en un edificio a rebosar de reporteros. Cuando escucharon ruidos contra la puerta se separaron, las ropas ligeramente arrugadas, los cabellos alborotados, la piel húmeda por el sudor.

Quién entraba era un caballero que los reconoció y tiró todo lo que llevaba en las manos al instante. Él cubrió a Jon con su cuerpo porque sabía bien que el menor solía tener problemas para controlar su erección. Quien quiera que fuera se disculpó sonoramente. No sabía que él…perdón, que ellos estaban…

—Sacando fotocopias…—comentó su novio con una sonrisa resplandeciente y mostró un juego de documentos que debió tomar de los montones que llenaban los recovecos. El inquilino no pareció muy convencido con su respuesta, menos porque él, seguía protegiendo a Jon cómo si fuera un león a punto de cazar la cena. Kent era más listo y atrevido de lo que pensó, lo tomó de la mano y anunció que como ya las tenían, se iban.

A medio camino de su huida, debió reconocer que nunca fue de los que se besaba en los armarios o tras las gradas del gimnasio. Sus hermanos habían roto el record en cuanto a todo eso y a él, le llenaron la lista de prohibiciones. Sus reportes escolares no estaban llenos de promiscuidad, sino de agarrarse a golpes con cualquiera que lo mirara feo, insultara a su madre o se burlara de su familia.

Jon lo condujo ahora a la oficina de sus padres. A él le pareció demasiado osado de su parte hasta que descubrió que todos los Kent estaban adentro. Conner lo recibió con su conocido desprecio, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, Clark igualó el gesto aunque se limitó a tensar la postura y mirarlo cómo si fuera un insulto. Él soltó la mano de su novio por puro instinto, supuso que otra vez los había ofendido y ni siquiera se le ocurría el motivo.

Lois se adelantó a su esposo e hijo y levantó la voz.

—Chicos, sé que los dos están impacientes por casarse, pero no tenían por qué apresurar todo esto.

—¿Apresurar?—chilló Jon mirando a su madre como si exagerara. —Llevamos más de un año comprometidos y el doble de eso viviendo juntos. Nos conocemos hace tiempo y he de enfatizar que lo amé en secreto durante buena parte de ese tiempo.

—Lo sabemos, enano. —interrumpió Conner un poco más relajado. —A lo que mamá se refiere es al espectáculo que habrá mañana en la granja de los abuelos. Nos fuimos por escasos quince días y cuando volvemos, tú ya eres la nueva estrella de la pantalla chica, luces la sortija que sueñan todas las chicas y los abuelos de esa "cosa" organizan una fiesta de proporciones bíblicas en una propiedad que no es suya.

—Estoy seguro de que mis abuelos, no harían nada de eso sin la aprobación de Jonathan y Martha. —comentó mirando a su cuñado. Conner sonrió mínimamente, claro que esa aprobación la tenían.

—Ese no es el punto Damián. —interrumpió Clark, había un marcado matiz de molestia en su voz. —Nosotros somos sus padres, es con nosotros con quién debías dirigirte antes de correr con ellos.

—Yo no corrí con nadie, aunque admitiré que me pasé del límite al obsequiarle una sortija por inseguridad y celos. —esa parte pareció interesar a sus suegros así que continuó hablando. —La sociedad no creía que fuera en serio nuestra relación.

—¿Y tu solución para que mi hermanito no ande por ahí levantando bajas pasiones es forrarlo en sedas y marcarlo como al ganado? —cuestionó Conner haciendo énfasis en el anillo. Él se preguntó si Cass le habría exigido uno igual.

—¡Nuestra solución es casarnos! —gritó Jon con obvia intención de romperle la cara a su hermano. Conner más que fastidioso, estaba siendo sobreprotector. Todos ellos lo hacían, querían saber exactamente qué era lo que pretendía.

Le conmovió porque tal vez, pensaban que el orgulloso y poderoso heredero de la casa Wayne, planeaba arrancarlo de sus vidas. Casarse sin su consentimiento, sacarlo del país para que no volvieran a verlo. Se disculpó.

—Jon está en lo cierto. Tenemos varios motivos para querer casarnos de inmediato. No obstante, sé que debí hablar con ustedes primero. Ese error, espero me permitan enmendarlo el día de mañana. No quise pasar sobre ustedes, no pretendo significar para él más que ustedes. —Jonathan presionó su mano en el interior de las suyas y los ánimos de todos, excepto Clark se relajaron.

—Aún así pudiste avisar, creí que los estábamos apoyando en todo lo que querían.

—Lo sé, y lo hacen. Es sólo que mi familia se emocionó de más, Thomas y Martha…

—El viejo sólo está molesto porque sus padres le quitaron el poder de decisión sobre absolutamente todo. —interrumpió Conner con una sonrisa tremenda. —La granja está absolutamente irreconocible, cortesía de las damas por supuesto. Cassandra, Stephanie, Babs, hasta la tía Kara voló desde el otro lado del mundo para no perderse un segundo del espectáculo.

—¡¿Qué…?! —gritó Jon ampliamente impresionado.

—El General Lane y mi fastidiosa hermanita menor también fueron invitados, chicos. —comentó Lois y aquello sonó cómo si fuera pecado capital. Su gatito tragó en seco. Tal vez, sí debieron preguntar sobre la lista de invitados primero.

—Los…podemos acomodar con Talía, Dusan, Nysa y R'as, seguro tienen muchas cosas de qué hablar…—sugirió el menor y la mirada que le dirigió la reportera hasta a él le asustó. Lo de mañana era su fiesta de compromiso pero también, se podría considerar como un ensayo de la boda. Ni como retirar la invitación a uno solo de ellos. Lois resopló francamente resignada y prosiguió.

—Se sentarán donde quieran y tú jovencito pasarás la noche con nosotros.

—No…—rezongó su novio pegándose descaradamente a su cuerpo.

—Oh, claro que sí. ¿¡Cómo va a pedirte si llegas en el auto con él!? Te queremos a las ocho en punto en la puerta de nuestra casa. De aquí nos iremos a Smallville tus abuelos tienen algunas cosas que discutir contigo. —Jon escondió el rostro en su pecho, lo abrazó por la cintura y siguió diciendo que no. No iba a soltarlo, jamás iba a dejarlo. Él tuvo que asentir por los dos y asegurar que lo devolvería a su hogar en la hora pactada.

También tenía asuntos que arreglar con su familia. Empezando porque sus abuelos llegaron a la mansión y no se había dignado en llamarlos o visitarlos.

.

De regreso en la seguridad del pasillo, Jon lo metió al baño de caballeros, última gaveta y…todas las leyes que conocía sobre la materia y el espacio se fueron al carajo. Era un lugar demasiado reducido para lo que hicieron y dada la exactitud de su novio comenzaba a convencerse de una de dos cosas: o conocía sus medidas a la perfección o era un pequeño, retorcido y sucio cerdo de lo más afortunado.

Al terminar y para no despertar sospechas salió primero. Aún estaba acomodando sus ropas cuando se topó en persona con Tamara Archer, la despampanante rubia enfundada en un diminuto vestido rosa, lo miró de arriba a abajo y pareció ser bendecida por la gracia divina. El baño de señoritas estaba al otro extremo del pasillo. Él también la miró y le guiñó un ojo cómplice de su mente sucia. La dama sonrió, mordió su labio inferior tras devolverle el saludo y entonces él preguntó.

—Sea sincera conmigo señorita Archer. ¿Me veo bien o la corbata estará un poco torcida? —la reportera, lo recorrió con sus ávidos ojos de nuevo, comenzó a acortar la distancia en torno a sus cuerpos y en ese instante salió su gatito. Jonathan debió escucharlos o mirarlos y decidir hacer algo al respecto. Sus labios estaban húmedos, descaradamente húmedos y cómo si no supiera que estaba ella, lo jaló de la corbata para atraerlo a su rostro y besó sus labios con descaro.

Archer ahogó una maldición, Jon además de eso, le robó el pañuelo que llevaba en el saco y terminó de limpiarse la boca. Cualquiera que los mirara en tan inusual afán pensaría con error que Kent le hizo una felación y compartía su sabor. La rubia no hizo ningún comentario, tan solo continuó su camino al baño y Kent lo golpeó en las costillas.

—¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

—¿Preguntarle por mi estado para que después salieras y atara cabos? Sí, eso fue a propósito pero tu improvisación también me gustó.

—Vámonos o no seré responsable de mis actos.

.

De vuelta en la autopista, mientras le proporcionaba a Jon las fotografías de los lugares que Ducard había elegido, se perdió entre pensamientos porque la mención a su abuelo le hacía recordar que los Al Ghul tenían una tradición sumamente ancestral, lo que quería decir que en su retorcida mente, valían más las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo que la demostración de sentimientos y según decía la leyenda, su padre tuvo que pelear a puño cerrado con Dusan el hermano mayor de Talía.

¿Con quién harían combatir a Jon? Sus hermanos no representarían un problema, pero ellos eran Wayne y no Al Ghul. Dusan estaba demasiado viejo para hacerlo pero tenía una hija si mal no recordaba.

¿¡Mara!?

La ultima vez que la vio los dos tenían cinco o seis años pero estaba claro que no se agradaban. Ella solía tirarlo y patearlo, él arañaba su cara y jalaba sus cabellos hasta casi arrancarlos. Extrañamente, tanto Talía, Dusan y R'as parecían encantados con el espectáculo.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó Jon pasando de las fotos y los jardines porque estaba muy callado. Él siguió divagando otro rato. No quería a esa mustia deformando la cara de Jon, sobretodo porque su gatito, jamás le pondría un dedo encima a una dama (que no fuera Tamara Archer)

—En el hotel al que voy a llevarte, si Colín está de regreso supongo que nuestro departamento no es una opción.—el rostro de Jon se incendió adorablemente, él se detuvo en un alto y estiró el cuello para besarlo. Asumía que esa reacción se debía que jamás lo habían hecho en uno de esos.

—E…estás seguro…la prensa siempre nos está siguiendo, reconocerán tu auto…y…y…será un escándalo.

—¿¡Pues en qué clase de hotel estás pensando!? Donde te llevaré hay de todo: restaurantes, tiendas, cafeterías y heladerías. Pueden tomar fotos de lo que les plazca. —Jon se comenzó a abanicar con las fotos y al no conseguir refrescarse, subió las piernas al asiento y escondió el rostro.

Claramente el sucio, retorcido y afortunado cerdo pensaba en tener las siguientes horas de puro sexo.

—También hay habitaciones con camas gigantes, baños que parecen griegos y el nada despreciable jacuzzi

—¡Basta! —gritó y él se estacionó en un espacio poco adecuado para comenzar a manosearlo.

—Pase toda una semana sin ti…

—En realidad, sólo fueron cuatro días con ocho horas y veintiún minutos…

—Cincuenta y siete segundos…

—Oh, mmmh…—le abrió la corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa, comenzó a succionar su cuello en lo que aquel se amoldaba a su cuerpo. El ruido del tráfico le recordó que tenía intención de llevarlo a comer, compartir algunas golosinas y después encerrarlo en la alcoba mas ominosa que pudiera costear. Lo besó una ultima vez y después le acomodó las ropas.

No estaban demasiado lejos, según Jay de todos sus hoteles predilectos ese era el más distinguido.

.

La comida fue un deleite y más por la parte en que Jon miraba con desconfianza el bendito jugo de naranja. Tacharía esa fruta de su lista, junto al brócoli y la espinaca, no las comería jamás en su vida.

—Técnicamente, la naranja no te traicionó sino tus amigos.

—Maldigo el Vodka

—Esa es su gracia y desgracia: camuflaje perfecto. No sientes su influencia hasta que ya estás por caer muerto.

—Yo jamás…

—Para todo hay una primera vez, gatito. Aunque me hubiera gustado ser quien te hiciera perder las inhibiciones.

—Pensé que eso es lo que hacías, cada que me lo hacías…

—Jon…

—Pasaré otra noche sin ti.

—Está bien, podemos ir a la habitación después de comprar un helado…—su novio insistió en el tema de las golosinas. Él no le prestó demasiada atención, aunque Bárbara y Dick creían que estaba compartiendo los antojos de Maya. Le pasaba a quienes convivían con mujeres embarazadas.

A él le pareció una exageración. Talía y Bruce admitieron estar encantados con su reacción. Debido a sus "preferencias" creyeron que se perderían de esto: verlo con una mujer en estado de gestación, ilusionado con las compras y demás curiosidades de bebés.

¡Él no se ilusionaba con nada! excepto con algunos peluches, monitores, mantitas, biberones…¡No era por él! sino por Ducard y estúpido novio fugitivo.

Consiguió su helado y Jon solicitó probarlo de sus labios, lo dejó hacerlo. Las demás parejas los miraban, reconocían y cuchicheaban pero a él no le importaba nada. Estaban a veinte días de su boda, que se fueran al carajo con sus injurias y malas obras.

Al entrar en la suite presidencial Jon parecía haber descubierto Wonderland, preguntó si no podían dejar el departamento y vivir aquí para siempre. Era casi del mismo tamaño y mucho mejor equipado para hacer el amor.

—Pondría un jacuzzi en el patio trasero pero nuestros padres lo podrían considerar poco apropiado.

—¿Y estás seguro de que este lugar es seguro? —preguntó Jon comenzando a quitarse la ropa, él no entendió la naturaleza de su cuestión hasta que susurró algo de quererlo desnudo en el jacuzzi y enterrado en su trasero justo ahora.

El jacuzzi estaba situado en una especie de balcón para disfrutar de la luz de la luna o de la inclemencia del sol. Jason no entró en detalles respecto a la privacidad, pero asumía que a él y Roy, no los perseguía la prensa con la misma intensidad.

—Mejor te pones un traje de baño gatito.

—¿Y me lo quitas con los dientes?

—¿Con esa boca besarás a tu abuela?

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Martha tiene mejores ideas.

—¡Jon! —le arrojó uno de los trajes de baño que proporcionaba el hotel junto con las toallas y batas. Lo atrapó al vuelo aunque se tomó su tiempo antes de ponérselo, lo deleito con su traje de Adán primero.

Estando listos, salieron de la mano al puñetero jacuzzi, su novio entró primero él se entretuvo otro poco encendiendo las burbujas y colocando algunas sales aromáticas que prometían ser afrodisiacas.

Fueron cuatro días de absoluta sequía.

Comenzaron a amarse y besarse como un par de púberos que recién descubren la palabra sexo. Tan absortos estaban que ni siquiera escucharon los flashes de las cámaras.

Los paparazzi no llegaron demasiado lejos en su anhelo. Sus hermanos, eran una maldita manada de entrometidos qué al ver violada su intimidad, se tomaron la libertad de asustar, amenazar y hurtar las tarjetas de memoria de sus sofisticados equipos fotográficos. Sus parejas los acompañaron: Babs, Cass y Steph pensando inicialmente en detenerlos pero al final, no evitaron sucumbir a la tentación.

Miraron solo una, y les bastó con una.

—¡Hay por Dios, todo eso se lo come Jon! —gritó Cassandra Cain y Conner Kent casi se muere ahí mismo. Sus hermanos y cuñadas le arrebataron la cámara para mirar la fotografía. No era tan escandalosa, él no estaba desnudo, pero sí estaba de pie en un primer plano y se observaba, además de sus bien trabajados músculos (marcados por las desesperadas, ansiosas y nada discretas mordidas de Jon) la jodida y enorme erección por debajo de su muy mojado y pegado traje de baño. Bárbara Gordon y Stephanie Brown comenzaron a felicitar a Conn por lo afortunado que era su hermano.

El susodicho decidió que esta era la última vez que acompañaba a los Wayne en una de sus correrías. Sobra decir que Richard y Tim, no tardaron en eliminar permanentemente la fotografía. Jason y Roy estaban más ocupados impidiendo que los paparazzi tomaran más como esa.

Su principito tenía derecho cómo cualquier persona de disfrutar unas horas a solas con su pareja. Eso no era noticia nacional, mucho menos mundial. Ellos no tenían por qué invadir así su privacidad.

Los agraviados juraron no volver a hacerlo. Es más, hasta iban a cambiar de Ciudad y profesión.

.

De todo esto se enteraron hasta la fiesta de compromiso, por el momento. El había salido del jacuzzi para escoltar a Jon directo a la ducha. Compartieron un erótico baño y después cerraron con broche de oro en la cama.

Al caer la noche, ambos estaban exhaustos y Jon sólo lo estaba mirando, cómo si quisiera aprender sus detalles, cómo si hubieran cambiado en algo sus facciones. Le enterneció el detalle, su fascinación y cuidado. Tomó su mano izquierda (la que llevaba la sortija) y la besó con encanto.

—¿Si sabes que sólo será una noche, verdad? —Jonathan asintió aunque aquello no era del todo cierto. Su prometido volvería a viajar y esta vez estaría un poco más lejos de él.

—¿Si sabes que te amo?

—No más de lo que yo te amo.

.

A las ocho en punto estaban en el umbral de su casa. La expresión de Conner volvía a ser la de antaño (y él que pensaba que su relación de cuñados estaba mejorando) le ladró a su hermano que entrara rápido y a él le gritó que se perdiera de regreso a su apartamento o mejor aún que chocara.

Lo ignoraron, antes de despedirse volvió a besar sus labios. Jon se aferró a su cuello, dijo que no encontraba sentido en pedir su mano cuando todo su cuerpo ya se lo había dado.

Sonrió porque seguramente los Kent, seguían creyendo que era puro y casto.

—Mañana te volveré a ver.

—Seguro que sí, serás el chico apuesto que vista de negro.

—¿Y tú de blanco?

—Eso es secreto.

.

Llegando a su apartamento, se encontró con Ricitos de fuego y el Osito Grizzli apostados en el sillón más largo y mirando televisión. Colín sonrió con emoción al verlo, se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo. No tenía palabras para agradecer todo lo que seguía haciendo por él.

—No necesito palabras Wilkes sino acciones. Cuida de tu mujer, sé un hombre del que se enorgullezca tu hijo.

—Eso intento.

—Paso número uno y me sorprende que no pensaras en ello: Nunca los dejes solos. —el semblante de su amigo se ensombreció. Sabía que se lo decía sin ninguna otra intención. Colín se empeñó en conservar el nombre de un hombre que jamás regresó, desconocía su procedencia y estampa. Cuando se veía en el espejo imposible le resultaba saber si eran más fuertes en él, los rasgos de su madre o su padre. Era un libro en blanco. ¿A caso quería lo mismo para su vástago?

—Por supuesto que no. —lo disculpó porque entendía que su vida cambió de un segundo a otro y aquello podía ser aterrador. Ahora era el sostén de su propia familia, el sol que mantenía funcionando a su diminuto universo.

—¿Traes todas tus cosas, cierto? Porque no tengo inconveniente en que se queden aquí más tiempo. —Maya asintió, ella disfrutaba ampliamente de las visitas de Talía, además de haberse acostumbrado a las comodidades que ofrecía su apartamento. El baño principal básicamente era suyo, lo mismo aplicaba para la cocina, el cuarto de invitados y la sala de estar.

Él le compró un millón de cosas ridículas y estúpidas para hacer más confortable su estancia. Además, sin Jon se sentiría patéticamente deprimido y solo. El pelirrojo asintió, insistiendo en la parte de no saber cómo pagarle.

—Claro que lo sabes. Jon y yo seremos los padrinos de su pequeño Osito.

—Y nosotros seremos quienes les pongan el lazo en el altar. —acentuó Maya con convicción. En tan solo cuatro días su vientre aumentó de tamaño, le daba miedo que fuera a caerse o romperse la espina cuando tomaba una ducha. Gracias a todos los cielos por la asistencia de Talía y el regreso de Colín Wilkes.

—No se me ocurriría nadie mejor para bendecir nuestra unión.


	7. Chapter 7

**.  
—7—**

**.  
.**

Pasaba de la media noche cuando escuchó algunos golpes contra la ventana, pensó que sería el viento, las ramas de ese estúpido árbol siempre estaban golpeando su ventana así que se dio la vuelta y tapó su rostro con la almohada pero el sonido era insistente. De hecho tenía la impresión de que además del golpeteo había un susurro que decía su nombre.

—Jon…Jon ¡Vamos! Me estoy congelando y no es posible que tengas el sueño tan pesado…—se levantó de súbito y olisqueó la oscuridad encontrando a su novio cual vampiro, apostado en la rama más gruesa y ataviado en su totalidad de negro. Se apresuró a abrir la ventana y a encender la luz de su lámpara de noche, la que usaba cuando se quedaba hasta las tantas de la madrugada abstraído en sus libros.

Damian tardó un poco en recuperarse de la inclemencia del frío, su abrigo no parecía estar hecho para las crueldades de este invierno o quizás, llevaba tanto tiempo ahí que la prenda se humedeció junto con sus cabellos. Lo ayudó a quitársela y después lo acomodó en la silla de su escritorio y le pasó una toalla blanca por el cabello. Amaba su cabello, también lo adoraba a él pero seguía sin entender qué hacía aquí. —¿Discutió con su padre por lo de la iglesia? ¿O tal vez, Colín y Maya seguían precisando de intimidad y el muy idiota se quedó sin lugar dónde pernoctar?— No lo sabía y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de saber, estar con él esta noche era más de lo que deseaba.

Permanecieron en silencio otro rato, él cuidando a su futuro esposo y Wayne admirando el amplio espacio que se abría a su alrededor. La alcoba que tenía en casa de sus padres era la misma desde que cumplió los seis.

Le gustaba la exploración espacial en aquel entonces y es así que toda una pared estaba llena de constelaciones, nebulosas y cohetes espaciales, del techo pendía el universo completo, elaborado por su padre, Conner y él; también tenía de esas estúpidas estrellas plásticas que brillan en la oscuridad repartidas por todos lados.

Se avergonzó un poco pero a la vez, debía admitir que adoró esa etapa de su vida. Si no hubiera sido por aquella conferencia dónde decían que los astronautas pierden tejido muscular y óseo en cada expedición, se habría enlistado sin pensar.

No quería una vida precisamente corta, ni tampoco dejó de desear las más locas aventuras. Otra pared (dónde se hallaba la ventana) tenía posters de sus súper héroes y deportistas favoritos, un aro de baloncesto daba la entrada a su cesto de ropa sucia, también tenía algunas fotografías de ex compañeros de clase, trofeos por correr a mayor velocidad que el resto ó superar en el mejor tiempo las carreras de relevos.

Le gustaba saltar, correr, si cerraba los ojos sentía cómo si pudiera volar, y de hecho, dejó de hacerlo porque en alguna ocasión, estando en la granja de sus abuelos el viento sopló tan fuerte que trató de volar. Se rompió el codo y la pierna diestros.

Sus padres le recortaron el presupuesto para adquirir novelas gráficas y controlaron mejor lo que veía en internet pero daba lo mismo porque Conner le prestaba su laptop o le conseguía la deliciosa mercancía.

La tercera pared, (pues la cuarta estaba abarcada de piso a techo por el ostentoso mueble de dos niveles que tenía en la parte inferior su escritorio con librero y en la superior su cama) se encontraba a rebosar de sus primeros intentos de ser músico: partituras, letras de canciones, poemas, vinilos, un amplificador con micrófono, la guitarra acústica que de hecho no era suya.

Pasó de generación en generación pues Jonathan también sintió el impulso de componer melodías para Martha y aunque Clark nunca fue especialmente diestro, llegó a llevar serenata a una de sus primeras novias. Lana Lang, según decía su abuela, describía la experiencia como sumamente traumática.

De la manera en que fuera, cuando sintió que Damián entraba en calor, le pidió que se quedara ahí, él volvía en un instante. Salió a la cocina para servirle chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, era otra especialidad de su madre y quería que lo probara.

Se encontró a Conner a medio camino de regreso, su hermano estaba totalmente despeinado, medio dormido y recién salido del cuarto de baño.

—¿Por qué sigues despierto cuatro ojos, nervioso?—preguntó rascándose los ojos con una mano y los testículos por adentro del bóxer con la otra.

—Hambriento…—comentó y en más de un sentido era cierto. Levantó ambas tazas y su hermano roló los ojos. No era de sorprender que se llevara doble postre a la cama, así no tenía que hacer dos viajes si su apetito se mostraba insaciable.

—Trata de no desvelarte, salimos a Smallville a las 5:00am

—Siempre puedo dormir en el auto.

—Como quieras. —Conner le desacomodó los cabellos, gracias al cielo con la mano que talló sus ojos, de haber usado la otra, él se habría puesto a gritar. Era un cerdo, un enorme y gastado cerdo de veintiocho años. Bostezó como un oso y se estiró otro poco antes de meterse en su cuarto, él tuvo que empujar su puerta con el hombro para poder entrar al suyo.

Damián estaba dónde lo había dejado, echándole un ojo a sus libros.

—Toma…—le entregó la taza humeante y su novio asintió con un movimiento de rostro. Aún cabía la posibilidad de que esto fuera un sueño. Siempre deseo que algún gallardo amante se colara por su ventana y le hiciera el amor. Bebió de su chocolate hasta sentir que se regodeaba su alma y más pronto que tarde, esa teoría quedó descartada.

Damián se acercó a él para besar sus labios.

—Hmmm…entonces no estoy dormido.

—¿Siempre me traes chocolate en tus sueños?

—No quieres saber lo que te hago en mis sueños. ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó porque hasta donde entendió, él iría a la mansión con sus abuelos y padre.

—No podía dormir y se me ocurrió venir hasta aquí. Tenía ganas de conocer tu cama individual con sábanas de animalitos. —sus mejillas se colorearon porque claro, las sábanas de esta noche eran del Capitán América, y en esa cama difícilmente cabía a sus veintiún años.

Damián le restó importancia a su dilema personal y procedió a besarlo de nuevo, más lento y sincero, él suspiró contra su cuerpo. —¿De qué servía esconderlo?— Wayne ya sabía que sus padres no querían que creciera y en una diminuta parte tampoco lo deseaba él, le gustaba ser mimado, sobreprotegido, amado.

—Es…pera…se…supone qué…deberíamos conservarnos castos…—comentó al separarse de su lado aunque no sin antes, morderle el labio.

—Yo no vine con pensamientos profanos, tan sólo tenía curiosidad por conocer esta parte de ti. —Damián hundió los labios en su taza de chocolate, él hizo lo propio porque si lo hicieron en la posición más incómoda del mundo dentro del lugar más pequeño e insalubre del mundo (cubículo del baño) no había forma de que no pudieran hacerlo encima de Steve Rogers.

Seguro que al Capitán América, le encantaría rendir honores a sus banderas.

—Nunca me dijiste que aspirabas a convertirte en astronauta o deportista de alto rendimiento.

—Sabías que era bueno en atletismo y baloncesto, también recuerdo haber dicho que me la pasaba con la cabeza en la luna, pero si quieres más detalles, te diré que en mi primer año universitario intenté abrirme camino con las novelas gráficas, pero el dibujo y las tramas siniestras jamás fueron lo mío. —Damián sonrió. Ahora él tenía curiosidad por conocer su habitación en la mansión Wayne. ¿Sería como la suya? ¿Un reflejo de todo lo que quería ser? Por la expresión en su rostro le parecía que no. No debió tener muchas oportunidades para ser él mismo si pasó buena parte de su formación en internados o escuelas militarizadas.

Apretó una de sus manos en el interior de la suya, hasta que se acabaron el chocolate y después, lo condujo a su cama. Seguía sin entender la necesidad de estar separados, llevaba más de un año haciéndolo con él. No había un solo centímetro que no conociera de su piel y viceversa. Lo acomodó con la espalda contra la cabecera, le abrió el pantalón y comenzó a masturbar su miembro dormido sobre la prenda interior. —¿Hacerlo en la cama de su tierna infancia contaría como su despedida de soltero?—

Según sus padres, él debería estar ocupado redactando sus votos matrimoniales.

El día de mañana, tendría que verlo a la cara y enunciar delante de todos sus familiares y amigos lo mucho que lo adoraba. No había palabras más allá del amor o de la dedicación que en este momento le profesaba.

Damián mordía sus labios para no dejar escapar una maldición, su cabeza hacia atrás, las manos aferradas a las sábanas del buen Rogers, dijo venir sin pensamientos profanos, pero no habló de no tener deseos, necesidades o no quererlo trabajando su cuerpo.

—Jo…hn…

—Shh…—lo besó para acallar el jadeo propio de la eyaculación, después lo obligó a lamer sus dedos, lento y obsceno. Se colocó sobre él, todo su peso por encima de él, eso descargó una nueva oleada de sentimientos y estremecimientos. —Eres mi invitado de honor, debo atenderte como dicta la tradición.

—¿Qué pasó con aquello de permanecer puros?

—Respetaría mi palabra si no lucieras demasiado angustiado para alguien que está por casarse.

—Dios…¿Cómo hice para merecerte?—Wayne lo besó de nuevo, liberando su sexo y no necesitó más que un leve tirón para bajarle la prenda inferior junto con la interior. Su entrada siempre estaba dilatada para él y el miembro viril de su novio ahora volvía a estar duro y enhiesto.

Damián se introdujo en su ser, tan íntimo, delicado y silencioso que volvía a sopesar la posibilidad del sueño. Sin embargo, al comenzar a embestirlo y meter las manos por debajo de su pijama para pellizcar sus pezones, descartó esa teoría por completo. Lo rodeó con los brazos y se apoderó de sus labios, no lo quería taciturno y distante, lo necesitaba con él, convencido de dar el siguiente paso.

Una vez se corrieron, arruinaron sus ropas y disfrutaron de los espasmos del orgasmo, Damián Wayne se acomodó junto a él. Recostados de lado cabían perfectamente los dos, su novio abrazándolo cómo si temiera dejarlo.

—¿Si sabes que tendré que irme tan pronto te vuelvas a dormir, cierto?

—Nunca estuviste aquí…aunque la evidencia en nuestras ropas y las sábanas señale lo contrario. ¿Ya me dirás que pasó?

—Bruce descubrió que no somos nosotros quienes reservaron la iglesia para el día 29

—Oh…

—Cree que estoy empecinado en ensuciar el nombre de su familia, burlarme de sus tradiciones, llevarle la contraria hasta llevarlo a la tumba.

—Tú no quieres hacer eso.

—¡Importa un carajo lo que yo quiera!

—¿Me quieres…? —preguntó haciendo lo imposible para girar y pegar su frente a la de él.

—Con cada fibra de mi ser.

—Entonces, nada más importa. Tus hermanos se casaron ahí, la élite y tu padre ya tuvieron suficiente de esa condenada iglesia. Además, siempre puedes decir que lo hiciste por mi. Yo te convencí de casarnos en otro lugar.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —medio susurró y chilló. —¡No voy a ponerte en la mira de su ira!

—Pues tampoco quiero que te encuentres ahí. Ya lo has complacido lo suficiente. ¡YA NOS ARRUINÓ LO SUFICIENTE! —Damián ahogó un segundo grito, él se incorporó y casi derribó su lámpara de noche, esto quizá no debió callárselo tanto.

—¡Tú y yo nos comprometimos en el escenario de nuestro último concierto, no en la mesa del comedor y nuestras sortijas las compré por internet. No pertenecen a ninguna casa joyera, pero embonan a la perfección y por eso nos representan a los dos!

Nosotros, no empezamos a salir siguiendo alguna especie de protocolo, nos seguimos a nosotros. Lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. ¡Así que si tu padre no puede entenderlo, tendrá que arreglárselas conmigo porque no toleraré que siga manipulando y torturando a mi novio! —el alma de Damián parecía haberse caído al suelo, en ese instante escuchó golpes contra su pared y la voz de su hermano elevándose por lo alto.

.

—¿¡Lo quieres por escrito!? Porque me quedé como a la mitad del discursito…—sus padres también le pedían que volviera a dormirse. ¿Damián no podía llamar a horas más humanas?

—¡Apaga ese celular o lo haré yo, jovencito! —gritó su madre y él se llevó ambas manos a los labios. —Damián le hizo señas para que respondiera. ¡Claro! el único escandaloso había sido él, así que su intrusión podía permanecer en secreto.

—¡Ya…perdón! ¡Ya lo apagué!

—¡Y deja de manosearte también, es solo una noche lejos de tu hombre, aguanta las ganas, maldito degenerado! —Conner los había escuchado, afortunadamente estaba tan dormido o fueron tan discretos que creía que era él, dándose amor.

Suspiró, aunque era su hermano y eso lo obligaba a contestar con algo peor.

—¡Tú me diste la maldita idea!

—¡Yo tuve la decencia de meterme al baño!

—¡El siguiente que abra la boca, limpiará ese baño y lavará esas sábanas de rodillas y con las manos desnudas! —sentenció su padre y así el silencio volvió a reinar en la casa. Damián parecía querer borrarse del mapa, él intentó aguantarse la risa, pero al final se carcajeó tan fuerte que su hermano le hizo segunda.

Su madre preguntaba al cielo ¿Qué clase de Karma estaba pagando, siendo una pobre, hermosa y delicada mujer en medio de tres grandes y sucios hombres?

.

—¿Todas sus peleas terminan así? —preguntó Damián acurrucado a su lado.

—Esa no cuenta como pelea, aunque tampoco tenemos muchas de esas.

—No sabía que te sentías así…

—No me importa el cortejo, el anillo o la boda. Sabía en qué me metía al interesarme en ti. Lo que me importa, es que tú no olvides como comenzamos a escribir nuestra historia. —Damián lo abrazó por detrás, besando su hombro. Sabía que no lo olvidaba porque contrario de su padre, él era un romántico.

No supo exactamente en que momento se durmió y cuando despertó, no fue sorpresa que se hubiera marchado su amor. Aún así requirió un cambio de sábanas y una ducha helada. Conner lo siguió fastidiando durante todo el camino, al llegar, pensó que se equivocaron de Granja.

.

Kent's Farm, parecía una casona de veraneo, de esas que tenían los grandes dueños de plantaciones por ahí de 1800.

Las columnas y barandales fueron revestidos con telas en color vino y blanco, había arcos con hojas y flores, globos y serpentinas por todos lados. Sus abuelos, Cassandra y Kara salieron a recibirlos de inmediato, el resto de invitados, estaban citados por ahí del medio día.

Su tía estaba impresionada de que atrapara a un auténtico Wayne, no cualquiera de la camada, sino el que tenía verdadero pedigrí.

—¿Si sabes que no es un perro o un caballo, cierto? —preguntó Conner después de saludar a Kara y besar a su novia.

—Lo sé, ocupé la noche en ponerme al día con Cass.

—También hicimos ponche de frutas porque tendremos suerte de que la temperatura no nos convierta en estatuas de cristal. —acotó su cuñada y él se mordió los labios porque no quería ni pensar en la clase de bebidas alcohólicas que se podrían ocultar en un ponche de frutas.

Las chicas y su molesto hermanote se fueron en dirección del granero, aún había detalles que afinar como quitar la nieve acumulada en el granero para poner un camino de pétalos, lámparas de movimiento que hicieran creer que estaban bailando bajo una lluvia de estrellas y tal vez, fuera conveniente atrapar a algunas palomas que emprendieran el vuelo cuando los dos dijeran que sí.

—¡Hey! ¡Paren el carro ustedes dos! ¿¡Qué no es solo un ensayo?! —preguntó Conn, agobiado por la perspectiva de todo ese trabajo.

—Es una ceremonia de compromiso, dónde recibiremos a la crema y nata. —le recordó Kara

—También a los cascarrabias y papanatas. —los perdió de vista en lo que a él comenzaban a arrastrarlo hacia el interior de la casa.

.

—¡Oh, mi querido niño. No imaginé jamás que viviríamos para este momento! —comentó Martha abrazándolo con ganas en lo que su esposo y su padre iban moviendo un montón de cosas. Lois también se emocionó a un nivel que le dio escalofríos y tomó sus manos para decirle que le tenían un obsequio.

—A los pocos meses de su compromiso o de su ultimo concierto para que no haya malos entendidos. Tu abuela y yo comenzamos a trabajar en esto. —Clark desprendió una tela y le mostró un maniquí con un precioso traje de tres piezas en color tornasol. Dependiendo del ángulo o de la iluminación parecía azul cielo o blanco. Era una auténtica obra de arte, algo que no le pediría nada a los diseños de Le Beau.

—¡Póntelo! —apremió su abuela. —Tenemos que ajustar algunos detalles para el momento en que camines hacia el altar.

—Yo…no, de verdad…no quisiera…ensuciarlo.

—¡Para eso los hicimos venir tan temprano! Necesitamos tus medidas exactas, porque algo habrán cambiado ahora que tú…ya sabes…—las mejillas de la anciana se colorearon un poco. Su abuelo optó por una sana retirada y sus padres tenían pinta de no entender nada de nada.

—¿Qué es lo que mi hijo sabe, mamá? —inquirió Clark, y aquí él se tuvo que preguntar: ¿Qué tan ciego podía estar su padre? Cuando Damián lo buscó en esa misma granja, dieron varias "muestras publicas" de afecto, lo hicieron en el granero, no solo una sino tres veces.

Claro qué, quien sabía eso era Conner, porque fue a buscarlos para llamarlos a desayunar. Pensó que su hermano les habría dicho lo desnudos que estaban cuando comenzó a amedrentarlos pero al parecer, el imbécil se inventó algún cuento en el que su virtud continuaba intacta.

Tenía sentido...—pensó en nítido sarcasmo— él y Damián sólo se besaban con hambre, se buscaban con la desesperación propia de los amantes, vivían juntos desde hacía más de un año pero jamás…jamás, se habían atrevido a nada más. Casi se ahoga con la carcajada que no expulsó. Si no lo hizo fue porque su abuela lo pellizcó.

Ese pensamiento, en la mente amorosa de sus queridos padres, en gran medida se lo debían a él, pues cuando descubrieron a Wayne en su apartamento, él se había puesto a llorar a moco tendido y les aseguró que seguía puro.

También era soltero y gay de clóset por aquel entonces, pero bueno.

Si eso los hacía felices, ¿Quién era para decirles que perdió la virginidad después de ese descabellado intento de homicidio?

Martha, conocedora de sus fechorías por mera intuición, tuvo que aceptar que educaron a Clark con modales un poco anticuados, era su único hijo y por supuesto que lo querían lo más honesto, correcto e íntegro que se pudiera y eso era lo mismo que se esperaba de él.

—Jonathan sabe que la vida de pareja es como tener tu propia confitería. Apuesto a que ese novio suyo se la vive llenándolo de golosinas.

—En realidad, Damián las hornea, hace unas crepas de chocolate y unos pasteles con fresas y crema batida qué…

—¡Por eso insisto en que te lo pongas! —zanjó la mujer. —tengo que corroborar tus medidas, estás más robusto y un poco más alto de lo que esperé.

—De acuerdo. —tomó la prenda que su madre ya había quitado del maniquí y fue a meterse en el baño. Sus padres parecían relajados, gracias a todos los santos ni él o Damián podían embarazarse o de lo contrario, ya estarían esperando.

Una vez las mujeres terminaron de ajustar todo lo necesario, debía admitir que se sentía y lucía cómo el príncipe de los cuentos de hadas que tanto fascinaban a Carrie. Digno de la alta sociedad y de él. Lo que le traía a colación su charla nocturna y no auguraba muchas esperanzas de recibir bien a su suegro.

.

Para la ceremonia de compromiso se puso un traje de los que tenía, era color paloma, de dos piezas y lo completó con una camisa blanca como la espuma y una corbata de moño en color azul cielo. Sus zapatos también eran blancos, sus cabellos los desordenó un poco (a Damián le gustaban sus rizos sueltos) sus padres, abuelos, hermano y cuñada también se vistieron para la ocasión: un vestido fresco en color vino para su madre a juego con la corbata de su padre, Conner llevaba el mismo traje de dos piezas en color negro que Clark, aunque su corbata era violeta como el vestido ligero y coqueto de Cassandra.

Sus abuelos eran más relajados así que Martha llevaba un vestido floreado en tonos rosados con lavanda y su abuelo, un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa a cuadros blancos, rosa y lavanda, además de su clásica chaqueta de cuero.

Se sintió nervioso en cuanto el reloj anunció la hora pactada. Kara enfundada en un llamativo vestido color champagne ya quería ver a Bárbara. —Ni siquiera sabía que se conocían— pero según ella, lo hicieron antes de entrar a la Universidad, ambas estudiaron un semestre en Paris y se disputaron los afectos de Dick durante meses.

La revelación le dio escalofríos, es decir, el mundo era una jodida nuez.

.

Llegaron sus invitados casi en procesión y aquí se preguntó si la élite era así para todo ó esta era una ocasión especial.

Los primeros en arribar fueron los Al Ghul, parecían incómodos por la ausencia de Damián o Bruce pero lo disimularon saludando a todos con la debida ceremonia. Talía estrechó las manos con sus padres y él, dijo traer obsequios para su familia, pero esos los verían en el momento apropiado.

Después de ellos llegaron el General Lane y su tía Lucy.

—¡Aquí está mi nieto favorito! —enunció por lo alto antes de apretar a Conn en un poderoso abrazo. —Y esta preciosura debe ser su encantadora dama. —estrechó una mano con Cass y Lois ya estaba deseando mandarlos por donde llegaron. Lucy les dedicó el mismo afectuoso saludo a su hermano y cuñada. Evidentemente, no aprobaban los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo pero aquí estaban, para llenarse la boca de maldiciones o para tener de qué cotillear una vez regresaran a su cuartel.

Luego vinieron Colín y Maya, su amiga se veía radiante en su vestido rosa palo, Wilkes llevaba un pantalón de vestir café oscuro y una gabardina larga de color beige, parecía un detective sacado de Sin City pero lo disculpaba porque el pelirrojo no solía llevar ropa elegante, no la necesitaba, es más, al igual que él, la odiaba. Lo dieron un efusivo abrazo y para aligerar la tensión, Colín abrió su gabardina y le mostró el anillo de compromiso.

El que tenía tres gemas, una roja y brillante justo en el centro.

—Lamento ser quién te diga esto, pero a partir de este día, ya no podrás escapar.

—No se me ocurriría hacerlo. —respondió sincero.

—Aún te puedo ayudar con la despedida de soltero…—Colín le guiñó un ojo seductoramente, Maya comenzó a golpearlo en el antebrazo con los puños cerrados y a él no le quedó la menor duda que Ducard, le había dicho sobre su doble identidad.

_(Kittygirl_loves_Damian)_ sus mejillas se incendiaron, sus lentes se empañaron. Wilkes agregó estar sumamente halagado pero no era su tipo.

—Como podrás notar, tengo debilidad por los pequeños _demonios_ de carácter imposible y que se la viven maltratándome. —asintió, porque Maya parecía a nada de roer su brazo. Además, de que aquello confirmaba su nombre de usuario: _My_sweet_demon._

—Damián también estaría halagado.

—Tienes mi palabra de que jamás, me interpondría entre los dos.

—Lo sé.

.

Sus cuñados llegaron poco tiempo después, Richard dijo haberse perdido porque cierta señorita estuvo jugando con el G.P.S del auto otra vez.

—¡No es cierto! —protestó la pecosa enfundada en un vestido idéntico al de Anna de frozen.

—¿Dimos como trescientas vueltas antes de llegar aquí o no?

—Pero papi, era un atajo…

—¡Suficiente! —zanjó Bárbara y el resto de pequeños lo interpretó como su autorización para salir a jugar. Lian llevaba el vestido de Elsa y Terry traía tantas chamarras, guantes y bufandas para protegerlo de la inclemencia del frío que indudablemente, parecía un adorable muñequito de nieve.

Este último apenas si podía caminar por lo que Bárbara y Roy le recordaron a las niñas que era su responsabilidad cuidar de su primo.

—Lo sentimos…—volvieron sobre sus pasos y lo tomaron cada una de una mano, el regordete jovencito chilló de alegría. Le encantaban las emociones fuertes, por no decir que jugar con ellas a lo que fuera.

Segundos después de que las pequeñas se pegaran a sus piernas y preguntaran si las dos podían ser las niñas de las flores, llegó la flamante limosina de Bruce Wayne.

Talía enarcó una ceja, tensó la postura y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, tras ella, su marido, padre y hermanos imitaron la acción, parecía que querían crucificarlo por traer tarde a su hijo a la ceremonia de compromiso.

Thomas y Martha Wayne descendieron con la ayuda de Alfred, Bruce se tomó el tiempo de darle una mano a Selina. Damián no venía con ellos y aquí él (y todos) sintieron verdaderos escalofríos.

—El joven Damián se disculpa…—anunció el mayordomo y si no se desmayó cuando lo escuchó es porque el universo era grande. —Tuvo una diferencia de opinión con su padre anoche y no hemos sabido de él desde entonces. Sin embargo. —aclaró cuando varias personas comenzaban a arrepentirse de haber hecho el viaje hasta Smallville para nada. —Cómo una de las personas que durante años estuvo a cargo de su educación, he de asegurar que vendrá. —Alfred centró sus avellanos ojos en él, le dedicó una elaborada reverencia y la correspondió porque sabía que vendría.

Sin importar las injurias de sus invitados o los deseos homicidas de Conner, la única razón por la que podría dejarlo plantado, era la presencia de Bruce Wayne.

Ignoró a sus amigos, pasó de largo a sus abuelos y padres, caminó en dirección de su suegro con la cabeza en alto y la espalda recta, le pidió unos minutos a solas y el magnate le sonrió como si fuera una broma. Esa expresión le recordó a Lex Luthor: todo soberbia y ser el dueño del mundo. Él apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo e insistió con marcada molestia en la voz.

—¿Quiere acompañarme adentro o prefiere protagonizar una de esas demostraciones de afecto que tanto desprecia? —el silencio que se cernió al rededor fue épico. Talía se acercó también y preguntó por la naturaleza de su demanda.

Él no dio explicaciones tan solo comenzó a dirigirse al interior de la casa y los dos lo siguieron.

Una vez en la sala, ni siquiera dejó que hablara, comenzó a darle el mismo sermón que improvisó ayer sobre que ya los había presionado y arruinado bastante.

¡Damián no hacía otra cosa más que buscar su aprobación y afecto! pero aparentemente, llegó tarde a la repartición de todo eso. ¡No era su culpa haber nacido al último, llevar su sangre en las venas o su apellido en el nombre! ¡Él no estaba obligado a imitar sus pasos, pero lo hacía porque seguía buscando su maldito lugar en la familia!

Una familia que ya tenía sus fisuras y que terminó de romperse a los pocos años de nacer él. Lo mandaron a un internado y después a la escuela militarizada, le hicieron sentir que estorbaba, que jamás sería necesario, y ¡Oh sorpresa! ahora que por fin encuentra estabilidad en su vida, vuelven a hacerle sentir que todo lo que anhela vale una mierda.

—Si comprometerse conmigo por amor y no por intereses económicos o políticos, no le es suficiente, permítame decirle qué quién debería irse es usted.

.

Su intento de mantenerlo en privado lo presenciaron todos porque obvio, él venía de una familia de reporteros y militares, aquella era una casa vieja, típica de Kansas y tenía dos puertas, dos jardines, infinidad de ventanas y todas estaban abiertas.

El General Lane aulló con orgullo que ahora sí tenía dos nietos.

—Todo este tiempo pensé, que al ser hijo de este a-fe-mi-na-do —señaló a su padre y tanto Clark como Lois, se pusieron pálidos. —no encontrarías tus blanquillos pero ahora veo que los tienes bien puestos.

—¡Papá! —intentó controlarlo Lucy pero ni así se calló.

—Tienes mi consentimiento. Aunque te hayas prendado de otro de-li-ca-di-to. Tener que abogar por sus hombres para poderse casar con ellos debería estar prohibido, pero si así los quisieron…

—¡PAPÁ, POR DIOS…! —gritó Lois y Clark tenía el rostro totalmente rojo.

—¡Luthor, ese sí era un verdadero hombre!

—Hablemos de él en privado. —Conner se llevó a su abuelo y ahora ya sabía por qué en toda su vida, apenas si lo había visto.

.

Sudó frío porque ahora era R'as al Ghul quien le dedicaba una marcada reverencia a sus padres, señaló que él acababa de "pasar la prueba" demostrar su valía y que para ellos (los Al Ghul) el coraje y la lealtad, estaban por encima de todas las banalidades.

—Jonathan Samuel Kent Lane, tiene nuestra aprobación para enlazarse con mi nieto. —acto seguido, Dusan le entregó una espada a su padre y Nysa una daga a su madre, dijeron que eran obsequios para brindar protección a la familia que algún día comenzarían.

Frente a él, Talía hizo eco de sus palabras. Enfundada en un revelador vestido de corte oriental color verde con dorado, lo miró a los ojos y le aseguró que su ex marido lo aprobaba.

—Mi querido sólo presionó a nuestro hijo para obtener la mejor versión posible de él. Sé que cometimos muchas fallas a lo largo de su educación y que eso se vio reflejo en los vicios y los horrores que aquella fatídica noche casi nos lo arrebató, pero estamos agradecidos de que te encontrara a ti, para que sean tu orgullo y tu amor lo que llene cada uno de sus vacíos. —Bruce asintió y se disculpó por haber sido tan necio con lo de la iglesia.

Ni siquiera lo hacía por él, sino por la élite.

Damián era reconocido como el príncipe de Ciudad Gótica, su único hijo de sangre. El evento debería ser de proporciones bíblicas, planearse durante todo un año y no en cuatro míseras semanas.

—¿De qué sirve planear la boda de dos personas que ya están casadas en su corazón? —preguntó Clark y en sus ojos se veía el orgullo y respeto por lo que hizo al enfrentar a su amigo.

El resto de invitados parecía estar en sincronía de sentimiento, aunque no veía a Jason ni a Dick entre la multitud. Debieron ir a buscarlo para asegurarse de que otra vez no se estuviera drogando.

No lo haría, él era su droga por eso lo buscó a elevadas horas de la noche y si no llegaba, es porque estaba reuniendo fuerzas para aparentar un valor que ya no sentía.

Su padre y sus hermanos eran todo para él, y si no aprobaban el jardín con su diminuta capilla, entonces no se casarían en presencia de sus familias. Ordenarían a Colín como ministro por internet y se darían el sí en algún techado mal oliente de Los Narrows.

Sus padres lo entenderían, comenzaba a convencerse de que hasta el General Lane lo entendería.

.

Thomas y Martha Wayne fueron los siguientes en tomar la palabra, se disculpaban encarecidamente porque tal vez, todo esto era culpa suya.

—Cuando comentamos aquello de "revivir nuestros mejores tiempos a través de ellos" Nos referíamos al amor así de profeso. No a las apariciones públicas, la crítica de la prensa, el baile de salón, aunque esa parte sigue siendo mi favorita de la celebración. —Martha miró a su hijo y agregó que la iglesia era lo de menos.

—Nosotros la elegimos al asar porque era ahora o nunca. —corroboró Thomas. —Esos viejos de la Corte de los Búhos amenazaron con matar a Martha, destrozarme a mi, si me atrevía a desposarla y aunque teníamos miedo, hicimos público un segundo evento.

Una iglesia de proporciones bíblicas en Londres. Todo el jodido mundo se trasladó para allá y cuando nos sentimos libres, nos metimos en la primer capilla que encontramos a disposición. Nos dimos el sí, sin familiares o amigos. En aquel entonces, no había muchas personas que quisieran acompañarnos sin desear una tajada de la fortuna o aspirar a apuñalarnos por la espalda.

—Y he aquí otro motivo para que te sientas orgulloso de tu hijo, Bruce —enfatizó Martha señalando a todos sus invitados. Colín y Maya con clara intención de molerlo a golpes como no les diera su bendición. El embarazo y el color rosado hacían parecer a Ducard como todo un furioso, adorable y letal Kirby. Le dieron ganas de abrazarla pero se controló.

—Estoy orgulloso de él.

—Pues deberías decírselo más seguido porque sin importar el qué, no lo cree. —comentó Timothy y aquí se preguntó ¿De parte de quién estaba él?. Según Damián lo odiaba, por eso se llevaba tan bien con Conner, pero el inútil de su hermano ya estaba cuchicheando con Kara quién deseaba saber si podía publicar todo esto en su Diario Local.

—Ni una sola palabra, primita. —sentenció su padre. La espada y la daga ya estaban en manos de Stephanie y Cassandra, esperaba que no fueran reales pero en cuanto el filo que manipulaba Brown cortó una hoja caída de un árbol a la mitad, descartó la idea.

Familia ancestralmente armamentista, por supuesto que los Al Ghul traerían armas blancas al ensayo de su boda. Los ánimos lentamente se relajaron, especialmente cuando Bruce volvió a decir que no pretendía hacer que Damián no se sintiera con ánimos de venir.

.

.

—¡Claro que tiene ánimos! —anunció Richard por lo alto.

Él y Jason traían a Damián amarrado cómo si fuera un convicto recién capturado (o un animal salvaje especialmente furioso) Las heridas en los cuerpos de ambos superaban con creces las que alcanzaba a ver en su novio. Aquí sí le dieron ganas de ponerse a gritar, llorar o caer desmayado.

Si no lo logró fue porque el convicto se liberó de sus captores en menos de un parpadeo.

—¡Ya fue suficiente par de anormales! ¡Desde que me sacaron de mi auto resultó evidente que venía para acá!

—Oh, querías darte a la fuga…—acusó Richard, guardando su distancia. Kara le comentó a Babs que era por eso que el atractivo de Dick perdía tooda su gracia. A veces se comportaba como un auténtico loco. Damián se terminó de quitar los amarres para la sorpresa y admiración del General Lane.

—¡Hey! retiro lo dicho, hijo! ¡Ese es un auténtico hombre! Conoce de maniobras militares, ese nudo, la camisa de fuerza y esas esposas no se rompen tan fácil. —Lucy le pasó otra bebida caliente a su abuelo, Lois contaba las horas para que se terminara este tormento, los Al Ghul estaban claramente orgullosos de su heredero.

—También podría romperte la quijada y entonces impondrías mucho respeto entre los bandidos de cuello blanco que diariamente atrapas. —Damián escupió al piso, los miembros liberados, su traje de color negro totalmente arruinado.

Lloriqueó.

Las niñas reconocieron a los recién llegados y la pelea se congeló en el tiempo porque la pecosa chilló el nombre de su tío y corrió a arrojarse a sus brazos, Lian era mucho más discreta pero aún así corrió a los brazos de Roy para preguntarle ¿Qué le había pasado a su papi Jay?

—Debieron encontrarse con un montón de mapaches rabiosos, de esos que tienen garras, colmillos y que jamás atrapas.

—¿De verdad pasó eso tío Dami? —preguntó Carrie acariciando los golpes que tenía en la cara.

—No te preocupes cariño, eran unos mapaches demasiado estúpidos como para meterse conmigo.

—¿¡Quién fue el estúpido que se quedó dormido en su vehículo!? —preguntó Jason.

—¡¿Y subirme la temperatura a golpes fue su mejor idea?! —Damián estaba en su auto, Damián estaba en la Granja pero se quedó dormido en su auto. _¿Por qué no lo vieron cuando llegaron?_ nevó durante buena parte de la mañana así que tal vez, se quedó sepultado. —Oh, Dios mío…— de no haberlo encontrado…sintió un tremendo nudo en el estómago pero afortunadamente, las ganas de vomitar se las ganó Maya, se dobló por el frente y apenas si consiguió hacerlo detrás de un arbusto.

Los colores abandonaron el rostro de Damián casi de inmediato, pidió que alguien sostuviera a Carrie y cuando Dick lo hizo, vomitó en otro sitio.

Síntomas de embarazo compartidos. Hasta ahora creía en eso.

—¡A-fe-mi-na-dos! —insistió su abuelo.

Él por fin corrió a socorrerlo, no le importaba ensuciar su pañuelo o sus ropas. Lo abrazó por detrás y Damián se disculpó por ser tan idiota.

—Era de suponer, dormiste muy pocas horas…jamás debí dejar que te fueras.

—¿No irás a castigarme de nuevo o si?

—Claro que sí, a partir de este día sufrirás un tormento conmigo.

.

La ceremonia continuó su curso natural, Damián se cambió de ropas por un traje que el previsor de Alfred traía para él.

—Siempre le estoy diciendo que use el botón de pánico que Lucius Fox, instaló en su teléfono celular para casos como este, pero jamás me hace caso joven Wayne.

—Te prometo que a partir de ahora lo haré.

—Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar. —el mayordomo le arregló la corbata. Damián lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo.

—Eres el mejor del mundo, Al

—Lo sé, sin mis esfuerzos constantes, más de uno de ustedes ya estaría muerto.


	8. Chapter 8

**.  
—8—**

**.  
.**

Intercambiaron anillos con la bendición de Maya Ducard y Colín Wilkes, el de Damián era un poco más grueso que el suyo totalmente liso y con una inscripción interna que decía**_ "Siempre tuyo" _**Conner y Cass les colocaron el lazo y poco después, dijeron sus votos bajo el enorme arco decorado con crisantemos, gardenias y alcatraces blancos. Wayne lo hizo en su lengua materna, (el árabe que aprendió durante las visitas que le hacía a su abuelo) y él se enfureció un montón porque no entendió una mierda de lo que le confesó.

Debía ser algo genial porque su madre se conmovió hasta la médula, Nysa extrajo un pañuelo de entre sus ropas y tanto Dusan como R'as aplaudieron su pronunciación perfecta.

Cuando fue su turno y sólo porque el muy canalla en serio que lo disgustó, dio sus votos con una letanía de maullidos.

—¡Miau miau miau miau! —los niños rompieron en estruendosas carcajadas. Damián se acercó a su cuerpo, enarcó una ceja y sonrió como un auténtico lobo.

—Me halagas gatito, pero creo que sonaría mejor si en lugar de maullidos fueran _ronroneos._

—No me obligues a sacar las garras, Damián

—¿Esa es una promesa? porque me encanta cuando las entierras en mi espalda...—susurró a su oído ya que justo ahora, estaba por besar sus labios. —Kara liberó a las palomas, todo el mundo estalló en silbidos, vítores y aplausos. La boca de su _ahora esposo_, sabía a ponche de frutas y champagne.

.

**Algunas horas después.**

.

Por petición de los Al Ghul, Damián impresionó a todos con las cuerdas de su violín: de lo más conmovedor y delicado a lo más impresionante y exagerado. Danzaba con el instrumento de lado a lado, cómo si fuera otro: un ser delicado y etéreo arrancado de alguna antigua religión. Decir que lo dejó arrobado y mucho más enamorado de lo que ya estaba sería poco.

Bailaron al compás de la música y a la luz de las lámparas que emulaban la lluvia de estrellas, para complacer a los abuelos de los dos, el tema con el que iniciaron fue _"Dance me to the end of love"_ se puso nervioso porque seguía sin tener muchas ideas de cómo bailar un vals. Sin embargo, Damián volvió a decirle que lo mirara a los ojos y se dejara llevar.

Una mano en su mano, la otra en la cintura, sus ojos en los propios y como por arte de magia se comenzaron a deslizar.

Varias parejas los acompañaron: sus abuelos, amigos y padres, incluso las hermosas princesas pidieron a sus progenitores que las levantaran en brazos y las hicieran flotar.

Richard era un padre de lo más consentidor, lo mismo podría decirse de Timothy y Roy.

Sus hermanos, (a parte de volver a golpearlo en cada brazo y la boca del estómago, respectivamente: Ya no lo hacían por quedarse dormido sino por aquella fotografía del jacuzzi que introdujo pensamientos poco adecuados en sus parejas) no entraron en detalles sobre el estado en que lo hallaron.

Sobra decir que el auto ultimo modelo y con tecnología de punta cumplía sus promesas de estar equipado para todo tipo de temperatura y terreno. De no ser por la calefacción interna, las rejillas en los asientos traseros que permitían la ventilación constante y la cobertura de piel que contribuyeron a que no se congelaran sus miembros, el evento en cuestión sería luctuoso.

Damián y su padre tuvieron su propio momento de calidad. Aquí todos respetaron su intimidad y cuando se pusieron de acuerdo, el Señor Wayne estrechó su mano para decir que no podría desear a nadie mejor para su hijo.

A ojos de los invitados, su lobito no necesitó pedir su mano, era él quién volvía a hacerlo, al demostrar que lo conocía mejor que nadie y que estaba seguro, protegido y amado a su lado.

—Es un honor y un privilegio que por fin se unan nuestras familias.

.

Chocaron las copas, compartieron champagne, él seguía reacio al consumo de bebidas alcohólicas pero _su esposo_, le aseguró que no había problema con solo una.

—Eso me dijiste la primera vez que te chupé la entrepierna y mírame ahora...todo un adicto a ti.

—¡Trágatela ya, sucio!

—Eso quisiera...pero hay muchos testigos... —la mesa de honor a rebosar de regalos cubría buena parte de sus cuerpos así que no podían ver dónde tenía la mano que no sostenía la copa. Cuando más de uno se comenzó a desesperar de que estuvieran ahí parados viéndose y susurrándose como tarados, Damián lo atrajo a su cuerpo bebió de su copa y no le quedó más remedio que tomarse la otra.

El gusto era mejor cuando lo probaba de labios de su amor y fue así que lo hizo.

No imaginó que pudiera besarlo tantas veces en un solo día y mucho menos que eso sucediera delante de sus familias.

.

Aún faltaban veinte días para la boda real, pero afortunadamente, todo lo bueno y malo que había por decir, lo expulsaron ya.

Su madre le pidió una pieza y por supuesto que bailó con ella en lo que Damián, atacaba la mesa de postres junto con Maya.

—Alguien va a ponerse gordito. —canturreó Lois enfatizando las ganas con que hundían sus cucharillas en el pastel de tres chocolates.

—Ya lo sé, pero no se lo digas. Colín y yo apostamos a ver cuanto tiempo tarda en notarlo.

—Esas apuestas son de villanos.

—Villanía sería...entregarle una zanahoria cubierta de chocolate. —su mamá sonrió y no tardó en repetirle lo orgullosa que estaba del hombre en que se convirtió.

Parecía una mentira que fuera a dejarlos, él le aseguró que no saldría de sus vidas.

—Con excepción de la luna de miel y las ocasiones en que me mande de viaje Ronald, seguiremos viviendo en el mismo departamento.

—¿Ya decidieron a donde irán?

—Damián quiere que sea una sorpresa.

—Donde sea que vayan, tienen nuestra bendición y esperamos ver fotografías.

—Gracias por todo má. —se abrazó a ella como el bebé que era y siguió susurrando a su oído. —Por querer a papá cuando es más que evidente lo mucho que le desagrada al General.

—Oh, tu abuelo solo está molesto de que no siguiera la instrucción militar, y...en una minúscula parte le fastidia que no me casara con Lex: el hombre que sí sabía de guerras, política y mundo. ¡Tu padre sabe tanto o más que él! ¿Cómo si no, íbamos a redactar la noticia? —asintió y después de describir una última vuelta, fue su turno de bailar con Cassandra.

—Conn es muy inmaduro para decirlo pero sería un gran honor para él, que le permitieran ser el fotógrafo de su boda.

—Desde luego, ya lo teníamos contemplado.

—¿Seguro que no vas a discutirlo con Wayne?

—¿Bromeas? ¿Quién más lo haría gratis? —su cuñada se carcajeó y Conner desvió el rostro fingiendo que estaba muy entretenido con lo que fuera que le contara Tim.

.

Al terminar, cuando sus invitados comenzaron a irse (Carrie y Lian armando tremendo escándalo porque no tenían sueño y querían seguir jugando) Sus abuelos insistieron en que se quedaran en la habitación del granero.

La habían preparado para ellos, conscientes de que estarían agotados y el viaje sería largo.

El auto de Damián estaba hecho una auténtica desgracia pues, cuando lo encontraron se imaginaron lo peor y Jason no aguardó ni un instante en tomar una palanca de acero de su porta equipajes y romper el vidrio del asiento del conductor.

Debieron horrorizarse de que no reaccionara con el sonido, estuviera medio morado y se sintiera helado al tacto.

Todd tenía heridas más profusas que las de Richard; podía imaginar un escenario en que el abnegado (y medio enamorado) hermano se apoderara de los labios y el cuerpo de su novio a fin de devolverle el calor y aliento. No se lo reprochaba, Dick estaba presente así que no debió pasar nada más, pero asumía que seguía siendo incómodo. Tan intempestivo y significativo cómo para que los dos, no intercambiaran palabras o miradas por el resto de la fiesta. Roy también lo intuía, se refugiaba en los mimos y las travesuras de su pequeñita, pero necesitaban charlar y por eso debió permitir que Lian pasara la noche con los Grayson.

—¿Qué estás pensando gatito? —preguntó Damián una vez terminó de ponerse las ropas de cama que les obsequió alguno de sus invitados. Hacían juego con las suyas y describían una taza de café en el caso de Wayne y unos panqueques en el caso de él, por la espalda decían: Combinación perfecta.

—En lo afortunado que soy y lo mucho que te quiero...—mintió. Su esposo sonrió, abriendo las cobijas.

Jonathan y Martha dijeron que se abrigaran bien y usaran protección. No querían que sus padres se llevaran una mala impresión. ¿Cierto?

Suspiró.

Estaban demasiado cansados para "hacerlo" así que se contentó con volver a besar sus labios y pegarse a su cuerpo.

—Según Bruce me quieres un infierno...—él reaccionó a sus palabras cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta las orejas. Jamás superaría eso: sometió a Bruce Wayne a la humillación pública porque creía que Damián no llegaría y el muy idiota estaba congelándose a pocos kilómetros de la Granja. —¿Sabes? en toda su vida, sólo cuatro personas han podido gritarle así, las dos primeras son sus padres, la tercera Alfred y por último Talía.

Te has ganado mi devoción y gratitud eterna por mandarlo a su esquina.

—Yo...no le grité, ni lo mandé a ninguna esquina, tan solo le dije que si no entendía la naturaleza de nuestra relación...hiciera el favor de marcharse.

—Pues a mí me suena a lo mismo...—Damián enlazó sus manos por debajo de las sábanas y debía reconocer que extrañaba las que serían sus alianzas de matrimonio.

La inscripción interna de la suya decía: **_"Siempre mío"_**

—Te amo —susurró antes de cerrar los ojos, aspirar su aroma y quedarse dormido.

—Lo sé.

.

Por la mañana siguiente hacía tanto frío que se hicieron el amor para entrar en calor, luego ayudaron a sus abuelos a recoger lo más que pudieron. Era una extensión bastante grande de terreno y aunque limitaron la celebración a los jardines traseros y el granero, los niños llevaron de todo a los corrales de los conejos, pollos, pavos y gallinas.

Damián tenía buena mano con los animales. Tan era así que Betsy, su única vaca permitió que la cepillara y ordeñara. En cuanto a Jerry, el pavo que esperaba no se cenaran en navidad, lo correteo unos buenos metros hasta que el enrejado se lo impidió.

—¿No podemos llevárnoslo, Jon? —preguntó con ojos encantadores en lo que el pájaro de corral enfatizaba la petición con una letanía de _"gordo, gordo, gordo"_ que aparentemente, derretían a su novio.

—Awww...mira sus ojitos y su pico...

—Si lo sacas de esta granja ten la seguridad de que Maya se lo comerá.

—Lo siento pequeño, vendré a visitarte.

—u_u

.

Regresaron al departamento en un taxi privado pues la agencia envió personal para hacerse cargo del auto de Damián. Sus amigos ya preparaban la cena, los recibieron de buen agrado y confirmaron que sus anillos estaban a salvo.

Sentarse a la mesa con ellos fue como regresar algunos años en el pasado: los amigos que compartían un sueño y se dirigían hacia el mismo destino. No podía decir que aquello hubiera cambiado. Sus intereses ahora coincidían en la formalización de su familia.

Cayó la noche y antes de retirarse a su habitación le pidió a Damián que lo perdonara.

Su novio no entendía a lo que se refería y él habló de la decoración del apartamento, la hizo con Colín y Maya antes de que regresara de Suiza, pero estaba dispuesto a apostar, qué jamás había tenido un espacio que fuera totalmente suyo.

Incluso el departamento que compartió con Emiko, lo decoró ella. Así que quería que aprovechara su ausencia para quitar o añadir lo que deseara.

—El departamento es perfecto tal y como está. No hay nada que quiera cambiar.

—Bien, entonces te obligaré...—lo metió al cuarto de estudio y encendió la luz. Se suponía que dos paredes eran suyas y dos de él. Admitía que tenía cosas del Diario de Gotham regadas por todos lados pero lejos de eso, un caballete vacío y las espadas ceremoniales que acostumbraba regalarle R'as, no había más.

—Quiero conocerte a través de lo que te apasiona como tú a mi.

—Eso ya lo sabes...—insistió Damián notablemente incómodo.

—Sé que te gustan la música y el arte pero a excepción de anoche jamás te había escuchado tocar así.

—Es porque se trató de una ocasión especial.

—Que me hizo amarte más. Escucha, no estoy pidiendo ningún imposible. Si quieres llenar tus paredes de libros, más armas ceremoniales o pinturas del Príncipe maldito y su imperiosa bestia Goliath, lo aceptaré. Tan solo quiero que te sientas con la libertad de ser tu mismo en nuestro hogar.

—Está bien, pero sólo para que conste, me siento con toda la libertad que deseo.

—Entonces, sorpréndeme.

.

Entraron a su recámara y comenzó a preparar sus cosas para partir a Los Ángeles con las primeras luces del alba, grabarían cuatro segmentos a lo largo de esa semana y después volarían a Chicago. Si todo salía como tenía previsto, volverían a verse por ahí del 22 de diciembre.

—Entonces será el concierto de "The Outlaws" ¿Recuerdas?

—Lo tengo agendado, pero si no llego a tiempo tendrás que asistir con Colín o ir tú solo.

—¿Te portarás bien, cierto?

—Sabes que sí, me alejaré de todas las barras de bebidas de Norte América.

—Y yo de todas las barras de postres.

—¡ABSOLUTAMENTE, NO! —protestó porque la parte malvada y medio fetichista de él, ansiaba verlo gordito. Más de la mitad de MPreg que leía eran con Damián en estado de gestación y vaya que sufriría mil orgasmos de tenerlo así. No demasiado obeso, sólo un poquito para inflamar su ego. —se pegó a su cuerpo a medida que pensaba todo esto. Damián lo recibió sorprendido, pero acostumbrado a sus arranques de afecto, lo besó hambriento primero y después lánguido y delicado.

Cuando se tranquilizó, recostados los dos sobre el colchón, le recordó que tenía que elegir el pastel para la boda.

—¿Qué no te gustó el de triple chocolate?

—Preferiría un mil hojas con relleno de durazno, decorado con avellanas y coco raspado. Las figurillas por cierto, las esculpirá Colín.

—¿Seremos tú y yo?

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no...

—No me gusta cuando confabulas con nuestros amigos a mis espaldas.

—Tengo que competir con tu asombroso nombre y fortuna, necesito ayuda.

—O comenzar a quitarte la ropa...—Wayne colocó los dedos en el borde de su camisa, él sonrió y lo ayudó desprendiéndose de la prenda de un tirón. En el instante que estaba por abrir la hebilla de su cinturón golpes contra la pared los detuvieron.

.

—¡O dejan dormir o ponen una cámara para que veamos!

—¡Usa tu imaginación! —reprendió el pelirrojo.

—¡No quiero! ¡El bebé y yo necesitamos detalles escandalosos! —rompieron a carcajadas porque, vaya. Esta era la segunda vez que los atrapaban y cómo Wayne se sentía en confianza le dio por gritar.

—¡Lo que ese bebé necesita es que recuperes la cordura!

—¡Mentira!

—¡A callar Oso!

—¡A dormir Cerdo! —besó sus labios para acallar el siguiente reclamo y recordarle, que Carrie le había dibujado un cerdito en la mejilla el día en que se conocieron.

—¿Me estás diciendo que sí soy un cerdo? —susurró para no iniciar otra discusión. Él terminó de abrirse el pantalón y mostrarle su miembro medio erecto.

—Que yo recuerde...te estaba diciendo que mañana me voy y serán quince días de absoluta sequía...

.


	9. Chapter 9

**.  
—9—**

**.  
.**

Mañana siguiente.  
**DIARIO DE GOTHAM**

.

Tamara Archer disfrutaba tanto de la crema de su café como de la ausencia de cierto reportero cultural que ya la tenía harta. Decir que aún planificaba su venganza por aquella situación del baño sería poco. Quería algo grande, algo extraordinario, algo que diera de qué hablar por eones y de momento, lo único que se le ocurría era engatusar Damián Wayne después de su entrevista en ese concierto de poca monta.

Revisó el calendario de su "prometido" estaría dos semanas fuera de la Ciudad, regresaba el día del evento pero con un poco de suerte perdería el vuelo o Ronald lo tendría tan ocupado con el papeleo que no lograría llegar.

Sonrió y agregó un poco más de azúcar a su bebida.

Con mucha mejor suerte, llegaría en el momento exacto que ella lo arrastrara al callejón de atrás y montara al tremendo semental que dormía entre sus piernas. Ya imaginaba la expresión de su rostro, los encabezados de los diarios, la reacción de la élite.

Su nombre sería pronunciado, recordado, incluso más que el de Emiko Queen.

Le faltaba afinar los detalles pero ya tenía una cita con Pamela Ivy, en el bajo mundo de los estrechos, se decía que sólo ella y nadie más conocía el elixir para embelesar a los hombres, obtener su semilla, hacer se intimaran con quien no desearan.

Ese príncipe caído iba a darle un hijo suyo, por burlarse en su cara y hacerle caer más de una vez en sus trampas: las sonrisas, los ademanes y gestos. Damián Wayne era un seductor incorregible, por herencia de su padre decían muchos, pero se equivocó de chica.

Nadie se metía con ella.

—¡Archer! —gritó Ronald desde el pasillo. —¡Deja ya de ahogar ese pobre café en azúcar y ven para acá! Tengo una exclusiva que debes presentar de inmediato. Arregla tu cabello, polvea tus pechos y cepilla tus dientes. Sales al aire en veinte minutos.

—A la orden. —respondió recibiendo en las manos el sobre que le entregaba. En su interior, había información que la dejó devastada. Una breve reseña de la ceremonia de compromiso de _"Jonathan Kent y Damián Wayne"_ adjuntas había varias fotografías de entre las cuales se destacaba: el intercambio de anillos, la colocación del lazo, el beso tras decir acepto y un par más dónde cortaban el pastel y bebían de sus copas. Imposible más que para un ciego no notar el profundo amor que se profesaban.

Sintió que en el estómago se le hacía un nudo más antes de perder su gracia natural, se recordó el plan. Puede que se casara con él, pero con ella tendría un compromiso eterno. Un pequeñito o una pequeñita que eventualmente, lo heredaría todo: la fortuna y los consorcios.

Retocó su maquillaje y memorizó velozmente las efemérides del evento: se comprometieron en un sucio y mal oliente granero, sólo invitaron a familiares y amigos cercanos. El General Lane, La Cabeza del Demonio (como los compradores de armas solían referir a R'as al Ghul) su madre acudió en compañía de su padrastro Wilson Slade y Bruce estaba con Selina, pero en las fotografías que tenía, los veía demasiado cercanos a los dos. ¿Sería por nostalgia? ¿O cómo una cortesía a su hijo? fingir que los padres que lo trajeron al mundo estaban unidos y firmes como una roca para bendecir su unión.

—¡Ja! Vaya tontería.

También había una rubia bastante voluptuosa que no quitaba la mirada de Richard, éste le sonreía con coquetería cada que su mujer se descuidaba o atendía a su hija. Se relamió de gozo porque ya tenía lo que necesitaba para crear discordia y arrebatar la atención de su ceremonia.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, paciencia y constancia.

En dos semanas, todo sería suyo.

.

Horas antes.  
**AEROPUERTO**

A pocos minutos de abordar, Damián dijo tener otro obsequio para él, le entregó una cajita de color negro y tanto Garfield como Robert y Patrick, los abuchearon desde atrás.

—¡Vamos, detente viejo!

—Nos haces quedar mal a todos nosotros.

—En algún momento tienes que dejar de llenarlo de regalos.

Los ignoraron y abrió la caja para encontrar algo parecido a un auricular. Recordó que esta semana era la Cumbre Tecnológica en Japón, pero Damián no acudiría. Su padre aún era el Director General de Wayne Tech y quería impresionar a los socios con su presencia.

Regresando a lo que hacían. Su novio dijo que era lo último en medios de comunicación. Si funcionaba como esperaba, podrían estar en contacto aunque él estuviera en Los Ángeles y Chicago, le pareció mejor opción que el celular, por si llegaba a perderlo o sus compañeros se lo quitaban de nuevo.

Aceptó el presente y aprendió cómo colocárselo y encenderlo, era muy discreto y sencillo, cosa de apretar un botón. Lo besó en los labios hasta que todo el mundo les sacó fotografías, sus amigos se retorcieron del asco y los altavoces anunciaron la salida de su vuelo.

.

Al llegar a destino todos en el hotel estaban hablando del segmento de Tamara y por imposible que pareciera, enfatizaban la relación entre Talía y Bruce más la de Kara y Dick.

De lo que se dijo al aire, esto era lo que más destacaba:

_..._

_¿A caso el primogénito de la familia Wayne no tenía predilección por las mismas letras? ¿No estuvo saliendo durante años con la señorita Kori Anders?_

_¿Y Talía al Ghul no miraba siempre a Bruce cómo si fuera una ensoñación? ¿Cómo si le hubiera fallado, cómo si todo su amor no hubiera bastado?_

_Tal vez, al mirar en los ojos del más joven de los herederos la intensidad del amor verdadero, se atrevieran a hacer lo correcto._

_..._

—Hay algo que definitivamente le tenemos que reconocer —comentó Garfield mirando cómo la rubia despedía su segmento en el televisor.

—¿Su nariz es horrenda? —preguntó Pat y él sonrió.

—¿Por fin aceptó que lo que hay entre Wayne y nuestro pececito es amor? —sugirió Bob.

—Para decir mentiras es muy buena. —declaró Gar y él asintió en lo que recibían sus tarjetas de acceso a la habitación.

Una vez se instalaron se tomó un tiempo para encender el comunicador en su oído. No sabía que tan alterado podría estar Damián con todo esto. Desde siempre había detestado que la prensa se hiciera un festín con su familia.

Y aquello tenía pinta de no ser más que el entremés.

.

—¿Dami...? —preguntó para corroborar que el auricular sirviera.

—¿¡Viste la clase de mierda que esa mujer está repartiendo!? —preguntó molesto y él casi podía imaginarlo con el ceño fruncido y sus modales arrebatados.

—Acabo de verlo, me impresionó la poca mención a nuestro compromiso.

—Tu jefe, ahora sí me va a escuchar.

—Lo hará, pero debes entender que Tamara es la estrella de los espectáculos precisamente por eso: pone el dedo en la yaga y Ronald no la destituirá por hacerlo. A lo mucho la obligará a presentar un segundo segmento donde sí enfatice lo nuestro.

—Bueno, al menos reconoció que en mis ojos brilla la intensidad de nuestro amor.

—Es lo que vi pero si fuera tú, no bajaría la guardia tan pronto.

—Jamás lo hago.

—¿Talía y Dick están bien?

—Mi madre sabe manejar a los medios y de hecho, daría mi brazo diestro a que se divierte con esto. La única realmente molesta es Selina, pero no hay mucho que hacer porque su reputación de por sí es dudosa.

—¿Perdón...? —Damián resopló donde quiera que estuviera. A sus espaldas varios ejecutivos discutían y charlaban. Tal vez interrumpió su hora del almuerzo.

—Supongo que no leerías la sección de espectáculos ni porque te amenazaran con un arma así qué...digamos que mi madrastra se la vive de fiesta en fiesta y de copa en copa. Algunos sectores de la sociedad ya la nombraron "Gata Nocturna" y aunque mi padre está al tanto, tampoco puede mantenerla encerrada.

—Oh...

—Talía, al menos sabía mantener un perfil bajo, pero Kyle sigue siendo la misma chica que mi padre conoció una mañana en los juzgados, acusada de un robo que sí cometió pero por razones que le llegaron al corazón.

Sobre Dick y Kara, no tengo la menor idea de lo que suceda. Mi hermano ya tenía una reputación cuestionable cuando se comprometió con Babs, pero si se casaron debió ser porque Gordon sabía muy bien en lo que se metía.

—No es sencillo enamorarse de un Wayne

—Esas sonrisas que capturaron no eran de nada en particular, Richard es apuesto, tu tía ardiente, podrían estar hablando del clima y aún así parecería algo más.

—Gracias por aclarar que mi tía te parece sexy.

—Ese no es el punto Jon, el verdadero problema será si lo llega a escuchar o ver Carrie.

—No pensé en eso...

—¡Me importa un cuerno qué tan buena reportera sea! Si hace que otros niños molesten a mi sobrina en la escuela...

—Maya conoce a un Sicario... —interrumpió porque ya podía imaginar el escenario completo. A él siempre lo molestaron por nerd, delgaducho y cuatro ojos, pero cuando Conner se daba cuenta de lo aterrorizado, deprimido y medio golpeado que estaba, irrumpía en el patio escolar con su flamante chaqueta negra y lo defendía.

**_"Para ti podrá ser un insignificante gusano, pero no está solo"_**

Un golpe bien colocado en la quijada de quién fuera que comenzara a burlarlo y no volvían a meterse con él.

Suspiró retorciéndose en su asiento porque Carrie era hija única y seguía viviendo en su mundo de algodón de azúcar, unicornios alados y princesas encantadas. Lamentablemente, ya no pudieron continuar con su charla. Debía comenzar a alistarse para tener al día su segmento cultural.

—Mantenme al tanto de lo que suceda, ¿Quieres?.

—Tu también, gatito.

.

**ESCUELA PRIMARIA.**

.

—¡Babs! ¿Quieres detenerte un segundo?

—¡No! ¡Te di una orden directa y esa fue quedarte en la jefatura!

—Sé que estás molesta pero Carrie también es mi hija

—¡Así como Kara también es tu amiga y Kori también fue tu novia, ¿no?! —Bárbara le cerró la puerta principal de la Escuela en las narices, al tiempo justo en que Jason y Roy descendían de su auto.

No les sorprendió el espectáculo, no era el primero ni sería el último que protagonizarían los Grayson. Lo único importante ahora eran sus hijas, la Directora llamó y dijo que las dos comenzaron una pelea. La pecosa jamás había tenido historial de mala conducta, en cuanto a Lian, debían reconocer que aún después de un año, se seguía adaptando.

Una vez entraron y descubrieron a las jovencitas sentadas en el pasillo con las caras sucias, arañadas y llorando a moco tendido a los costados de una Babs que no sabía muy bien cómo tranquilizarlas, los ánimos se calentaron. Gordon se levantó hecha una auténtica furia, le ordenó a su marido que se hiciera cargo de su hija y a los otros dos pedazos de inútiles que consolaran a Lian, estaba temblando como jamás la había visto y tenía hasta una mordida en el antebrazo.

Ella se encargaría de lo demás, hablaría con la Directora.

Jason levantó a su pequeñita en brazos, Roy comenzó a revisarla y parecía indignado de que no la hubieran tratado. Era una herida superficial pero aún así _—¿¡Qué clase de docente permitía que los niños se mordieran!?—_ sacó un spray que llevaba siempre dentro de su bata de laboratorio y que servía como desinfectante y analgésico. La chiquilla se estremeció pero sólo un poco. A partir de ahí prosiguieron a limpiarle la cara, tratar de peinar sus cabellos y preguntar por lo que había pasado.

.

Los rumores de que Richard engañaba a Babs llegaron a la escuela y aunque la pelirroja lo negó con vehemencia durante los primeros minutos del almuerzo, al comenzar a llorar fue Lian quién cerró los puños, alzó la voz y la defendió: rasguños, mordidas, tirones de cabellos y gritos de los más bélicos quedaron asentados en su reporte de conducta.

La Directora se ufanó en llamarlos, acusando que Lian Todd Harper era así de "inestable" por su situación familiar es decir, ser adoptada por dos varones.

Los aludidos ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de decir palabra. Bárbara Gordon encendida como una antorcha "llamas a mi" dijo que si tenían tan poca capacidad para lidiar con una situación así, entonces se iban. Retiraban a sus hijas de la escuela, junto con todo el apoyo económico que los Wayne destinaban a la misma.

¡No era posible que contribuyeran a la creación y el esparcimiento de tan estúpidos rumores! ¡Y sólo para que constara! ¡Su esposo y Kara, no tenían más que una relación de amigos! Se conocieron en Paris cuando los tres estaban de intercambio ¡Un maldito año en la Ciudad el amor y era más que evidente quién se quedó con el trasero de ese cabrón!

Carrie continuaba llorando, más intensamente ahora que su madre estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos dentro de la oficina de la Directora. Richard trataba de consolarla sin demasiado éxito, después de un rato, Lian hizo eco de su lamento pues no quería que la regresaran al Orfanato.

—¡Lo siento mucho! ¡De verdad! No volveré a hacerlo, seré buena... —Roy le acarició los negros cabellos abrazándola contra su pecho y Jason le buscó la cara para asegurarle que había sido muy buena. Es más, cambiarlas de escuela no era un castigo, sino un premio por cuidarse tan bien entre ellas.

—¿De verdad...? —preguntó la pequeñita que en cuanto a carácter se parecía demasiado a Jay. Sus ojos verdes ligeramente alargados como los de Damián. Roy sabía que la adoptaron por eso, porque encontraban en ella vestigios de todo el amor que querían dar y preservar.

—Claro que sí, cariño. —aseguró el pelirrojo. —Encontraremos una escuela mejor. Una donde las madres no dejen que sus hijos vean la sección de espectáculos sino algo más productivo como la sección educativa o cultural.

—¿Dónde sale el tío Jon? —preguntó Carrie más animada.

—¡Correcto! —respondió Dick, limpiando su rostro con un pañuelo. Para ser su primera pelea, su linda Carrie parecía saco de boxeo y eso sólo era porque de pronto, todo el salón se puso contra Lian y se obstinó en abrazarla para protegerla.

Bufó.

En lugar de clases de ballet, gimnasia y arte, la metería a clases de judo, karate y tae kwan do. La besó en ambas mejillas y por último en la frente. —Vayamos a casa, antes de que mamá meta a la Directora tras las rejas y nos perdamos el segmento del tío Jon.

—Está bien papi. ¡Ya vámonos mami! —gritó con su característica sonrisa.

—¡En un segundo nena! —Después de exponer todos esos puntos, Bárbara se dio a la labor de numerar los múltiples incumplimientos a la Ley que veía en la escuela: los señalamientos de seguridad no estaban a la altura apropiada, no había suficiente número de extintores, las escaleras en una situación de riesgo serían un verdadero peligro: demasiado estrechas para que los niños no se fueran en caída libre al salir rápidamente.

La cafetería no ofrecía la alimentación balanceada que prometían y en conclusión, enviaría al inspector escolar a hacer una revisión general de inmediato. Una vez terminó, se levantó airosa, soltando su cabello y hasta sacando el pecho para lucir más su placa de Comisionada del Departamento de Policía, la Directora se encogió tanto en su lugar que se arrepintió de haberlos llamado. Aunque en otra diminuta parte, deseaba que sólo expulsaran a Lian.

El comportamiento de Carrie en el jardín de infancia no se parecía en nada a este. Esa niña salvaje la estaba corrompiendo y se lo dijo a su madre. Richard que ya consideraba estar a tiempo de salir por la puerta grande y encender el auto escuchó esas palabras y supo que esto se pondría feo. Jason y Roy querían entrar ahí, defender a su hija que no era una salvaje, ni la estaban traumatizando al ser adoptada por dos varones, pero no lo hacían porque Babs parecía tenerlo todo bajo control.

—También ordenaré que le hagan una evaluación psicológica a usted.

—¿¡Qué...!?—chilló la mujer casi cayéndose de su asiento.

—Si cree que la influencia de Lian le está haciendo daño a mi hija, claramente fracasó como docente.

Carrie siempre ha sido ocurrente y alegre, pero en general, era una niña solitaria que se la vivía encerrada en sí misma. Siempre rodeada de adultos con problemas de adultos, pensando en cuentos de hadas o de princesas que tienen hazañas. Lian ni siquiera conocía el calor de un hogar.

Así que si usted, prefiere castigarlas antes de explicarle a los niños que los programas de espectáculos simple y sencillamente "especulan" o que las familias ya no son tan tradicionales cómo antes, que se puede ser feliz y que está bien crecer con un solo papá, en casa de los tíos, con tus abuelos o siendo adoptado por dos personas del mismo sexo que te procuran seguridad, sustento y afecto. He de insistir en que ya no tiene nada más que enseñar.

Salió de la oficina aunque no sin antes recoger los expedientes escolares de ambas niñas, en el de Lian se marcaba en brillante rojo su explosión de ira, pero nada se decía de los horribles niños que hicieron llorar a su prima al repetir una y otra vez:

_"Tu papi engaña a tu mami" "¿Dónde está tu felices para siempre?"_

_"¿Aun sigues creyendo en los cuentos de hadas?"_

¡Ush...! Si tan solo supiera quiénes eran los molería a golpes, pero de momento se conformaría con consumir un montón de calorías. Ninguno de los caballeros se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra en cuanto la vieron. Las niñas por su parte, se miraban entre sí cómo esperando su parte de la reprimenda. Ella se relajó y suavizó su gesto antes de decir otra palabra.

—¿¡Quién quiere helado!? ¿Nadie...? Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir yo sola al centro comercial, comprarme un helado de tres sabores bañado en chocolate y después...¡Me subiré a los juegos de la zona infantil, empezaré con el tobogán o mejor los inflables!

—¡Yo voy contigo mami! —gritó Carrie tratando de liberarse de los brazos de su padre.

—¿Solo tú...? ¿Por qué estoy segura de que hay una promoción de helados al 3x1 y nos falta una personita. —Jason comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Lian para que sacara el rostro del pecho de Roy, la pequeña aún temía que la fueran a devolver. Le pasó a otros niños en el Orfanato, se iban por un rato y cuando volvían...ya nadie los quería ni ver.

—¿Seguro que me puedo quedar? ¿No es una trampa...? —preguntó entre lloriqueos. Bárbara se acercó a ella y con el permiso de Roy la levantó en brazos, la pequeña parecía tremendamente avergonzada, más al mirarla a los ojos y reconocer en ellos algo del causante de su tormento espetó.

—¿Recuerdas de tu tío Dami? —la pequeña asintió sorbiendo sus mocos. —Bueno, él nos hace **enojar muchísimo** pero aún así lo queremos y no lo dejamos de cuidar porque es parte de la familia. Al igual que tú y estoy segura de que tus papis ya te lo dijeron. No hiciste nada malo al defender a Carrie y por eso...¡La tía Babs te comprará lo que quieras del Centro Comercial!

—¿De verdad?

—Si, promesa hecha, jamás desecha. —canturreó enlazando su dedo meñique con el de la menor que ya sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¡¿Hasta un unicornio del doble de su tamaño?! —preguntó Carrie pues había visto uno de esos en su última visita y su mamá no quiso comprárselo. _"Hasta el día de tu cumpleaños, jovencita"_

—Lo que **Lian** quiera, nena. —respondió encabezando la marcha con la menor aún en brazos. Dick se ocupó de que todas la amenazas de su esposa se vieran cumplidas: la visita del inspector escolar se programó para dentro de dos días y en cuanto a la evaluación psicológica, envió a Dinah Lance con carácter de urgente.

.

Anochecer.  
**HOGAR DE LA FAMILIA TODD HARPER.**

.

—¿Esto de cancelar cadenas televisivas y despedir a un montón de personas lo llevarían en el nombre o correspondía a la sangre?

Se preguntó Roy Harper cuando Jason intentaba encontrar un lugar apropiado para el bendito unicornio de 1.20cm de alto.

En la sala se veía "totalmente gay" en la alcoba de Lian no cabía porque al igual que Carrie tenía un montón de juguetes, cuentos, casitas de muñecas y cosas de arte, el cuarto de estudio estaba prohibido porque ahí era dónde metían todo lo referente a sus empleos: archivos forenses e información de las mentes más peligrosas del mundo. Siempre lo cerraban con llave así que al susodicho se le iban terminando las opciones.

El baño estaba descartado, el cuarto de lavado y planchado también, en su alcoba sería cómo una maldita broma. Cualquiera que entrara no dudaría en preguntar _—¿¡Qué clase de fetiche tienen con los juguetes de su hija!?—_

Aunque de momento; él disfrutaba con las vistas. Su hombre de casi 90kg de puro músculo paseando un unicornio rosado por todos lados.

_¿Quién se lo hubiera dicho?_

Tal vez por eso Babs no le compró el suyo a Carrie, necesitaban un cuarto extra sólo para meter esa cosa.

—¿Ya te rendiste? —preguntó cuando el unicornio volvió a su lugar inicial, es decir la sala.

—¡No! No podemos ser la típica pareja gay que tiene un unicornio rosado en la sala.

—Bueno, entonces compra una casa para perro, ponla en el jardín y mételo ahí.

—Sucumbirá a la tempestad.

—Claro, un perro de verdad dormiría en la sala durante el invierno.

—¡No es un perro!

—Agradece que algo de ese tamaño no come o defeca.

—Bien, se quedará en la sala pero a partir de ahora están prohibidas las visitas.

—Oh, un golpe bajo para mi agenda social... —Jason sonrió y giro sobre sus pasos para encararlo a medio pasillo. Aún tenían muchas cosas por resolver como buscar una niñera, una nueva escuela o ver quién de los dos tenía días de vacaciones a disposición.

Suspiró con hambre en el interior de su boca, adoraba el sabor de sus labios y el calor de su cuerpo, pero lo que lo enloquecía más era que levantara su peso completo y lo llevara así hasta la habitación.

—¿Debo asumir que ya no estoy castigado?—preguntó el pelinegro comenzando a desnudarlo con manos ansiosas.

—¡Yo no te castigué! Tú asumiste que te comportaste tan mal que merecías un castigo.

—Sólo le di R.C.P

—Uniste tus labios con los suyos en el ensayo de su boda, también le hiciste fingir su muerte y terminar su relación con Jon en el ensayo de la nuestra. Cualquiera pensaría que intentas demostrar un punto.

—¿Cuál sería ese punto? —inquirió mordisqueando su cuello, arrebatándole la habilidad de razonar y objetar.

—Quieres que Damián sea tuyo...

—Ya discutimos mil veces ese punto.

—Lo sé y aunque no lo creas lo entiendo. Damián es algo así como tu asunto inconcluso, el amor platónico que ni siquiera sabías que tenías hasta que creció y lo viste con otro...

—Johnny Boy no es cualquier otro.

—Es mejor partido que tú.

—Auch...golpe bajo para mi ego.

—Sólo decía que tus..._rabietas_ son porque sabes que lo harán bien.

—¿Mejor que nosotros? —inquirió mordisqueando una de sus tetillas por encima de la ropa. Su habitación no estaba pegada a la de Lian, pensaron en eso antes de adoptarla y no querían traumatizarla o que los encontrara teniendo sexo un buen día de estos. Así que los separaban dos habitaciones completas: el cuarto de estudio y el cuarto de baño. No obstante, siempre había una cierta premura, un cierto temor de que les ganara la pasión y todo se saliera de control. Por eso los hoteles de lujo y sus respectivas oficinas se habían vuelto sus mejores amigas, porque el que decidieran adoptar no quería decir que dejaran de tener deseos de intimar. Su relación no se había enfriado, ni existía la posibilidad de que se amaran menos por mucho que Jason tuviera sentimientos encontrados por el menor de sus hermanos.

Roy sintió la erección dura y dolorosa luchando por ser liberada en la parte interna de su pantalón, le rogó a su esposo que arreglara el problema y justo cuando pensaba ocuparse de ello escucharon golpes contra la puerta.

—Papá, papi...¿Me puedo quedar con ustedes y con Rose esta noche?

—¿Quién diablos es Rose? —preguntó Jason antes de bajar de su cuerpo, arreglarse las ropas y dibujar su mejor cara de Samaritano. Él aún tenía problemas para organizar la secuencia de eventos en su cabeza. Estaba por disfrutar de un buen orgasmo y ahora estaba viendo a su esposo abrir la puerta de la habitación para recibir a su pequeñita de seis años y un enorme unicornio rosado.

—Oh, Hola Rose...—saludó Jay arrodillándose a la altura de ambas. Lian sonrió encantadoramente, aún tenía miedo de despertar en el orfanato. Él se hizo a un lado para abrirles espacio en la cama a los dos, el Unicornio cabía muy bien junto a la cama, bloqueando el acceso al armario, pero ¿Para qué necesitaban acceso al armario, la caja de condones o su **arsenal** de juguetes sexuales?

Nota mental: ponerle seguro a las puertas del armario y el baño de su alcoba.

.

**HOGAR DE LA FAMILIA GRAYSON.**

**.**

Dick arropó a Carrie después de mirar con ella Mulán, cantaron todas las canciones, de algunas hasta imitaron la coreografía y eso le encantó porque una princesa guerrera era mejor influencia que las que solo estaban dormidas a la espera de un beso de amor verdadero.

Durante la cena se sentaron con ella y le mostraron las fotografías de aquel viaje a Paris. En casi todas salían los tres porque se hicieron muy buenos amigos, pero en las finales sólo estaban su mamá y su papá.

Le explicaron que Dick y Kara sólo eran amigos y que los programas de espectáculos dicen puras mentiras, nada de lo que salía ahí era verdad.

—¿Entonces mi abuelito Bruce y la abuela Talía tampoco volverán a estar juntos?

—No, cariño

—¿Pero por qué? Pensé que querían un montón a mi tío Dami

—Que no estén juntos no significa que ya no lo quieran.

—¿Y por qué se separaron? En la fiesta bailaron un montón y se la pasaron juntos.

—Porque a veces...Ser feliz para siempre no significa estar con la misma persona. A veces te enamoras de alguien más, pero está bien si lo haces, si lo hablas con tu familia y las personas que más quieras.

—¿Para no lastimar a nadie como los niños de la escuela nos lastimaron a Lian y a mi?

—Correcto

.

Babs aún estaba enfadada, recelosa y no únicamente por la mención a Kara sino porque hablaron de su relación con Kori Anders, su primera novia y casi esposa. A pesar de los años estaba claro que ese tema no dejaría de ser espinoso así que consideró sacar una cobija del armario y su almohada de la cama matrimonial.

Dormir en el sofá cama no estaría tan mal, nunca lo había hecho pero Damián pasó varios meses en el sofá cama de Jonathan Kent y le aseguró que no estaba nada mal. Claro que ese Demonio durmió en Orfanatos, Campos Militares y hasta estuvo por estirar la pata en el asiento delantero de su auto.

Seguro como el infierno que ese imbécil se dormiría sobre un montón de vidrios o de afiladas piedras y aún así diría que estaba genial.

Dios...

¿Por qué Bruce Wayne no pudo engendrar un niño normal? Ah, si claro. Porque le ponía el mínimo de atención y esa Escuela de la que acababan de sacar a su hija había sido la misma en la que estudió Damián. Los primeros dos años pues al tercero lo expulsaron por mal comportamiento.

Imaginaba ese mal comportamiento como un espejo de los gritos y las mordidas que repartió Lian.

.

—¿A dónde vas con eso? —preguntó su mujer al verlo arrastrar lacónicamente ambas cosas.

—A la sala, a menos que prefieras que duerma en el piso a mitad del pasillo o en la tina del baño, en el auto yo sí me moriría congelado. El nuestro no es una obra de arte industrial o tecnológico. —Bárbara roló los ojos y lo envió de regreso a su habitación.

—Por si ya lo olvidaste, vivimos y trabajamos juntos. Si tuvieras una mínima oportunidad para serme infiel ya te la habría arrebatado aunque lo más probable es, que de tener tiempo libre lo usarías para hacer algo idiota como molestar a tus hermanos.

—¡No los molesto! ¡Y no es algo idiota evitar que se asesinen a sí mismos!

—Tienes razón, lo idiota sería asumir que no arrasarían con nosotros.


	10. Chapter 10

**.  
—10—**

**.  
.**

Los Ángeles y Chicago eran la urbe del espectáculo: Teatros, Bares, Salones de Baile de los más impresionantes a los más emblemáticos. Sus segmentos se centraron en algunos lugares que los visitantes tenían por costumbre olvidar: Centros de Acopio donde los famosos se mezclaban con los civiles para llevar ropa limpia, duchas portátiles, estilistas, comida, y servicios médicos totalmente gratuitos para los menos afortunados.

Sirvió comida, limpió pisos y mesas, también estuvo a cargo de la distribución de ropa y cobijo. No le molestaba el trabajo duro o ensuciarse las manos, ayudar se sentía bien y se comprometía tanto con la labor que algunas personas comenzaban a llamarlo "Superboy" esto debido a su corta edad y a la "S" en la chaqueta que le obsequió su casi esposo.

Damián y él charlaban en todo momento, aunque Bob, Gar y Pat creían que estaba loco y hablaba solo, pues solían olvidar el detalle del comunicador en su oído.

La Cumbre Tecnológica se tradujo en un verdadero éxito. Sus competidores apostaron por la robótica y el desarrollo de biotecnología. No obstante, todos estaban utilizando los traductores universales diseñados por Wayne Tech, esa era la función principal del auricular que le obsequió y en cuanto lo supo, pidió más detalles al respecto.

.

—Te los daría de no saber que eres tan listo, gatito. —sus mejillas se inflaron en un tremendo mohín. Tenía la grabación del "intercambio de votos" en su teléfono celular, así que si descubría cómo funcionaba esa condenada cosa…escucharía lo que su novio le dijo.

—¡Eso no es justo! —chilló porque la porquería sólo tenía un miserable botón para encenderla o apagarla. No tenía idea de cómo se podría configurar para traducir lo que deseara.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quién rompió nuestros votos de castidad.

—¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Pues no vi que te resistieras mucho!

—Es tradición, Jon. Al menos deberíamos conservar estos…—su discurso santurrón lo hizo enfurecer otro poco.

—¡Si tanto te importan las tradiciones, ponte el velo blanco que la abuela le heredó a mamá. Su sueño siempre ha sido que sus "nueras" lo lleven en el altar!

—No estoy seguro de que el blanco sea mi color —respondió de lo más tranquilo y él se medio tragó la lengua porque el blanco le iba a todos y además, le importaba un cuerno el jodido velo.

—¡DAMIAN! —gritó porque le fastidiaba la facilidad con que manipulaba la conversación.

—¿¡Qué…!? Tu traje será blanco, seguramente Lois encontrará la forma de acomodar el velo alrededor de cuello como una bufanda, supongo.

—¡AL DIABLO CON EL ESTÚPIDO VELO! Quiero escuchar tus malditos votos A.H.O.R.A —ordenó tan fuerte que la mitad de sus cobijas terminó en el suelo.

Estaba a solas en su habitación del hotel en Chicago, echo bola frente a la chimenea sobre un sillón de una sola pieza y envuelto en montones de mantas más la camisa verde olivo que le robó a él.

Los chicos salieron de copas y prostitutas. En palabras suyas: No todos los días tenías la oportunidad de beber y coger en el mismo lugar dónde lo hizo Al Capone.

Su novio se aclaró la garganta y fiel a sus deseos repitió los votos en otro idioma que desconocía, sonaba parecido al árabe pero no era el mismo, lo supo porque arrastraba de más las "eses" y su voz alcanzaba decibeles que le hacían sentir escalofríos por toda la espina.

Quería esos labios y esa lengua recorriendo su cuello, mordisqueando sus tetillas, bajando por el vientre plano hasta soplarle en el ombligo y posarse en su entrepierna.

Cuando terminó la declamación del poeta, él ya estaba a nada de tener un orgasmo: el cuerpo doblado hacia atrás, las piernas separadas, la mano dominante en su sexo, los dedos de la otra entrando y saliendo de su boca.

Al eyacular, le recordó a Wayne lo mucho que lo odiaba y su novio se burló repitiendo que lo amaba.

Quería que se tocara para él y lo hizo, que jadeara para él, que rogara, suplicara y se corriera nuevamente para él.

Una vez terminó de humillarse a sí mismo con los pantalones hasta las rodillas y la totalidad de sus cobijas en el piso, describió su sabor con un lujo de detalles que jamás sopesó.

Estaba entretenido con eso, lamiendo su semen hasta casi arrancarse las uñas cuando el multimillonario le recordó su agenda para el día de mañana. Sonaba curioso, distante, culpable.

.

—Le prometí una entrevista a tu amiga.

—Gracias por arruinarme el placer de un segundo orgasmo.

—Deja algo para mi, gatito.

—Siempre tengo algo para ti...—respondió entre jadeos, aspirando el perfume de su novio que quedó impreso en la camisa oliva. —Te lo demostraré mañana, tan pronto como te ponga las manos encima.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien…? —él asintió porque ya lo tenía todo planeado. Aún no confiaba en Archer así que arregló con los chicos que se hicieran cargo de la entrega del equipo y a su diminuto "club de fans" les confió la parte del papeleo para que él pudiera ir al concierto de The Outlaws a custodiar a su novio.

Una motocicleta rentada, un casco que probablemente no le quedara y atravesaría la ciudad como una jodida exhalación. Sonaba intrépido, peligroso, todo lo que sus padres pondrían en la lista de prohibiciones, pero su instinto insistía en decir que Tamara tramaba algo grande.

Por los últimos quince días siguió hablando de ellos como si pertenecieran a un cuento encantado. "Los futuros Reyes de Ciudad Gótica: Damián Wayne y Jonathan Kent" La fecha de su boda se hizo pública, el lugar del evento también.

A él le dieron ganas de llorar porque ese hermoso jardín perdería su encanto íntimo y etéreo rodeado de reporteros, pero así era esto de quererlo todo con él.

—Estaré bien, el periódico enviará un vehículo a recogernos. Por tu parte, sólo jura que no vas a caer en sus garras.

—Te doy mi palabra, pero si no confías en mi, tal vez deba pedirle a Colín que me acompañe.

—Por favor…

—Si eso te ayudará dormir…

—¿Sabes qué me ayudaría a dormir…? —preguntó travieso y Damian dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona.

Parecía que había pasado mucho de la ultima vez que coquetearon y a pesar de saberlo, se sentía realmente bien que lo hicieran como antaño. Tal vez era la magia en el aire, su milagro navideño. —Háblame otra vez en ese idioma... —solicitó porque era lo más erótico que había escuchado provenir de su boca hasta ahora.

—Jon…—sintió escalofríos por la manera en que pronunció su nombre, luego se terminó de quitar la ropa y desplazó sus pies desnudos sobre la alfombra de color granate hasta alcanzar el cuarto de baño.

Tenía una bañera espaciosa que estaba dispuesto a llenar de agua caliente, burbujas, sales y todo su semen.

—¿Quieres que duerma bien o no? —preguntó abriendo la llave y estaba seguro de que Wayne imaginó el escenario completo. Los auriculares eran bastante sensibles al sonido, aunque no tenía idea de si eran resistentes al agua.

—Quiero que controles tus impulsos porque estoy a nada de perder el control de los míos.

—Ven…seguro que tu padre disculpará que uses el helicóptero de la empresa para violarme otra vez.

—¡Óyeme, no! —gritó y ahora fue él quién sonrió. —¡Yo no viajé a Los Ángeles únicamente para eso!

—Ajá, síguete convenciendo de eso. Estudios Científicos señalan que el autoengaño ayuda…—Damian continuó gritando, él lo interrumpió para preguntar si podía mojar el auricular o debían colgar. El agua estaba a punto de ebullición y la sensibilidad de todo su cuerpo también.

—Se supone que son a prueba de agua, pero sugeriría que no abusaras de tu suerte.

—Tendré cuidado. Ahora, canta…—sumergió su cuerpo hasta la barbilla, el exceso de agua se desbordó por los laterales, él cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza hacia atrás, la mano dominante sobre su sexo, la otra pellizcando sus tetillas.

—¡No hasta que admitas que no hice un uso innecesario de los recursos de Wayne Enterprises!

—Mmhh…está bien…¿Cuál fue tu excusa? Las acciones en L.A cayeron un dos por ciento y después de romperme el trasero, fuiste a gritonearles por eso.

—¡JON! —aulló tan fuerte que lo lastimó y perdió la erección…Dios…Cuando quería, podía ser tan insufrible, pero ni aún así, no lo dejaría ganar.

—¡Ni siquiera avisaste que vendrías! ¡Nos metiste un susto de muerte al entrar por la ventana y más de la mitad del hotel creyó que viniste expresamente a asesinarme!

—Bueno, eso tal vez cambiaría si no gritaras que "te estás muriendo" cada que te la meto.

—Soy pésimo para mentir y tú serías un asesino perfecto…Vamos Wayne, mátame otra vez. Repite esos votos hasta que entienda el significado de cada palabra.

—Te electrocutarás o ahogarás y ni siquiera sería viudo.

—Ahhh…ya lo creo que te importa mucho cambiar tu estatus social. Si hubiéramos intercambiado votos correctamente, seríamos esposos.

—Eres un tramposo.

—Y tú un cruel mentiroso, sí viniste a violarme.

—Yo lo llamaría, hacerte el amor con demasiada pasión.

—No es que quiera insistir porque lo hemos estado charlando y sabes que te amo, pero en serio que dabas miedo.

—Ya me disculpé por eso y cómo he estado repitiendo, tenía ganas de ti, Jonathan Kent.

—Yo las tengo ahora pero desafortunadamente…no soy un multimillonario dueño de una flotilla de helicópteros.

—En seis días lo serás. Y si tanto quieres escucharlos te los diré…

**….**

Repitió sus votos para Jon sólo que en esta ocasión lo hizo en turco. A medida que profundizaba, los jadeos de su gatito se incrementaban haciendo que su propio sexo se inflamara y sus ganas de portarse mal aumentaran. No obstante, estaba en la Torre de Wayne Enterprises porque Colín y Maya se adueñaron de su hogar y no los quería importunar llegando a las tantas de la madrugada así que…no era la mejor de las ideas empezarse a masturbar en una oficina plagada de cámaras de seguridad.

Confiaba en la discreción de su personal pero todos tienen un precio y nunca se sabe.

.

Respecto a Tamara Archer o a la noche en que abusó de los recursos de la empresa, ni él sabía qué fue lo que le pasó.

Coincidió con la rubia en una aburrida gala, supuestamente era un evento privado sin personal de la prensa invitado, pero Tamara dijo ir como acompañante de un ingeniero o abogado, no lo recordaba porque no se quedó a entablar conversación con ninguno de los dos.

Se reunió con sus socios e inversionistas, aclararon algunas cosas sobre las múltiples áreas de su empresa. De ahí que supiera de la insignificante baja en las acciones de L. A y después, cuando la noche se hizo especialmente espesa, terminaron la cena y las parejas se comenzaban a dispersar para bailar de la mano, compartir besos en los rincones menos iluminados o largarse a cualquier hotel de lujo, Tamara Archer lo abordó de nuevo.

Su acompañante estaba en el baño así que si quería, podían limar asperezas y compartir una copa.

Accedió, más por compromiso y porque al verla bailar con ese castaño de traje almidonado, corroboró su teoría de que ya lo había superado y dedicaba sus afectos a un mejor mozo.

La bebida era amarga, quizá demasiado.

Los músicos de la orquesta continuaban tocando, las parejas danzando, el calor y secretismo aumentando. Su prospecto o lo que fuera se enfrascó en alguna conversación con sus propios socios, la rubia confesó amar la canción que recién comenzó y él la invitó a bailar, seducido por su perfume o sus ojos, sus despampanantes curvas o tal vez, el sonido de su voz.

No lo sabía con certeza. Llevaba demasiadas noches sin Jon, despertando a solas en su enorme cama, mirando a sus amigos compartir besos por la mañana y encerrándose en su alcoba durante las noches para hacerse el amor.

.

Una pieza de baile no hacía daño a nadie, una mano en la cintura no era engañar a su novio, pero tal vez, ir agotando el espacio en torno a sus cuerpos o el oxígeno entre sus alientos, sí lo fuera.

Se comenzó a sentir caliente y excitado. Tamara era sexy, siempre lo había pensado.

Su belleza no era romántica y grácil como la de Maya, ni dramática y estilizada como la de Emiko. Tamara era hermosa como las meretrices que debieron poblar las calles de Babilonia y él estuvo tan cerca de besarla que lo único que lo detuvo fue la argolla en su dedo.

Jamás se la quitaba y fue así que al notar el reflejo de alguna de las lámparas sobre el oro blanco su corazón se estrujó y su estómago se revolvió. Tamara percibió su vacilación y tomó el control de sus cuerpos que aún bailaban sobre la pista.

La quería, la quería, la quería…su entrepierna la deseaba junto a toda su estrechez y humedad, pero el resto de su cuerpo, no. Reprimir la erección le costó un infierno, dejar de mirar sus pechos o sus caderas dos condenaciones más.

Él no era así…

Bueno, si engañó a Emiko una docena de veces pero fue ella quien comenzó a despedazar su relación y él no quería romperle el corazón a Jon, preferiría la muerte antes de hacerle esto a Jon.

Afortunadamente para él, cuando estaba por restregar su pelvis contra los glúteos de Tamara Archer y su vestido tan entallado que dejaba en claro la ausencia de ropa interior, el abogado o ingeniero volvió.

Él se escurrió entre sus cuerpos como la serpiente viperina que era y a pesar de encerrarse unos veinte minutos en el cubículo del baño, su problema de calentura no acabó.

Necesitaba sexo, no una miserable paja y su novio estaba en Los Ángeles.

Llamó a su piloto en lo que conducía a toda velocidad hacia la Torre Wayne, le dijo que tenía un asunto muy importante que resolver en la Ciudad de los Ángeles, no podía esperar a mañana y el hombrecito, acostumbrado a sus excentricidades obedeció. El hotel dónde se hospedaba Kent no tenía helipuerto y aún de tenerlo, la prensa se haría un festín con el multimillonario príncipe de Ciudad Gótica que no puede pasar más de siete día sin reclamar a su novio.

Sí podía…sólo que no entendía lo que le sucedía.

¿Eran más cambios hormonales por el embarazo de Maya?

A saber…le dijo a Luke que lo dejara sobre un rascacielos ubicado a unos 200m del hotel y a pesar de que el afroamericano creyó que estaba loco e intentaba suicidarse, suspiró de alivio cuando vio que descendió bien.

Le ordenó esperarlo en la Torre Wayne de L.A, le dejó su llave de acceso al área V.I.P, jacuzzi, masaje, bar, lo que quisiera lo podía tomar.

Luego comenzó su recorrido de hormonas y adrenalina saltando de techo en techo hasta que dio con Jon. Meterse por la ventana del piso veinte no figuraba dentro de lo más sensato que había obrado, pero estaba eufórico. Con toda seguridad drogado y necesitado.

.

Jon no era estúpido, él y sus amigos estaban en la salita de su habitación compartiendo bebidas y terminando de organizar las cosas para volar a Chicago el día de mañana. Cuando él emergió todo el mundo gritó y algunos le arrojaron cosas dispuestos a asesinarlo pero inmediatamente lo reconoció su novio.

Había sorpresa y admiración en su rostro, pero sobretodo temor.

Él mismo lo dijo hace unos minutos, le metió un susto de muerte porque lo único que escapó de sus labios fue un "Te necesito" y sus compañeros salieron corriendo, cerrando la puerta con triple chapa y llamándolos degenerados.

El sexo, ni siquiera lo recordaba, pero sí sabía que estaba con él. No con Tamara ni ninguna otra persona que pudiera abordar en la calle. No traicionó su confianza, no quebrantó sus votos.

Por eso creía que era tan importante conservar estos votos.

.

Al despertar, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y algo de amnesia. Jon lo estaba cuidando, acariciaba sus cabellos negros con una mano y los músculos del vientre desnudo con la otra. Él tardó un poco más de tiempo en reaccionar, le gustaba estar así, con nada en la cabeza excepto él.

Una vez resultó evidente que Jon estaba mucho más tenso de lo acostumbrado, despabiló y se sorprendió de estar en un hotel y no en su habitación. Kent no reclamó, tan solo advirtió en sus ojos algo de desilusión.

Le dijo que tomara agua y él obedeció.

El vuelo a Chicago ya lo había perdido, pero no importaba porque grabarían en la noche así que sólo quería saber si él se estaba drogando otra vez. Le dijo que no y se aferró a su versión.

—No podía pasar otra noche sin ti…—Jon lo besó lacónicamente, amorosamente.

—Nunca me lo habías hecho así…—comentó con intensidad y algo de dolor en la voz.

—¿Te lastimé…? —preguntó porque ese siempre había sido su temor. Era más fuerte y robusto que su apuesto y delgado novio. Jon negó con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos algo humedecidos.

—Tienes suerte de que yo…sea yo. Y sé que has tenido tiempo de sobra para leer "mis favoritos" pero la ficción, es ficción. No quiero que cambie nada en nuestra vida sexual, Damian. Me gustas tal y como eres, no tienes que sorprenderme, ni demostrar nada.

—Yo no quería…

—No parecías tú mismo anoche, pero ahora sé que eres tú. —Jon lo besó de nuevo, él seguía sintiendo que el mundo le daba vueltas y le faltaban partes de la película.

—¿Te llevo al aeropuerto?—ofreció para compensar lo que fuera que hubiera hecho. Kent tomó una de sus manos en el interior de las suyas, besó la superficie y le dijo que no.

—Primero tomarás una ducha y después iremos a desayunar. Necesitas reponer fuerzas e inventar una excusa que valga la pena.

—¿Excusa para qué…?—preguntó sin entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Cómo llegaste a L. A?

—Oh, mierda…mierda, mierda, mierda…

.

Necesitó aparecerse en la Torre Wayne de L.A, pegar de gritos por idioteces que ni él se creía y darle un cheque bastante cuantioso a Luke Fox para que cerrara la boca y no contara nada de su correría nocturna.

A su padre y hermanos tuvo que decirles la verdad. Sobretodo porque al regresar a casa, Roy Harper lo emboscó y dijo que no lo dejaría en paz hasta realizarle un estudio médico completo. No tenía ninguna droga conocida según su muestra de orina pero sus vitales parecían ir en montaña rusa y su arritmia era preocupante. Si no tenía cuidado con eso, la daría un infarto.

Nada de sexo, cigarrillos, deportes extremos, someterse a grandes cantidades de estrés y muchos más etcéteras. Su padre opinaba que tal vez, se trató de alguno de los accionistas, eran sumamente tradicionales y puede que quisieran asustarlo o sacarlo del juego antes de que contrajera nupcias con Jon. Wayne Enterprises nunca había tenido un C.E.O abiertamente gay.

—Oh, entonces herédale la firma a Drake.

—No gracias. —respondió su hermano que estaba leyendo sus resultados médicos.

—¿Si estabas tan mal porque no fuiste al médico en lugar de meterte con Jon?

—¡Él sabe cuidarme! —gritó y su hermano se burló.

—Owww, en lugar de una mami te buscaste a un papi…—su hermano le pellizcó las mejillas como cuando era un bebé, él lo empujó y su padre les prohibió usar ese lenguaje delante de su presencia.

—Si vas a acudir a más eventos públicos, no comas ni bebas nada.

—Ah, y eso se verá tan normal, que seguramente nadie lo notará.

—Puedo encargarme yo mismo del servicio —ofreció Alfred, quién también estaba poniéndose al tanto de sus problemas de salud. —Está claro que necesita consumir más frutas y verduras, joven Wayne.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —respondió con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

—Claro que sí, la nueva base de tu alimentación parecen ser las donas glaseadas y malteadas de chocolate. —comentó Richard, metiendo sus narices en el informe.

—¡El chocolate no le hace daño a nadie! —rumió porque algo tan delicioso no podía ser malicioso.

—En cantidades pequeñas y en personas normales, pero en alguien como tú que solía tener problemas de sobrepeso…—celebró Jay y él se preguntó por qué carajos tenían que ser una maldita familia muégano.

—¡No tengo sobrepeso! —gritó y aquí todo el mundo guardó silencio y desvió el rostro. Su padre se acercó dramáticamente a él y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

—Hijo, nadie te lo quería decir pero…estás más llenito.

—¡MIENTES! —gritó saltando de la mesa de exploración, tomando su saco y señalándolos con el dedo de en medio. —¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS MENTIROSOS Y LOS ODIO, JAMÁS DEBÍ LLAMARLOS!

—¿Lo dices porque el único que te entiende y te quiere es Jon? —cuestionó Drake con diversión.

—¡Si estuviera gordo, él me lo habría dicho! —aulló pasando entre todos. Ya había tenido suficiente de su ridícula y montonera familia.

—¡JAMÁS TE LO DIRÁ PORQUE TE VE CON OJOS DE AMOR! —gritó Dick a lo que Jason completó con un…

—¡Y PORQUE DE TODO SE OFENDEN LOS GORDOS!

.

Pasó la siguiente semana llenándose de ensalada, volviendo a levantar pesas en el gimnasio y enviando a Rachel Roth en su representación a todos los eventos públicos que tuvieran que ver con Wayne Enterprises. Su asistente lo hacía de buen agrado ya que también le compraba los vestidos, zapatillas, perfumes, maquillaje y demás chucherías que necesitara para la ocasión.

Se centró mucho más en Jon, jurándole que jamás lo volvería a hacer, recuperando su confianza, reconquistando su amor, hasta llegar al punto en que podían bromear de lo que sucedió.

También agregó algunas líneas nuevas a los votos que le escribió.

.

Hablando de votos hacía un rato que los terminó y no escuchaba ni un sonido de parte de Jon.

¡¿Se ahogó o se electrocutó?! ¡Oh, Dios mío! El encabezado del periódico sería fabuloso. Comenzó a llamarlo a gritos y cuando consideró llamar a la policía o a los bomberos, su celular sonó.

Era Jon.

—No son a prueba de agua…—fue todo lo que comentó y él sintió que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas.

—¿Estás…?

—Vivo y parece ser que tampoco perdí el oído.

—¡Pudiste…!

—Mañana me regañas, papá. Ahora voy a dormir…

—¡Jon! ¡JON! —la llamada terminó y él tuvo que llamar a sus estúpidos amigos para pedirles que velaran su sueño.

.

—Ustedes están locos, viejo. —comentó Garfield accediendo a pasar la noche en el silloncito de su cuarto.

—¡Deja de decirme así! —gritó.

—Eres tres años mayor que él, eso te convierte en un viejo, viejo.

**…**

Nada como una descarga eléctrica para poder dormir como bebé.

Despidieron a la Ciudad de los Vientos en el aeropuerto y tomó su lugar junto a la ventanilla pensando en los últimos días, las últimas noches pero más concretamente en su visita.

El autoengaño no ayuda.

Él trató de convencerse de que su visita había sido romántica y pasional, que su prometido lo extrañaba tanto como para no poderse controlar, pero en el fondo de su alma, sabía que no era verdad.

Damian nunca había sido tan brusco o bruto, siempre preguntaba por la posición que prefería y procuraba que los dos sintieran satisfacción, que llegaran al orgasmo juntos.

Esa noche parecía alguien tan ajeno que una parte de él se preguntó si no sería su culpa por consumir tantas novelas eróticas y leer fanfics de Alfas que montan sin piedad a sus Omegas.

En las manos de aquellas inexpertas autoras la violencia sexual parecía consensual.

En la práctica, se sintió aterrorizado porque ese era su novio y a la vez no. Era el hombre que decía amarlo pero más bien lo estaba usando. Las marcas de sus dedos que siempre lo habían erotizado y provocado ahora le causaban daño y él intentaba entender por qué.

Seis días con sus noches habían pasado, en otras ocasiones llegaron a separarse durante más tiempo y aunque siempre se buscaban con hambre, miraba en sus ojos y sabía que era Damian quién lo estaba amando.

Este ser oscuro arrancado de las profundidades de la noche, lo rasgaba por dentro y no se lamentaba. Cuando terminó de vaciarse en él, se sintió satisfecho o se quedó seco, él tenía unas infinitas ganas de arrancarse la piel, esconderse en un agujero y no salir jamás.

No obstante, su Damián lo abrazó por detrás y se disculpó por más de lo que decía, por más de lo que entendía.

Lloró en silencio porque todo en su comportamiento indicaba que una vez más se drogó y precisaba el desahogo sexual que antiguamente le proporcionaba Emiko.

No quería esto en su vida, en su relación.

Damian siempre se había esforzado por evitarle esta clase de dolor, así que tenía que haber otra explicación. Su novio se durmió (o perdió el sentido) después de jurarle amor eterno y decirle que intencionalmente, jamás le haría daño.

Le creyó y por eso se quedó cuando los muchachos fueron a buscarlo para tomar el avión a Chicago, les dijo que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo a su lado. Los tres tenían pinta de querer romperle la cara a Damian Wayne.

.

—Si no te está respetando, sólo tienes que decirlo y lo quemaremos vivo. —él agradeció el apoyo, pero aún así lo defendió.

—Damian no hizo nada malo. Tan sólo vino a buscarme porque me extrañaba demasiado.

.

Tomó una ducha dolorosa y larga, agradeciendo que las marcas de sus dedos no estuvieran en zonas que la gente notara. Estaban en sus caderas, muslos y hombros, porque sólo vino a montarlo y no a amarlo.

Lloró de nuevo y se obstinó en encontrar la explicación a su comportamiento, le buscó marcas de punciones en todo el cuerpo pero no encontró ninguna. Su corazón latía acelerado, tanto que lo tenía asustado. ¿Con qué combinación se metió? ¿Heroína y Cocaína? Creyó que sus nuevas drogas eran las chocolatinas de alta repostería.

La agenda electrónica continuaba dentro de su saco y accedió a la bitácora de las últimas horas.

Acudió a una gala convocada por los competidores de Wayne Enterprises, accionistas y socios estaban invitados. Muchos de los cuales formaban parte de grupos a favor de las familias tradicionales. ¿A caso alguno de ellos lo drogó sin que se diera cuenta? Era factible, cualquiera bajaría la guardia en alguno de esos eventos más si se supone que todos son hombres de mundo, elegantes y recatados.

Más estando tan próxima su boda.

Lo procuró hasta que despertó y efectivamente, no parecía tener idea de lo que sucedió. Tras animarlo a que bebiera agua, miró en sus ojos y preguntó si otra vez se estaba drogando.

No advirtió mentira en su negación.

Dicen que el amor es ciego, pero Lois Lane, no crió a ningún tonto.

Quien dijo no poder pasar una noche más sin él, era su novio. Del que se enamoró con quién se casaría en seis días.

Lo besó. Y lo siguió besando después de que Damian preguntó si lo lastimó.

Mintió.

Le dijo que no, porque podía soportarlo y porque mucho le había advertido sobre su oscuridad interior y como un necio él se aferró en tener una relación. Aclararon algunas cosas sobre su vida sexual, luego le consiguió un traje nuevo a través de un chaperón que juró discreción y su flamante tarjeta de crédito porque el que llevaba puesto cuando llegó, terminó hecho una auténtica porquería.

¿Sería una droga experimental?

Llamó a Roy Harper en lo que Damian permanecía en la ducha y le dio una muy burda explicación, intentando no romperse, no sonar como un auténtico loco o un patético chico que se la pasa fantaseando con el sexo pero se asusta con esto.

El cuñado de su novio no lo interrumpió, ni se burló. Al contrario, tomó muy en serio su declaración. Si era una droga nueva, podía desaparecer rápidamente de su sistema, también podía alterar otras cosas además de lo sexual.

—Convéncelo de ir al médico tan pronto regrese a la Ciudad.

—Él no cree necesitar un médico.

—Entonces lo obligaré.

—Gracias.

—¿Seguro de que tú estás bien? porque podría hacerte una cita con uno de mis colegas.

—Lo estoy.

—Insisto.

.

Roy le programó una cita en Chicago, un médico discreto y profesional que accedió a verlo en cuanto sus compañeros de trabajo se escabulleron. Requirió algunos ungüentos para sanar la zona inflamada y otras pomadas para los morados en la piel.

Retomar el control de su vida luego de que los informes médicos confirmaran sus sospechas sobre Damian, resultó un poco más sencillo. Sobretodo porque Wayne se había retirado de todos los eventos sociales y concentraba sus esfuerzos en cortejarlo, interesarlo, amarlo. Lo llamaba a todas horas, alterando sus sentidos, emocionando a su corazón.

La distancia también ayudó porque no negaría que se resistiría a tener intimidad hasta que no desapareciera la última marca sobre su piel.

Él no quería ser penetrado como un objeto sexual. Deseaba ser consentido, preparado, amado.

Dados los eventos de la noche anterior, estaba claro que recuperó su confianza y se sentía listo para volver a él.

.

.

.

Se colocó el vestido color de la sangre, después de preparar su maquillaje y soltar sus cabellos dorados. El frasquito con la poción que le compró a Pamela Ivy lo colocó entre sus pechos. Debía reconocer que no le tenía demasiada fe a esas cosas hasta que lo comprobó.

Según Pam, no debía dárselo a ningún otro hombre que no fuera el objeto de su adoración y para un mejor resultado, la exposición debería ser gradual. Una gota primero, después dos, tres, cuatro…ella no tenía tiempo para estarlo emboscando. Damian Wayne, era un hueso duro de roer y por ello, le colocó cinco gotas la noche en que coincidieron.

Sus pupilas se dilataron casi de inmediato, su temperatura corporal aumentó, además de los latidos de su corazón. El maldito hijo de alta cuna por fin la veía como si la amara y ella se sintió dichosa, especial. No obstante, cuando estaba a nada de besarla, se resistió.

Aún llevaba la argolla de compromiso en el dedo anular y eso la enfureció. Continuó seduciéndolo, después de todo, era genial en esto de ofertarse al mejor postor. Damian no dejaba de mirar su cuerpo y de estremecer ante este hecho, ella le devolvía el mismo favor, vigilando su entrepierna. Estaba duro y despierto, listo para tener sexo hasta vaciarse en ella.

Lamentablemente, ese imbécil que enamoró para poderse acercar a Wayne, regresó y su presa escapó.

Advirtió con diversión cómo se dirigía a los baños y recordó la forma en que Jonathan Kent la humilló en los pasillos del periódico.

Suspiró.

Después de todo, esto era un ensayo. El golpe fatal lo daría en el concierto y esperaba que Jon pudiera verlos. Soñaba con la expresión de su rostro, el momento exacto en que se le rompía el corazón al encontrar a su prometido haciéndole el amor. Le daría un hijo, ella se aseguraría de eso vaciando el resto del frasco en la bebida que le ofreciera esta noche.

.

.

.

—¿Estás listo Wilkes? —preguntó al pelirrojo que se limitó a besar a su novia y decirle que sí. Llevaba un pantalón caqui y camisa sin mangas de color blanco, sobre la espalda se colocó su gabardina larga y aderezó el conjunto con un sombrero de ala corta. Parecía un inspector o detective privado, cómo fuera.

Maya los miró con preocupación y es que al ser sus mejores amigos les confesó la otra parte de lo que pasó: Tamara Archer y lo cerca que estuvo de besarla en aquella inusual gala.

Ducard lo golpeó con todo lo que tenía a mano, le arrojó cojines, peluches, sus zapatillas y por ultimo una endemoniada cosa que identificó como un instrumento de tortura medieval que debía estar prohibido por la convención de Ginebra, es decir: un tira leche.

Él insistió en que no la besó, ni engañó a Jon, sin embargo tenía miedo de volver a sentir algo como eso y Colín se ofreció a romperle el alma a golpes si es que sentía algo como aquello.

La parte de la droga también les preocupó.

Especialmente porque Roy Harper seguía diciendo que se alejara de todas las cosas deliciosas y divertidas de la vida: azucares, grasas, cafeína. Por Dios, no podía ni servirse un trago de Escoces.

—¿Quieres terminar en mi mesa? —preguntó la decimo quinta vez que él se quejó de no poderse llenar la boca de algo más que gelatina. Su tono de voz lo alarmó, sobretodo porque Harper era un médico forense.

—No...

—Entonces ocúpate de tu salud y la de Jon. No quiero volver a recibir una llamada de esas. No quiero volver a enterarme de que lastimas a tu pareja.

—Lo siento...

—No me lo digas a mi, sino a él.

.

En la pantalla chica, su novio seguía siendo el mismo de siempre: intempestivo, alegre, pero detrás de las sonrisas que se obligaba a dar al presentar sus sketches estaba el desasosiego por lo que sucedió entre ellos.

No conservaba detalles de esos eventos y por eso esa droga era tan peligrosa. Le borró algunas horas de su vida y eso jamás le había sucedido.

.

Partieron en su deportivo negro, guardando un silencio incómodo porque Wilkes iba a golpearlo si se acercaba de más a Archer y le tendrían sin cuidado las consecuencias de sus actos.

Suspiró.

Intentando concentrarse en algo mejor como el concierto al que irían y que en teoría era un tributo a "The outsiders" presentarían covers de sus canciones y hasta interpretarían los temas que escribieron pero que ya no produjeron.

Le hacía ilusión verlos porque la música era parte de su historia, de ellos.

—¿Ya decidiste en dónde me golpearás primero? —preguntó para romper el hielo. Wilkes sonrió y respondió.

—Déjame ver, en el estómago no porque es de cobardes, igual que las joyas de la familia. Pero bueno, ¿Cuantos pretextos podría tener para meterme con las devaluadas joyas de tu familia?

—¡Hey…!—se quejó fingiéndose ofendido. —Sabes que matarías por tener las joyas de mi familia.

—Hace unos meses tal vez, pero ahora estoy a nada de convertirme en padre.

—¿Ya escogieron el nombre? —el pelirrojo sonrió de nuevo y eso le pareció que era un tremendo sí.

—Amaia si es una niña y Amadeo si es un varón.

—Van a golpear a Amadeo en la escuela.

—Entonces, Jonathan y tú deberían conseguirle un aliado que lo defienda.

—¿Cómo Lian a Carrie?

—Pensaba más bien en las ocasiones que tú me defendías a mi. —sonrió mirando a su amigo por el retrovisor.

—No sé que tan jodidas estén las cosas con Jon, hablamos todos los días pero no nos hemos visto desde aquella visita.

—Tranquilo, él sabe que no eras tú mismo…

—¡El problema es que sí lo soy! —frenó para poder explicarse mejor. —Esa es mi parte cruel, egoísta y oscura. La que convivía con Emiko, la que intentaba alejar de él. —Wilkes le colocó una mano en el hombro como diciendo que entendía lo que decía.

Jon era luz y el oscuridad, se sentían atraídos, por supuesto que se sentían atraídos, pero tal vez, no era tan buena idea que unieran sus destinos.

—Apégate a las recomendaciones de Harper y sigue evadiendo a tus enemigos empresariales. Cuando estén casados las cosas se tienen que relajar. El universo se volverá a alinear.

—Deja de leer a Coelho y por el amor a todo lo sagrado y bendito. Busca otro nombre para mi sobrino.

—¿Andrei?

—¿Qué te traes con la "A"?

—Pues…yo quería honrar a la hermana Agnes que me adoptó.

—Mientras no se llame Aurelio, Aurelino o Aureliano…

—Maya votó por Astaroth y Asmodeus

—¡Suficiente! Jonathan y yo seremos los padrinos, así que decidiremos el nombre de los niños.

Retomó la marcha y aparcaron en el único lugar que encontraron disponible, desde afuera se escuchaba la música. Estaban interpretando **"Take what you want"** el tema que escribió Jon parecía encajar a la perfección con lo precario de su situación e hizo que se estremeciera su corazón.

**_._**

**_Toma lo que quieras y vete,  
Toma lo que quieras y vete._**

**_._**

Él, básicamente buscó a su novio para tomar lo que quiso y se fue.

Apestaba, porque Kent debió escribirla cuando estaba de un ala por su amor y él le pagaba encamándose con medio mundo (previo a una de tantas rupturas con Emiko)

Wilkes suspiró a su lado y le dio un poco más de apoyo. Tampoco pudiera decirse que su chico no se lo buscó.

—Eso es lo malo de jugar con fuego, Wayne. —acusó señalando a Tamara Archer que una vez más venía en compañía de su corte. Un caballero, el microfonista y encargado de cámara. Suspiró porque ya se le había olvidado lo de su estúpida entrevista.

La rubia sonrió como un gato, Cheshire a punto de mirar a Alicia caer por el gran agujero negro.

En la obra original se decía que Alicia fue una paciente psiquiátrica que anotaba todas sus peripecias en una libreta. El agradable y pachoncito gato, en realidad era el enfermero que abusaba de ella después de que el doctor la llenara de fármacos.

A veces lo creía bueno, otras sabía que era malo. La sonrisa torcida, repulsiva y afable, los ojos que deberían ser benévolos pero que en su defecto eran perversos.

.

Tamara los presentó ante la cámara y procedió a preguntar qué tanto estaban disfrutando de su tributo.

"The Outlaws" eran geniales, tocaban bastante bien y la gran diferencia entre ellos y "The Outsiders" radicaba en que eran tres señoritas y un caballero.

La que estaba en la batería (Crush) parecía toda una Rockstar, muy diferente de la encantadora morena de ojos amatista (Djinn) que tocaba los teclados y la rubia de cabello corto (Terra) que rasgaba sin piedad las cuerdas de su guitarra. En el micrófono, su vocalista (Blue Beetle) también se encargaba del bajo y su voz era como una mezcla extraña de la suya y la de Jon. Podía interpretar las estrofas de ambos y cuando requería coro, la baterista lo acompañaba.

Le encantaron.

No mentía al decir que tendrían verdadero éxito por su cuenta y ya que su padre quería que fuera un "hombre de negocios" aprovechó la ocasión para sugerir que tal vez, y solo tal vez (si Bruce no lo asesinaba) Wayne Enterprises invertiría en la producción de su propia disquera.

.

—De ser así, sería todo un honor que The Outlaws fueran los primeros en firmar con nosotros.

Tamara pareció impresionada por su declaración, lo mismo Colín quién no disimuló en su reacción y silbó por lo alto. La reportera se despidió, aunque no sin antes poner un dedo en la yaga. Preguntó si no había cambiado nada para el día de su boda.

—Todo sigue tal y como está planeado, Señorita Archer.

—Me alegra saberlo, cada vez falta menos. —le guiñó un ojo y le sopló un beso con todo el descaro del mundo. Después fue el corte de cámaras y Colín lo tomó por el antebrazo para conducirlo a otro lado.

Sintió escalofríos, verdadero sudor frío porque hasta ahora no imaginó que pudiera ser ella quién lo drogó.

.

Disfrutaron el resto del show, el cual mejoró a sobremanera cuando sus anfitriones los invitaron a subir al escenario. Extrañaba eso: la euforia, las luces, cámaras y los gritos de las fans. Perdió la noción del tiempo y Wilkes olvidó los detalles de su segunda misión.

Bajó del escenario, comenzando a sentirse cansado, necesitaba refrescarse, relajarse, su amigo seguía con la banda, hablando sobre composición y arreglos de sus canciones. Él dió un paso en falso y no imaginó que fuera Archer quien detuviera su caída.

Pensó que se había ido hacía mucho. Su improvisado concierto debió durar un par de horas. Lo necesario para que llegara el vuelo de Jon, para que estuviera en casa, esperándolo Jon.

La rubia le sonrió encantadora, taimada y coqueta, le ofreció una nueva bebida, él la aceptó pero no la ingirió. No hubo oportunidad para hacerlo, otra persona se le adelantó.

Jon.

Le arrebató el vaso de las manos y celoso e impulsivo cómo es, se lo bebió de un tirón.

Se sorprendió de verlo, primeramente porque no tenía idea de lo mucho que lo había extrañado y después se aterrorizó porque fue muy rápido lo que pasó. El vaso cayó de sus manos, sus ojos lo miraron con temor y sus labios lo llamaron con apenas un hilo de voz en lo que Tamara rumiaba algo de que no era él quien debía tomarlo.

El cuerpo de su novio se aferró al suyo, él también lo llamó a gritos, recordando lo sensible que era a las bebidas alcohólicas y su teoría sobre la nueva droga.

Tamara perdió los estribos, gritando que debía ser suyo, él tenía que ser suyo. Colín saltó del escenario y pidió que alguien llamara a una ambulancia. La temperatura de Jon aumentaba, su respiración se aceleraba. Archer insistía en que al menos, si no iba a ser suyo, no sería de Jon.

La audiencia repetía que Tamara Archer intentó asesinar a Jonathan Kent, en cuestión de minutos esa versión se extendió por la internet pero él ya no se enteró. La ambulancia llegó y junto a un par de paramédicos se lo llevaron.

.

La última declaración de la atractiva reportera fue que Pamela Ivy la había engañado, la estafó. Esa poción debía hacer que consumaran su amor.


	11. Chapter 11

**.  
—11—**

**.  
.**

En los seis minutos que le tomó a la ambulancia llegar hasta ahí, Jonathan Kent dejó de respirar y su aterrorizado novio se dio a la labor de practicarle los primeros auxilios, Colín Wilkes recreó en su cabeza la escena acaecida varios años atrás donde era él quién intentaba devolverle el aliento a Damian Wayne.

Sobredosis de heroína y sabrá Dios cuanta más porquería. Su mejor amigo…no, su amor platónico rebotaba contra el piso de un asqueroso baño público de la misma forma que rebotaban las formas del joven Kent bajo la presión de su prometido.

Podía ver la desesperación de sus manos, lo arrebatado de sus movimientos y sentir su dolor a flor de piel. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y entonces dedicó todas las plegarias que conocía al cielo para que no se llevara al más joven de ellos.

Para esta parte de la escena, los miembros de The Outlaws habían ordenado al personal de seguridad que no dejaran salir a Tamara Archer, desde el escenario lo vieron todo: fue ella quien le ofreció la bebida a Damian, pero Jonathan se la arrebató.

Aún de querer negarlo, cuando fuera interrogada en los juzgados, no lograría hacerlo porque en un lapsus de demencia gritó que si Damian Wayne no iba a ser suyo, por lo menos no sería de él.

Esa versión fue la que rápidamente se extendió.

Tamara Archer trató de asesinar a Jonathan Kent.

El ex bajista de The Outsiders respiró en el tercer intento pero no recuperó la conciencia. Damian se dejó caer sobre él agotado, devastado. Volvió a llenarlo de besos y comenzó a disculparse por todo lo que había arruinado entre ellos. Sin embargo, no hubo demasiado tiempo para aquello.

La ambulancia llegó, metiendo la camilla entre mares de personas que querían verlo y grabarlo todo con sus teléfonos celulares. Entre varias personas consiguieron hacer espacio, levantar a Jon y tanto Damian como él, subieron en la ambulancia.

Parte de Colín Wilkes se sentía culpable, porque se supone que fue para ayudar y sólo estaba ahí, mirando.

El vehículo no recorrió demasiados kilómetros cuando Wayne comenzó a sentirse mal. Tenía que ser, la droga estaba en los labios de su novio y Roy Harper fue muy específico al decir que una segunda exposición sería fatal.

**…**

El personal médico, una vez llegaron a destino no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo proceder. Necesitaban la sustancia, saber contra qué se enfrentaban. El lugar del concierto era un hervidero de fluidos tanto corporales como artificiales: sodas, cervezas, sudor, saliva, semen, por no mencionar las conocidas drogas recreativas.

El vaso que tomara Jon acabó aplastado bajo decenas de personas que corrieron en estampida al verlo desplomarse sobre las bien parecidas formas de su novio.

.

Cassandra Caín accedió a quedarse con Maya Ducard, era mejor estar con la joven embarazada que con su novio. A falta de alguien más que culpar Conner Kent decidió vaciar toda su frustración, ira y temor en Timothy Drake. Lo llamó de todo, tanto a él como a su familia.

"Su hermanito jamás había tenido problemas hasta que se topó con los puñeteros Wayne"

Stephanie Brown se quedó con los niños, Carrie y Lian entendían muy poco de la situación, sus padres se limitaron a decir que debían trabajar en un caso nuevo y no podían estar en casa cuidándolas.

Desde su perspectiva, tenía que ser un caso enorme ya que Roy y Dick, siempre se quedaban con ellas. En cuanto al pequeño Terry, debió percibir algo ya que ocupó buena parte de la noche en llorar, llorar y llorar porque no quería ni a su mami o a sus primas, él quería estar con su papá.

.

.

.

Las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas eran cruciales y ambos chicos se encontraban verdaderamente mal. Colín Wilkes se retiró a la Capilla del hospital privado. Todas las promesas, todos los planes, todo lo que sus amigos habían hecho por él y los perdió en los diez segundos que se descuidó.

Al menos Jon respiraba por si mismo, Damian tenía un respirador artificial y verlo así acabó con la paciencia de Talía.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —acusó a Bruce quién decidió hacerle frente. Enfadado porque esa mujer siempre encontraba la forma de responsabilizarlo por todo lo malo en el mundo.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Yo no fui quién se largó de su vida haciendo que se volviera adicto! —Talía lo abofeteó como los Kent sabían que haría.

Estaban en la sala de espera. Bárbara Gordon y Richard Grayson regresaron al G.C.P.D para dirigir el infructuoso equipo de recolección de muestras, Roy Harper analizaba lo que le enviaban en su laboratorio y tanto Jason Todd como Timothy Drake, estaban a cargo del arresto y lectura de cargos contra Tamara Archer.

Talía recompuso su estado y lo continuó acusando. Afortunadamente, tanto Wilson Slade como Selina Kyle tuvieron la decencia de quedarse en casa.

—¡Te pavoneaste de que tú y tus hijos limpiaron las calles de Gotham! Dijiste que si se hacía el responsable de tu maldita empresa, nada cómo esto sucedería. Los enemigos de tu "grandioso nombre" no lo acecharían.

—¡Esto fue un crimen pasional! —gritó furioso con la mejilla ardiente porque Talía era la única mujer que sabía cómo abrirle verdaderas heridas. La vio resoplar, temblar con todo el amor que sentía por su hijo y el odio que indudablemente le dedicaba a él.

—¡Crimen que podría arrebatarnos a nuestros hijos! —aulló con lágrimas en los ojos, señalando a los Kent, quienes lo miraron con reserva pues aunque no habían comentado nada, se sentían en igualdad de sentimiento.

Jon era el único hijo de los dos y lo estaban perdiendo.

Conner lo amenazó hace unas horas, después de mandar al carajo su amistad con Tim, alegó que si no despertaba su hermano se encargaría personalmente de que Lex Luthor lo destruyera.

Talía se limpió las lágrimas con ambas manos y continuó su alegato.

—¡Tú no lo entenderás porque aún si lo pierdes, tendrás a los otros tres, incluso verás a tus nietos crecer y yo lo perderé todo! —le dio la espalda dispuesta a marcharse y él intentó detenerla pero Talía lo abofeteó de nuevo con más amenaza y rudeza. Hasta le sacó sangre, hiriéndolo con los diamantes de la última sortija que le obsequió.

Pese haberse casado por el civil con Wilson Slade, no se la quitó. Tan solo la cambió de mano y el creía conocer la razón: Jamás dejó de amarlo, por eso permitió que se quedara con el hijo de ambos.

Según las tradiciones con que la educaron, fue ella quién falló en la relación, quién debía irse al no poderle dar más herederos. R'as era perverso, autoritario y sumamente machista. No imaginaba el veneno con que le llenó la cabeza mientras crecía pero no era el momento de pensar en eso.

Talía lo miró a los ojos con más de ese odio recién inventado. Él siempre había detestado verla llorar. Ella era digna, orgullosa. Jamás se permitía un desliz y este ya era todo un espectáculo. Sus palabras le quemaron porque hasta ahora caía en la cuenta de todo el sufrimiento y la soledad que había soportado.

Su ex arrojó la sortija al suelo y le prohibió tocarla de nuevo.

—¡Te aborrezco!

Lois intentó ir tras ella, confortarla pero Talía, orgullosa heredera de los Al Ghul rechazó su oferta, dijo necesitar un tiempo a solas para aclarar las cosas.

.

—Pasional o no —comentó Clark. —Sabes que lo que dijo es verdad. Nos diste tu palabra de que la delincuencia, el tráfico de drogas y la prostitución estaban controlados.

—¡Yo no respondo por la entrada y salida de todo en Ciudad Gótica! —respondió frustrado, recogiendo la sortija que tenía cinco gemas. Una por su noviazgo, dos por el compromiso y matrimonio, la siguiente por el nacimiento de Damian y la última que desde su perspectiva era la única que no brillaba, por el bebé que perdieron.

—Eso lo sé, Bruce. No eres Dios, pero dijiste tener ojos y oídos en todos lados. Tus hijos deberían saber algo de esa droga a la que se expusieron pero ninguno tiene la más remota idea.

—En realidad sí sabemos algo. —comentó Lois con decisión. —se la compró a Pamela Ivy

—Ivy es…

—Un mito de los barrios bajos, lo sé. Si Tamara no la hubiera mencionado con tanto fervor, seguiría creyendo que es tan "real" como la Dama de Negro, pero está en algún sitio y la voy a encontrar.

—¡No, Lois! Tenemos que estar aquí por si él despierta. —comentó Clark con una extraña mezcla de esperanza, frustración y tristeza.

—Entonces iré yo…—sugirió Conner quién había permanecido todo este tiempo en su asiento, destrozando una lata de soda en el interior de sus manos. Su padre lo miró a los ojos y una vez más se negó.

—La grabación de lo sucedido durante el concierto está en todos los canales de videos de internet. Si esa mujer existe se estará protegiendo, tendrá personal dispuesto a asesinar por ella. De lo que saben mis contactos tanto del Diario El Planeta, como del Gazette de Gotham. Se hace llamar "Poison Ivy" y seduce a quien sea con un solo beso de sus labios cerezos.

—¡¿Entonces quieres que me quede aquí a verlo morir?! —gritó Conner con los puños cerrados, los ojos ardiendo, negándose a llorar porque no sabía si hacerlo por dolor o ira.

—Nadie morirá bajo mi guardia, hijo. —comentó Lex Luthor que venía llegando con su propia flotilla de médicos. Bruce frunció el ceño, los mejores médicos del mundo ya estaban atendiendo a los chicos.

—Oh, no vamos a competir por "quién la tiene más grande" Wayne, mi equipo sólo viene a supervisar que no se les pase nada por alto. —los clínicos se dieron permiso de entrar a la sala de observación dónde permanecían ambos.

Su condición pese a ser por "causas desconocidas" se reportaba estable, pero aquello podría cambiar en cualquier instante.

—¡Tráiganme los expedientes! —solicitó con un chasqueo de dedos y antes de que Bruce pudiera objetar, una señorita se los entregó. Lex estaba bastante versado en materia médica, de hecho. No había área en la que no tuviera conocimiento o experiencia. Comenzó a revisarlos como si leyera el periódico, es decir que continuó charlando.

—Sobre ese asuntito de Ivy, me encontré a tu "ex" allá abajo. Dice que va a cazarla ella misma.

—¿¡Qué…!? —gritó Bruce y a punto estuvo de correr tras Talía.

—Sabes, sigo sin creer que encontrara algo de valor en ti ese bombón. Trató de disimular el llanto, pero es evidente que sin importar la situación o el pasar de los años, tú simplemente la seguirás lastimando.

—Mmmh…—resopló, con los puños cerrados, contando hasta cien para no tirarle los dientes a tal desalmado.

—Esas marcas en tu cara son suyas, ¿cierto? Justo cuando creía que no podía ser mas atrevida o sexy.

—¡Lex! —intervino Clark y Luthor dirigió su atención a él.

—Espero que sepas que cancelé muchas citas para poder estar aquí. No tengo el placer de conocer al novio pero Jon es todo lo que querías que fuera, ¿No? Perseguidor de la verdad, luchador de la justicia, un alma noble como todos los Kent, exceptuando esa diminuta parte en que le entrega su lealtad a un ser oscuro y perverso como yo.

—¡Damian no es…!—vociferó Bruce, pero Luthor lo calló señalándolo con el expediente médico.

—¿Un adicto repulsivo? ¡Su vida pende de un hilo porque tuvo la reacción típica de todos los adictos! ¿Cuántos años lleva metido en eso? ¿Siete, diez? ¿Y qué haz hecho al respecto?

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! —advirtió furioso.

—Me compete todo lo que suceda en la Ciudad donde está mi hijo y creo recordar que hace unos años te pasó lo mismo. Jason Todd fue declarado muerto por cuantos…¿Tres minutos? —los Kent se pusieron lívidos del horror. Hasta donde Bruce sabía, esos detalles fueron borrados de cada expediente público y desde ese evento dedicó sus esfuerzos a erradicar de raíz el problema.

No era una batalla sencilla pues como señaló, él solo era un engranaje dentro de todo el sistema. Puede que controlara unas cosas pero había sectores que dependían del dinero que proveían las drogas, mafias y pandillas. En esas zonas las conseguía Damian, así era cómo lo desafiaba y lastimaba por dejar que se fuera su madre, por poner en primer lugar la salvación de Gótica y en último a su familia.

—¿No crees que vaya a pasarle lo mismo a Jon, o sí? —preguntó Lois con el rostro desecho en llanto, Luthor negó con sonrisa ladina.

—Tu hijo está perfectamente sano Lois, con excepción de un estómago vacío razón por la cual, la droga debió caerle como una auténtica bomba. Se repondrá, supongo que con algunas secuelas, pero independientemente de lo dolorosa que sea la desintoxicación, saldrá de aquí caminando o enviudando.

Oh, es cierto. No se han casado.

—Lex…—volvió a reprender Clark, pero sus intentos de evitar la pelea no fueron necesarios. Bruce se marchó, dijo hacerlo para buscar a Talía, llamar a sus hijos, saber cómo iba avanzando la investigación.

Los Kent respiraron mucho más tranquilos ahora, Conner seguía sin saber cómo actuar delante de Clark y su padre. Luthor le ahorró la vergüenza.

—Siempre has querido saber por qué te dejé con tu madre. ¿No es cierto? Bueno, echa un ojo ahí adentro. Ese jovencito que está luchando por su vida podrías ser tú bajo mis cálidos cuidados.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —se atrevió a protestar. —Acabas de decir que estás al tanto de todo lo que pasa en la Ciudad.

—Porque pago mucho dinero para que alguien me informe de ello. ¡Oh, vamos! No te lo tomes a pecho. Simplemente existen personas que nacieron para amar y otras que nacimos para observar y analizar.

Mira a tu alrededor, el príncipe de Ciudad Gótica se está muriendo y no hay aquí ni una sola persona.

¿Crees que él quería esa vida? ¿Que yo la deseaba para ti? Se tiene que estar muy herido o muy abandonado para desear que una "droga" te "lleve a otro lugar" También se tiene que ser muy frío de corazón para perseguir a los responsables en lugar de estar a su lado.

Tu "padre" ya lo dijo. Debes quedarte con él porque no soy muy dado a los melodramas pero también he estado ahí. Más veces de las que deseo admitir y no te haces una idea de lo miserable que es despertar en una cama de hospital completamente solo.

—Pudiste tenernos a nosotros…—comentó con algo de resentimiento en la voz.

—Los Wayne tienen su forma de hacer las cosas. Una que es muy similar a la mía. Ellos no se quedan a lamer las heridas, pagan para que otros lo hagan, persiguen a los responsables, abren sus propias heridas en el proceso, pero dime ¿De qué les servirá encerrar a Tamara Archer cuando Damian expela su ultimo aliento?

—¿Tan mal está? —preguntó Lois porque sería horrible para Jon y para todos. Tendrían que cancelar la boda, darle un nuevo significado a todo lo que reservaron para el día de su boda.

—Tengo que analizarlo personalmente, pero de momento, seré el primero en decir que será un milagro si aguanta hasta el día de mañana. —Lois se abrazó a su esposo Conner se resistía a admitir que había lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Tenía que haber una solución, una esperanza, algo. Lex se limitó a negar con el rostro y continuarse explicando.

—Si fueras tú. Yo estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo, comandando un ejército, erradicando las drogas de las calles, perdiéndome la ultima imagen de tu rostro, el ultimo aliento de tu cuerpo. No porque no te ame, sino porque no soporto la idea de que vayas a dejarme.

—¡Eso es basura! —gritó y lo empujó.

—Y sin embargo, sucede. Le advertí a tu hermano que se alejara de él, me tomó por un loco, despiadado y ahora estamos aquí.

—¡No fue su culpa! —se atrevió a protestar y volverlo a golpear porque tal vez, había sido demasiado cruel con Damian y según las palabras de Colín, él se puso tan mal por devolverle el aliento a su hermano.

—¿Crees que eso importa, hijo? Cómo Tamara me he topado a muchas, también he lidiado con inversionistas o socios que día tras día tratan de asesinarme. Somos los dueños de grandes cantidades de dinero, pero va más allá de eso: propiedades, personal, influencia. Si sobrevive, deberían separarlos porque esto será recurrente.

Los antiguos Wayne supieron manejar las cosas, alejaron a su hijo del fuego cruzado pero tal vez, lo mimaron demasiado. Bruce no tiene ni idea de en qué le pidió que se metiera. No negaré que tiene agallas, inteligencia, pero sigue siendo un chico demasiado ingenuo.

Luthor terminó su discurso y procedió a reunirse con su equipo médico, analizaría todo minuciosamente en el laboratorio. Cosa que haría rumiar por lo bajo a muchos pero que agradecerían eternamente los Kent.

**….**

_Despertó en su cama bastante entrada la mañana, el sol le daba en la cara y aunque se tapaba con la almohada o las sábanas para volver a dormir, el calor lo alentaba a salir de ahí. Rumió un par de veces buscando el contacto del cuerpo a su lado, no lo encontró y eso lo desperezó. Pronunció su nombre en lo que tallaba sus ojos y buscaba sus anteojos, no veía muy bien sin sus anteojos y eso lo fastidiaba un poco._

_No estaban en la mesita de noche, sin embargo llegó su novio._

_—Ya era hora…—sonrió al escuchar su voz porque sentía que había pasado mucho de la última vez que escuchó su voz. ¿Qué día era? No lo sabía pero Damian lo besó en los labios y todo lo demás perdió valor. Le llevó el desayuno a la cama, era su favorito: waffles bañados en chocolate, decorados con almendras y helado de fresa._

_—Date prisa, gatito. Nos espera un gran día._

_—¿Qué día…? —preguntó llenándose la boca de tal delicia. Wayne sonrió desde el baño preguntó si es que a caso ya lo había olvidado. Él negó con el rostro y lo intentó otra vez pero no recordaba nada más allá de haber estado durmiendo._

_Se sentía cansado, nostálgico. Lo que sea que tuvieran que hacer esperaba poder postergarlo para mañana._

_No quería que salieran del cuarto, no quería dejar de mirarlo. Lo persiguió como un fantasma a la puerta del baño, él estaba ahí, arreglándose con movimientos lentos y estudiados, era tan apuesto que no se resistió de acecharlo otro poco, lo abrazó por detrás colocando la cabeza en su hombro y su novio detuvo la acción de anudar la corbata en un moño._

_—Jon… —sus ojos lloraron y ni siquiera entendía la razón. Él no quería soltarlo o dejar de abrazarlo._

_—¿Qué está pasando Jon? —preguntó Damian con cautela, estrechándolo, tranquilizándolo. Él le estaba arrugando su precioso traje negro por todos lados. ¿A dónde iba tan elegante? ¿Otra firma, otra gala? —Sé que estás nervioso pero nuestros padres nos asesinarán porque nos dejaron pasar la noche juntos con la condición de que no llegáramos tarde al altar._

_—¿Altar…? —Damian lo besó en los labios una nueva vez y entonces tuvo vestigios de la ceremonia de compromiso: Chocaron sus copas, bailaron de la mano, se besaron delante de sus familiares como jamás se habían besado pero también…estaba la parte en que su novio pudo morir en un accidente vehicular._

_Cómo si Damian lo presintiera lo comenzó a tranquilizar._

_—Hoy seré tuyo y tú serás mío. Por eso nos dejaron permanecer juntos porque tenías miedo de que pasara algo malo._

_—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento…—confesó porque no sabía por qué lloraba tanto. Este era el día más feliz de sus vidas y él estaba actuando como un malcriado._

_—No importa, toma una ducha rápida, todo el mundo nos está esperando. —sonrió, porque esa parte le hacía verdadera ilusión. Escucharía sus votos, por fin serían esposos._

_Entró en la ducha y en lo que se enjabonaba, lo asaltaron recuerdos de otros eventos. Unos dónde él lloraba y tenía marcas de dedos sobre la piel. A pesar del dolor y la humillación, no era en él en quién pensaba sino en su novio. Damian dormía como tantas desastrosas noches en el pasado, arrítmico, intranquilo._

_Se drogó…_

_No, alguien lo drogó y él volvía a procurar su cuerpo y velar su sueño con el corazón en un hilo porque le habían dicho que si volvía a suceder, sería la ultima vez._

_—¡JON…! —Damian abrió la cortina del baño al escuchar que lloraba tanto, él comenzó a explicarse. Los recuerdos, los sueños, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto._

_—No hay malos augurios para nosotros Jon. Estoy aquí, estás aquí, a mi lado. Caminaremos al altar y todo lo demás quedará atrás._

_—¿De verdad…? ¿Me prometes que así será?_

_—Sí, lo prometo. Ahora debemos apurarnos... —se disculpó porque al ir a buscarlo toda su ropa se arruinó. Damian le restó importancia, tenía el armario lleno de trajes negros. El suyo es el que era verdaderamente especial, lo confeccionaron su abuela paterna y su madre, incluso advirtió el velo de Lois._

_Estaba nervioso, pero aquello se desvaneció en cuanto su novio lo ayudó a ponérselo todo, el saco la corbata, el estúpido pañuelo a juego, lo único que faltaba era el velo._

_—Espera, yo no tengo que ponérmelo...—comentó porque así es como lo sentía en su corazón._

_—Claro que sí gatito, a mi no me va el color blanco…—Damian empezó a doblar el velo para acomodarlo alrededor de sus hombros, mientras lo hacía él recordó otra conversación._

_Estaban coqueteando y discutiendo a un mismo tiempo porque él quería escuchar sus endemoniados votos._

_¿Cuándo sucedió eso? ¿Anoche? ¿Damian le dijo sus votos y después él se fue a dormir?_

_No, algo más pasó entre los dos. Algo que dolía tanto que prefería olvidarlo._

_El velo quedó colocado con tal elegancia que su novio le obsequió una marcada reverencia y aseguró estar ante la presencia de un príncipe, luego le ofreció su brazo para que los dos salieran de ahí y fueran al auto._

_Él accedió pero sólo porque sabía que toda esta escena era un error._

_Sus padres no los dejarían pasar juntos la noche previa a la boda, ni Damian lo consentiría tanto, estará tan nervioso como él, olvidando donde dejaba las cosas, quedándose dormido hasta que el sol le quemara la cara._

_Lloró._

_Sabía que llegado ese día se la pasaría llorando pero estas lágrimas no eran de felicidad, no eran de ilusión, no eran del inicio de una vida juntos. Eran de las que anuncian el preludio a algo oscuro._

_El Damian de sus sueños sonreía demasiado, aún así le gustaba demasiado. Lo amaba, pero no era real porque no olía a nada, sus besos no le provocaban nada, ni el chocolate de los waffles le supo a nada._

_—¿Estás listo? —preguntó y él negó porque no estaba listo para averiguar qué fue lo que les pasó. Intentaba recordar pero luego de su charla sobre votos y velos, no tenía nada._

_Sabía que pretendía sorprenderlo, emboscarlo para que no fuera a engañarlo con esa postiza de Tamara Archer._

_El nombre de la reportera dolía, hería como una afilada daga en el corazón._

_—¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas seguro? —preguntó su novio y el asumió que tendría que ver con sentirse seguro para abandonar este sueño._

_—Tus votos…quiero escucharlos._

**…**

_El jardín lucía hermoso decorado con ligeras capas de nieve y los colores que los representaban a los dos. La luna brillaba en lo alto, al igual que las lámparas de noche que destellaban cual luceros por todos lados. Jonathan estaba guapísimo con su traje blanco y lentes de contacto, caminaba detrás de Carrie y Lian hacia al altar._

_Sus bellas princesas arrojaban pétalos blancos y rojos sobre la alfombra roja, sus vestidos parecían confeccionados por las mismas hadas, su novio también representaba un sueño, el velo cubría la mitad de sus cabellos negros y pasaba dramáticamente por detrás de su cuerpo, en las manos llevaba un ramo de crisantemos blancos, tan rebosante y etéreo como todo él._

_Enlazaron sus manos en el momento que Conner y Cass les colocaron el lazo, el tacto de su gatito era frío y sus ojos estaban húmedos de un llanto que no derramaba pero lo atribuyó a los nervios y a la realización de su sueño._

_Intercambiaron sortijas con la ayuda de Colín y Maya, sus amigos estaban radiantes aunque no lograba entender por qué todo el mundo vestía de un ceremonioso negro. La sortija que le colocó Jon se sintió pesada, el oro blanco le quemaba, pero aguantó porque este era el momento que tanto esperaban._

_—Si nadie se opone a la unión de estas dos personas, intercambiarán votos en presencia de Dios._

_Miró a Jon para infundirse de valor, sus ojos seguían siendo bellos pero húmedos y temerosos. Lo adoró por eso, por creer que aún podría arrepentirse de esto, enlazó sus manos, las sortijas una vez más reaccionaron._

_¿Por qué pesaban? ¿Por qué quemaban? Si estar con él, no representaba ninguna carga._

_Inició su declamación y tuvo vestigios de escenas pasadas, crueles e inconexas. Él lo lastimó mientras le hacía el amor pero por más que intentaba no podía refrenar en su acción. Necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo y no importaba si lo rompía, humillaba y degradaba en el proceso. Advirtió sus lágrimas como el rocío de la mañana y algo de sangre corriendo entre sus piernas, mezclándose con su semen y el sudor de los dos._

_Esa imagen era horrenda porque escuchaba su voz rogando que se detuviera y él no paró._

_Cuando dejó de estar poseído por su oscuridad y egoísmo interno le pidió perdón. Jon no dijo nada, tan solo lloró, al igual que ahora._

_Sus invitados aplaudieron cuando concluyó la exposición de sus votos. Ahora el turno de Jon, pero él necesitaba saber si su gatito no sentía que esto era un error._

_¿Lo perdonó? ¿O lo detestaba en su interior? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó de eso? ¿En verdad sucedió o sólo eran los nubarrones de su corazón?_

_Cómo si presintiera su vacilación, su novio presionó con fuerza sus manos en el interior de las suyas, separó sus labios, compartió sus votos._

_Él evocó otras imágenes en las que Roy Harper le hacía toda clase de examen médico y concluía lo cerca que estuvo de matarse otra vez._

_—Si no hubieras tenido esa descarga de adrenalina y sexo…_

_—¿Disculpa…?—su cuñado lo miró con reproche, pero finalmente cedió. Roy también tuvo su incursión en las drogas, a punto estuvo de tocar fondo pero no lo logró porque el estúpido de Todd, se le adelantó._

_—Damian, sé que llevabas más de un año limpio pero todo el daño anterior está hecho. Seré discreto al redactar el informe médico, como una cortesía para ti y tu familia pero no puedes volver a exponerte a esto. Aunque te parezca una broma, ni tu corazón o tu mente soportarán otra dosis._

_—¡Yo no me inyecté, inhalé o tomé nada! —gritó porque ya sabía que sus estúpidos hermanos y su padre se encontraban allá afuera. Jon llamó a Roy y Harper se encargó de correr la voz para presionarlo. Él entendía su preocupación pero honestamente, no recordaba nada más que haber ido a la maldita gala._

_._

_Bailaban._

_Horas después de darse el sí, de besarse con hambre y repetirse todas las promesas de aquí a la tumba. Bailaban y bailaban hasta que Jon se sintió mareado y se dejó caer por encima de él. Mientras lo sostenía con temor, tuvo la impresión de que en otro instante, lo había tenido así de vulnerable._

_Jon estaba en el piso, todo el jodido mundo lloraba, gritaba, fotografiaba o grababa y él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas devolverle el aliento, disculparse por todo lo malo que le había hecho._

_—¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor, no me dejes!_

_—¡Jon…JON…!_

**…**

Las alarmas que anunciaban un código azul sonaron de pronto, médicos y asistentes corrieron a la habitación de los chicos, Lois se abrazó a Clark temerosa de preguntar, Conner buscó a Lex pero el magnate no se podía explicar.

Los signos vitales de ambos se fueron en picada.

Colín no tenía más plegarias, más ruego o llanto que derramar en la Capilla, tal vez lo mejor sería volver a casa, esperar la noticia fatal junto a Maya. Su mujer nunca se lo perdonaría, ni él mismo lo haría, si se largaba del hospital todo acabaría.

Tomó asiento un poco lejos de los Kent pues no se entendía con Conner y le daba vergüenza enfrentar a los padres de Jon.

Talía volvió de su misiva, llamó a Lex apresurada, altiva, le entregó una sustancia que según Pamela Ivy contrarrestaba los efectos de la poción de amor. Sus facciones estaban descompuestas, todos los temores de una madre impresos en su bellísima estampa, poco después de cumplir esa parte se derrumbó en un sillón de una sola pieza y ahí se quedó, abatida, sola.

Ni Lois o Clark sabían si debían llamar a Bruce, obligarlo a venir a acompañar a su familia. ¡Por Dios! Talía y Damian eran su familia directa y no era posible que…La intención de los reporteros se quedó en el aire ya que Bruce Wayne fue el segundo en hacer su vaporosa entrada, venía acompañado de Richard, Timothy y Jason, todos se disculparon encarecidamente por dar mas peso al encierro de Tamara Archer, que al estar en el hospital padeciendo suspenso.

Al encarar a su ex, él y Talía discutieron otra vez.

—¿¡Encontraste a Pamela y no diste aviso a las autoridades!?

—¡Yo no me comprometí a limpiar las calles de esta grotesca Ciudad y al contrario de ti, no hay nada que yo no haría para proteger a mi hijo!

Bruce lo sabía, el precio a pagar debió ser todo lo de valor que llevara puesto: los aretes de oro sólido, la gargantilla decorada con un jade precioso, los anillos que hacían juego con la sortija que le devolvió, unas cuantas pulseras igualmente de oro, el bolso de mano y las zapatillas de tacón alto cuya ausencia se disimulaba con el largo de su vestido pero cualquiera que le prestara atención notaría que ya no las traía.

—¡Pudieron asesinarte, mujer! —gritó acelerado. Talía le dedicó una sonrisa cruel.

—¿Después de todos estos años aún me subestimas? Sabes tan bien como yo, que el único que podría hacerlo eres tú. —Al Ghul hizo ademán de apartarse para ignorarlo, Bruce la estrechó, a pesar de todas sus resistencias y protestas él la abrazó y la hija del demonio por fin lloró.

A los presentes no les quedó la menor duda de que su relación era tan fuerte como tóxica, tampoco se impresionaron de que Damian hubiera aspirado a un amor así de caótico, la imagen de Emiko Queen desfiló por sus cabezas pero rápidamente la desecharon.

Luthor analizó y duplicó el compuesto en el laboratorio médico, también se tomó la libertad de despedir a un montón de ineptos.

—¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNA MALDITA BOLA DE INCOMPETENTES! ¡NO VOLVERÁN A TRABAJAR EN UN HOSPITAL JAMÁS!

La poción del amor, no era una droga sino un veneno, el más antiguo, seductor y peligroso de los venenos: Black Orchid.

En pequeñas dosis hacía que tu pareja se entregara, que fuera sumisa y condescendiente que creyera incluso que te amaba. Para ello se requería de una voluntad débil y que no estuviera interesado en alguien más. Al incrementar su potencia Ivy agregó una sustancia más, un perfume que extraía de las flores que ella misma cultivaba.

Hasta ahora no había escuchado de malos resultados.

De lo que le dijo a Talía, todos sus clientes estaban satisfechos o tal vez, se hicieron el amor hasta caer muertos. Lo merecían porque jamás la buscaban los que se amaban con el corazón. Quienes querían su elixir eran los que deseaban hacerse amar a la fuerza.

Merecían lo que les sucediera, tanto los victimarios cómo las víctimas.

Después de todo, antes de venderlo especificaba que de por medio no debería haber ni una pizca de amor verdadero.

Talía tuvo el impulso de arrancarle los rojos cabellos y coser con ellos tanto sus ojos como sus labios para que ya no pregonara nada sobre el amor. ¿Qué podría saber ella? ¿Cómo se atrevía una hiedra a lastimar a su querido niño? La maldijo, por supuesto que lo hizo pero aún así, debía ser inteligente y sagaz. Entregó el pago que le exigió y se marchó.

Lex administró el suero. Ahora todo dependía de su fortaleza interna y del tiempo.

**…**

_—¿Puedes recordar cuando te dije adiós?—preguntó el Damian de sus sueños, justo después de concluir la declamación de sus votos. Eran hermosos, poéticos y sinceros pero lo hicieron sentir sumamente solo porque hablaban de un dolor que paraliza y quema. Él lo miró a los ojos y le dijo que no._

_No recordaba que en algún momento le hubiera dicho adiós._

_—Justo cuando un nuevo día comenzaba, una parte de mi murió._

_—¡No…! —gritó con desesperación. —¡No te atrevas…no me dejes! —el Damian del sueño sonrió, pero ya no le parecía bello ni etéreo. Su rostro estaba pálido, tanto que daba miedo._

_Extendió una mano hacia él, acarició su rostro y todo su cuerpo tembló, luego cerró la distancia en torno a sus labios y lo besó._

**…**

Los monitores una vez más enloquecieron. El personal médico recién contratado corrió a averiguar lo que estaba pasando. No era nada de peligro. Jonathan despertó y se quitó los sensores, agujas, todo lo que tenía puesto para poder alcanzar a su amor.

Los signos vitales de Damian eran tan bajos que apenas y se marcaban, el respirador continuaba su perezosa marcha. Kent no entendía la razón, no recordaba qué les pasó.

¿Un accidente de auto? ¿Otro lunático disparando? Revisó su cuerpo en lo que se bajaba de la camilla y no encontró heridas. Tampoco creía estar enfermo, tan solo se sentía débil, demasiado cansado para hablar, pero no lo suficiente como para no poderlo encontrar.

Fue cuidadoso al acomodarse a su lado, sus sueños le decían que Damian estaba muy delicado, pero no tenía sentido porque en su ultimo sueño, Wayne lo tranquilizó con un beso de amor.

Eso es…en cuanto tuviera la suficiente fuerza, le daría uno de esos y despertaría.

.

Lex ordenó que acomodaran la habitación para que estuvieran juntos los dos, el antídoto funcionaba pero el más receptivo estaba siendo Jon.

Roy consideraba entregar su cédula profesional y renunciar. Suponía que no era el primer médico en hacer esto: mentir sobre su condición como una cortesía al príncipe de Ciudad Gótica.

¿Cómo ayudarlo? ¿Cómo atenderlo si no había certeza de todo el daño que se había hecho?

Jason comprendió su predicamento pero de nada servía que hiciera eso. Los adictos en recuperación suelen llevar una lista. Era una promesa, un pacto que hacían con ellos mismos y sus familias. La lista salvaba vidas porque los paramédicos sabían cómo contrarrestar su coctel de porquerías. Damian no llevaba listas porque él no se drogó. Desde que estaba con Jon, disfrutaba la vida.

.

Los Kent lograron ver a su hijo, charlar con él algunas horas más tarde. Jon no recordaba nada de su regreso, fueron sus compañeros de trabajo los que advirtieron los detalles de su plan: la motocicleta rentada, sorprender a su novio para que Tamara no lo pudiera acechar.

Ronald Reid insistía en pagar los gastos médicos de ambos, así tuviera que vender el periódico para solventarlos, jamás imaginó que Archer estuviera tan descontrolada, que fuera así de peligrosa o que llegara a tales extremos por el hombre que supuestamente amaba.

.

El dinero, el crimen pasional, nada de eso importaba ya.

Solo querían que Damian despertara.

Talía visitó a su hijo al llegar el filo de la media noche, las palabras de Lex Luthor aún hacían eco en la mente de todos "será un auténtico milagro si aguanta hasta el día de mañana"

Jon se acomodó un poco mejor y la saludó en cuanto la escuchó entrar en la habitación. Seguía llevando el catéter con el suero y los monitores que medían sus signos vitales porque Lex Luthor era un excéntrico paranoico que le prohibió volver a quitarse todo eso.

Al Ghul se disculpó. No quería molestarlo, tan solo deseaba mirarlo.

—Está bien. Yo también lo hago…

—¿Alguna vez le preguntaste por qué le gusta tanto la música? —negó con el rostro aunque recordaba que Talía tenía su teoría: Bruce le enseñó a tocar el piano, ella le compró el violín. Era lo que hacían como familia, lo que más atesoraba de su vida en familia.

—¿Te dijo alguno de sus hermanos lo pequeño y delicado que era cuando nació? Fue un bebé prematuro porque tal vez, su padre y yo jamás debimos mezclar nuestras sangres pero de la manera en que fuera. Él estaba en la incubadora y nosotros lo visitábamos todo el tiempo, le cantábamos.

Hace un momento recordaba eso, queríamos que escuchara nuestra voz para que no se sintiera solo, pero no encontrábamos palabras que no se quebraran a media voz. Era tan hermoso y perfecto. —Talía se limpió algunas lágrimas del rostro con dedos temblorosos. Él sonrió porque había visto algunas fotografías de Damian cuando era un recién nacido. Siempre durmiendo en los brazos de su madre aunque también tenía predilección por el pecho de su padre o estar en el medio de sus hermanos.

Tenía una sonrisa bella, una que en la actualidad sólo dedicaba a quienes le importaban.

—Lo que intento decir —interrumpió la mujer. —es que su cuerpo siempre ha sido débil, pero su espíritu es fuerte.

—Lo sé…—pronunció con convicción, admirando sus cabellos negros, presionando una de sus manos en el interior de la suya.

Sus camillas estaban juntas pero ellos yacían en diferente posición, él estaba medio sentado y Damian totalmente acostado.

Era su príncipe encantado. Al que aún quería despertar con un beso de amor verdadero.

—Creo que deberías intentarlo.

—¿Perdón?

—Hablar con él. Compartirle tus votos porque Damian los habrá dicho en árabe pero fueron verdaderos. Si tú los dices correctamente…

—Entonces seremos esposos. —terminó la oración por ella y algo en su interior se quebró. ¿Este era el último de los consuelos? Casarse simbólicamente para que al menos pudiera decir que era el viudo de Damian Wayne.

No…

¡No quería! No era así como su historia debía ser escrita.

—Tienen la bendición de los Al Ghul —comentó con tristeza, enfatizando la parte en que jamás había visto a Damian tan feliz o comprometido como cuando estuvo con él.

—Y la de los Wayne —aseveró Bruce que había acudido detrás de su ex y los escuchó charlar oculto en las sombras.

—Hablaré con él, pero nuestros votos los escucharemos juntos cuando estemos en el altar. Sé que se pondrá bien, él despertará.

**…**

_—¡Jon! ¡JON…!_

_El sueño se volvió totalmente oscuro. Justo cuando él presionaba sus labios sobre los de su novio a fin de devolverle el aliento todo se apagó y lo consumió el miedo. Cerró los ojos, se preparó para lo peor, pero nada pasó._

_Alguien tiró de sus brazos, levantó su cuerpo._

_Ahora estaba en una pista de hielo._

_—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó a su gatito. Jon llevaba unos jeans deslavados y la chaqueta con la "S" que le obsequió. Su novio lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa tremenda y contestó._

_—Te caíste. Dijiste que eras bueno con los patines pero evidentemente, yo soy mejor._

_—No…—respondió porque no lo refería a eso sino a la boda, los recuerdos borrosos de todo el horror a que lo había expuesto. Jon ignoró sus vacilaciones y continuó diciendo._

_—Los Kent patinamos en hielo todos los años sin excepción. Hay un lago cercano a la granja de mis abuelos. Papá nos enseñó a Conner y a mi ahí._

_—¡Basta! —comentó acorralándolo contra un barandal. Su gatito estremeció pero no escapó. —Quiero saber dónde estamos, ¿Qué está pasando?_

_—Estamos en Central Park, nunca me dijiste dónde sería la luna de miel así que no puedo llevarte hasta ahí. Sin embargo, también deseabas que viniéramos aquí._

_—¿Por qué…? —preguntó de nuevo. Sintiendo al fin el cansancio y dolor en todo su cuerpo._

_—Porque así te mantengo dormido, bobito. ¿A caso ya lo olvidaste ? Estuviste en rehabilitación durante meses en la tonta Suiza, los abuelos Wayne no hicieron demasiadas preguntas pero tú si hiciste demasiadas promesas: Recuperarías tu vida, te cuidarías, nunca más te drogarías._

_—¡Yo no…! —Jon le colocó un dedo sobre los labios._

_—Conscientemente no, por supuesto. Tú jamás me dañarías intencionalmente ¿Recuerdas?_

_—¿Entonces sí te lastimé? —preguntó con el corazón destrozado._

_—Sucedió pero aún así me quedé a tu lado. Las heridas físicas sanan, las del corazón no, y nada nos lastimaría más que estar separados._

_—¿Dónde está el verdadero Jon? —preguntó porque este gatito era tierno y apuesto, pero demasiado condescendiente. Su verdadero novio estaría molesto, haciendo pucheros o redactando la nueva lista de acciones a realizar para redimirse en su totalidad._

_—A tu lado. ¿Es que no puedes escucharlo? —lo intentó y luego de un rato percibió el débil sonido de su voz…le leía o platicaba algo._

_—¿Para qué necesitas mantenerme aquí?_

_—Para que sepas lo que te perderías de acabar muerto. ¿Quieres verme caminar hacia el altar, no es cierto? Estar rodeado de todos, tener la bendición de todos. Formar una familia y es que por más venenosa que haya sido la tuya, Bruce y Talía están aquí._

_Tus hermanos y cuñadas, tu bella Carrie._

_—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué es todo esto?_

_—Pasaste años deseando tocar el fondo y helo aquí. ¿Te quieres quedar conmigo o a caso prefieres estar completamente solo? —el Jon de ese sueño le sopló un beso y desapareció._

_Cuando lo hizo todo lo demás se oscureció_.

_—¡No, vuelve…! ¡Jon! ¡JON!_

**…**

Stephanie terminó por llevar a los niños al hospital, pasaron toda la noche en vela. Terry se durmió hasta que el cansancio lo venció y en cuanto a Carrie, dijo haber soñado con su tío Dami.

Ella y Lian amenazaron con destrozar todo en la casa si no las llevaba con sus padres.

Babs y Dick estaban en el recibidor, a la par de Jason y Roy, los rostros pálidos, húmedos de llanto. Según Lex, solo prolongaban lo inevitable, entre más pronto desconectaran ese respirador, mejor.

—El autoengaño es basura.

Conner lo golpeó en la boca del estómago y su hermanito que ya podía levantarse pero que aún dependía del suero lo agradeció.

Cass y Maya también llegaron, ambas pasaron una noche terrible, atormentadas por las mismas pesadillas, el mismo desastroso presentimiento. Colín se abrazó a su mujer y se deshicieron en llanto. Cassandra se apartó junto con Conner, este todo lo que quería era largarse para siempre de Ciudad Gótica.

Había letrados que la describían como la Ciudad Maldita. "Todo lo crece ahí se contamina y muere" Claro que hasta ahora, no lo había creído. Al suspenso colectivo se unió por tercera vez el sonido del código azul.

Sin mediar palabra, todos dejaron la decisión en Jon. Si quería desconectarlo o dejarlo dormido.

Más de un Wayne sintió que se moría ahí mismo. Babs tuvo que sostener a su esposo, lo mismo Roy con Jason. Stephanie y Tim se abrazaron a su bebé quién se quejó abiertamente manoteando y pataleando. Las pequeñitas no entendían lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué todos lloraban? ¿Por qué los únicos que no estaban ahí eran sus tíos Jon y Dami?

Talía quien ya estaba acompañada por Slade a punto estuvo de desmallarse. Bruce se encaminó a la salida, Selina no tenía palabras para disculparlo.

Maya y Colín recompusieron su estado, se acercaron a las pequeñitas. ¿Qué les dirían? Porque la historia que le contaran a ellas a su hijo, algún día se la tendrían que repetir. Comenzaron con un "No tengan miedo, no pasa nada" Carrie sonrió, emocionada por el bebé que sabía que su tía Maya llevaba adentro.

Le gustaban los bebés y secretamente, deseaba que fuera otra niña para jugar con ella pero también creía que era justo un niño para que Terry se divirtiera.

—¿Tú si vas a decirme dónde está mi tío Dami?

—¿Tuvo un accidente? —preguntó Lian pues a su entender, al hospital se iba para tres cosas: vacunas, enfermedades o heridas muy feas. Ella se cayó de un árbol una vez y la tuvieron que enyesar. Las mujeres del orfanato lloraron mucho pero no por ella sino por que no podían pagar la cuenta. ¿Esta gente no podía pagar la cuenta? Creyó que tenían mucho dinero pero si no era así…su papi Roy le compró un marranito y lo tenía lleno de moneditas.

Sonrió, más ampliamente ahora que el tío Colín las cargó. Una en cada en brazo, era muy fuerte y alto.

Antes de que Wilkes estrujara su cerebro para recordar lo que las Monjas decían sobre la muerte, Lex Luthor interrumpió.

—Puede, aunque sea uno solo de ustedes, dejar de ser tan patético y usar su cerebro. —Clark que también había estado llorando junto con Lois, lo miró de mal modo pero pronto entendió.

—Si le tienen tan poca fe a ese chico, iré a matarlo yo mismo. —comentó con el ceño fruncido pero en lugar de eso, se dirigió al laboratorio médico.

Cuando sonó la alarma ninguno de ellos se movió. No querían verlo, no podían con la imagen de Jon quitando todos los aparatos médicos de su novio muerto. El único que podía hacerlo era Lex y lo que encontró fue una escena digna de Romeo y Julieta.

Damian aún continuaba débil pero estaba despierto, lúcido y podía respirar por sí mismo. Aguardó unos segundos que le parecieron eteeernos, en lo que los novios se cuchicheaban y besaban. Luego los tuvo que separar para revisar detalladamente al heredero de la familia Wayne.

—¿Lex…?—preguntó su incrédulo paciente.

—Oh, ni te emociones. Recibir mi atención personalizada le saldrá muy caro a tu padre, lo perderá todo, acabará en la calle.

—Bueno, se dio la gran vida antes de eso.

—Volveré en veinte minutos o lo que le tome a su "procesión" retirarte los santos oleos.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Jon

—¡Tú ya no puedes quedarte con él!

—¡¿Por qué no?! —objetó con ojitos de cachorro a medio morir.

—¡Porque me repugnan!


	12. Chapter 12

**.  
—12—**

**.  
.**

La recuperación de los chicos continuó de manera progresiva. Jon se autoproclamó el soporte vital de su prometido y por tanto, no había poder humano que lo apartara de su lado. Tuvieron visitas asiduas a lo largo de las siguientes semanas: Robert, Patrick y Garfield solían acudir junto al diminuto club de fans de Jon. Quién también los acompañaba era la asistente personal de Damian.

Rachel Roth gustaba de llevar un canastilla de panques orgánicos: sin transgénicos, colorantes artificiales, azucares, grasas, ni sabor (en opinión de Damian) pero estaban muy simpáticos ya que todos juntos formaban frases como: "me alegra que no hayas muerto"

Bárbara Gordon terminó por castigar a su entrometida pecosa y es que por más que le dijeron que no, Carrie encontró la manera de colarse en la habitación. Se moría por ver a su tío y alejar de su mente las pesadillas dónde por más que corría no lo podía alcanzar.

Se trepó junto a él en la cama y lo hizo prometer que no se iría a ninguna parte.

—¡Carrie Mary Grayson Gordon! —gritó su madre en cuanto la halló. —¡Estás confinada en tu habitación por el resto de tus días! —detrás de ella, Dick sólo mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa. Se descuidaron por tres minutos y su hija ya no estaba. Lo sentía mucho, de verdad, no querían interrumpir lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

"Ellos no hacían nada" por mucho que Damian estuviera recostado sobre las formas de Jon quien lo abarcaba como si de un enorme oso de peluche se tratara. Parte de su terapia de recuperación incluía masajes en el corazón y Kent era minucioso con eso.

La pecosa infló sus mejillas en un claro berrinche y replicó.

—¡Los reclusos tienen derecho a visitas!

—¡Estarás en confinamiento solitario hasta que medites sobre las consecuencias de tus actos!

—¡Quiero una apelación! ¡Papaaá!

—¡Dick! —Grayson amplió la sonrisa y dijo que él, tenía que ir al baño. Bárbara sacó a su hija pataleando y gritoneando.

.

Los chicos suspiraron en cuanto salieron y después rompieron en estruendosas carcajadas. Se sorprendieron al ver abrirse la puerta, sobretodo porque acababa de terminar el horario de visitas y porque Carrie entró como una llamarada de fuego.

—Los volverá locos cuando se escape para ver a sus novios.

—¿Más de uno, Kent?

—Es ambiciosa.

—Los mataré a todos.

—Y seguramente Dick, esconderá los cadáveres.

—Si no le da un infarto la próxima vez que nos encuentre juntos…—compartieron un beso. De los sueños premonitorios ya habían charlado. Sobre sus dudas, anhelos y aquella noche de terrorífico sexo.

Jon volvió a decirle que todo el daño estaba perdonado.

.

—No eras tú…—aseveró mirándose en sus ojos.

—Si lo era, mi oscuridad, mi egoísmo…mi increíble capacidad para destrozar todo lo que toco. —Jon tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a su rostro. A pesar de todo el horror, él estaba sumamente agradecido de poder hacer esto: tenerlo a su lado, sentirlo, estrecharlo, con su calor e inconfundible aroma.

—No estoy destrozado y por si no lo has notado, tampoco me he marchado. Te amo Damian. Si toda esta situación sirvió para algo fue para demostrarnos lo mucho que nos amamos.

—¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? —inquirió, pero su novio negó.

—Aún en la otra vida te encontraré.

—¿Esto que estoy escuchando son tus votos?

—Es mi promesa a ti.

.

La boda fue postergada pero no cancelada.

Pasaron la navidad en el hospital y aunque eso se podría describir como algo deprimente, no lo sintieron así porque se tenían el uno al otro. Los asistentes médicos les devolvieron sus efectos personales: teléfonos celulares y las sortijas de compromiso que en realidad, era lo único que extrañaban.

Maya y sus cuñadas decoraron la habitación con muérdagos, castañas, escarcha y listones multicolor. Los Kent les llevaron un pequeñito árbol además de galletas horneadas en casa con figuras de renos, pingüinos, bastones de caramelo y osos polares.

Bruce y Talía también pasaron a verlos. Cada que Damian veía a sus padres juntos creía estar muerto y que todo esto no era más que una especie de extraño limbo.

—No estamos juntos. Sólo venimos a verte porque nos preocupamos por ti, querubín.

—¡Basta de hacer eso! —rumió apartando las manos de su madre que ya estaba ocupada arreglándole las sábanas de cama y peinando sus negros cabellos.

—¡Sigue las instrucciones del médico al pie de la letra o voy a encerrarte en un calabozo de Nanda Parbat dónde nadie podrá visitarte pero tampoco lograrán lastimarte!

—Que drástica. —resopló cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Tu abuelo estaría de acuerdo y seguro que la idea de luchar contra los guardias de seguridad hasta lograr liberarte le fascina a Jon.

Lex dijo que cuando los encontró parecían Romeo y Julieta, por un instante sopesó la idea de que tú estuvieras muerto y él se cortara las venas con un escarpelo.

—¡Jon no haría eso! —gruñó, pero Kent no lo secundó.

—Sólo sigue adelante con las terapias y no rompas tu dieta. —sugirió Bruce a lo que su hijo bufó. "La dieta" era otra forma de decir que no consumiera nada "prohibido"

Su padre lo besó en la frente antes de despedirse. Ese era un contacto que no había recibido en bastantes años.

Se sentía extraño verlos juntos y sentirlos juntos. Volver a ser una familia aunque no fueran la más convencional de ellas. La sortija de oro engarzada con cuatro gemas preciosas volvió a la mano diestra de Talía y la palabra "habibati" volvió a quemar como el fuego líquido en los labios del magnate.

Bruce tuvo que encabezar la cena navideña de Wayne Enterprises, reunirse con un promedio de ochocientas personas que participarían en la rifa de un montón de cosas innecesarias, también ofreció un brindis por la prosperidad de la empresa y una rueda de prensa en la que afirmó por millonésima vez que ni su hijo o su prometido, habían fallecido.

La razón principal de esto se debía a que ninguno de los dos había sido visto tras lo ocurrido.

Garfield reemplazó a Tamara Archer en la sección de espectáculos, sus sketches eran divertidos y dinámicos pero aún así, sentía algo de incomodidad por tener que llenar la inmensa sombra de su trasero.

En cuanto a las cápsulas culturales en Washington D.C y New York, fue Conner quien las presentó. La elegancia y el profesionalismo le venía de familia, tenía el porte, conocimiento y la dicción. Sin embargo, ya no sentía que estuviera en casa cada vez que regresaba.

Lex Luthor amenazó con enviar la cuenta de sus atenciones médicas por triplicado pero eso aún no había pasado. Su hijo conservaba el anhelo de establecerse en Metrópolis con él. La Ciudad de la esperanza sonaba mejor a la Ciudad de un mañana que jamás llegaba.

Estaba harto de Gotham y su elevadísima tasa de criminalidad.

La noticia de su intento de homicidio, no fue la única que daría a los Diarios de qué hablar por las siguientes semanas, también había otra nota sobre el cuerpo de una mujer cruelmente mutilado y con los labios y ojos cosidos con los hilos de sus cabellos.

La encontraron sobre un lecho de flores secas, desnuda a parcialidad. A pesar de haber mostrado su fotografía en todos los medios, nadie logró identificarla o reclamarla.

.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? —preguntó Talía a su segundo esposo. Slade no contestó, pero había cierto brillo de satisfacción en su mirada.

Todas las joyas que le entregó a Pamela Ivy estaban seriadas y eran fáciles de rastrear para alguien que se empeñara en buscar. Wilson escuchó su versión de los hechos en cuanto llegó a acompañarla en el hospital. Al Ghul no se guardó los detalles más oscuros de su corazón, aquel ambicioso deseo de aniquilarla en la exacta forma que sucedió.

—Supongo que querrás algo en compensación. —comentó doblando el periódico y mirándolo a los ojos. El de cabello cano sonrió de medio lado, terminó su café y respondió.

—¿Qué tal unos días en tu tierra natal?

—Después de la boda de Damian puedes llevarme a dónde te plazca.

.

Maya Ducard optó por realizarse algunos estudios, después de tanto estrés sentía que su bebé lo estaba resintiendo. Colín la acompañó y su sorpresa fue grande cuando la obstetra detectó dos latidos idénticos.

—¡¿Cómo que dos?! —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—¡ES IMPOSIBLE! —gritó la morena. Estaba en el sexto mes de embarazo. No en el segundo, ni en el tercero, sino en el sexto. Y le habían hecho como cinco ecografías previas a esta. NADIE le había dicho eso.

—Es común en los gemelos idénticos. Se ocultan tan bien que a pesar de la avanzada tecnología sigue pareciendo que es solo uno. ¿Desean verlos en 3D?

—¡NO! —gritó Ducard francamente aterrorizada.

—¡SI! —aulló Wilkes notablemente orgulloso.

—NO, NO, NO, NO… —seguía gritando su mujer aún después de sentir el frío gel sobre el abultado vientre. —¡Oh, dios mío!— ¡Con razón se había puesto inmensa! ¡Jamás recuperaría su figura! No, un segundo. ¡Jamás perdonaría a Colín y su "desconocida" procedencia!

En los Ducard, no había historial de gemelos idénticos. En cuanto pudiera, lo patearía.

—¡AUCH! —se quejó porque aparentemente, sus bebés estaban felices de la vida, flotando en líquido amniótico y perfecta clandestinidad. Uno de ellos la pateo, el varón según la obstetra. El otro se resistía a mostrar su identidad, pero finalmente ahí estaba.

—¡Felicidades! Son los afortunados padres de un niño y una niña. —el cerebro de Maya se apagó en ese instante. Colín lo grabó todo con su teléfono celular y se lo envió a sus amigos con la etiqueta

"Conozcan a Alexander y Alessa"

—¡Dejen de traumar a mis sobrinos antes de parirlos! —respondió Damian con un mensaje de voz.

Jon opinaba que eran buenos nombres, dignos de la realeza o futuros gobernantes. Cómo fuera, tendrían que ir planeando el babyshower porque si eran dos, es muy probable que nacieran antes de tiempo.

.

Sobre el futuro de Wayne Enterprises, hubo una junta cerrada a la que Damian no fue invitado. Los hijos adoptivos de Bruce entendían que quisiera devolver su antigua gloria al nombre de su familia pero era demasiado elevado el riesgo.

Como Tamara podría encontrarse a muchas. Su estúpido hijo sabía levantar pasiones y el problema estaba en que ya habían metido la pata hasta adentro. Al mantener ocultas sus adicciones lo volvieron un blanco perfecto.

—Archer jamás lo habría drogado de saber que podría matarlo. —aseveró Todd, bastante versado en las mentes criminales.

—Pero si lo hacemos público, todo el que quiera matarlo lo hará de inmediato: una botella de vino adulterado, una aguja oculta entre el papeleo que recibe a diario, hasta podrían enviarle un maldito ramo de Black Orchid's firmado con las iniciales de su prometido. —comentó Dick, pues tras el video que se filtró por la internet. A nadie le quedó la menor duda de que Damian Wayne amaba con toda su alma a Jonathan Kent.

—¿Entonces qué sugieren? —preguntó Tim, preocupado porque la oferta fuera convertirlo a él en C.E.O de Wayne Enterprises. No que no lo hubiera deseado con anterioridad pero por respeto a Damian ni lo intentaba. Él era el hijo de sangre, el que debía seguir sus pasos y ocupar su manto. Además, ahora él tenía el doble de responsabilidad.

Terry era un mimado que sólo quería tenerlo a su lado. Ni por todo el oro de China se convertiría en un padre autoritario y ausente como lo fue Bruce con Damian.

—Parece que olvidan la parte en que manipulamos a la prensa para que no hiciera públicos sus escándalos, también comprometimos al departamento de justicia cómo sucedió durante el escape de Black Mask y a algunos médicos como la Dra. Leslie Thompkins que accedió a revisarlo a horas inapropiadas tomando instrumental médico del hospital dónde trabaja sin que quedara asentado un registro de aquello.

Hacer pública su situación no es una opción. No a menos que estén dispuestos a perder sus empleos. —los chicos bajaron los rostros. No es que se olvidaran de eso, es que asumieron que quedó bajo la alfombra todo eso.

Dios…¿Y alardeaban de estar del lado de la justicia? Eran igual de corruptos que todos en Ciudad Gótica.

Su padre carraspeó y siguió tomando la palabra.

—Estamos de acuerdo en que he cometido errores, infinidad de errores en cuanto a la formación de todos ustedes. Me centré en la persecución de mis ambiciones y me olvidé de que como padre, los cuatro debían ser mi prioridad.

—Jamás nos faltó nada. —se apresuró a comentar Dick a lo que sus hermanos lo señalaron con el dedo de en medio por lambiscón.

—Y pretendo que así siga. Es por eso qué, cuando crea conveniente renunciaré a mi puesto en la Suprema Corte y asumiré la responsabilidad de Wayne Enterprises. Si Lex Luthor puede hacerlo, yo también.

—OOOOOHHHHH! —comentaron a coro.

—¿Eso es porque demostró ser mejor hombre que tú?—preguntó Todd

—¿Oh, porque le echó los perros descaradamente a Talía? —inquirió Drake. Bruce resopló y dio por concluida la reunión. Richard se guardó todos los comentarios picantes porque sabía bien que lo hacía por Damian. Quitarlo de la línea de fuego era su prioridad, dejar que contrajera nupcias y viviera su vida de la manera que quisiera.

.

**…**

Al recibir el alta, no sintieron deseos de volver a su departamento (el cual ya estaba a rebosar de cosas para los bebés) tampoco se dirigieron a la mansión de los Wayne o a la casa de los Kent. Se largaron a Smallville, al viejo granero de sus abuelos.

Alfred Pennyworth los llevó y Damian aprovechó la ocasión para agradecerle por haber acompañado y cuidado a su madre en donde quiera que se metiera para encontrar a Pamela Ivy.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer por usted, joven amo.

—Esperaba verte en el hospital.

—¡Oh, no sea ridículo! La servidumbre no se mezcla con la familia.

—¡Tú no eres servidumbre! Mi padre te lo ha dicho una centena de veces, eres familia.

—Y yo le he respondido que no puede enseñarle trucos nuevos a un perro viejo. Mi lugar está aquí, proveyendo una mano cuando más se necesita.

—También supe que no tuvieron que buscar demasiado. Tú conocías los rumores, sabías dónde concretaba sus reuniones.

—Bueno, después de mi horario laboral suelo beber una copa en el bar. Ni se imagina la cantidad de cosas que un hombre como yo puede escuchar cuando todos los demás lo tienen por desahuciado.

—Gracias, Al.

—No es a mí a quien tiene que dárselas. Su madre y Jonathan Kent se llevaron todo el crédito. —las mejillas de Jon se incendiaron por completo.

No estaba seguro de haber hecho algo más que arruinarlo. Si no hubiera tomado el vaso, no se habría envenenado y Damian no lo habría besado para reanimarlo.

Su novio casi muere por él y es por eso que no quería una vida sin él.

.

Llegaron a la granja en menos tiempo de lo previsto, sus abuelos les ayudaron a desempacar, parecía que llegaban para quedarse pero en realidad, sólo estarían ahí hasta que Maya diera a luz y tanto ella como Colín encontraran otro lugar.

La nieve seguía cubriéndolo todo a pesar de que ya estaban en la segunda semana de enero. Cuando terminaron de cenar y poner todo en su lugar Damian no se resistió a preguntar.

—¿Si hay un lago donde los Kent patinan cada año sin excepción?

—Está como a media hora de aquí. ¿Quieres ir?

—Sólo si prometes no dejarme caer.

—Lo prometo, pero aún así, dudo que empacáramos los patines.

—Debe haber unos por aquí…

Mientras estaba en desuso el granero constituía el lugar de reposo para todo lo que sus abuelos ya no usaban. Buscaron durante un rato, sintiéndose como un par de ladrones y fisgones hasta que los hallaron. Dos pares de patines algo viejos y gastados pero servirían.

—¿Y ahora qué, esperas robar la camioneta roja de mi abuelo? —preguntó Jon con burla. Pasaba de la media noche, si encendían ese cacharro que rumiaba de aquí al siguiente condado les meterían un susto de muerte a Jonathan y Martha.

—¿Qué opinas de caminar a la luz de la luna llena?—sugirió tomando su mano para besarla.

—Nos congelaremos...—comentó porque acababan de salir del Hospital y no sabía qué tan bueno era que se sometiera a todo ese esfuerzo.

—Claro que no, bebé llorón. —sentenció Damian con reproche, mirándolo a los ojos con esa intensidad que quería decir: me saldré con la mía ya sea que me acompañes o no. Se abrigaron de cabeza a pies, tomaron los patines y salieron a la intemperie.

En parte, entendía su necesidad de caminar. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo encerrados. Les faltaba sentir el aire helado golpeando contra el rostro, desacomodando sus cabellos, impulsándolos a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la naturaleza.

De noche, Smallville seguía siendo un pueblo bellamente iluminado y tranquilo. Además del murmullo de algunos animales correteando por ahí no encontraron personas o autos que interrumpieran su mutismo.

Era un silencio cómodo, de dos personas que se entienden tan bien porque se lo han compartido todo: lo bueno y lo mano, la fortuna y desventura. Enlazaron sus manos durante todo el camino, deteniéndose a ratos para admirar el cielo y es que en esta parte del mundo las estrellas brillaban como en ninguna otra parte. Su novio también parecía tener predilección por juguetear con los copos de nieve que atrapaba con la lengua.

Al llegar, el lago de su tierna infancia no era tan fenomenal como lo recordaba. De sus salidas en familia habían pasado bastantes años pero Damian no se desanimó. Se sentaron en unas rocas para ponerse los patines, los que encontró le quedaban apretados y a su novio algo grandes.

—Vamos…—Wayne le extendió una mano para invitarlo al hielo y a pesar de que quería preguntar ¿Por qué es tan importante hacer esto? lo siguió. Sus sueños les mostraron sus mas grandes anhelos y claro que quería patinar con él pero no así.

No arrastrando las penumbras de aquel terrible evento.

Describieron algunas vueltas recorrieron el reducido espacio familiarizándose con la superficie y el hielo. Estaba distraído con eso, recordando las instrucciones de su padre, los juegos con Conner, las sonrisas de su madre cuando la voz de Damian lo interrumpió.

—Tú guías…

—¿Qué…? —Wayne lo abrazó por detrás, recargó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

—Anda Kent, me aburro…—él roló los ojos y comenzó a patinar junto con él. Poco a poco fue ganando velocidad y su novio lo estrechó con mucha mayor fuerza hasta que lo escuchó suspirar.

Tal vez, lo que quería era desechar esas ideas amargas. Asegurarse de tenerlo a su lado y ya que en el sueño, no pudieron confiar en sus ojos, se entregaba al olfato y el tacto.

—Eres un bobo…—comentó pero Wayne lo obligó a callar.

—Disfruto con esto. ¿Tú no?—ronroneó a su oído y su temperatura corporal aumentó. Le dio un codazo en las costillas por ponerlo nervioso y ruborizarlo. Damian sonrió.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser un gatito así de molesto?

—¡No soy molesto! —gritó pero su novio huyó.

—¡Convénceme! —escapó por detrás de su cuerpo y odiaba admitir que era veloz. Un gran patinador pero él era mejor, fue jugador de hockey en la liga infantil hasta que Conner le tiró los dientes a un niño que le soltó un golpe tan fuerte al arrebatarle el disco que lo sacó de la pista. Su padre no aprobó ese comportamiento agresivo pero Lois, parecía sumamente orgullosa de su primogénito.

Acechó a Wayne hasta acorralarlo, apresarlo en la prisión de sus brazos, luego compartieron una larga serie de hambrientos y húmedos besos, mientras los copos de nieve caían y los cubrían suavemente a los dos. Su corazón latía rápido por él, por quererlo todo con él. Siguieron así por los siguientes minutos, escapando del otro, tomando velocidad y dejándose caer en su red. Demostrando su habilidad, devorándose con los labios, manos y miradas.

—Creo que deberíamos volver…—sugirió Damian. Él asintió porque apenas si podía respirar entre los besos, el exceso de ropa y el aire congelado. Su novio lo tomó de la mano y regresaron a las rocas para ponerse su calzado habitual.

.

—¿Entonces aquí fue donde aprendiste a patinar? —preguntó atareado, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Así es, papá, mamá y Conn ya eran unos expertos. Yo quería ser como ellos y digamos que me dejé la piel en el hielo una docena de veces hasta que lo logré.

—Debió ser divertido...—comentó ofreciendo su brazo para que iniciaran el camino de regreso.

—No creo que mamá lo recuerde así. Rompía todos los pantalones de las rodillas porque según yo, me estorbaban las protecciones…¿Cómo aprendiste tú?—preguntó antes de comenzar a irse por las ramas.

—Instructor privado a los cuatro años. Después de casi matarme en una montaña nevada.

—¡¿Qué hacías en una montaña nevada a los cuatro años?!

—Mis…hermanos querían esquiar y asumieron que si me llevaban a la cima y empezaban a bajar, alguno de los tres se vería obligado a permanecer conmigo, ninguno lo hizo.

—¡¿Y tus padres?!

—¡Ellos me dejaron a su cuidado!

—¿¡Y Alfred…!?

—Él también estaba de vacaciones, a punto de bajar la cuesta cuando escuchó mis gritos. No rodé muchos metros, me detuvo una roca o me atoré entre las raíces de un árbol. No lo recuerdo con exactitud, sólo sé que de no ser así, me habría muerto.

—¿¡Cómo es que esos tarados no han asesinado a sus hijos!?—preguntó impresionado.

—Tuvieron mucha práctica "de lo que no se debe hacer" conmigo: soltarme la mano en el supermercado o el zoológico, ponerle seguro a los cajones de la cocina…

—¡¿Las cicatrices que tienes en las manos son de cuchillos de cocina?! —chilló y él asintió.

—Como sabrás mi abuelo colecciona armas: espadas y dagas ceremoniales para ser más específicos. Los cuchillos grandes me llamaban la atención desde pequeño, claro que no debería haberlos tocado sin supervisión. —Jon detuvo su marcha para abrazarlo y entre susurros comentó que jamás dejaría a un Wayne a solas con sus hijos.

—E…en el supuesto de que los adoptemos…algún día en el futuro... —concluyó con las mejillas incendiadas, los lentes empañados y atropellándose con las palabras.

—Para eso deberíamos estar casados, gatito.

—Lo sé…¿Estás libre mañana? —preguntó juguetón pero él asintió. Mirándolo con intensidad, ya que después de lo sucedido tenía la urgencia de hacerlo oficial.

—Lo estoy, pero supongo que querrás contar con la presencia de algunos invitados.

—¿Un intento de homicidio es suficiente para tener un evento totalmente privado?

—Por supuesto, sólo familiares y amigos.

—¡Entonces, hagámoslo este fin de semana! Maya dice que los dueños del jardín no tendrán ningún otro evento hasta que se realice el nuestro. Tienen todo listo, la mantelería y cubertería, la decoración. ¡Mi tía y el general Lane, ya tenían planeado venir este fin de semana! para agradecerle a Luthor por salvarnos el pellejo, pero supongo que no tendrán inconveniente en venir a Gotham. ¿Podemos invitar a Lex y ver el mundo arder? —inquirió con ojos de cachorrito a medio morir. Él sonrió coqueto.

—Pensé que para eso, de acabar con el mundo venía mi familia.

—¿Estas diciendo que sí a nuestra boda?

—De acuerdo.

**….**

Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo con la clandestinidad y lo apresurado del evento. La fortuna de los Wayne ayudaba en demasía para aquello de conseguir al clérigo y mandar a hacer un pastel de varios pisos que pareciera una auténtica obra de arte.

Lo necesitaban así para lucir las figuras de arcilla que elaboró Colín Wilkes.

Eran ellos dos, sólo que Jon tenía orejas de gato y Damian de lobo, ambos vestían de manera formal: Wayne de negro, Kent de blanco, los detalles en color vino y azul estaban en los pañuelos del saco y la fajilla en la cintura, las manos de los dos apenas si se rozaban para hacer lucir sus doradas argollas, en cuanto al rostro, las figurillas se miraban y sonreían con encanto.

Damian no lo sabía entonces, pero había un detalle más que su novio le pediría al artista antes de entregar su obra. A los Al Ghul, les enviaron por correo los boletos de avión e hicieron reservación para el fin de semana en el mejor hotel de la City, la invitación de Lex se dio por teléfono.

.

—¿A qué se supone que debo este inesperado honor?—preguntó saboreando las letras, conocedor de que le debían la vida.

—Mi madre insistió. —comentó Damian. Sólo para incentivar lo que su novio quería que pasara: ver el mundo arder y es que Bruce era todo un caballero pero Slade, le saltaría encima y le rompería la cara si se atrevía a coquetear con Talía.

—Sería una descortesía desairarla, ¿No te parece?

—Absolutamente. ¿Lo esperamos a las 10:00am?

—Dile a tu padre que lleve su chequera, aún me debe un tercio de millón de dólar por mis servicios.

—Se lo diré.

.

Sus amigos aceptaron la invitación de buen agrado, en la lista incluyeron a los miembros de "The Outlaws" y a los compañeros de trabajo de los dos. Rachel parecía algo incómoda pues no tenía por costumbre fraternizar con sus jefes pero debía reconocer que él no era como todos los jefes.

—Acudiré con una sola condición.

—¿Cuál es? ¿Otro cheque? —preguntó porque al finalizar el año, él estaba hospitalizado y aunque dejó instrucciones de que se cumpliera su trato. Roth no pidió un centavo más de lo estipulado en su contrato.

—No voy a participar en el lanzamiento del ramo.

—Si prefieres tener mi corbata, lo entiendo...—comentó seductor, desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica podía aseverar que su asistente se ruborizó.

—¡No quiero tu estúpida corbata, a no ser que vayas a ahorcarte con ella!

—Está bien, nadie te obligará a participar en nada y puedes invitar a quien te plazca.

—Si es así, entonces iré. —terminó la llamada y aunque dijo que sí, él sabía bien que no invitó a ningún caballero a las galas que acudió en su representación.

A pesar de su belleza delicada y exótica, Rachel Roth era un alma solitaria o tal vez, aún no conocía al caballero o la dama que le incitaran a bajar sus defensas.

.

Regresando a los dos, sus votos de castidad terminaron por ser respetados. A pesar de compartir la cama durante cuatro días y buscarse ansiosamente durante buena parte de esas noches, había algo que los detenía. El temor de lastimar al otro seguía latente en su corazón y es así, que sin decirlo decidieron esperar a la luna de miel que seguía siendo un misterio para Jonathan Kent.

—Al menos dame una pista del lugar. —preguntó ahora que estaban recostados en el sillón largo del granero.

—La más mínima arruinaría la sorpresa.

—¿Arabia, Turquía? ¿Por eso dijiste tus votos en aquella erótica lengua? —preguntó enredándose en su cuerpo, colocando la cabeza en su pecho cual se había vuelto su nueva adicción.

—Te llevaré ahí en algún otro momento. Ya tengo las reservaciones para lo nuestro.

—¿Mmmh…dónde podría ser eso? —preguntó colocando una de sus manos sobre su sexo.

—¡Donde te arrestarían por hacer en público lo que estás haciendo!

—Eres un aburrido Wayne.

—¡Y tú un atrevido! Si supieras comportarte, tus padres no insistirían en separarnos la noche previa a la boda.

—¡Aún así tienes que llegar antes que el ministro y todos los invitados!

—¿Por qué…? ¿No sabes que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda? —comentó inclinándose lo suficiente para besarlo en la boca.

—Mm…mamá y papá quieren decirte algo. —mintió. En realidad, era él quién quería obligarlo a algo.

—Espero que no tenga que ver con nuestra sexualidad.

—¡NO LES DIGAS QUE NO SOY VIRGEN!

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Aún creen que dormimos en camas separadas?

—No…pero sí creen que eres un caballero que jamás se propasaría conmigo.

—Empezando porque eres tú quién se propasa conmigo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó pellizcando uno de sus testículos. Damian gruñó y lo tiró del sillón.

—¡A partir de mañana eso contará como violencia intrafamiliar, Kent!

—¡Lo mismo digo yo! —se quejó pues el piso del granero era bastante duro.

.

—¡Chicos, ya basta! —gritó su abuela. —Compartiremos la cena y continuarán lo que sea que estén haciendo para inflamar su tensión sexual en la boda. Jon, tu ramo, el velo y todo lo demás ya está en la casa, lo trajeron tus padres así que mantengan la calma. —los dos asintieron, ruborizados hasta la conciencia porque Martha Kent era un amor de Dios.

La cena con sus suegros y su "queridísimo" cuñado fluyó de manera normal, todos estaban muy emocionados con los detalles faltantes.

—Jon, ya sé que los odias pero te trajimos tus lentes de contacto. Sólo úsalos para las fotos. ¿Quieres? —solicitó su madre y su gatito le dijo que no.

—¡Se me irritarán los ojos y parecerá que estoy enfermo!

—Si usaras los productos apropiados como el líquido y el spray, no te pasaría eso.

—¡No soy una niña que necesita verse bonita!

—No estamos diciendo que lo seas, es sólo que te verías mejor sin ellos. Es tu boda, las fotos no las podrás repetir a menos que te cases con otro imbécil después de este. —comentó Conner y a él le dieron ganas de patearlo por debajo de la mesa.

Al final, su gatito accedió a ponérselos porque era eso o escuchar el mismo sermón a lo largo de tooda la noche.

Si hacía memoria, él nunca lo había visto con lentes de contacto, aunque claro que lo había visto sin sus lentes de armazón. Cuando compartían la ducha, se hacían el amor o cuando se despertaba en medio de la noche y pasaba un buen rato contemplando su rostro.

Era apuesto, como pocos hombres a decir verdad.

—¿Te veremos mañana a las 9:00am? —preguntó Clark y asumió que esa era una sutil invitación a retirarse. Alfred ya lo estaba esperando en el auto de todas formas.

—Ahí estaré.

—¡No llegues tarde! —insistió su novio que salió a despedirlo al jardín frontal de sus abuelos.

—No lo haré. —prometió besando sus labios con dedicación.

.

Horas más tarde estaba en su apartamento. Maya le hizo compañía en lo que Colín terminaba de trabajar en quién sabe qué cosa encerrado en su estudio. Sobre aquella petición que tenía que ver con decorar su espacio con lo que hablara de él, optó por pintar un cuadro. El paisaje describía el país natal de su madre: las arenas del Desierto dónde ella y Bruce consolidaron su unión, la mansión dónde según Dick, él fue concebido. En el cielo había luna llena, delicadas nubes y un suave degradar de tonos azules y violetas. Eso le daba tranquilidad y paz. Le hacía pensar en la prosperidad de su futura familia.

Buscó el traje negro de tres piezas que compró para la ocasión, corte europeo, telas de seda y algodón cosidas a mano y deliciosamente adheridas a sus formas.

—¿No vas a medírtelo? —preguntó Ducard bastante interesada.

—¿Es esa tu excusa para hacer que me quite la ropa? —preguntó con sarcasmo y la morena roló los ojos.

—¡En primera, no tienes nada que no haya visto! Y en segunda, lo decía porque parece ser que perdiste más kilos de los que habías subido.

—Suele suceder con la desintoxicación, el cuerpo se descompensa pero antes de que digas nada, te recordaré que ya me revisaron una docena de veces y estoy bien.

—Mmmh…quítate la ropa y aclararemos qué tan bien. —le guiñó un ojo y él fue a cambiarse en el baño. Maya tenía buen ojo, el traje le quedaba bastante flojo pero le daba igual. No iba a despertar a Le Beau, ni tampoco tenía deseos de salir a comprarse uno que le quedara mejor.

—Si prometes no decirle a nadie, yo te lo ajusto. Trabajaba con una diseñadora de modas en Alemania ¿recuerdas?

—Pensé que eras modelo.

—Soy curiosa y aprendo rápido. Será sencillo, sólo no te lo quites.

—¡E…espera! No tenemos máquina de coser, hilos, agujas, nada de eso.

—Yo los tengo, compré algunas cosas por internet mientras estaban en el hospital. Tenía que mantenerme ocupada o me volvería loca.

—Jonathan y tú tienen serios problemas con el uso de las tarjetas de crédito y el internet.

—Era hacerle ropita a los bebés o salir a apuñalar rubias pechugonas por las calles. ¿Dejarás que te ayude o no?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

—¡Bien! Pero si arruinas un traje de 20,000 dólares te lo cobraré.

—¡No lo arruinaré! Pero cómo sigas así de insolente te enterraré una aguja en dónde más te duele.

—¡¿Ahhh…eso le vas a enseñar a mis sobrinos?! —gritó ahora que Ducard se retiraba a la habitación de huéspedes para traer sus cosas.

—¡Claro que sí! Deben aprender a defenderse solos.

—No estarán solos…—comentó mirando su abultado vientre. En realidad, él no era de los que van por ahí sobando las panzas de las embarazadas como si fueran Budas de la fortuna, pero tenía curiosidad por sentirlos. Maya le permitió el contacto y le comentó donde estaba cada quién según la obstetra.

—¿Entonces, Alexander y Alessa?

—Sí, a no ser que a sus padrinos se les ocurra algo mejor. —negó con el rostro. Todo era mejor a nombres ridículamente cursis o apelativos de criaturas demoniacas.

—Será todo un honor.

—Lo mismo digo yo. —sonrió y su amiga procedió a ajustar la tela de su traje. —Ya puedes quitártelo.

—¿No crees que lo dejaste prácticamente igual? —comentó mirándose al espejo de cuerpo entero. La morena lo pellizcó en la cintura y le dijo que obedeciera.

—Estará listo para cuando despiertes por la mañana.

—Si vas a desvelarte por esto, mejor olvídalo.

—Padezco insomnio. Estos niños duermen todo el día y dan guerra toda la noche. Además, el que debe dormir bien eres tú. No queremos que el novio esté demacrado y ojeroso, ¿Cierto?

—Por fortuna para Jon, soy demasiado apuesto para que se me note algo de eso.

—¡Egocéntrico, narcisista!

—¡Neurótica con tendencias psicópatas!

—Si me entero que llegaste tarde o hiciste llorar a Jon por las razones que sean, le prenderé fuego a tu estúpido departamento.

—¡Pirómana!

—¡Idiota!

**…**

Maya era realmente buena, el traje volvió a quedarle como una segunda piel y hasta se tomó la libertad de añadir detalles en color blanco. Le agradó, aunque no perdió demasiado tiempo viéndose en el espejo. Alfred volvió a recogerlo para que no desapareciera o llegara tarde a su cita en el Jardín.

Lucía mucho más idílico que en el sueño, decorado con colores azul y jade que los representaban a los dos. Sus suegros no le dijeron nada alarmante en cuanto lo vieron, tan solo lo abrazaron y expresaron estar muy felices y orgullosos de los dos.

Luego de eso, estuvo ocupado ayudando a Cassandra, Conner y Kara con el acomodo de los centros de mesa, la mesa de regalos, la mesa de honor, el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la sesión de fotos tenía un ridículo marco, naturaleza muerta y una especie de cascada elaborada con perlas por la parte de atrás.

El lago congelado seguía conservando su esencia mágica. El cielo despejado y los rayos del sol también parecían bendecir su unión. Suspiró, algo consternado porque habían pasado cuarenta minutos de servicio a la comunidad y aún no había visto a su novio.

Tampoco a Martha Kent y entonces asumió que la mujer estaría ajustando el traje de su gatito. No perdió tanto peso como él porque no era tan estúpido como él. Moría por verlo, aunque sabía que en teoría, no debería hacerlo antes de tiempo.

Sus invitados comenzaron a llegar y acomodarse en su lugar, sus princesas estaban preciosas arregladas con peinados y vestidos a juego en color madre perla, el padre que oficiaría la ceremonia también estaba por ahí conversando con Samuel Lane.

Hasta que miró Lex Luthor acompañado de una dama que seguramente era su secretaria y a Mara al Ghul acompañada por Suren Darga, comenzó a sentirse algo azorado y nervioso. Conner le arrebató los pensamientos fatalistas sobre el Armagedón, demandando que lo siguiera con su característico gesto de pocos amigos.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó mientras acompañaba a su cuñado. Los Kent volvieron a combinar sus ropas aunque en esta ocasión optaron por el color vino en las damas y el gris Oxford en los caballeros. Los detalles contrastantes en el atuendo de Conn estaba en la corbata larga y el pañuelo del saco.

—Si ya dejó de vomitar mi hermano.

—¿¡Se enfermó!? —preguntó preocupado, a punto de correr hacia él pero Conner lo frenó.

—Está bien, sólo miró el reloj y se puso…horriblemente nervioso.

—¿Verme no lo pondría peor?

—Según la abuela, insiste en que necesita verte. —Conner extendió un brazo para indicarle dónde estaba su enamorado.

Detrás del jardín estaban las oficinas donde se elaboraban los contratos y el lugar dónde se arreglaban las novias. A la primera que vio fue a Martha Kent, su vestido elegante y fresco, decorado con un sombrero de ala y guantes de tela, lo abrazó para saludarlo y le suplicó que tuviera paciencia con Jon.

Su gatito le daba la espalda y aparentemente, temblaba de la cabeza a los pies. Algo que no se imaginó pues en el ensayo de la boda había estado sumamente confiado y resuelto, tan era así que se atrevió a enfrentar a su padre.

—Jon…—su traje era fabuloso elaborado a mano en una tela tan distinguida que creaba el efecto visual de cambiar de color. Le quedaba perfecto, sus cabellos negros estaban sueltos como le fascinaban, todo en él era un sueño. Giró como en cámara lenta al escuchar su llamado y al verlo de frente, reafirmó la teoría de los Kent: con los lentes de contacto estaba exquisito.

Kent también parecía deslumbrado al verlo pero antes de permitirle avanzar un centímetro o darle un beso, comentó:

—Si dices que no, te niego en el altar.

**….**

La orquesta comenzó a tocar el "Canon de Johann Pachelbel" Carrie y Lian iniciaron su labor repartiendo pétalos de rosa blancos y rosas a lo largo de la alfombra roja, los invitados cuchicheaban descaradamente porque no era Damian quien estaba en el altar esperando a su alma gemela sino Jon.

—¡Les dije que era la pasiva! —comentó Tim cual grito de victoria a sus hermanos y tanto Richard como Jason rompieron en estruendosas carcajadas. Sus parejas los reprendieron pero por dentro también se estaban riendo.

Talía tenía ganas de apuñalar a Bruce con alguna de las agujas que llevaba para sujetar su elegante peinado alto. —¡¿Cómo se atrevió a permitir esto?!— ¡Su hijo no fue educado para sostener el ramo o llevar el velo en el día de su boda!

¡Esto era una afrenta, una burla! —Wilson presionó la mano de su esposa y le comentó que al menos, era una novia tan hermosa y perfecta como lo había sido ella: su figura delgada y sinuosa, la piel morena, los movimientos elegantes y cuidados, dignos de la realeza.

Los Kent parecían sumamente apenados (Clark y Conner únicamente pues Lois estaba enternecida de que Jon recordara cual era su deseo para el uso de ese velo) quería que lo llevaran las esposas de sus hijos para que fueran bendecidos en el amor por su difunta madre.

Llegando al altar las pequeñitas corrieron de regreso con sus padres, Damian le entregó el ramo a Maya y Carrie se mordió los labios para no gritar a todo pulmón que su tío Dami era la princesa del cuento encantado.

.

Jon deslizó hacia atrás el velo de su lobito y como en la historia, estaba a punto de alabar sus ojos, su nariz, su delineada y perfecta boca. Se contuvo de saltarle encima y comérselo a besos porque el padre inició la ceremonia y todo el mundo tuvo que guardar silencio.

La colocación del lazo y el intercambio de sortijas sucedió demasiado rápido, recibieron abrazos y bendiciones tanto de Conner y Cass cómo de Colín y Maya.

Ahora venía la exposición de sus votos y era él quién debía decirlos primero.

**_…_**

**_-Prometo hacer las cosas del hogar que ninguno de los dos quiera hacer. Si realmente no quieres hacerlo más de lo que yo no quiero hacerlo._**

**_-Prometo darte el beneficio de la duda antes de estallar en llanto._**

**_-Prometo asegurarme de que no estoy simplemente hambriento antes de comenzar a ponerme de mal genio._**

**_-Prometo defenderte ante los demás, incluso si estás equivocado._**

**_-Prometo tratar de ponerte antes que a nuestros hijos._**

**_-Prometo que tu felicidad primará sobre la mía._**

**_-Prometo hacer del camino mil aventuras, sin olvidar quién y cómo eres. Encontraremos la tranquilidad y la felicidad donde quiera que estemos. Te amaré siempre, diga lo que diga, haga lo que haga, sufra lo que sufra, duela lo que duela, sea como sea._**

**_De aquí en adelante. Siempre te amaré._**

**_…_**

Intentó no llorar mientras los pronunciaba pero al final, era un dechado de lágrimas y los estúpidos lentes de contacto se le estaban saliendo, por eso no los quería porque sabía que lloraría y ya no vería nada más allá de un montón de manchas borrosas. Damian presionó sus manos, las tenían enlazadas e independientemente de los invitados que aplaudían, gritaban o también lloraban, el clérigo invitó a su novio a compartir sus votos.

**_…_**

**_"Prometo amarte sin confundirme contigo,  
Invitarte sin obligarte,_**

**_Acompañarte sin invadirte,  
Estar ausente y que sientas mi presencia._**

**_Compartirte mis sueños, proyectos y anhelos porque "ahora eres tú" el más importante de ellos._**

**_Prometo dedicar mi vida a que tu felicidad sea mi felicidad, a que construyamos un futuro juntos con todas las aventuras y desventuras que nos aguardan._**

**_A ser la roca en la que te apoyes y el hombro en el que llores._**

**_Prometo ser tan tuyo cómo tú desees ser mío"_**

**_…_**

Se deshizo en llanto como a la mitad de su declamación y cuando terminó, Damian tuvo que cumplir su palabra y sostenerlo o se iba a tirar en el piso y llorar hasta quedarse seco. Todos los invitados aplaudieron y silbaron. Él se abrazó a su novio y el párroco debió acceder a darles un poco de tiempo.

—Supongo que te decepcionará saber que a pesar de la pronunciación en otra lengua. No hay nada lascivo en mis votos. —comentó su novio y él lo abrazó un poco más arrugando su hermoso saco de color negro.

—Jon…nos están mirando nuestras ridículas familias. Y el padre tiene pinta de querer largarse antes de que se le congelen los pies.

—¡ES QUE NO PUEDO! —gritó a los cuatro vientos y a moco tendido. Si no hubieran superado todo lo que les pasó, algún listillo ocuparía sus palabras para decir que "no podía seguir adelante con la boda"

—¿No puedes, qué…?—preguntó Damian sin soltarlo, buscando sus ojos pero él seguía gimoteando como un loco.

—¡NO PUEDO VER NADA CON ESTOS ESTÚPIDOS LENTES! —toda la familia de Damian y probablemente Luthor, su tía y el General Lane, rompieron en ruidosas carcajadas. Eso a él no le importaba, estaba seguro de que esas miserables porquerías se le cayeron y ahora solo veía una forma medio definida que era su novio pero no lo apreciaba con todos sus apabullantes detalles.

—¿No trajiste los otros?

—No…—su problema de agudeza visual no le importaba a nadie más que a él. Para concluir la ceremonia ya solo faltaba que nadie se opusiera a la boda y los declararan oficialmente "Minino y Lobezno"

El padre terminó con lo dicho.

—Ya pueden besarse. —él iba a enfatizar su peripecia otro poco, pero su esposo lo atrajo a su cuerpo y lo besó de lleno, profundo, lánguido, de lo más delicioso. Hubo más aplausos y gritos también les arrojaron pétalos de rosas como si fueran globos de agua o al menos así los sintió.

Acabados los honores, Damian le devolvió el velo a Lois y tanto ella como su padre insistieron en la sesión fotográfica. Todos le aseguraron que se veía muy bien, no tenía los ojos tan irritados, ni los cabellos tan desordenados.

—¡Esto no es justo! —gritó anclado a su esposo.

—Considéralo un castigo divino por obligarme a llevar velo.

—¡Eras tú quién tenía que llevarlo!

—Ah…pues guarda bien esa imagen en tu memoria porque al parecer, es lo más que verás. —logró encajarle el codo en las costillas, Damian bufó y posaron para más fotografías de las que se había sacado en su vida.

Toda la procesión desfiló ante ellos, Damian lo presentó con Mara y Suren, cuando los dos regresaron a su mesa, su lobito aprovechó para decirle que su unión era más bien una alianza comercial en la que estaba bastante aliviado de no participar.

Los negocios de su abuelo se aliarían con los de Darga, había mucho dinero de por medio pero no estaba seguro de que hubiera amor entre ellos.

Al llegar el turno de sus cuñados, los malditos Wayne no omitieron la parte de burlarse de su "ceguera"

—¡No estoy ciego! Sólo veo borroso.

—¿Seguro que traías tus lentes cuando te enamoraste de él?—preguntó Jason y sus palabras fueron festejadas por Conner.

—Es en serio, nuestra bolita de odio esta muy feo. —acotó Timothy tratando de pellizcarle las mejillas y Damian lo empujó.

Bruce y Clark querían una fotografía de todos ellos, sólo los chicos, sin sus parejas.

—Aunque esté feo, su corazón es bello. —declaró Dick metiéndose entre él y su esposo para abrazarlo o dejarle caer su peso entero, Damian escapó de nuevo y se colocó a su lado izquierdo. Él no estaba seguro de qué tan bien saldrían esas fotos con todos empujándose y molestándose.

Al final, él terminó en medio de todos, con Conner a su izquierda y Damian a la derecha. Al cuadro se anexaron sus padres, dignos y orgullosos.

.

Después de ese tormento, su abuela tuvo la consideración de entregarle sus lentes. Los que llevaba el día del concierto (de armazón casi transparente y que le obsequiaron Bob, Pat y Gar) se le perdieron. Debieron caérsele cuando se desmayó y Damian lo reanimó. De modo que estos eran los de siempre, de pasta dura en color negro.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —preguntó Damian filoso. Claro que estaba mejor, por fin tenían un segundo para ellos, para poder contemplarlo de cabeza a pies con ese traje que parecía diseñado específicamente para él. Los detalles blancos quedaron muy bien con el velo. Damian Wayne era la mas bella, sensual y erótica de las novias. Se paró sobre la punta de sus zapatos para colgarse de su cuello y besarlo lento.

—Lo estaré cuando te haga pagar por todas tus fechorías en la habitación.

—¿Esa es una promesa?—preguntó envolviéndolo por la cintura, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. El murmullo del rededor, los obligó a refrenar en la acción de poner las manos donde no deberían ponerlas y comenzar a arrancarse las ropas.

—Después no te arrepientas. —advirtió al despegarse de su lado. Sus padres los estaban llamando, era momento de agradecer por su presencia a los invitados.

.

Recibieron obsequios, chocaron sus copas, se sacaron más fotografías y también compartieron una deliciosa comida desde la mesa de honor. El vuelo a "quién sabe dónde" salía ese mismo día a las 5:00pm.

Maya y Colín tocaron el violín para ellos en lo que todo el mundo comía y disfrutaba de sus bebidas. Su amiga vestía de color violeta en esta ocasión, llevaba los cabellos sueltos, sobre el pecho el collar con la inicial de su novio, en los oídos unas delicadas perlas. En cuanto a Wilkes lucía un traje completo esta vez, de tres piezas en color gris oscuro.

El pastel llegó poco antes de que su lobito lanzara el ramo.

El detalle que Jon le pidió a Colín que añadiera en las figurillas de arcilla era el velo. Después de probar con varias técnicas el artista plástico optó por colocarlo en transparente tela de gasa, de esa manera no se ocultaban los detalles de la pieza.

Damian dijo odiarlo por eso, pero no le importó.

.

—¿A caso ya lo olvidaste? Eres mi novia, por no decir "zorra" ¡Tú te metiste en mi apartamento y en mi corazón y jamás te saliste!

—¡Tú eres el romántico, delicado y apasionado de los dos!

—¿Mira quién habla? El compositor de poemas y canciones de amor. ¡Lanza ya el estúpido ramo!

—¡Lánzalo tú! —respondió a punto de golpearlo en la cara con el hermoso ramo de crisantemos blancos.

—¿De verdad quieres que lo haga yo? —preguntó con sonrisa ladina. Damian asintió más antes de que pudiera escapar o reaccionar, su novio ya lo estaba levantando en volandas.

Todo el mundo gritó histérico, él olvidó que a pesar de lo que aparentaba, Jonathan Kent era puro músculo y claro que podía levantarlo como si no pesara nada. La sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro valía la humillación pública con creces. En la pista todas las féminas se levantaron, incluyendo a las que ya estaban comprometidas o casadas. Colín tenía bien agarrada a Maya, no fuera a ganarle la emoción y quisiera volver a luchar a muerte por el ramo. Talía y Bruce intentaban esconder el rostro por la vergüenza, pero los dos tenían sonrisas afables y discretas.

—¿Alguna otra demanda? —preguntó Jon, con pinta de no querer soltarlo por el resto de su vida. Damian roló los ojos y sin previo aviso lanzó el ramo que cayó limpiamente en las manos de Djinn, la morena estaba tan sorprendida como avergonzada, a su costado izquierdo Terra hizo ademán de robárselo pero no hubo ocasión. Los invitados gritaban de nuevo y es que aprovechándose de su situación, Damian besó a su esposo hasta que le temblaron las rodillas, le faltó la respiración y tuvo que bajarlo o terminaría por empotrarlo contra una pared para penetrarlo.

—Eso es trampa...—acotó luchando por recuperar la respiración.

—Se llama venganza, Kent. Ahora coopera.

Era su turno de lanzar la corbata que ya le estaba quitando Wayne con movimientos lentos y estudiados. Sus hormonas deseaban que no parara, que le quitara el saco, le abriera la camisa y comenzara a besarlo en el cuello para terminar mordisqueando sus tetillas. Cuando la prenda abandonó su cuerpo, lo miró a los ojos y su lobito supo exactamente qué era lo que quería.

—Espera a la luna de miel, ansioso.

—No creo poder aguantar tanto.

—Entonces, sufre…

Damian se quitó su propia corbata, le cubrió los ojos con ella y al percibir su aroma casi le da un orgasmo. Sus cuñados lo regresaron al aquí y ahora pues comenzaron a gritar que no era necesario todo ese esfuerzo, bastaba con que se quitara los anteojos. Él los maldijo internamente porque resultaba evidente, que ahora que eran "familia" sacaban a relucir su verdadera faz.

La prenda escapó de sus manos al tercer intento y cayó en las manos de Crush quién tacleó a Garfield para obtenerla. La exclamación de dolor de todos cuando el pelirrojo salió volando y se estampó a los pies de Roth le dio un buen resumen de lo que sucedió.

Damian estaba entretenido besándolo de nuevo, ahora que no lo podía ver y no le quedaba más remedio que entregarse a lo que estaba sintiendo: sus brazos, su lengua, su aliento.

Cortaron el pastel después de aquel interludio, lo hicieron entre los dos y sobra decir que compartieron su sabor con otro apasionado beso.

Estando por concluir, tanto él como su esposo bailaron con sus madres.

Lois volvió a repetirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo orgullosa que estaba, también quería disculparse por si el velo le pareció demasiado a Damian. Él negó con el rostro y a punto estuvo de decirle, que estaba bien porque él también se pondría un velo transparente para Wayne.

Cuando estuvieran a oscuras, disfrutando de su luna de miel.

Sólo que contrario de aquel no se lo pondría en la cabeza sino alrededor de sus muy desnudas caderas, enmarcando su miembro duro y erecto. Quería sentir la fricción de la tela debajo de las manos de Damian mientras lo sujetaba y lo montaba.

Desechó esas ideas porque su madre ya le estaba preguntando por qué se ponía tan rojo.

—¿No irás a decirme, que te avergüenza bailar con tu madre, o si?

—¡Claro que no! —buscó a Wayne con la mirada y lo encontró a la izquierda de Garfield quién estaba bailando con la señorita Roth, lo que sea que le dijera le parecía encantador a ella ya que no dejaba de ruborizarse y sonreír.

Damian por el momento, solo tenía ojos y oídos para Talía, los dos bailaban tan secretos e íntimos que hasta parecían pertenecientes a otro mundo.

—¿Van a cuidarse, verdad? —preguntó Lois y él captó cierto matiz de "cuidarse" para tener sexo.

—Sabes que sí, mamá. Damian me cuida y yo no me preocupo de nada cuando estoy con él.

—Aunque sean esposos, procuren usar protección.

—Ya nos hicieron mil exámenes médicos. Los dos estamos bien.

—Lo digo para que no vayan a lastimarse. Es muy importante, la primera vez que tu padre y yo…

—¡AHHHHHH! ¡MAMÁ…! —gritó y todo el mundo los miró feo. Sus cuñados murieron de risa y sacaron más fotografías, su padre tuvo la consideración de llevarse a Lois y Bruce le pidió la siguiente pieza a Talía para que Damian pudiera ir con él.

—Déjame adivinar, tu madre quería compartir consejos de sexualidad.

—¡Cá-lla-te! —escupió sintiendo las mejillas incendiadas y sus lentes empañados. Wayne volvió a pegarlo a su cuerpo, por inercia él colocó la cabeza en su hombro y su lobito le susurró al oído.

—Si aprietas lo suficiente cuando te penetre, podría desflorarte otra vez.

—¡DAMIAN! —intentó gritar pero el sonido de su voz fue asfixiado por un beso húmedo y lánguido.

Sus invitados los despidieron con pétalos de flores, botellas destapadas de champagne y su tía Kara volvió a salirse con la suya con aquello de soltar ridículas palomas.

La fiesta continuaría sin ellos, tenían que alcanzar un vuelo.

El lugar elegido resultó ser Tokio. Damian empacó todas sus cosas y Alfred los llevó al aeropuerto. Sus obsequios, las figuras del pastel y demás, los encontrarían en su apartamento al regresar de la Luna de miel.

Colín y Maya recuperaron su antiguo piso. La casa que durante todo su noviazgo fue de los dos. Ducard quería ver a sus hijos crecer ahí, que jugaran con Lian, Terry y se pelearan con Carrie por la atención de su tío Dami.

En cuanto a él, no es que se quejara porque adoraba el ramen y le encantaba el anime. En su momento se alucinó feo con ¡Pokemon Go! pero no estaba tan obsesionado como para querer visitar el país del sol naciente.

—¿A qué específica parte de Tokio vamos?

—Sigue siendo un secreto, desesperado.

—¿La Torre Tokio? ¿El Monte Fuji? ¿Algún templo sagrado?

—Es menos cultural que eso, gatito.

—¿El parque emblemático de Pokemon? —preguntó porque si era así, volvía a descargar el juego para su teléfono celular.

—Casi aciertas. Su Dios es una rata, pero en lugar de amarilla es negra.

—¡¿DISNEYLANDIA?! —gritó y Damian asintió.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que en alguna de nuestras "rupturas" prometí llevarte a Disneylandia para que me disculparas.

—¡Ya lo sé! pero no tenías que exagerar multimillonario y pomposo heredero a tres cuartas partes de Ciudad Gótica.

—Elegí Tokio porque Francia suele estar muy concurrido y tengo prohibido entrar a los parques de Estados Unidos.

—¡¿Qué…?! ¿Cómo haces que te prohíban entrar en Disneylandia?

—Oh, no soy el único. Los cuatro hijos de Bruce Wayne tenemos esa prohibición. Si no fuera por el dinero de mi padre, nos habrían vetado de todos los parques del mundo.

—¿¡Pues qué hicieron!? —preguntó bastante horrorizado de que sus hermanos lo subieran en un juego mecánico y olvidaran revisar su cinturón de seguridad.

—Tal vez…

—¿Si?

—Jason y yo golpeamos salvajemente a una inocente botarga de Mickey Mouse.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —gritó y una de las azafatas lo mandó a callar como si estuvieran en la biblioteca. Damian ni se inmutó, estaban en la zona VIP, lo que incluía asientos reclinables de piel para los dos y su propio carrito de comida y bebida. Siendo su luna de miel, les ofrecieron champagne y un coqueto pastel.

—La rata gigante empezó. Comenzó a seguirme o salir de la nada por todo el parque y al final me asustó. Yo amenacé con golpearlo hasta la muerte si no me dejaba en paz y luego Dick tuvo la genial idea de pedirle a Jay que me "ayudara" con mi "problema" Todd lo interpretó como "enséñale al enano a patear botargas" y después no estoy muy seguro de lo que sucedió.

Se suponía que Drake y Grayson debían detenernos, pero cuando miré uno le jalaba las orejas y el otro le arrancaba la cola.

El espectáculo fue tan sorprendente que cuando nos detuvieron y vetaron de por vida, nos tomaron una fotografía con la rata gigante en el medio. Alfred sacó sus propias copias y las envió como postales de navidad ese año.

—¿Qué ninguna de sus vacaciones ha sido normal?

—Te diría que el viaje a Sea World fue lo mejor de mi vida, pero a nadie más que a mi, le fascino que me lanzara al estanque de las ballenas asesinas. ¡Eran tan lindas!

—¿N…no vas a hacer algo así esta vez o sí?

—Claro que no. Algún día traeremos a nuestros hijos de visita. —comentó esperanzado y él inmediatamente envió su cerebro a Sodoma y Gomorra.

—¿C…como es la habitación? —preguntó con las mejillas incendiadas.

—Temática, por supuesto. Había elegido la de Blanca Nieves en un inicio por tus cabellos negros y pálida piel, pero después de lo sucedido…la cambié por la decorada al estilo de la Bella Durmiente. —gritó. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para asfixiar el sonido, pero estaba seguro de que él gritó.

—¡NO PODEMOS HACERLO EN UNA HABITACIÓN ASÍ! —reclamó en lo que esperaba fuera un susurro pero por el bochorno de la azafata estaba claro que lo escuchó.

—¿Por qué no, Aurora? —preguntó Damian con su encantadora sonrisa de diez millones de dólares Wayne, la que lo hacía sonrojarse, sentir mariposas, tener deseos de vomitar o masturbarse hasta eyacular. Se controló porque estaban en un lugar público y además…

—¡TÚ ERES LA NOVIA!

—Yo te desperté con un beso de amor verdadero.

—¡DIJISTE QUE NO HABLABAS DISNEY!

—Y después Carrie me obligó a ver las películas, hablo en serio Jon, las vi TODAS y sé que te va a encantar Disneylandia. La habitación se queda tal y como está porque lo creas o no, es nupcial.

—¡AAAAHHHH! —la azafata se rindió y se marchó. Él tenía ganas de pedirle una bolsa de papel porque en serio, necesitaba ayuda para respirar.

—¿En qué clase de habitación estás pensando, Kent? Sé que la Bella Durmiente estaba confinada en una torre custodiada por un enorme dragón pero en ningún momento vi látigos, fustas o instrumentos de tortura.

—¡YA, DAMIAN!

—Shhh…—su esposo lo besó o los iban a bajar del avión. Bueno, esperaba que eso fuera imposible ya que era un vuelo directo. Entre más profundizaban con el beso y él volvía a sentir que se moría por el exceso de excitación y ropa. Su lobito encontró ocasión para comentarle otra ventaja de ser un multimillonario y pomposo dueño a tres cuartas partes de la Ciudad.

—Podemos hacerlo aquí.

.

**_—Violette Moore—_**


End file.
